Learning your heart 2: Loves tangled web
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: Straight, OC's, adult content. The 2nd installment of Learning your heart. Many loves started in the last book, but in book 2, will they last? Buds of the next gen sprout! And the main question in Learning your heart: And in the end, should someone die?
1. Chapter 1: The more things change

"…You want me…to be temporary Hokage…?" Rinsu repeats, seeming in shock as she just stares at Tsunade almost helplessly.

"Yes." Tsunade explains, accompanied by an ANBU member with brown hair and a cat mask as well as Shizune. Folding her hands, the Hokage utters. "There are reports that a certain person, after the attack by Otogakure, has taken information to the Fire Lord and they are trying to take my place. There isn't any way I can talk my way out, but for us to allow that person to become Hokage… it would not be well received. Many of the people who have been given pardon will be punished retroactively and in severe and cruel ways. We already know this about him, and so we need someone who the Fire Lord will be willing to accept as a replacement. However, I've also been forbade from choosing any successors loyal to the Third Hokage for … well, stupid reasons. That means Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi… they're all out of the question. But Rinsu, you were trained primarily in the Fire Lord's village. More than that, you can access the Mokuton style, and you're really skilled at it. Those two things will really put you in a good light for Hokage."

Taking in this information, Gaara furrows his brows thoughtfully but then remains silent. Watching Rinsu he doesn't alter his body language but waits for her reaction instead.

Seeming increasingly anxious, the brunette's eyes glass as she frowns, then looks towards Gaara. She seems pleading for some direction or hope as she fights the tears that stand in her eyes. "…I…I-I…"

Raising his brows, Gaara then sighs gently before he states simply. "I think that you should. I don't think I like the direction this other candidate is going. People like Sasuke Uchiha would be marked for death, and people like you wouldn't be trusted for fear that Orochimaru could control you. Also, the Sand would be willing to make a permanent ally of the Leaf."_ I have to be professional right now. My emotions tell me to scream, but… I also understand what it is to be needed by people…_ His face cracking downward a moment, he drags it back up into a small grin as he offers gently. "…Coming to the aid of the people selflessly has… it's own rewards, too."

Sniffling, though she listens to his every words carefully, the brunette turns off thoughtfully, then closes her eyes. Then, in an odd bout of maturity, she stands straight, coughing once to clear her throat; though she stays turned away. "…I…accept the responsibility, Hokage-hime…and I hope you'll help me…learn how to do the things I have to…tomorrow… For now, I…h-have to respectfully take my leave…" Her tears finally win out at her last words as she turns quickly, a trail of tears springing from her eyes and splattering across Gaara's sand armour, wetting it gently.

"Of course." Tsunade murmurs understandingly before her own eyes lower and seem shadowed by the thoughts of her own past.

Gaara escorts Rinsu from the room while holding her and the ANBU closes the door behind them. Once they're alone again, the Kazekage sighs once more but still says nothing as he holds her against him.

"…why now…? …why… ..I had…j-just decided… why does everything…h-have to be so unfair….?" She asks as she trembles in his arms, clutching his robes with her small fingers.

"I wish I had those answers." Gaara offers gently, furrowing his brows. _Can anyone really answer such a rhetorical question? I really would like to know!_ "…You'll be alright, Rinsu."

"..but _we_ won't.." She points out, flinching at her own words before she suddenly breaks down, starting to sob hurtfully as her body becomes weak against him. "It hurts so bad..!"

Looking down at her, Gaara then frowns alittle but continues to hold her as he insists. "Rinsu, we'll be fine. We'll still… work together often, and we can make excuses to visit each other."

"What about real dates, and building a relationship? What about getting married and family?? What if we wanted to do stuff like that one day…? …Now we can't!" She screams as her emotions start to take control of her for their repression earlier and she becomes completely lax in his arms as she sobs painfully. "I hate this…! I finally have a good man…who I love and now… Now…!!!"

"It's also temporary." Gaara points out while trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Come on, Gaara..! You know temporary can become permanent…! Plus, how long is temporary? She had no idea how long this could have to be! It could be _years_..!" She cries, clinging to him as if she would die before shaking her head. "We'll be lucky to see each other a few times a year…!"

"It's better than not at all." He offers again petting her hair softly.

"…how can you say that…? …so…what…? We have a long distance relationship…that leads to a long distance marriage…then you're a long distance dad…" She points out still, shaking her head before she starts to cough, covering her mouth as she does. Her body still trembles as she shakes her head, sniffling and still leaning completely on his own strength.

"If that's what I have to do to have you, then that's what I'll do. Besides, I believe you'll be safer here." He says with some amount of modesty. _I'm used to stepping aside; letting go of things no matter how badly it hurts. That's why I can be strong in a moment like this._

Looking up at him suddenly, an odd hurt enters her eyes as she questions in a whisper simply. "…don't you care..?"

Meeting her eyes, his own seeming restrained, the sand ninja then sighs. "Yes, of course. Why would you think otherwise…?"

"…show me.." She sniffles, reaching up a hand to brush his hair from his 'love' symbol upon his forehead. It's now that the new, odd hurt in her eyes isn't doubt or betrayal; but concern for him.

Blinking slightly and seeming thoughtful, Gaara then furrows his brows and sighs before looking down slightly. "How… do you mean? I don't… really know what to do…"

"..tell me how you feel…I won't change my decision, and…I promise…I'll be strong…if you can trust me enough to show me you can be weak sometimes…"

Frowning gently and looking down, Gaara then reaches up almost subconsciously and puts a hand to his forehead. _If I let down this wall, I'm not sure I'll be able to put it up again, or release all of the right… _"I'm worried to subject you to my emotional skeletons. My mother, my uncle, my father… my peers. It's only in recent years that I haven't been so tortured."

Taking his hands into her own and pulling them in front of them both, Rinsu stumbles and leans against him once more before clearing her throat and grinning a bit lopsidedly, shaking her head. "…If you really want to love me…you have to be willing to tell me everything…to be able to talk about anything…and hold back from each other nothing…"

Looking off and frowning gently, Gaara sighs. "I'm not worried about trusting you. I'm concerned about myself…." Sighing again, the red headed shinobi explains. "I'm horribly upset right now. I only wanted to make the best of a bad situation. And I suppose, you never know… what fate might hold. I'm not willing to resign myself to forever anymore when I get dealt a bad hand. … And that's thanks to Naruto."

"..I know it might not be forever…but realistically, it…might be a long time. At our age, five years can be a long time…" She points out, biting her bottom lip. "…I want…to get married…and have lots of kids…so badly…"

"We'll still be together until that time… at least that's what I want…" Then he offers a small smirk. "And I can be irrationally stubborn with something I want."

"I'm flighty and emotional." She responds; oddly mature yet immature with a sigh. "…I wish I could be more like you… I don't really think all of my bad experiences taught me anything but to be untrusting and not want to stay still…"

"I'm still plenty untrusting." Gaara says simply with a nod. "The only thing I do is try to block my heart to pain, while remaining understanding."

"…this doesn't sound like a very good plan…" She murmurs before moving to wrap her arms around him. But then she stumbles to her knees, her face implanted into his crotch with a whimper.

Blinking and jumping a bit, Gaara blushes but then slowly kneels down and wraps his arms around her. "…It'll be alright. I'll talk to Tsunade myself and see if we can't have more time. Maybe I can at least take you with me for a little while."

Blushing as she looks up at him, the young brunette only smiles unsurely and nods with a sigh. "…if I want to be your wife one day, I'll have to learn to trust your judgment, right..? …I might as well start now…"

Nodding back in agreement, Gaara turns thoughtful again for a moment before leaning in quickly to kiss her lips again.

Kissing him back, she lets out a gentle giggle before pushing against him, making him fall onto his back almost aggressively as she deepens the kiss heartily.

Blinking his eyes wide, Gaara falls back but wraps his arms around her. Shivering in the depth of her kiss, his arms wrap around the small young woman atop him and hold her close.

After a moment, she then remembers where they lie; right outside of the Hokage's office before she clears her throat and licks her lips. "…Can I ask a totally off color question?"

Looking up at her, his face a bit red, Gaara's brows just raise as he asks. "..What?"

"What religion are you?" She asks without recanting, swirling a finger over his lips before blinking and tapping the side of his mouth harshly. "…there's…something chipping off of your…face… I think it's a little dirt; hold on."

Blinking alittle, Gaara then sighs before offering. "It's.. just sand. Give me a moment, and try not to be too surprised." This said, he cracks away the sand armour around his body by will and draws the grains into his coat. "It… is somewhat a force of habit at this point."

"Oh…" She utters, seeming a bit confused before shaking her head and asking again. "Come on, come on, tell me!" She smiles, calling cutely; though remnant sadness resides in her light brown eyes.

Raising his brows, Gaara then says easily. "Like most ninja, I follow the teachings of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Oh…" she murmurs with a slight nod, then bits her bottom lip. "I'm Shinto.."

"Hmm.." He murmurs thoughtfully before then asking. "I've heard it rumored that Shinto belief says that the bijuu are the offspring of the four gods…?"

Nodding a bit, she offers as she bends down, nibbling at his ear with a grin. "…there's…something I want to do…to make sure we're always close… I'm…alittle scared…but I promise I'll make it worth your while… We'll go out and pick up some flour and seasonings from my place…maybe go to the store before it closes and get some…_gizzards_…go rent one of those nice hotel rooms on the other side of town…maybe perform a teeny, tiny ritual…"

"Hm? What kind of a ritual?" Gaara asks carefully. _The last ritual I was a part of didn't end well… Not that I think she'd ever do something like that, but…_

"It'll…bind us to each other…unless through just means, like betrayal or something horrible we're separated.." She explains, licking her lips as she looks down at him with a cute excitement. "I kinda see myself as an untrained Shinto priestess. Heheh…"

_Hm… Damnit, I just can't ignore this sinking feeling… I'll go along with it, just please don't betray me…_ Not vocalizing any of his thoughts he nods slowly and moves to climb from beneath her and stand.

Standing with a gentle smile, she reminds as she cuddles against him. "And don't forget; I'm going to make you my mom's special gizzards!"

Offering a small smile, Gaara then nods slowly again. "I can't wait…"

A few hours later, the two step into the honeymoon suite and Rinsu's eyes grow wide as she drops her grocery bags. "…wow…you got us….the honeymoon suite…it's beautiful…" She murmurs in awe.

"It isn't… too much?" He asks curiously, walking in and looking around for a moment curiously.

Not seeming to hear him, the shorter female giggles as she throws out her arms happily. "I've never stayed in such a big, beautiful room..! There are plants, open windows with a strong breeze coming in, silky sheets, a satin comforter, velvet draw curtains..!"

_I guess it's fine then._ Gaara observes and then goes about removing his gourd harness and trench coat, compiling the sand within the pile near the door made up of his garments. Now he wears only a black T-shirt with a tighter mesh underneath; similar to the style he wore when he was much younger. Underneath is a thin, nearly lanky frame with only typically boyish definition.

Twirling until she falls onto the bed, the long haired young woman coos before smiling up at her boyfriend and then blinks, suddenly blushing softly as she chews her bottom lip. "…you know…I can see why those girls chase you all the time… you're really cute…"

"Hm. I suppose for anyone, a young kage that does not impose his rank often… other than that, I can't see why." Sitting beside her he points out. "Sand-dried hair, these dark rings, from insomnia and the raccoon bijuu… and my father's facial features.." He mutters distastefully the last.

"mmm… You told me how much…you…" She starts before shaking her head and offering a smile as she pulls the blanket up around herself with a happy sound. "I don't care where you got your good looks from. You look like you; and that's beautiful." She states with finality as she begins moving around under the covers, eventually tossing out her tiny green top and short green skirt, kicking her shoes out as well.

Blinking, his eyes widening, Gaara stands stone still as he just watches and begins to blush deeply. _Is she really…? _Swallowing gently he holds his position in silent disbelief.

Popping her head out from the blanket and letting out a cute sigh, the shorter kunoichi smiles at him before blinking and raising a brow. "er…Gaara-kun..? Are you alright..?"

His face now nearly red enough to match his hair and mask his scar, the kazekage clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak, though it comes as a futile attempt.

Watching him before she gets a devious look in her eyes, leaning forward towards him until the blanket falls from her shoulders, exposing thin black bra straps with silver trim. "What's wrong, Kazekage-dono…? Have you never seen a sexy, young woman in her underwear in a pretty bed before..?"

"…no…" He says quietly, his eyes now locking onto her body. He quickly finds himself growing short of breath as the conflicting sides of his brain meet. The adolescent teenage side of him crying with approval while his sensible side holds him back on sheer disbelief, skepticism and distrust.

Grinning at his outward reaction, Rinsu licks her lips before asking boldly. "…do…you want to _now_..?"

"I… uh…" the red haired young man stammers uncharacteristically while Rinsu giggles. Gaara chews his lip and swallows deeply before she starts to crawl the bed towards him, the blanket slipping down to reveal her upper body, and a fetching bra of black with silvery swirls and hints of white and blue, mimicking a wind design.

"..You could…if you just…pull the blanket…"

_Maybe this really is happening? But maybe it isn't… it could even be a genjutsu…_ The sensible side urges and Gaara draws the side of his tongue under his teeth and bites down, suddenly flinching and putting a hand to his mouth quickly. _It isn't! Damnit…! And that hurt!!_

Blinking her eyes wide, Rinsu moves forward quickly and furrowing her brows deeply in worry. "Gaara..! Are you okay? Did something happen?? You don't have someone controlling your mind now, do you??? Did somebody implant something inside you and you just now realized it!??? WHAT'S WRONG!???"

…_.Did you have to mention something like that…? _Gaara frowns and swallows a salty bitter taste in his mouth before muttering in restraint behind his hand. "…I bit… my tongue…"

"Oh.." She answers a bit shyly, blushing a bit before sitting at his side. She then sighs before admitting. "…sorry… I guess I freaked out a bit… I'm…kinda… I don't know…"

Calming himself after a few minutes, Gaara finally sighs and eases back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling. _So she really is almost naked in front of me… trying to seduce me… she… says she loves me… so this probably is real… And if it isn't… I'll know. I'll find out, I'll survive. Just as I almost always have the luck to do… and then… I'll have to handle it like everything else._

"…you don't really trust me…do you…?" Rinsu finally asks, sagging slightly as she turns away from him and sighs. "…I can tell…it's either that, or…" Rubbing her face, she stands. "..this was a mistake…"

Sagging alittle, Gaara then sits up and turns to her. "I'm willing to." He says carefully. "It might be more difficult for me than others you've known, but understand how much of my trust you already have; that I'm here."

Turning to him, she stands before him only in her bra and matching black panties with silvery swirls of glittering fabric. "You have no idea how _I_ feel being here like this..! ..It takes a lot of strength and courage for me to build up and do something like this, too, you know…! …Do you know how many times my trust has been smashed?? Kakashi wasn't the first..!" She cries, clenching her eyes tightly as she starts to cry and then sinks down to her knees, covering her face as she cries.

Crossing his legs, and resting his hands in his lap, Gaara sighs and then moves closer to her. Resting at her side, he puts a hand to her shoulder and offers gently. "I see now. We can't do this, if we keep trying to put the shadows of our pasts onto each other."

Flinching heavily, she turns and cries out almost indignantly. "That's exactly what I _wasn't_ doing until you _did_!" Shaking her head again, she sobs hurtfully, pulling away from his hand. "I was fine! _Fine_! Then you started putting all of those…'worried' pheromones, and I knew you were either feeling distrustful of me, or…ugh… …Then, _I_ got freaked out… This isn't my fault!"

"…" Watching her a moment later, Gaara then looks away and turns thoughtful. _I never really thought I could find someone with as much reason to hate as I do. And someone who ignores it as much as I try to… Maybe if my past hadn't 'taught' me so much I wouldn't have this problem with paranoia. It's just like she was talking about before. But now, whereas I don't let emotional pain bother me, I also can't open to emotional bliss either._ Sagging further, the kazekage frowns sadly as his eyes draw down to his hands. "Our strengths offset our weaknesses. We… both can learn from each other…." Closing his eyes and resting his forehead on his palm, he murmurs gently. "I'm sorry, Rinsu…"

"…it doesn't matter anymore…" She whimpers pitifully, curling in on herself upon the floor. "…it doesn't matter…"

Watching her, Gaara frowns and seems at a total loss for a moment before moving down to her side and reaching out to draw her close, only to have her pull away again. Letting his arms down, the green eyed teen just stares and then rests back against the side of the bed propping his left wrist on his knee and letting the other stretch out in front of him. His head tilts up and he sighs. _What do I do now…? I'm completely lost… I have nothing. No reason to think anything I say will make a difference… and with everything else tonight… It will be far too easy for her to forget me when I leave…_

But it's then that he notices her stand and wipe her face free of her tears, walking to the bags discarded at the door. As she gathers them and begins putting perishables into the small refrigerator drink bar, he continues to watch her as she moves to the center of the room, setting up a cooking space with a tin can of blue heating substance. This doesn't take her long before she digs into the bag she picked up from home and pulls out a kunai and a few large slips of paper and make her way towards him purposefully.

_She wants me to trust her… then so be it…_ Gaara puts the thought into his own head as he just continues to watch her come toward him, take his hand into hers; palm up and slash him across the hand with the kunai. As a reaction, Gaara's teeth grit and he reaches up to grab her shoulder, before he flinches and releases just as quickly, pulling his uninjured hand back and looking off, muttering through his skin. "…that… was a reflex…"

"I understand.." She responds, pulling her hand back from his. "Now, don't touch it." She warns, slapping one of the slips of paper onto his bloodied hand. The blood begins to seem through, forming Ai; the same kanji that resides upon his forehead. She blinks at this, raising a brow. "Huh. How about that."

Furrowing his brows slightly, Gaara then asks carefully. "…What?"

"Your blood says you love me." She pokes with a grin before looking down at her own hand and furrowing her brows a bit. "…I don't think I'm quite psychotic enough to slash my own hand, though……. You might need to do it.."

Looking slightly affronted a moment, Gaara then nods and takes up the kunai in his own hand before offering his own. "Is this alright? Even though I don't claim to be Shinto?"

"If you believe in it, yeah…" She utters, slipping her hand into his, palm up as it trembles slightly.

Looking down at her hand, seeing it tremble in his grasp, the red haired young kage has a sudden thought and turns her hand in his own and draws it up to his lips quickly, while bringing his bright green eyes to bear on her own brown.

Blinking her eyes wide, she suddenly blushes as her eyes remain locked with his. Her hand stops trembling, though her breath catches in her throat as her eyes begin to shimmer.

Lowering her hand and turning it again, he sets the blade against her skin and cuts into it but carefully, just enough to draw blood.

Flinching slightly, she then only swoons a bit, letting out a sweet whimper. "…Gaara…"

Blinking alittle, then looking around a moment he spies the paper and seems of two minds for a moment before looking back to Rinsu and speaking quickly. "..Rinsu? The ritual…"

"..R-…Right..!" She answers, blushing deeper still as she turns off slightly and swallows, looking down at her hand before picking up the paper and pressing it against her hand. The blood seems to only seem into the paper for a moment before it slowly forms the symbol Tamashii; the symbol for soul.

Watching this, Gaara furrows his brows curiously before asking. "What does it mean?"

Blinking down at her hand as well, she looks back up at him quickly before her face flushes once more. "Oh gods…" Pulling her hand back almost fearfully, she murmurs simply. "…it means…my soul is tethered to yours…"

Blinking as well, the Kazekage then asks, more for clarification. "…In… what sort of a way?"

"…it says…we're soul mates…" Offering him a humble smile, she swallows before adding, her eyes budding with gentle tears. "…you just don't know it yet…"

"Didn't." He offers a simple, and thoughtful correction as he looks down at the paper from both of them. _If I had been younger, this wouldn't have worked. She wouldn't have even been able to cut my hand._

"…What do you…think about that…?" She asks, urging him to comment as she slips her paper-covered hand over his own, flinching as they grip them together.

His eyes squinting as well, Gaara exhales deeply as he steels himself and then offers. "Well, I have a lot more faith… in what we're trying to do, for one…"

Blushing deeply, she utters as she shivers slightly. "…do you…want to know…how many..? ..Some guys want to know, and…I didn't know if you did or not… I have good reasons for them, I swear! I'm…not _that_ sort of girl…really I'm not…" She offers shyly, her eyes cast down shamefully.

"I don't care about things like that." Gaara states surely. "That is the past, and I wouldn't let it come to a decision now. You can tell me if you want, but I'm not going to say I want to know, or don't want to know."

"I don't know if that's good or not!" She teases, chuckling before biting her bottom lip, then flinching again from the pain in their intertwined hands. "…Gaara, I….I love…you…you know…?"

Nodding slowly, Gaara offers back. "I love you, too. ….obviously." He adds the last with a small grin.

Leaning forward slightly, she closes her eyes slowly, puckering her lips sweetly as her other hand moves to caress his shoulder lovingly.

Drawing in close to her, Gaara reaches his uninjured hand around to her neck as his lips press to hers softly and his eyes slip closed.

Pushing her body against his, she whimpers, her nipples growing pert against her bra to press through it, gently nudging her chest. Her lower body moves to get closer to him until she is obliged to spread her legs over his lap.

Stiffening his back a little, Gaara then relaxes, but only mostly as the heat of her body stiffens him again; yet in a different way. His hand touches across her bare skin carefully as she holds tight to his other against her own.

Lifting her mouth from his, a tiny trail of saliva strings from their bottom lips before she licks her bottom lip, looking into his eyes sultrily. Her hips press down upon his own before she flinches and makes a soft sound. "..Y-Your…knee is pressing against…my crotch… It kinda hurts…"

Blinking at her in slight confusion, the red haired teen then points out. "You're… not sitting on my knees.."

Reaching her free hand down as her cheeks flush deeper, Rinsu's brown eyes grow round as she jumps back, almost letting his hand go. "Wh-It's so _big_! …Wh-…Why is it…?"

His own eyes widening innocently, Gaara just stares at her a moment before asking. "It… isn't normal…?"

"H-…Haven't you ever seen your brother's before..?" She asks, trying to calm herself as her face beams beat red and she stares down at his engorged erection through his pants.

"Only in passing… Kankuro and I weren't exactly close growing up." The kazekage explains.

"…Well…it didn't look…_that_ big, did it…?" She asks, biting her bottom lip as her cheeks flush. "…How big _is_ it..?"

Turning thoughtful for a moment, Gaara then shakes his head. "I never really gave it much thought…"

"…I wonder if…it'll fit…" She murmurs shyly, shifting a bit so her nimble fingers can unbutton his pants.

Watching her, Gaara turns quiet, seemingly at a bit of a loss for words as her hands work to free him. _Is this… a bad thing? Don't tell me that with everything else, even my…_

"…You know…most women really love…huge cock.." She informs, biting her bottom lip as she blushes. "..I was always kinda afraid of it, but…I really…wanna try…"

_So it's mostly a good thing, except when it comes to her… _He observes while just watching her. Swallowing gently he nods then, seeming somewhat anxious now. "Alright."

Moving to release his member from it's confines, she suddenly gasps as his foot-long erection bounds into view. She swoons a bit before swallowing again and uttering nervously. "…I feel faint…"

Blushing softly, Gaara watches her still and looks off shyly. "Is it… really _that_ big..?"

"..Yeah…like twice as big as most guys…" She murmurs, rubbing her head shyly with her unoccupied hand before she closes her eyes, bending down to draw her tongue over the head.

Jumping and inhaling sharply at the unfamiliar feeling, Gaara trembles softly as he watches her intently. A soft moan escapes him as his uninjured hand comes to rest against her shoulder. "R-Rinsu, that…. Mm…"

Slipping from his lap, the young brunette takes his head into her mouth, echoing his moan gently as her skilled tongue swirls around it, suckling as the tip of her tongue tickles at the under ridge of his member. "Mmmm…"

Calling out in pleasure, Gaara's eyes snap shut and his back arches outward slightly as his hand grips her on reflex but then softens as his body shivers. He reaches around to put his fingers through her hair and rest them behind her head. "Ah… Rinsu…"

Lifting her head with a soft slurp, the shorter female groans heatedly as she murmurs. "You can…be rough with me… It's okay…" Before she dips her head once more, taking him more fully into her mouth. His cock head butts against the back of her throat as her tongue darts out, licking down his shaft with a whimper.

Watching her and groaning with his eyes squinted, the green eyed male seems considerate for a minute before experimentally curling his hand in her hair until it tugs securely and he begins forcibly bobbing her head up and down around him.

Whining loudly, she trembles as she moves with his motions, slamming her thighs together as a rush of wetness comes from within her. "Mmmph! Mmm…!"

Looking a little surprised by her reaction, he only continues pushing himself deep into her throat; groaning out loud and throbbing within her mouth and against her lips. "Mm.. Rinsu… so good…!" _She's so tiny and submissive…_

As the kunoichi whines and moans, she grinds her hips down against the bed, her sweet, young juices pooling onto the bed beneath her. She sucks him dutifully, gagging on his length as she attempts to stuff him deeper and deeper to lick upon his base.

Feeling the tip of his dick work down in to her throat, Gaara moans deeply as the throbbing in his shaft begins to grow more intense. "Uhn…! It feels… ahhh…" Stiffening further, the kazekage begins shooting his white seed almost involuntarily down her throat. "Oohh!"

Gagging and swallowing harshly, she lifts her head quickly, opening her mouth to catch the thick globs and closing her mouth. "Mmph!"

Panting softly, Gaara swoons gently before reaching down to lift the smaller female into his lap again and spread her legs over his still engorged rod. His hands quickly move to her breasts and begin fondling her as his teeth move down to sink into her neck shallowly.

Yelping in surprise as her face grows a shade redder, Rinsu moans and closes her eyes, tilting her head back and to the side as her thighs quiver. "G-Gaara… oh…mmm…please… Oh please… I'm so wet..!"

Pushing up her bra, he lets her ample breasts bound into view before dipping his head down to suckle her nipples harshly while the other hand pushes her panties aside to drive himself deep within her tight hole.

Screaming and snapping her head away, Rinsu cringes in on herself slightly as tears build in her eyes. "GAARA! Oh gods…it hurts…! ..So…big…" She cries, shaking her head as her hands grip his shoulders tightly, digging her long nails into his shoulders harshly.

His eyes widening, the kazekage watches her a moment in concern. His hands move along her back soothingly. "Rinsu..?" _I think I got carried away…_

"I-I'm okay…" She answers, shaking her head with a soft whimper. "..Oh gods…please….Gaara…Gaara-kun is so deep inside me…"

Nodding slowly, the shinobi reaches out to wrap his hands around her hips and begin moving her along his length; pushing her hips up and down around him with a low groan.

Calling out again as her hole tightens drastically around him, the brown eyed girl bounces with his motions, thrusting down onto him harshly. "Yes..! Gaara-kun! Gaara-ku~n!"

Grunting and gritting his teeth, Gaara's eyes close as he moans in appreciation. "It's so tight… inside you… mmm…" Continuing to bounce the smaller female on his lap, he slams his hips up into her, stuffing her with his thick rod while his mouth moves down to latch onto her nipples, nibbling roughly against her pert flesh.

Screaming as she writhes, the smaller young woman then throws her head back, her juicy hole spurting her love over his member as her thighs wrap tightly around his body. "Gaara-kun! Oh gods, yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming…for you, Gaara-kun..! …Mmm…oh please…cum with me… Fill up my tiny pussy, Gaara-kun!"

Picking up speed suddenly, Gaara groans deeply and grits his teeth as he lets himself accept all the pleasure her body offers him. His cries of satisfaction grow louder before he announces heatedly. "I'm going to… Rinsu…!"

"Gaara!" She screams louder in return before she suddenly flinches deeply at the feeling of a deep rip within her body. But she pushes it aside, moaning once more as she grips him tightly.

Exploding within her at the same moment, the red haired ninja groans deeply as he holds her to him firmly. Then, staying silent aside from their breathing for a moment he slowly opens his eyes to look down at her still nestled in his lap and still steadfastly planted inside.

Panting and squinting her eyes painfully, the brunette then just sighs, clinging to him tightly as her nose nuzzles against his neck as the scent of sex, blood, and cum begins wafting heavily around them.

Blinking a bit at the scent, Gaara looks down at her again, nudging her gently as he asks. "Rinsu? …Are you alright?"

"..mm-hm… …you're…just so big…" She chuckles weakly, cuddling up to him with a soft whimper. "…I love you…Gaara-kun…"

"I.. love you, too…" He murmurs back, gently petting her hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Saku Sasu

As Sasuke shifts slightly in his bed, he turns slightly to note Sakura sitting at the window, watching the night sky go by. Sitting up slowly, the Uchiha male then turns to her more fully. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Turning quickly in surprise before she only offers him a smile, she turns back to the window and responds simply. "I was just thinking… A lot's happened over the last years…and it feels so weird… We thought we might have to kill you not long ago…and now…I'm right here with you…"

"I'm sorry." He utters simply before lowering his eyes. "For putting Naruto, and especially you, through so much. Being here, and feeling powerless… it really started to weigh on me. And then finding out that Itachi might kill him… I had to do something before he injured me further… I got desperate."

"…I know…and I don't exactly understand, but…I'm trying…" She utters, turning to him once more with a sad smile. "..Naruto and I want to do anything we can to help you accomplish your goals…"

"I used to think that if I wasn't strong enough to kill Itachi on my own, I didn't deserve to rebuild my clan… but now my goal isn't to kill him. I know he did this for me… that he spared me… I need answers from him now." Sasuke explains as he takes his place beside the pink haired girl.

Turning to him slowly, the old, pale yellow nightgown wearing young woman only nods and sighs, then looks own thoughtfully with a gentle frown.

"What is it?" The dark haired teen asks simply while locking his eyes to her.

"…I don't know… …I guess I'm still kind of confused on what to do sometimes…" Looking back up at him, she offers another smile as she states simply. "I've been playing a lot of this by ear."

"No kidding." He chortles alittle before looking out the window and then back to her again. "I'd be lying, or delusional if I didn't say I'd been doing the same thing. And now I have… _extended_ family as well… Daisuke and his siblings… This is all a lot for me to digest all at one time."

"You should tell me some more about that later; when I'm more awake." She chuckles gently before letting out a soft sigh and running her fingers through her hair. "…Does it feel weird at all…? …I know you're used to having your own room…and when you were here, you…" Hesitating, Sakura licks her lips before continuing. "…And we haven't…done…uh…" Hesitating again, she rubs her eyes before sighing harshly. "Nevermind…"

Raising his brows as he continues to watch her, Sasuke then blushes a bit and looks off before uttering simply. "…It's welcomed. I had my own room sure. My own house… and all the ghosts that came with it."

Blinking at him, Sakura flinches, cringing her neck down as she bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry… It was insensitive…"

"You couldn't imagine this situation." The dark eyed young man utters forgivingly before he looks up to her and sighs gently, and then offers a small grin. "I'm… glad you're here."

Blushing gently as she looks down and nods, the kunoichi then lifts her head, looking up at him with an innocent love and respect. "…I'm glad _you're_ here…Sasu-kun…"

Turning thoughtful for a moment, Sasuke then nods before informing carefully. "You know… I never really liked that pet name… but since it's you, It's fine…"

Blinking in surprise, she then straightens and shakes her head. "It's alright…if you don't like it…"

Looking down slightly, the shinobi then asks as he turns his eyes to her again. "Sakura? Where do you think you'd be if you had adhered to everything I've ever said in the past?"

Jolting slightly, she honestly laughs before saying pointedly. "Not in love with you, probably either dead or trying to kill you, and/or with Naruto." She states humorously, though a twinge of longing strikes the back of her mind before fading away. _I'm with Sasuke now..! And…I'm happy! I was starting to fall for Naruto, but he's with someone who makes him happy, and so am I. This is how it should be. Either this way, or…something much worse…_

"I don't want you to change instantly just because you think it will make it better between us. I appreciate obedience, but not blind worship…" He says casually with a slight shrug.

_OBEDIENCE?? NO WAY!!_ Sakura's inner voice screams, gritting it's teeth as the pink haired girl just chuckles almost nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I…guess you're right…"

Nodding once, Sasuke then falls silent as he looks thoughtful; staring up at the sky again until the smaller female leans against him with a soft sigh.

"It's a nice night… I used to sit in my room and stare up at the sky at night…wondering if you were doing the same thing…"

Glancing to her, and shifting himself for better support, Sasuke remains quiet for a moment before offering carefully. "…I didn't often… but a lot of that now just seems like a blur; a drone of a really low point of my life…"

"..It'll be better now.. I promise… One way, or another…" She assures mysteriously before lifting her eyes to him and shivers, closing them with a gentle blush. _..please kiss me…__**please**__…_

Blinking down at her a moment as a blush starts to form on his cheeks, Sasuke swallows discreetly and closes his eyes more tightly as he brings his lips down to hers.

Making a soft, happy sound, the pink haired girl then shivers and moans gently, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. _OH YEAH!! KISS MY ASS, INO!_

Shifting, Sasuke draws her in deeper as one of his arms wraps around her waist and his tongue dabs gently against her soft lips.

flabbergasted

* * *

"…-ji…-eji…neji...Neji, wake up." The young Hyuuga male can hear Haruka's voice calling to him as he wakes up. He finds himself in her bed, fully dressed and seemingly cleaned as she stands straight and offers him a slight grin before it fades. "You have family members looking for you. You don't stay out all night often, do you?"

"Not outside of the Hyuuga village." He points out as he sits up. "Are they _here_? Who is it?"

"Hinata was here earlier. I told her I saw you last night, but you weren't here. Sorry, but I'm not fond of people knowing a lot of my business. But she seemed awfully worried, so I decided when the sun came up, I'd wake you up soon after." She explains as the scent of Miso and broiled fish meets his nose.

_I hope nothing serious has happened. Well, at least breakfast smells nice. _"I can understand that, but in the future if it happens to be Hinata, I'd like to know as soon as you find out; I am supposed to be her bodyguard." Neji informs seriously.

Raising her brows, seeming to be a bit offended, Haruka then lets them settle as she answers simply. "I'm not a fool. I questioned her as to why before just letting her walk off. She was merely worried because you are normally easy to find, and do not spend time away form the Hyuuga house after dark. She was concerned for your safety, not her own, and I assured her you were fine before she left. But since I am obviously not handling the situation correctly, I shall do as you ask, _if_ this situation ever happens again." She offers curtly before turning and starting from the room briskly.

Watching her for a moment as she leaves, Neji then frowns. _Alright, perhaps it was arrogant to assume that she hadn't asked. But I can only figure as much because most people in Konoha wouldn't have. Well, I may as well explain myself and apologize._ Gathering himself and standing, Neji then follows after the raven haired female to voice his thoughts.

"It's fine." She answers blandly, filling a large bowl with jasmine rice before moving to plant it firmly onto the table, turning back from the steaming bowl to move back to the stove and poke at her natto.

"Okay… well I apologize that I made such an assumption. It was unfair." He offers, moving his hands to cross inside his robe.

"You should. It was very offensive. You should have asked me what happened." She half scolds before sighing with a slight shrug, serving up the natto and holding it in one hand as she begins divvying up a few tsukemono pickles on a plate.

"Yes…" He agrees while watching her for a moment and then asking. "So.. You're not upset with me, are you?"

"I am." She responds simply, using a pair of chop sticks to gather seasoned nori together and place it onto a cutting board, cutting it into thin strips, then pushing them into a bowl.

"Oh…" Turning off thoughtfully he then offers. "I will… try to make it up to you, then."

"Oh? How?" She questions, raising a brow as she places the nori and pickles onto the table, putting a hand on her hip as she seems expectant.

Blinking and raising his brows, Neji then looks down thoughtfully. "I… erm… I'm not sure… but I promise that I will."

* * *

Her eyes slowly opening a few hours after morning's light, Senka groans and shifts, letting out a loud yawn before snuggling up to the soft thing at her side, letting out a soft sound. "…mmmmm…ggghhhhhh….hate sunlight…hate mornings… graaahhhhhhh…."

Roused by Senka's voice, Shikamaru inhales deeply as he stretches and then blinks alittle in confusion as his eyes open and he focuses on the familiar surroundings of his own room. _Wait.. We did it… here? And fell asleep… and it's…! Oh man._

The young woman at his side moans and pulls a pillow over her face, turning until her bare rear rolls into view and she curls in on herself slightly, causing the dark haired young man to reach up quickly and pull a cover over her. He nudges her slightly and asks out loud.

"Hey, you awake…?"

Groaning again, she only sighs before answering back in a contained, mildly agitated tone. "…ish…"

"..we fell asleep." He implies somewhat shyly, putting an arm around her that subconsciously comes to rest against one of her breasts.

"…yes…that's what people usually do--" She starts sarcastically before her body suddenly becomes frigid and she sits up straight. Her normally long, wavy hair sits atop her head in a curled mat as her eyes become wide. "…oh shit."

"Yup… just what we're gonna catch in a few minutes…" He says with a sigh and a slight blush starting to form at the thought. _No way to sneak out, either. They both already know and even if they didn't, no one can sneak into or out of a Nara house…_

"…No point in me running or anything now…" She almost echos his thoughts, putting a hand to her forehead with a deep sigh before climbing out of bed and grabbing her shirt, looking around with tired eyes. "…do you know…where you tossed my bra last night…?"

"Uh.. No?" he answers before sitting up and looking around thoughtfully for a minute before he points out. "Over there.. By the window."

Suddenly blushing deeply, she strides over and snatches it with a slight sound. "I sure hope no one's noticed it yet…" She grumbles, pulling the sports bra over her sizable chest in one strong pull before adjusting them within it.

At this Shikamaru just sighs and begins getting dressed as well, then he offers carefully. "Oh, I can at least bet my dad has. …But that's fine because he'd be cool about it. My mom… I haven't heard any shit about it, but if she knew she'da probably woken us up yelling."

"_Great_. What's she gonna think when she finds out?" The brunette points out with a frown before sighing and rubbing her hands over her face. "This is turning out to be a wonderful day." She then says in a sing-song, sarcastic voice, pulling on her panties and accidentally putting on his black t-shirt, rather than her own.

_It was bound to happen at one point, I guess. Still…_ Looking around for his shirt, he grabs Senka's naively and pulls it on before raising his brows. _Huh.. Feels kinda tight… No way am I gaining weight… Wait…_ "I think we switched shirts…"

Looking down at the baggy shirt she wears, Senka's brows raise before her face cracks, and she then chuckles before looking over to Shikamaru with a grin. "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

Sighing and smirking he just shrugs. "Eh, whatever. You look cute in it."

"I might be able to fit this thing in _months_. You aren't this big." She points out with a teasing chuckle. "You sure do like baggy clothes." She finishes, slinging her jounin jacket over the back of his headboard.

"They're comfortable." He offers with a shrug, pulling on a pair of pants.

"I feel like I'm swimming in it…but it is comfortable…" She answers, sighing and leaning against him, wrapping her arms around his waist to swat his hands away and begin zipping and buckling his pants for him.

Blinking, his eyes widening slightly, Shikamaru then grins slightly while he lets her assist him before the sound of his door opening catches his attention and he turns to see his father blink and quickly turn off, clearing his throat.

"Uh………"

"D-Dad!" Shikamaru stammers out, clutching his waistband and moving to stand in front of Senka as his face flushes quickly. "We're… uh… j-just a minute."

"…right..!" His father responds, still faced away as he reaches up a hand, pushing his hair up into his pony tail. "…so, uh…your mother doesn't know…yet."

_Better for him to find us than her, then…_ "I figured… we're both still alive." The teen states with a sardonic tone. Then, he looks to Senka questioningly as if to say that she could still go without having to deal with the imminent argument.

"We need to tell them.." She urges, furrowing her brows slightly.

"..Okay? We'll handle my dad first, but… put some pants on first…" Shikamaru urges gently.

"Alright, alright…" She answers shyly, darting over to take her pants from the floor and slide them on quickly.

Once Senka's decent, Shikamaru clears his throat and finally invites his father in, warning carefully. "You'll probably wanna sit down, Dad…"

* * *

Slowly waking up to a dull scent of food, Naruto shifts slightly until he feels the tiny form of Mitsuki clung tightly to his side, lying against him as she seems small and curled around herself at the same time. Sitting up tiredly with a grunt, the blonde scratches his head as he tries to wake up and when he hears Mitsuki whine loudly and begin pawing at his arm he closes his eyes tightly a moment before forcing them open once more. "Hhmmm…?"

"…comfy…" She murmurs, reaching up groggily to grip his arm and wrap her body around it sweetly, sighing happily as she tries to pull him back down to her side.

"Someone's… cooking…" Naruto mutters. "Hungry…"

"Oh… I did that hours ago…" She informs, cuddling up to his arm with a soft yawn, slowly opening her eyes. "..I figured you'd be hungry, so I cooked you some breakfast… But I was tired, and you weren't up yet, so I put it away and went back to sleep…"

"Oh… what did you cook exactly? I don't even think I have a lot out there…" The blue eyed male asks curiously, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully.

"..oh, I went shopping…" She further informs, slowly sitting up to rub her eyes cutely. Her ponytails droop like a sad puppy's ears, a few strands draped in different directions, giving her a wild, after sex look. The blanket falls away from her chest, exposing her palm-sized breasts to the mid-morning light filtering the window.

Watching her a moment, Naruto then chuckles a bit lecherously before reaching up to fondle her lazily. "Hmmm… alright."

Gasping as her eyes open wide, the younger girl suddenly flushes deeply, whining cutely up at him. "Naruto, no~…!" She cries in protest, shifting as she shivers and turns her head aside, her nipples already growing stiff in his hands.

Chuckling alittle more, he presses playfully, leaning into her more as his morning wood grows apparent. "Mmm, come on; a little snack before breakfast."

Whimpering more as she closes her eyes against her embarrassment, Mitsuki then slowly opens them, biting her bottom lip before a cute smile comes across her face. "…o-okay…"

Smiling softly, Naruto then leans in and kisses her lips before bending down further to begin licking and suckling her pert nipples appreciatively.

Panting and moaning as she slowly closes her eyes, allowing herself to go with the pleasure, the black haired female then grins slightly before uttering gently. "…All I really wanted was a 'thank you' for breakfast, you know, Naru-kun…hehe…"

"Mmm.. Then this is how I'll say it." He offers, caressing her chest as he presses them both together as far as they're able and taking both nipples into the sides of his mouth at the same time. He groans happily, nibbling and sucking her flesh.

Calling out as she slams her thighs together, the raven haired girl jolts as she slowly lies down onto the tatami mat, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Naru-kun…mmm…"

Naruto continues to suckle her nipples together for another moment before pulling away and moving one hand down to caress over her pubic area and then ease her thighs apart to begin stroking her clit slowly.

"N-no… No..! I'll cum too fast, Naru-kun..!" She cries, gripping his shoulder with one hand tightly as she tugs his hair gently.

"Mmhm." He urges gently against her skin as he shivers softly and steadily begins increasing the speed of his fingers against her.

Screaming as she writhes from his touch, the violet eyed girl begins bucking her hips desperately, gripping her nails into his flesh before she breaths in deeply. Her back arches in drastically as her cum oozes over his fingers, sharing with him her sticky, sweet love juice.

Pulling back his fingers and licking them slightly, Naruto grins and chuckles, giving her a fox-like wink as he croons. "Thanks, Mitsuki-chan."

Looking up at him as she flushes just a bit deeper, she only coos, almost purring in a loving tone. "..I love you, Naru-kun…"

"I love you, too…" He murmurs back, caressing her face with his clean hand before he kisses her lips again and then leans back, unashamed of the throbbing hardon that bounds up from his uncovered legs. He folds his arms behind him and then uses one to caress her back. "Whatcha make for breakfast anyway?"

"Mmm…Natto, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori, steamed jasmine rice, Shōyu, miso ramen, chāshū, and naruto kamaboko." She says cutely, moving to sit up before blinking and biting her bottom lip at his throbbing hardon.

"Oh." He says thoughtfully. "That's a lot…" He says thoughtfully before noticing her look and blinking innocently before he slowly grins. "What is it, Mitsuki-chan?"

"..erection.." She offers simply, biting her bottom lip harder after the word leaves her mouth. "…it looks…painful…"

Grinning a bit more mischievously, he then agrees. "Well, it is. Maybe you could help me calm it down?"

Almost two hours later, as Mitsuki lie sleeping on the reddened tatami mat, Naruto makes his way out into the small kitchen, now only dressed in boxers. He finds numerous new, filled bowls, pots and plates around in places like the oven, with lids upon the stove, and within the microwave and refrigerator.

Blinking around, Naruto raises his brows and begins poking around and peeking into nearly every bowl while muttering to himself out loud. "…All this _food_..!" Then finding the miso ramen he grins and quickly serves a bowl to himself with the chashu and kamaboko and sits down to eat. "Ooh… this is so _good!_"

"Hey, that's the benefit of having a live-in woman." Jiraiya says suddenly from the window, causing the blonde to jump and then quickly rush over to cover Mitsuki up.

"What're you doin' here so early??"

"First of all, how was last night, eh?" The white haired sannin urges with a grin causing the blonde to blush.

"Uh… great…"

"Hm. Fair enough. So now I'll answer your first question. Tsunade thought that it'd be best coming from me anyway…"

A somewhat brief explanation later, Naruto just sits frowning while Jiraiya watches him carefully. Finally, the blonde asks. "Who is this guy anyway?? Danzo? I don't know anybody like that!"

"He's the leader of a very secretive ANBU sect. Either way, that's what we're dealing with. I thought it was important for you to know, and Tsunade wanted me to handle you when it came to this anyway. But it's important because of people like Sasuke; Danzo doesn't believe missing-nin deserve leniency."

His frown softening alittle, Naruto looks thoughtful. "…Mitsuki used to be a missing-nin, too… she didn't do anything terrible, but… do you think?" And when Jiraiya nods, Naruto just frowns again. "Damnit, this just sucks! It's stupid! It just proves why they made that old monkey man Hokage instead o' Danzo to begin with!"

"People who support Danzo believe that Sarutobi-sensei made the village soft." Jiraiya offers to which Naruto just counters.

"But his students were you, Tsunade-baba and Orochimaru, right?? Orochimaru might be a bad guy now, but you guys're still the three legendary Sannin! And you taught the fourth… my dad… and he taught Kakashi-sensei! That's a running streak! Every time there's been at least one really awesome ninja!"

"Hey, what can I say? Danzo is selfish and temperamental. Like a spoiled brat. But that's why Tsunade wasn't allowed to pick you; because Danzo was able to convince the Daimyo that Sandaime Hokage-donno was a poor ninja. And the whole thing that happened last month with the kunoichi sent here by Orochimaru didn't help our case."

"Who was there for us? You?" Naruto asks curiously but Jiraiya shakes his head.

"While I was out of town for a while, it wasn't me. One of the Yamanaka clan; Inoichi. He spoke on Tsunade's behalf, but in the end Danzo won his case. Now it's actually going to be a vote; the jonin will decide between Danzo and Rinsu for the next Hokage."

"Rinsu…" Naruto looks down thoughtfully before he sighs and then nods. "Alright. But what can _we_ do?"

"Well, I can still vote, so I'm gonna vote for Rinsu." Then the elder ninja grins drippily. "I'd rather see a hot young thing like her up there than a busted up old guy anyway." Then clearing his throat he waves a hand. "But you just sit back and try not to get in the way. Diplomacy is the key here, Naruto. There's no enemy to fight."

After helping himself to a small portion of Mitsuki's cooking, Jiraiya then stands. "Hmmm… keep her around, Naruto. At least you'll eat better! See ya, Kid." This said, he leaves the way he came.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't help who you fall for

"Come on! I really feel fine now." Daisuke mutters, moving to sit up only to be pushed back onto the bed by Kiyoko once more.

"You're _not_ fine. Quit being stubborn."

"It's just a headache now… and a black-eye. It's not like I haven't had black-eyes before…" be insists as he moves to squirm from his sister and sit up, popping up out of the bed and then stumbling, and moving to hold his head.

"I see you're going to make this difficult. So be it…" Reaching under his bed, the short haired brunette grabs a summoning scroll and asks somewhat slyly. "Ino, would you help me detain my brother?"

Blinking her eyes wide, the blonde then just nods, furrowing her brows before climbing into his lap, moving to lie on top of him and hold him down with a soft blush. "Okay, Kiyo..!"

"H-hey!" Blushing suddenly, finding himself back in the bed with the smaller Kunoichi on top of him, Daisuke's eyes widen as he just stares up at her looking in shock, but oddly accepting as well. Then, when Kiyoko activates the summoning scroll; breaking through the trap placed on it, several chains spring forth and strap the chunin male to the bed. Daisuke's eyes only widen further as he calls out in protest, though a hint of arousal sparks in him as well. _Oh this is not fair… Kiyoko.. You are evil…!_

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy; but this is just tough love." The hazel eyed girl offers with a shrug before setting the scroll under the bed and grinning. "Thanks, Ino."

"…Y-yeah..!" She answers shyly, licking her lips as she stares down at him, her cheeks flushing deeper.

Meeting her eyes, Daisuke swallows when the long strands that usually cover Ino's face drift over his as well. _She smells like a million flowers… and her hair's so soft… it's taking all my focus not to… oh no.. I can't let her know how much I like this… Either of them…_

"I'm gonna get some water for us." Kiyoko announces obliviously before starting from the room.

After a moment, with Ino still resting atop him, and his body left mostly immobile, Daisuke swallows again before offering carefully. "Uh… sorry… I must look like … hamburger right now…"

"..not really… Just…swollen…irritated…a little open… …It's not as bad as you think.." She assures, turning her eyes off in embarrassment as she purses her lips in thought.

_Okay, as long as I talk about this I can keep my mind off of…. __that__. _"My voice sounds… alittle funny… but at least I get a decent scar, so it's not a total loss…" _Yeah, the scar. And this is a plus too…_ He thinks as he chews gently on the unswollen side of his lip.

"..Scars are cool…sometimes.." Ino offers, shifting slightly before she flushes deeper and clears her throat.

The chains shift around Daisuke's arms as he attempts to move his arms but then he sighs when they won't move. "Yeah…" He agrees distractedly. _Gods, it's getting harder to ignore…_ His own redness escalates as well and his chest heaves slightly against her own.

"..I'm not too heavy, am I?" She suddenly asks, spreading her legs slightly to try and lift herself gently from his form.

"N-no." He answers quickly, flinching back when he feels her movement in position, especially into a slightly more suggestive position. His blush deepens further as his heat increases and virtually the only thing keeping his restrained erection down are the thin swimming shorts he was wearing the night before.

Licking her lips as she as well continues to blush, Ino only nods before swallowing and asking suggestively. "…uncomfortable..?"

His eye widening, Daisuke's blush flows even further as he just stares up at her, unsure exactly what she is referring to, if only for his own hopefulness out of worry that she might be offended. "Uh…maybe… alittle…?"

"…I…don't know what to do…eheh… I think Kiyoko wanted me to stay here…o-on you, but, um…if you're uncomfortable…" She murmurs, looking down at him for a moment before turning her pale, grey-blue eyes off.

"Oh.. I'll… be fine, really… it's really just the.. headache." He offers with an awkward grin for his swollen features. _She's so close… how do I have luck like this…? My sister's hot blonde girlfriend…_

"…that's not what I was talking about.." She informs, biting her bottom lip harshly as her eyes squint cutely, a hint of innocence peering through her direct, adult façade.

Blinking once, as if in revelation, Daisuke then swallows. _Oh, she definitely noticed… and… she isn't freaking out on me! …She seems alittle less high-strung than other girls in Konoha… like how Sakura punched me because I was thrown on top of her accidentally…. But still, this is my __sister's__ girlfriend… but… _"O-oh, well… uh… I guess I…" He trails off, returning a singular look that appears definitely drawn into her gaze.

Looking back down at him, the blonde can't help but smile, murmuring softly down towards him. "…you…must think I'm…kinda hot, huh..?"

Swallowing softly and blushing again, Daisuke murmurs back somewhat nervously. "Is… is it… that obvious…?"

"…when I'm this close to you..? …yeah…" She chuckles softly, pursing her lips as she tries to salvage what little lip gloss she can.

"Oh… heheh…" He offers a gentle chuckle but then flinches at the way it stretches his lips and licks them carefully.

After the two are silent for a bit, Ino clears her throat, asking simply as her blush dies down slightly. "So, um… Are you…in a lot of pain..?"

"Only if I try to smile, or chew…" He mutters back in a bit of disdain.

"..I can make you something that doesn't take a lot of chewing.." She suggests, shifting slightly again.

"Really? I'd… really appreciate that… I'm so hungry after all that…" He affirms weakly.

"Okay, I'll just--" She starts as she moves to sit up, only to whimper as she slips back down, her chest pressing tightly against his.

Moving his hands instinctively to catch her, the brunette shinobi instead finds his hands bound too tightly and instead stares up at her again, his eyes widening at the closeness between them and the feel of her pressed against him. He blushes deeply as it becomes nearly impossible to hide his arousal and squints nervously as he hardens against her.

"D-…Dai-kun..!" She calls in surprise, her lips hovering over his as her face suddenly flushes deeply. "I…s-sorry…"

"I… n-no it's… I've been trying to ignore it…" He admits hesitantly though his breathing now increases as he finds their lips exponentially closer. _Oh, I can almost taste her as it is…_ He swallows once more trying to hide his wanting.

"…so, you…want me to…stay here…?" She asks, looking down at him a bit curiously, a bit nervously.

"Uh, well…" Daisuke murmurs while blushing and closing both eyes for a moment. He sighs deeply to try and steady himself and calm down. _Even with my eyes closed… I can feel her breath, and smell her, and the little bit of weight she has on me it's.. really nice… I really miss having a girlfriend… _Swallowing and inhaling softly he finally opens his eyes and offers carefully, with an almost whimsical or nostalgic feel. "J-just …for a little while…"

Blushing deeply at his words, she swallows before slowly closing her eyes, puckering her lips slightly as she leans in more, her lips barely touching his own as if in wait. She shivers, waiting for his reaction, her chest smashing against his.

Catching his breath, the hazel eyed chunin then closes his remaining one before he leans up to kiss the blonde atop him carefully grunting once but then ignoring the sting from the swollen half of both his upper and lower lips.

Whimpering once slightly, Ino begins to tremble before she quickly turns her head aside, panting once. "D-Daisuke-kun, I…can't… I'm sorry…" Before she slowly begins moving to stand from his downed form.

Starting to calm after a few ragged breaths, he nods slightly and swallows once. "It's… okay. I just… I should apologize, too…"

"Good! You're here." Kiyoko's voice echoes slightly from the lower level followed by Shikamaru's.

"We had some… important things to handle."

"Yeah; like the fact that now…I'M GONNA HAVE TA KILL HIS MOM!" Senka's voice echoes, making Ino blink and turn towards the open door.

"Jeez… Shikamaru's mom's mouth must be getting her in trouble again…" She mutters, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Um, wow.. But let's talk upstairs! I told Dai and Ino I was gonna bring 'em water like twenty minutes ago, but I had to make all his phone calls too." Kiyoko states before she heads them other two toward the stairs.

"She can't be as bad as ours…" Daisuke mutters somewhat cryptically before his sister comes into the room holding three bottles of water and one straw, then followed by Senka and Shikamaru.

"Whoa… how many branches did you hit on that tree?" the dark eyed male asks in surprise.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." Ino states suddenly, walking up to the raven haired young man and taking his hand, all but dragging him towards the door, making Senka blink.

"Uh, what? Er… okay… I guess." the Nara male stammers out as he's pulled from the room and out into the hall. And once they are out of earshot, he asks. "What's this about?"

"…I think I'm in love, Shikamaru…" She utters with a soft frown, shaking her head a bit. "….it's really…complicated, I know, but…"

"..What?" Just staring at her with a blue tone to his face, he swallows and shifts uneasily. "Uh… yeah, definitely complicated erm…" _How do I let her down easy without causing too much noise…?_

"…what am I gonna do, Shikamaru..? I don't wanna hurt Kiyoko…but…" She murmurs with a frown, crossing her arms and turning off.

_Hm, Maybe I'll try the modest approach_. "You know… I don't really think I'm the best person for you right now…" And then when she just looks at him oddly, almost seeming confused he rubs the back of his head thoughtfully. _Man, what a drag…_

"…What are you _talking_ about??" She snaps, frowning deeply as she shifts her weight onto one foot and now looking at him once more.

_Did I read this wrong again…? Man, I gotta get back on my game…._ "Uh, wait… what? What are _you_ talking about?" He asks, raising his brows.

"Answer my question first!" She all but demands, frowning deeper as she starts to tap her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I don't know if I was paying attention properly. Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately…" Shikamaru explains with a shrug.

"You know, just forget it! I guess we can all be there for each other _but_ Nara Shikamaru!" She snaps hurtfully, narrowing her eyes as she shoots her arms down at her sides, then turns from him, huffing as she throws her arms up and starts down the hall.

Reaching out a hand, he moves to grab her shoulder but stumbles when she strikes him square across the face with the back of her hand. Blinking a bit, and rubbing his cheek the dark haired male then offers. "Damn, Ino… you--"

"I'm dealing with a lot of crap right now, and I just wanted some fucking ad_vice_!" She snaps hurtfully, sniffling softly turning again and starting back down the hall.

Sighing and walking after her, he finishes quickly. "Sorry, look, you know I'm here for you. I really do just have a lot of other important stuff on my mind so I'm alittle hazy at the moment. But I'll still give you what I can, alright?"

"Just piss off, okay, Shikamaru..?" The blonde responds a bit bleakly, sagging as they exit into the living room and she makes a B-line for the kitchen, sniffling again as she reaches up the back of her hand to rub her eyes.

Grunting softly, then rubbing his brows, he then slips one hand into his pocket and explains. "Senka's pregnant.. That's where my head's at right now."

Blinking as she turns to him, Ino then softens, though she still frowns and just nods, stepping up to him with a sigh and wrapping her arms around him to hug him gently. "umm…congrats then..! ..I hope you're not trying to get a jump start on the next Ino-Shika-Cho or anything, because I'm not as mature as you are. Heh I can't have kids yet.."

Raising his brows, but offering back a hug as well, he says once they separate. "No. Gonna hold off until I know for sure you and Choji are having kids that same year." Then motioning a hand about he asks. "Now come on; let's hear this…" he urges gently.

Biting her bottom lip, she just nods and moves to sit in the nook, running her fingers through her long bangs. "…I've…got a romantic problem…a big one."

"That seems like a standard since you were a little girl." He points out with a smirk before sitting across from her.

Sticking her tongue at him teasingly, the blue-grey eyed girl just sighs, rubbing her eyes. "…You know I'm dating Kiyoko, right…?"

As the thought of watching her makeout with the shorter haired girl on top of the academy comes back to him, he just nods and utters somewhat cryptically. "Yep."

"..Well, I really wasn't into it to begin with…but she kind of convinced me and…we started talking and fooling around.. It was fun, but I told her from the beginning I wasn't really serious about the whole girl/girl thing like she is…" She starts to explain, sagging a bit more as she does.

"Mhm…" He confirms as he listens while remaining thoughtful.

Sighing again, she looks up to him with a bit of a pout. "You know how guys have rules about not dating certain people who are important to another guy, right..? Like…friends have these rules… If something happened with you and Senka, Choji wouldn't ever flirt with her…or your sister if she somehow were single… Stuff like that…"

"Mhm…" He echoes, rubbing his chin for a minute before blinking a bit and raising his brows as he looks up to her fully. "…What? Daisuke?" and when she just nods, looking worried, Shikamaru then sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Man, that's troublesome…" He falls silent for a moment before he adds. "And for you to go from a top guy like Sasuke to someone who's barely average…" He sighs again and pauses considerately.

But when she suddenly glowers at him dangerously, he blinks innocently and then chuckles before lifting his hands defensively. "Just saying… uh.. Anyway… it's probably not a good thing for you to date Kiyoko anymore either way because she still takes it pretty serious; probably just thinks she can change your mind. As for Daisuke… well… have the two of _you_ talked about it yet?"

"…we kissed…a bit ago… I guess that counts…" he murmurs lowly before covering her hands over her face. "What am I gonna do, Shikamaru..? …This is technically cheating, isn't it..?"

"Well, yeah, I guesso. I'm not really sure how same-sex stuff works. Maybe guys don't necessarily count, but this is also her brother we're talkin' about. Well, either way, you should probably find out just how he feels. I'd hate to find out it was a one-sided thing. After that, I figure you guys got two choices; either deal with completely unrequited feelings for each other, or… try both of you going to Kiyoko like adults and see if you can come to some kind of arrangement. She seems pretty easy-going, so I think you've got a good chance of success that way."

"…you think he would have kissed me…without really liking me..?" She asks, suddenly looking hurt before looking down and biting her bottom lip. "…I never really counted kissing Kiyoko… …I saw it as my…first real kiss…"

"Hmm…" Crossing his arms and turning thoughtful he shrugs. "I don't really think he would, but you know I never count out a possibility even if it's a bad one."

Flinching deeply, Ino puts a hand to her face and sits silently for a moment, then sniffles once as she slumps forward. "…why did I let her talk me into dating her…? …I didn't really want to… Now, I feel kinda…slutty…because I only did it because…she started touching me…and…it felt nice… No one's ever touched me like that before and…I liked her as a friend, so I figured 'if that's a good basis to date a guy, it should be the same for a girl, right?' …Now, I'm in this awful mess…I've officially cheated on someone…I feel like a slut…and Daisuke might not even _like_ me..!" At her last words, she sobs once, putting her face into her arms as she faces down into her crossed arms, sobbing softly.

Watching her a minute, Shikamaru sighs and then leans across to pat her on the back. _This is my fault alittle… _Then he blinks and turns when there's a hard knock at the door. _Who's that? Should I answer it or wait for Senka or Kiyoko? Then again, it'd be bad for Kiyoko to see Ino like this… _During his thought process the knocker comes again and Shikamaru sighs and then moves to stand as he offers. "It'll be alright, I'm sure… just try to calm down before you go talking to either one of them." He then moves away quickly to the door and opens it slightly, blinking and opening it more fully to the rotund ninja beyond. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Man, Shikamaru… whatever Senka did, your mom is pissed." Choji points out and Shikamaru then ushers him inside. Blinking at the sound from the kitchen, a small frown crosses his face. "Ino's here, too? What's wrong?"

"She's in a confusing situation right now; about boys." Shikamaru points out somewhat vaguely making Choji turn thoughtful before he steps around and pokes into the kitchen.

"Ino! I just want you to know, if some guy tries breaking your heart, he's gonna have to answer to me and Shikamaru, alright??"

Blinking up at him with a tear streaked face, the blonde then offers a slight smile and nods before she sniffles again, burying her face into her arms.

Blinking back down at the blonde girl, Choji raises his brows and then sighs with a slight frown before muttering as he turns back to Shikamaru. "This is probably gonna suck to find out about now, but Team 10 was chosen for a twenty squad team… we're going through the Land of Fire to look for those guys called 'Akatsuki'. Oh, by the way… Asuma-sensei is the leader."

Nodding, Shikamaru sighs. "Alright. I'll get the details from him later…" _In the meantime, what do I do about Ino? _

"…Are you going to be gone long?" Senka's voice asks from the hall, and when they turn, they see her worried face looking between the small group.

Choji and Shikamaru then share a look, and the red clad shinobi speaks up. "Not really. What's even more confusing is there's a rumor this is Lady Tsunade's _last_ order as Hokage."

"Her last…? What's going on?" Shikamaru presses further and Choji shrugs.

"Asuma sensei asked me to tell you since you didn't answer the phone last night."

"It sounds pretty big…" The fluffy brunette offers with a soft frown, offering thoughtfully. "..How can you be sure you won't be gone long, Choji? Did Asuma-sensei say that?"

Blinking, then realizing the possibility he might have mispoke, the red headed ninja corrects himself vaguely. "What I mean is; I'm 'not really' sure how long we'll be gone." But then he grins and slings a tough arm around Shikamaru's neck. "Don't worry, though, nothin's gonna happen to Shikamaru on my watch!"

"….if you don't strangle me first…" The darker haired male offers with a slightly shy grin.

Pulling his arm back and rubbing the back of his head, Choji just chuckles. "Heheh… See? I'm so strong, sometimes I don't even know my limit!"

Seeming to barely hear half of his words, the red-clad young woman looks down and puts a hand to her stomach worriedly before taking it away and looking back to the Akamichi. "..I'm not worried about anything happening to him… Not really, but…a mission like this, concerning the Akatsuki… Those guys are all really serious customers, aren't they?"

"They're all S-class missing-nin." Shikamaru agrees, frowning gently. "Their targets seem to be those people who are host to the tailed beasts." While he talks, Choji just nods several times in agreement.

Hesitating and turning off, she puts a hand on her hip, offering mostly to herself. "..these things go on months…years sometimes…" Closing her eyes, she sighs, then turns to the raven haired ninja, concern evident in her eyes. "I'm worried, Shikamaru…but I know this is how it has to be."

Sighing knowingly, he then nods. "Well, at least I'm not actually leaving the country. I won't really be that far away after all."

"And we can always come back to Konoha when we need to re-supply, so you guys can see each other then." Choji offers unwittingly.

"..yeah…" Rubbing her arm as she looks back over to Choji, she asks simply. "…When are you guys supposed to be leaving..?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's soon. Within a week so we have time to prepare. It also probably has something to do with the rumor about Tsunade-hime, too."

"That _is_ strange…" Shikamaru agrees though he moves across the room easily to come to Senka's side and take her hand.

"…I'll help you get ready.. With both of us working on it, it'll go faster, so we can talk and what not.." The brunette female offers in a dignified manner, though her hand tightens around his.

Nodding with another deep sigh as he just watches her a moment, there is another knock on the door that makes him turn and blink. "Looks like someone else is here."

Moving from his side slowly, the red clad young woman moves to open the door, raising a brow when she sees the male standing on the other side. "Neji. …Tenten…" She finishes, one brow quirking. "…What's up?" She asks a bit blandly.

Folding his arms, Neji then states simply. "I would like to talk with Daisuke. Is he well enough for company?"

"I suppose… He looks uglier than usual, though." She warns, trying to offer a jovial grin, but it comes across crooked before she just sighs and shakes her head. "Come on in.. But if Rinsu catches her here, I'm not responsible, understand? It's not my business." She finishes, moving aside.

Nodding and stepping inside, followed by the brunette Kunoichi, Neji looks around for a moment but doesn't get a chance to say anything else before Choji pipes in.

"Oh man, what's that smell?? It's delicious!" His eyes search around before spying the package that Tenten carries.

Blinking from her downed stupor, she offers a saddened smile before answering. "Oh, it's a 'get well soon' lunch I made for Daisuke…"

"Awesome. I didn't know you had that kind of talent!" Choji appreciates with an almost greedy grin.

"oh…Daisuke-kun…can't eat much right now… Just stuff that doesn't take a lot of chewing, you know..?" Ino offers, standing shakily at the open way towards the kitchen, making Tenten frown gently.

"Oh… I don't have a lot of soft stuff in here… It's a lot of food, and I figured he'd be hungry…"

Licking his lips, the armored shinobi just continues to grin. "That's a real shame." _But my lucky break!_ "It'd be a real waste and an insult to let all that food go to waste you know…." He trails off in his implication.

Frowning deeper, she only sighs, holding the box a bit closer to herself. "..I'll let you have _some_… But I'm gonna pick through it first to see if I can't find some soft things first! I've got some roe sushi and octo-weeners in here that aren't hard to chew, you know!"

_I'll take what I can get!_ "Hmm… fair enough." Choji crosses his arms and nods while Neji makes his way upstairs. Walking into the room he blinks at the vision of Daisuke while Kiyoko sits by watching a small TV.

Lifting her eyes as Neji's form fills the doorway, the brunette female then raises her brows. "Oh, Neji Hyuuga-kun. You came to visit Dai, too?"

Nodding once he then asks. "Would you mind if I spoke to him alone for a moment?"

"What about?" Daisuke pipes in, still chained down but now with a blanket over most of his body.

Looking to Daisuke, Neji sighs and then says bluntly. "Haruka."

As Daisuke frowns uneasily, Kiyoko sighs and stands with a nod. "Alright… but before that can I ask you one small favor?" She puts her hands together with a small smile. "Could you use your Byakugan technique and take a peek at Daisuke's neck? I'd like to know that it's aligned properly."

Raising his brows, Neji then furrows them gently. "I… suppose I could do that, though I won't make a habit of things like this. But first I'll ask, if you believe it's that serious, why not take him to a hospital?"

Lowering her hands and folding them behind her back, Kiyoko shrugs. "Our team… we've adopted a self-reliant philosophy thanks to Senka. She hates hospitals and will do anything she can to stay out of them. In fact, usually if our team can't do it, we don't bother."

Watching her a minute, Neji's eyes then close sagely. "Hmm. Now I see why they say you refuse to work with others. A self reliant philosophy? You won't work together with _anyone_ in your village; not just other squads, but anyone at all. But you still need _me_ to use the Byakugan.."

"Hmm. With all due respect, if I could use it myself I would. I don't know much about it, but from what I _have_ heard it sounds like an infinitely useful ability. You're really lucky to have it." She smiles, doing her best to compliment without seeming too envious.

"Luck?" Sighing, the Hyuuga male then shakes his head. "I've never thought luck had anything to do with it. Fortunate, possibly. But I've never relied on luck for anything in life." Nodding he adds. "Still, I appreciate your recognition of my family's ability."

Forming a seal before his face and then closing his eyes, the veins on the side of Neji's temples suddenly pulse and his eyes open peering through Daisuke's skin and flesh to the bone underneath. "The lower half looks… odd. Compacted, I think."

"Hrm…" Going through a book on the floor, she then shakes her head. "Well, philosophy or not, we might just have to break down this time. I've never had to realign a spine before… setting joints or fractures is one thing, but I don't wanna go fiddling with your neck too much, Dai."

"Hmm… oh well. You guys both did your best and I appreciate it. Thanks to you, too, Neji."

Nodding and picking up her book, Kiyoko nods. "I'll let Senka know. Just let me know when you're done." She says before leaving from the room. When she does, Neji resumes a seat where she had been and falls silent and thoughtful.

"What is it… that you needed to know about Haruka?" Daisuke asks, closing both eyes for the headache that continues to hang in the back of his mind.

"We've been talking lately, her and I… and she's told me things that I don't think she's told you before." Neji says before frowning gently and then adding. "Do you know why she did what she had to do?"

Opening his eye, and then looking to the longer haired brunette, Daisuke frowns gently before he looks up again. "I… kinda…Senka said she might have had her reasons…"

"She did." Neji confirms before adding. "The reason was for you; everything was for you. She only never told you, because she wanted to make sure that you could care for her no matter what happened, but you let her down."

Frowning gently, Daisuke sighs. "What do you mean it was for me?"

"The people she was subordinate to wanted _you_ killed. But they didn't order it directly, since you were teamed up with your friend. She used that against them to save your life but in the end, one of you had to die, or else both you and Haruka would have been killed!"

Flinching and falling silent, Daisuke doesn't meet Neji's eyes.

"If you expect to carry this title, and be a ninja… You have to understand the difficult choices we're forced to make. Especially during times where people see us as tools instead of people." The white clad shinobi points out. "I understand loss, and there are those out there that understand even better than I. People who lost entire families to the beast that Naruto contains, but who still regard him as a friend. You can't continue blaming Haruka for her past, or it will end up destroying her. And if that happens, I won't forgive you because… I'm in love with her."

Turning to Neji quickly, his good eye wide and even his swollen eye cracked slightly, the chuunin then flinches from the stretch and looks away again. _She… still cares about me that much… that it haunts her… I… I shouldn't let her continue that way… it's not fair… _"A-alright… Neji, I'll talk to her…I'll let her know…"

"I don't want her to know I told you anything." Neji points out bluntly. "It won't mean nearly as much if you tell her that. But I knew, you'd never come to your senses if you weren't told. I think, she knew this too and had already resigned her fate but if I can change it… somehow… I will." Stopping at the door, Neji then offers. "By the way, using alittle honey might help that horrible swelling."

Blinking at him, Daisuke then frowns. _Ino said it wasn't so bad, but Neji said it was horrible… which one's telling the truth!?_


	4. Chapter 4: Sai's Lesson

The next morning, when Daisuke slowly wakes up, he yawns and groans, shifting before blinking as his eyes latch onto the thin, blue vase upon his night stand. Within it rests a single red rose, tilted slightly to one side in the center of the table.

Staring at the rose for a moment, now able to open both of his eyes slightly, he sighs deeply. _I already know… that Ino didn't leave that. Does that mean she was here? Does that mean Senka actually let her in…? She wouldn't need to would she…?_ Flinching again he furrows his brows feeling heavy. _She saw me like this… and she really was worried._

Turning thoughtful, Daisuke then tugs alittle at the kunai embedded into the other wall and feels the chains they're attached to give slightly._ Heh. Kiyoko's chakra finally left the chains. Now I can pull them out no problem._

"This sucks that we have to break in like this now." A silvery haired male states to his comrades as they stay in trees near Konoha.

"Rin was captured. We're the only hope in getting back Sasuke-kun now." A red haired male responds while a pale kunoichi wearing glasses focuses on the ground below them.

Taking a swig from a water bottle and grinning a toothy grin, the thinner shinobi with pink toned eyes shifts a familiar and monstrous sword on his back. "I'm not worried, once I lay my hands on kubikiri I'll be close to unstoppable." Turning his attention to the female in their team he grunts. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Shut up. Don't be so annoying. I'm trying to get a good lock on my dear Sasuke's chakra."

"You're so boring…" Suigetsu grumbles and folds his arms behind his head and then turns to Jugo to stare at him in disdain.

Paying little attention to the smaller Shinobi, the tremendously tall red haired man reaches up a hand coaxing a small bird to land within his palm. The two communicate for a moment before the animal flies away. _I hope we find him soon._

Sitting under a tree, Sai lets out a gentle sigh, closing his eyes with a drawing pad upon his lap. _It's almost September… It's so nice and comfortable outside this time of year.. But it's going to start getting very hot soon._

_I think he's that guy Shikamaru mentioned as being 'terribly troublesome'. Wonder why? He seems peaceful enough; minding his own business just drawing something._ Kiyoko observes from a distance, sitting in a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees. Letting them go, she spreads them both around the branch momentarily before vaulting down and pushing her short, jaw length locks back away from her face before walking forward while trying to take a small peek at his artwork. Folding her hands behind her, she asks. "You're Sai, right?"

Turning his eyes up to her, though he seems unsurprised, the black haired ANBU only nods slightly, offering out a hand politely. "And you're Kiyoko from the Fire Village, right?"

"That's right." She nods before shaking his hand and then crouching down. "So you like art?"

Hesitating a moment, the pallid male then just nods and offers a slightly fake, though still friendly smile. "My brother always encouraged me, so I do it because it keeps my memory of him alive, in some ways… It also keeps my skills high, so that my fighting technique can improve."

"Hmm…" Seeming thoughtful a moment she then surmises. "So your techniques require ninja ink?" She gives a more genuine smile in comparison to his own. "I've looked up information on a large variety of techniques, even though I only have a few of my own. But it gives me an insight." _He's so transparent. Is he like this with everyone?_

Raising his brows slightly, he offers a slightly more genuine smile before nodding. "I see. Yes… I bring my drawings to life when I fight." Looking down at his drawing pad once more, he takes his pencil to it and begins drawing once more.

_Well aside from being fake, he doesn't seem too bad. You can't really expect anyone from ANBU to be completely honest._ "Mind if I see what you're drawing now?" She asks curiously.

Shaking his head slightly, he turns the pad around to her more fully, exposing the scenic view before them. An open field with trees surrounding.

Blinking alittle, and raising her brows, Kiyoko then nods. "It's so life-like. More like a window than a paper. It's no wonder your brother encourages you."

"Encouraged." He points out again, almost repeating his earlier words. "I draw, in part, to keep his memory alive…" As he pulls the pad back to himself and sighs gently, beginning to draw once more.

"Oh…" The thought comes to mind now and she vaguely envisions her life without Daisuke, and then Daisuke's without her and frowns deeply. "I wish I could even partly empathize with that, but I can't really imagine what it'd be like without my brother…" _Considering what almost happened twice now… one just a few nights ago, and the thing he told me about last night…_

"..As much as I might not like my conditioning…with ANBU training ops….I suppose I can be a little appreciative to the fact that it helps me coup.." Sai responds, a gentle frown on his face as he continues his work.

"Hmm…" Watching him a moment, Kiyoko chews her lip. "I'm still two ways about ANBU, really. I understand their purpose, but most of them that I've met just seem to be missing pieces." She explains carefully.

Blinking at her before turning away again, Sai just sighs. "I suppose so. But then, all people truly seem to be missing pieces. ..And as for Kakashi-sensei, he seems more complete than most, now."

"Really? I haven't been paying a lot of attention to Kakashi, but I spend more of my time with Team 10." She informs before sitting back against the ground and folding her legs. "So why do you think?"

"Rin-san." He responds simply before hesitating and setting his pencil into his lap. "..She's brought a lot of new stress and pain into his life. …But at the same time, she relieves a lot of it, too. More than that, she offsets the balance, giving him new joys and bringing unique happiness into his life. …I really think she completes him in some way."

"did you hear that, Kakashi?" A brunette female asks as she stands upside down in a tree nearby, smiling up to the lounging male that lies upon the branch above her.

Sneezing once, Kakashi then just smiles with his eye. "I did."

"That's pretty insightful." Kiyoko then compliments. "You must be a fire sign; they're always pretty deep and observant." _I'm not sure what Shikamaru's problem is with this guy, but then I've been duped by a member of ANBU before…_

"..Why do you harbor ill feelings for ANBU?" The ink haired male asks after a moment, looking up to her questioningly. "If I didn't know better, I'd have said some part of you hated me from the moment you approached me. I've felt that feeling before…"

Blinking her eyes wide, a soft blush comes to her cheeks and she looks down a moment before clearing her throat. "Oh… um…" Rubbing the side of her neck softly and chewing her lip, she then pokes her fingers together cutely as she murmurs seriously. "I… well… there was someone… from ANBU and they… betrayed my trust horribly. I don't really mean to, it just is always a strong thought…"

"..So, you see us as all the same person." He surmises intuitively, looking back to his drawing pad and picking up his pencil once more.

Chewing her lip and sighing gently, she defends. "I… well… it's just… hard. Once you're in ANBU, you can disappear so easy. No matter what you do, you can use a false identity and just vanish."

"But most things outside of our mission; we get punished for. ANBU is very respectable, responsible and strict. When we do something that could possibly dishonor ANBU, we get the offensive portion of our body sealed, and it's rendered unusable to repeat the act; sometimes useless." He explains simply before frowning softly. _I can't give out any more information than that. I doubt I would be able to if I tried._

Turning thoughtful at the perspective, she then quickly bites her lip and raises her hands to her mouth to stifle a laugh as her face turns a bit red and she looks off. _Is he serious? Does that mean it's possible my ex could have his… oh wow….._

Furrowing his brows in thought, Sai watches her before asking simply. "Does that idea make you feel better?"

"Um… a little…" She offers before clearing her throat. "It might be a little cruel, but I can see the necessity." Then calming and watching him a moment, she then informs. "A couple of people've told me that you can be… kinda difficult to talk to, but I don't really see the problem."

"I try. Sometimes, it's difficult." He admits simply, looking up at the scene before them before looking back to the pad, drawing once more.

"Well, some people just don't click with certain types. Your star signs might not match up, or something." She offers back neutrally, then seeming thoughtful she asks. "I'm not distracting you too much am I?"

"No." He replies simply, continuing to draw.

They sit in quiet for a time, Kiyoko shifting to lean against the tree but at a different angle, then she reaches into a bag at her side and pulls out an apple, offering it to Sai silently.

Turning and blinking up at her oddly, Sai takes the apple and looks at her with a gentle frown of confusion. "…I'm not really working that hard, you know. I do this all the time."

Blinking alittle, she just raises a brow as she watches him before pointing out. "I thought you might appreciate it just the same."

Blinking at her yet again, he frowns deeply before suddenly standing with a slight nod. "I… Excuse me. I'll be back soon." Before he starts off back towards the rest of the village, leaving his drawing pad and pencil on the grass.

"Huh? Sai?" Naruto looks up as the pale skinned teen approaches. His jacket is tied around his waist, though he still wears a black t-shirt and the rest of his typical attire. Captain Yamato sit's a distance away surrounded by several wooden dragon statues.

Glancing to the sleeping Mitsuki, the young ANBU male offers out the apple to him before letting out a gentle sigh. "I apologize, Naruto."

"Huh? For what?" The blonde furrows his brows, watching the pallid skinned young man.

"Because… Because I sometimes don't understand things…and you work hard all the time anyway. All of your training is in a whole different league than even my own as ANBU and we all rely on you so heavily. I should have offered an apple to you before when I had the chance." He responds oddly, offering out his hand once more. "Please. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I want you to accept this from me. Something refreshing while you work and train."

Blinking slightly, Naruto then takes the apple and grins a bit. "Well… Thanks!" Then seeming thoughtful he holds the fruit between his palms and forms the seal of Tori with his fingers free. Molding his chakra around the apple, and then pushing it through he pulls it apart into three equal pieces and chuckles triumphantly. "Alright! Heheh!" Before offering one of the thirds back to Sai, and tossing the other to Yamato.

"Hey! Good job, Naruto. That's a really clean cut."

Holding the piece of apple, the black ops nin raises his brows before offering an impressed smile and a nod. "Thank you. But speaking of three… is that girl alright? Or is she not here with you?"

Eating his piece in only a couple of bites, Naruto swallows hard before looking to Mitsuki. "Oh, Mitsuki? She's my girlfriend." Chuckling and rubbing the back of his head he offers with a grin. "Apparently we go way back!"

"Oh..?" He asks, watching her for a moment before he asks in a way that makes Naruto think for a moment. "Does she mean…that much to you..?"

Blinking, Naruto crosses his arms as he nods sagely. "There was this guy named Haku, and he told me once, 'When someone appears, who loves you deeply, they should be the most important person in your life'. I didn't know much about Mitsuki until recently, but that's just one of a couple really important reasons why we're together now."

"Why else did you consider to have her as a girlfriend..?" Sai asks, seeming interested before he looks down thoughtfully at the piece of apple he holds.

Seeming thoughtful, the blonde slowly sits with his legs crossed in the grass. "Well, she's been looking out for me for a long time, even though I didn't really know it at the time, she was there in the only way she could be when I didn't think I had anybody. And she was actually interested in _me_. …And as far as I knew that was the first time anyone ever actually wanted to be around me."

Still seeming considerate, the black haired male then nods again before walking over to the pony tailed girl, looking down at her before calling softly. "Hey..!"

Blinking and jumping a bit, she rubs her eyes and bats her eyes a bit to shun the sleep from them, then blinks in confusion as Sai hands her the third of apple he had been holding. "…What-?"

"If you're this important to Naruto, I would like for us to be friends as well. And I hope for the two of you to be happy together, even though you may have some competition in his heart."

As Mitsuki blinks her eyes wide, Naruto blinks as well and rubs the back of his head. "What are you talking about, Sai?"

"By your reasoning, you have about the same reasons, if not more, to want Sakura-chan to be your girlfriend as you do Mitsuki-chan." He offers ignorantly, making Mitsuki flinch and whine cutely as her eyes fill with tears and she sits up.

Jumping up and rushing to the black haired girl almost instantly, Naruto hugs her tightly as he defends. "Nonono! I mean, I let go of that _years_ ago now! And there's really no point with Sasuke around!" But as she begins to warble and cry sadly, Kakashi's voice offers.

"Not to mention what Naruto was telling me the other day; you remember, Naruto? It was something about how he must love you more than he ever loved Sakura, because…"

"…It's like it's meant to be!" Naruto finishes. _Whoo, thanks, Kakashi-sensei…_ "That's why… even though we never lived near each other, we were still able to be together."

_No one said everything Jiraiya-sama published was useless…_ Kakashi appraises as he nods sagely in agreement.

Sniffing cutely and wiping a tear away, the violet-eyed girl offers a sweet smile. "…really, Naru-kun..?"

"Yeah, really." Naruto nods reassuringly while Kakashi leans in to explain to Sai in a low tone.

"…just so you can understand, you should never compare women to each other when it comes to matters of the heart. ….you should also never compare yourself to other men, even if you know they're attracted to them…"

Blinking at him innocently, Sai seems to take in the information before nodding and sighing once slightly. "I guess I'm still learning a lot… Oh… Is it bad if you tell a woman to wait somewhere for you, and take a long time…?"

Raising his brows, Kakashi then nods again, putting a hand on his hip and shifting. "Yes. You should always be prompt when dealing with women."

"That's the only time Kakashi-sensei is prompt!" Naruto pipes in making the jonin twitch.

"How can you make it up to a girl when you're late?" He asks, seeming considerate.

_Whoa, even Sai has a girl now? That's kinda freaky! _Naruto thinks to himself while Kakashi seems thoughtful.

"Well, it depends on the type of girl." Kakashi explains carefully. _He'll probably understand better if I give examples…_ "For example, a girl like Senka would probably appreciate something exciting, whereas a girl like… Ino would more prefer a small present of some kind; a flower or some kind of charm. You can even use it as the reason why you were late, even if its not entirely the case because it tends to soften the blow."

"It's too bad you don't have a _legitimate _book for this sort of thing, Kakashi-san." Yamato comments with a chuckle before offering to the younger ANBU. "More than anything, women appreciate honesty, Sai."

"Honesty and _tact_." Kakashi points out quickly.

"Ah yes! Of course. Good one, Kakashi-san." Yamato nods in agreement.

"Hmm…" Sai responds before nodding again. "Thank you both." He responds before turning and starting off. _So…I should get her a charm then._


	5. Chapter 5: A Difficult Situation

Looking up as Sai approaches, drawing her eyes away from a book that is, by the title, a book about water gods and their rituals. Grinning a little she asks jovially. "Hi there. Where'd you go anyway?"

"I went to get you this." He offers simply, offering her a medic cross charm, dangling on a leather bracelet chain.

Blinking in surprise, her brows lifting, she takes it, though somewhat reluctantly. _Because of the apple?_ "It's… nice, but you know you didn't have to…"

At this point, one of the last things Kakashi said comes back to Sai, _"Hey! One more thing. If she says something like 'you shouldn't have', or 'you didn't have to' that really just means she likes it, but she's being modest."_

"I'm just glad you like it." He responds, offering her a slight grin before bending down and picking up his drawing pad.

Feeling her cheeks heat up slightly, the brunette looks down, and chews her lip softly. "Th-thanks…" Now falling silent for a moment she suddenly gasps and claps a hand to her head. "Oh no! I got distracted, no one's at home with Daisuke!"

"Is that bad?" Sai asks innocently before noticing Hinata and Neji walking out into the clearing ahead with Hanabi between them.

"Well, he was restrained to keep his neck straight… You might, or might not've heard, but he hit his head on a tree really hard." Showing him the book she points out. "He thought maybe he had angered a water god because of where and when he went swimming, so I've been trying to find some information. Originally I just stepped out to get this book, but…."

"…Neji, I…don't really know what to do lately…" Hinata admits as the two Hyuuga over look Hanabi's training, a young boy about her age walking up to her and waving familiarly to the two elder clan members.

Acknowledging the boy, Neji then looks to his cousin, furrowing his brows in thought. "In regards to what, Hinata?"

"…everything in my life is falling apart…" She utters lowly, bowing her head and closing her eyes. "…I…don't know what to do, Neji-kun…"

"Does this have to do with Naruto?" He asks reluctantly with a blunt tone.

"…in part…" She admits after a long moment before covering her face with her hands. "…Naruto-kun…rejected me… He doesn't…care about me like that….at all… …Daisuke seemed kind of…uncomfortable when I went to see him…even though he did seem happy…but…I feel so guilty…"

Looking confused, Neji then asks quickly. "Why would you have need to feel guilty?"

"…I was…practicing my dance again…on the lake, and…he saw me… I was so embarrassed, I….kicked him…and I think that's how he got hurt…" She admits, cringing in on herself slightly. "…and it isn't even my biggest worry right now..!"

"I… see…" _Then that has to mean… well I know why she was embarrassed. _Clearing his throat at the thought of Daisuke actually seeing his cousin in the buff he looks off a moment before uttering. "Daisuke… is, I think, a very complicated person underneath his simplistic exterior. There is something about his chakra that seems… dark, and confusing. You're probably better to keep him as a friend, instead of an… interest."

Bowing her head deeper, she then only nods before uttering softly. "…I…don't know if I'll…be able to keep my promise to you…"

Blinking, a soft frown crosses his face as he looks to her hurtly. "What? Why?"

"Because my father wants Hanabi to take control from him instead… I can't do anything..!" She cries into her hands, shaking her head. "I want to do it… I really do! But he's trying to work around me…because he hates me so much… I don't know what to do..! …I'm so sorry, Neji..!"

His frown softening only slightly, the long haired male grits his teeth but then sighs and sags before looking off. "…If there's nothing you can do, then I can't really blame you. I can just hope someday, someone will understand the way you have."

"But I want to…I hate this..! I hate all of this! …There's so much more…I want to tell you…but I can't.." She sobs hurtfully, shaking her head as she does.

Watching her for a moment at a loss, Neji then just reaches up to put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly but remains silent.

Turning to him quickly, she looks up at him with tearful eyes before lunging forward and pressing her lips against his.

Caught by surprise, Neji freezes a moment upon the realization of it being her first kiss. His face starts to burn and he carefully turns away, keeping her loosely at arms' reach. "H-Hinata, we shouldn't…."

"Neji-kun, I _love_ you..!" She cries out pitifully, holding his elbows tightly as her eyes continue to flow tears.

"Wh-what? But…" Looking around them quickly, he spies Hanabi now squared off with the others on her team and absolved in themselves before turning back to his older cousin. "…We're… a little close for that sort of thing and I…"

"Hyuuga cousins marry and date all the time..! ..I know they usually aren't as close as we are, but…" Casting down her eyes, she explains forcibly, making herself relinquish the information she had held for so long. "…I've been in love with you…ever since soon after Uncle died…but I was afraid you'd reject me, and how close we are, so…I started to fall for Sasuke…but then, he had so many girls over him all the time, I didn't think I was good enough…so, I…thought to be with Naruto…because no one seemed to want him… With everything going on lately, I…have to finally come to grips with the fact that…I'm…deeply in love with you, Neji-kun..! I always have been…. ….I'm just…so afraid of getting rejected again…by you of all people, I…don't know what I'd do… I feel so lost right now…!" She cries again, shaking her head as she moves into his arms again.

Patting her back gently, and still feeling a little at a loss, Neji just sighs worriedly. _What do I do about this? I can't leave Haruka for her, but I also don't want to be the reason why Hinata might close off completely or worse; she can be so fragile._

"You've got to be careful. You're an Uchiha. I need you to help with the things we've been discussing." Sasuke concludes his scolding at Daisuke, furrowing his brows slightly before he offers a sigh and turns his eyes off slightly. "..Besides, I'd hate to loose you…a piece of my family, as soon as I had gotten you…"

"I'm pretty sure I _was_ being careful. I don't really have any idea how it happened." The brunette explains, his swelling having receded further until it's no more than a bruise. He sits on the couch, free from his bonds now that Tsunade was able to make quick work of repairing his neck.

"Either way…" The black haired nin adds before he sighs and stands slowly. "I should get going. Choji told me on my way here Ino is planning to come here after work, so she should be here soon."

"Once I'm a hundred percent again we should make plans to do that thing with Senka, too." Daisuke points out seriously before he shrugs gently. "The sooner the better, after all." _And I just have to keep telling myself this is the right thing to do. He might treat his own kids differently, but I shouldn't put my hope on a 'might'. I worry about Nobuko all the time. I just hope I'm ready to be their actual provider…_

Nodding slightly before starting for the door, Sasuke offers then. "You handle the when and where to meet. And tell me if you think our three man group is large enough. I have other people I can trust, if need be; like Shikamaru. ..People like Naruto and Neji wouldn't be good choices. Their overly lawful nature might work against us."

_Lawful…_ "Then my sister wouldn't be good either. She'll accept it after the fact, with some effort, but she harbors a lot of fear for that man. He actually treated her the worst." He explains vaguely.

Nodding once more, Sasuke lifts a hand to say good-bye before closing the door at his back.

A while later, there's a knock at the door and Daisuke moves to answer it. _That's probably Ino…_

"Hi, Dai-kun.." The blonde murmurs softly, blushing a bit as she looks off and asks politely. "Can I come in..?"

"Of course…" He nods with a small smile before backing up to allow her in. _She looks so nice again today… and always smells like a million flowers. _A light tone of red comes to his own face as well. _I've got to be cursed… maybe this mark on my leg is destined to give me bad luck with women, too…_

"…I have to talk to you, Daisuke.." The blonde warns, seating herself upon the couch before she offers a sad smile. "…you look a lot better today…"

"…To me?" He asks curiously before moving over to sit across from her on a chair. "Is.. Everything okay?" _It probably has to do with the other day, something about it being a mistake or…_

"Do you…actually like me..?" Her question intrudes his thoughts as she looks over to him sadly.

Raising his brows, and gaining a bit of a captured look in his eyes, he looks off slightly. "I… well…" Scratching his neck nervously he sighs gently before uttering shyly. "..Y-yeah…" Steadily growing more nervous, he bites the inside of his lip. _Now I'm completely lost… where's she going with this…?_

Letting out a sigh of relief, she then furrows her brows gently. "…you don't…think I'm a slut, do you..?"

"What?" He blinks at her incredulously before shaking his head. "Of course not. …Did someone tell you that?" He asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

"..No, I just…feel like it…because of all this… And Shikamaru said you probably didn't even like me, so I…started feeling even worse, and…" She murmurs before sighing and sagging a bit.

Watching her a moment, still chewing his lip, Daisuke stands and moves to her side on the couch with a soft sigh. "Well… you shouldn't. I know it's… difficult because of you, y'know, being my sister's girlfriend uh…"

"..I really…feel connected to you…" She admits quickly, her face suddenly taking on a gentle, pink tone before she offers a small smile, looking up at him with only her eyes. "I…never really wanted to date her…I just…"

As she explains her situation to him, as she did to Shikamaru, the brunette shinobi listens carefully. Once she finishes, he nods slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmm…well, all I can say is we could… try talking to her about it together… She's pretty understanding, y'know?"

"..She wasn't very understanding _last_ time we talked about our relationship…" Ino blushes deeply, her mind thinking back on when she told the kunoichi 'no', and it ended in the blonde lying on her back, whimpering in pleasure.

Chewing his lip a moment, he then offers a small smile as he reaches up to put a hand against her back. "Well, I'll be there to support you this time." _Either she'll come to see our terms, or she'll feel cornered, give up, and end up pissed at both of us… the latter won't be good because then Senka will start seriously looking down on the fact that I'd take up dating Ino…_

"..okay… I guess…" She responds with a slight shrug and a sigh before rubbing the back of her neck, suddenly feeling coy, grinning at him. "…So…we're…gonna do this, huh?"

Nodding again he smiles back and then looks up as his sister rushes into the house and skids to a stop.

"Oh! Good, you're okay…" She observes with a sigh before furrowing her brows and asking quizzically. "How'd you get out of the chains?"

"I pulled 'em out." Daisuke informs, sitting up alittle straighter before adding. "Then, since no one was here, I went to the hospital by myself. Tsunade-hime said 'good work' to the both of you, then she fixed up my neck."

"Tsunade-hime is a great medic nin. …I really hope that one day, I can be that great." Ino compliments the Hokage as she places her hands onto her lap and clears her throat.

Nodding in agreement, Kiyoko smiles alittle before she continues. "Well, since that's covered, I've got one more question, but for Ino this time; is Sai… flirtatious, would you say?"

Looking at her in surprise, as if Kiyoko were insane, Ino replies promptly. "No..! Not even a little! His personality is usually a little…watered down, honestly. Why?"

"Hmm…" Seeming thoughtful, she shrugs. "Well, I went to get a book for Dai, and on the way back I saw him so I decided to ask a few questions. I ended up giving him the apple I had brought with me for lunch, and he ran out and bought me a bracelet…"

As Ino still seems in shock, though now even more so, Daisuke just blinks as well. _Guys like Kiyoko, even if she doesn't. _

Looking back and forth between them, the brunette kunoichi then shrugs a little. "Well I guess it's not really a big deal. So um, Ino, when did you get here?"

"Just about ten minutes before you." She offers back with a slightly uncomfortable smile before casting her eyes down and pursing her lips. "uh… Daisuke-kun said there was something he _reeee~ally_ wanted to talk to you about, though..!" She starts with a nervous chuckle before becoming a bit more serious with a more pitifully sorry smile on her face. "…m-me, too…"

_For a minute I thought she was gonna leave me on my own…_ Daisuke nods a bit but remains silent, seeming thoughtful.

"What is it?" Kiyoko asks a moment later, a curious tone to her voice.

Glancing at Ino and noticing her urgent expression he turns away, back to his sister's gaze. _Just the same, I guess I gotta start it._ "Well… I'm a little worried. We were just talking about a few things before you got here and one of the subjects that came up worried me."

Walking over to sit on the floor and cross her legs, the hazel eyed female rests her elbows against her knees and her chin in her hands as she looks up at the two on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's kind of a hard subject, but one we should definitely talk about…it has to do with me, you, and Ino." Daisuke says carefully, folding his hands and leaning against them in, ironically, a Sasuke-like fashion as he rests his elbows on his knees.

"What about…?" Kiyoko starts before trailing off. Her eyes widen and then seem hurt before she asks, her voice cracking a little as she straightens and drops her arms. "W-wait.. A-are you guys… ch-cheating on me…?"

"No!" Daisuke says quickly, putting up his hands defensively and shaking his head before putting them out. "But she told me, that the relationship you guys have… has been making her uncomfortable."

Flinching discreetly, Kiyoko quickly bites her lip as she frowns sadly, looking to the blonde. "…Really?"

"..Well…yeah.." Ino admits, chewing her lip before adding. "I really liked…the, umm…stuff we did, and I really like _you_, just…not in that way…"

Biting her lip tighter, Kiyoko just sighs as she lowers her eyes. _She must really be serious, to go as far as to get my brother involved… I guess… maybe Senka was right… Tsunade-hime and Shizune are just lucky, I'll probably never have someone like that. _Clearing her throat the brunette medic just nods once. "I'm… sorry, Ino… if you feel like I… pushed too much…"

"…I'm sorry I wasn't more vocal in saying 'no'… It wasn't fair to you, and I just…really didn't want to pull you along or anything…you know..?" She shifts her blue-grey eyes to her with a slight smile. "..Friends?"

Looking up, her own hazel eyes start to glisten; though now slightly blue toned as well before she nods slowly, sniffling softly.

Biting her bottom lip harshly, Ino only turns helplessly to Daisuke, as if crying for help.

Watching his sister for a moment, Daisuke then puts out an arm beckoningly. "C'mon, Kiyoko… you'll be alright…" and when she moves up next to him, the shinobi shifts closer to Ino, pushing up against her some as he sits between the two, and he rubs his sister's back comfortingly.

But Ino continues to look uncomfortable, looking down into her lap as if waiting for the conversation to continue with a soft sigh.

Glancing to her a moment, Daisuke sighs gently to steel himself before adding. "There's… one more thing, too."

Clearing her throat, Kiyoko closes her eyes a moment and wipes them with her fingers before nodding and looking up to her brother. "Okay… I'm ready…"

Hesitating a moment as he orders his thoughts, the bruised shinobi speaks. "…I've been thinking about Ino on and off ever since I met her, right before the party…"

"You have?" Kiyoko blinks a bit before the thought crosses her mind. _I thought he was interested in Hinata! …Great, now I feel like I've been dangling her in front of him, too…_ Looking off she sighs again before asking. "What… are you asking me?"

…_Ever since he met me..? …Wow… I feel kinda special now… But I thought he liked Hinata so much…_ Ino thinks to herself, furrowing her brows thoughtfully, but biting her normally sharp tongue

"I know the four of us usually have… rules about getting involved with exes or one-another's close friends, but… I was hoping you could make an exception… just this once." He explains carefully.

Chewing her lip and looking down, Kiyoko swallows and shifts, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear as she looks to Ino, and notices her guilty expression. Frowning gently in worry, she then asks out loud, though in a hushed tone. "…Is… that what you want, too…?"

Looking up at Kiyoko, Ino licks her lips thoughtfully before she sighs and nods, but offers instead. "..Only if you're okay with it… We…won't if it really bothers you…"

Becoming thoughtful once more and looking away from the two of them, Kiyoko sighs deeply after a few moments and then states meticulously. "I think… I can be… if you're both really sure… but Daisuke? …You've got a bad track record when it comes to ex girlfriends… and I really like hanging out with Ino. I don't want you to close off like you did with Haruka, okay?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Daisuke raises his brows. _Haruka… I still need to talk to her… I'll go tonight…_ "Well, unless she kills Senka, I don't think I'll have the problem…" A hint of cynicism hiding in his tone.

"Alright…" Moving to stand, Kiyoko reaches into a bag at her side and pulls out a book with several markers in it and hands it to Daisuke. "That's the book on gods that you wanted. I flipped through the section on water ones and found some you could look at… is there anything else?"

"..Are…you leaving?" Ino asks, furrowing her brows worriedly as she leans forward slightly.

"I was just gonna go upstairs… and lay down for a while… I'm really tired all of a sudden…" She explains, which shows earnestly in her eyes and body language. As Ino just sighs guiltily and licks her lips, Kiyoko offers a small smile and assures her. "Don't look like that… this happens to me when my emotions run high. It's almost like ninja training for me was a must, so I could control them better…"

"..okay…" The blonde answers and watches her disappear up the stairs before leaning back with a huff. "…Maybe we should take a day or so to really think about this.."

Watching her a moment, Daisuke turns thoughtful before he nods in agreement. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6: Fixing The Past

Lying in her bed that night, Haruka shifts slightly in her slumber before she awakens drowsily, though her eyes remain closed. _…someone's close… Probably just someone walking by, but… ….I'm so tired…_

Slipping in through the window, Daisuke blinks alittle. _I purposely didn't try sneaking so that she'd be awake when I got here… I hope she's alright…_ Stepping in closer, quietly, he listens carefully and nods. _I can hear her breathing so that's good. She must just be exhausted…. Should I wake her up? …I'm already here and this is really important…I… I'll at least see if she'll talk to me… Oh, but first…_ Closing his eyes and focusing, he reopens them slowly and lets his sharingan adjust to the room around him. Now, her breathing becomes apparent as well as the slight movement of her eyelids suggesting that she's already awake. Chewing his lip thoughtfully a moment he then reaches up to touch her leg firmly and stating out loud. "…Haruka."

"…Yes?" She responds, becoming a bit apprehensive before shifting to open her eyes towards him, making sure to conceal her nude body beneath the thin sheet.

Noting this detail by the way the fabric clings to her, Daisuke swallows softly and blushes before he looks off and stands straight. "I know it's late, but… can we… talk..?"

"…Alright.." The raven-haired young woman answers, becoming increasingly more anxious as she sits up, holding her sheet against her upper body.

Remaining standing, he still looks off from her, rubbing the back of his neck as he murmurs gently. "I… need to apologize…"

"Why?" She questions, calming slightly though she furrows her brows; seeming much more awake now.

"Because… I've been really… cruel to you…" He offers, still not facing her, but feeling his own nervousness start to build as he closes his eyes and lets them return to normal.

"..I've grown used to it.. Particularly over the past few months. ..What's this all about?" She urges, frowning a bit deeper as she watches him intently, noticing his energy dip.

A thoughtful expression crosses his face as Neji's request to keep him omitted crosses Daisuke's mind. Instead he offers carefully. "I… got your gift… I knew it was you the second I saw it…"

"I had hoped you would think it from Ino. You're normally much more gullible." She comments, grinning slightly with her eyes narrowed gently in humor.

Shrugging back a small grin crosses his lips before he offers vaguely. "…Maybe I'm finally getting better at this…" _Ino would have never thought to leave me a rose. It was even more obvious by the way the thorns were still attached._

"Maybe.." She answers simply before her smile fades and she turns off. "…I suppose I was gullible as well.. I had thought our love could live through anything with trust…"

Flinching, Daisuke sags and shrugs before he murmurs. "I… should have trusted you… anyone who heard my story would say it shouldn't matter…" _I was trained by a jonin from Kirigakure on a mission to kill the Daimyo. He taught me to be a weapon, to not have feelings, that was what a ninja was supposed to be. But… I didn't know his real purpose until it was too late, and when he told me to try and kill the Daimyo's guards I… played my role perfect until the last minute. Maybe, because I thought he had betrayed me before I betrayed him, his teachings were a lie… and it caused me to care too much. But that could just be an excuse…_ "I… really should have trusted you…"

Blinking at him, as if seeming surprised, Haruka turns off as her cheeks flush faintly and she places her right hand upon that cheek. She takes on a softer, familiar tone as she all but coos, but in restraint. "D-…Dai-kun…"

Chewing his lip and starting to blush again from her tone, Daisuke swallows softly as he lifts his eyes to her and feels his heart jump. _I… I feel like… I did then…_

"…I miss you, Dai-kun…I really do…" She admits, putting her hand to her chest as she bows her head. A moment of weakness overtakes her and she whimpers gently, clutching her sheets tightly. "…I really do…"

"Haruka-senpai…" He murmurs before moving up to her side boldly, in a typically naively heroic fashion to rest a hand across her shoulders, before urging her to him in a tight embrace.

Gasping as she drops her hands shakily and turns up to him, the brown eyed young woman's flushed face grows a bit deeper before she turns away slightly.

Holding her close, he only murmurs, shaking his head quickly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ever hurt you like this…"

"…It…really was my fault… I expected too much from you, Dai-kun.." She whimpers, shaking her head as she tries to force strength into herself before she sniffles gently.

Turning silent for a moment, the brunette sighs gently. _I can't ignore this anymore… and, even though it's going to hurt Ino, I've made my decision…_ Tilting his head inward he leans down to claim her lips as his eyes close tightly.

Her brown eyes widen for only a moment, coupled with a sound of surprise before Haruka wraps her arms around him tightly, tilting her head to welcome the kiss deeper. _Dai-kun…I still…_

Shivering as he feels her bare body against him more fully, his hands move down over her back until he is able to all but pull her into his lap while his tongue dabs softly against her lips. _I still love Haruka-senpai…_

Grunting once softly as she welcomingly spreads her legs in his lap, Haruka shifts to get closer to him. She shivers from the moderately cool night air, causing goose bumps to pop up across her body. The sheet shifts down around her waist, revealing her voluptuous, round D-cup breasts.

Daisuke's hands move up almost instantly to cup her endowments in them as the heat from her body, and the familiarity of it against him cause him to harden quickly against her. He groans softly in want as he grips her breasts firmly and continues to slide his tongue across her own.

Panting as she suckles his tongue and grinds her hips down against his, the almond-eyed young woman moans as her loins begin to quiver. _I missed his touch… I'll never feel anything like it again…_

_I missed this… her lips, her body… everything about her… _He tells himself as his hands caress and fondle her chest lovingly and his hips rise up against her own, pushing against her heated crotch through his pants as he moans in return.

"Dai-kun…I can't…" She starts, ripping her mouth from his before her body clutches to his as she trembles. "I…I've never wanted anything more….. …..p-please…"

Panting softly, he then nods before reaching both of his hands down between them to undo his pants and push and kick them down away from his hips and reveal his pulsing member. _This is the first time I've had sex in two and a half years, under my own power, anyway._ Licking his lips, he eases her down onto him; sliding deep within the folds of her body. "Ah… Haruka-senpai..!"

"Dai-kun..!" She cries in return, throwing her head back. Her long, fragrant hair flows across his face before settling at her back as she begins bouncing heatedly upon him, moaning in pleasure. "Oh Dai-kun..!"

Groaning without restraint, his eyes close tightly as he revels in her. Dipping his head down and pressing her breasts together to take her nipples into his mouth, he begins suckling and nibbling roughly. _It's so good… Haruka-senpai's pussy… it's so tight! So hot… so wet..!_

"Ahh! Dai-kun…" She coos in return, her insides tightening and loosening around him as she nears her climax quickly. _Dai-kun… He's so hard…so rough with me…_ "So good..!"

Panting heavily, Daisuke grins softly up to her before he begins to shift, moving her from his lap until she is bent down with her hips toward him. Leaning up onto his knees behind her, his cock finds her hole easily again while he grips her breasts from behind and begins slamming into her deeply. "Mmm Haruka-senpai… you're so good!"

Calling out as her hole begins convulsing once more, the yellow-skinned woman all but pleads. "Don't stop, Dai-kun..! Oh god..!"

"Mmm yeah!" He groans in response, the sound of their skins smashing together filling the room. His fingers curl into her nipples tightly and he all but grinds them between his fingers.

Screaming out as her pussy tightens drastically, Haruka throws her head back once more as her love juices cover his nether rod.

Crooning deeply as he continues to ram into her, Daisuke moans out loud as his member throbs repeatedly against her inner walls. "I'm gonna cum… Haruka-senpai…!"

"..T-Turn me over first..! ..I want to see your eyes.." She almost demands before letting out another low moan.

Nodding quickly, Daisuke then helps the raven haired kunoichi to turn onto her back. Staring down into her eyes as his own show their restraint, he begins pounding into her again until gasping heatedly and pushing deep into her body as he releases. "Ah! Haruka-senpai!"

Sighing out deeply as she slowly lets her eyes close, Haruka revels in the feeling of her pussy sopping wet with his cum and her own wetness as she closes her eyes, moaning gently. "..Mmmmm….Daisuke-kun…so good…"

Resting down against her somewhat, the hazel eyed shinobi kisses her softly and lovingly as he holds within her and brushes her face with his hand. "I'm… still sorry… I love you, Haruka-senpai…"

"…do we really…love each other, Daisuke-kun…?" Haruka asks, sounding half as an honest question, half philosophically as she lies on the bed beneath him, panting gently and closing her eyes. "…I don't really know…for sure anymore…"

Blinking down at her suddenly, seeming a bit worried, he watches her and shakes his head in confusion. "What…?"

"..If we really…_really_ loved each other…would this have happened? I don't think so.." She offers, closing her eyes before letting out a sigh. "Maybe what we feel is more so…deep caring and admiration…lust and infatuation…"

Blinking again, this time more in revelation before he frowns and sighs before offering a little sadly. "I… you… might be right…"

"…But for whatever it's worth…I know, in my own way, I…do love you…" She offers, opening her eyes to stare at him before sighing. "…Please, don't hate me again. I couldn't bare it then… I don't know what may happen to me if it happens a second time.."

Shaking his head slowly, looking down at her he sighs softly. "I… I won't. I promise…" He assures softly, running his hand through her hair with a gentle, somewhat longing expression. "But… what are we going to do at this point?"

"…Live our lives… Fall in love again… Get married and have a family… Continue living as ninja." She offers before adding bluntly. "Hinata is all wrong for you. You're too alike. You'll never be happy."

After a thoughtful moment he sighs and nods. "…I've had the same thoughts lately…" _But I didn't think I'd ever get Ino's attention. Then again, if I look at the other girls I've been with… Haruka-senpai, Senka…_

"…it's late.." The brown eyed woman suggests after a moment of silence, sighing gently before she nods and reaches out to take his hand a moment. "…you should probably go…"

Sighing and closing his eyes, he holds her hand tightly and then nods, chewing the inside of his cheek before he stands and pulls his pants on again. _Now I'm… at a loss, I really don't know what to say…_

"Daisuke."

Stopping just outside the entrance to his home, the brunette turns apprehensive at the appearance of Lee and as he turns, he also raises a hand to catch the raven haired young man's fist. His elbow buckles under the force of the blow and he skids back several feet and shivers a bit from the pain. _Shit… Any harder and he would have broke my wrist! _Holding his arm he frowns, his eyes sharpening before he stops. _I can't use the sharingan here. They told me not to let anyone know…_ "You've got a lot of nerve attacking me this way, Lee."

"I'd say you have more nerve; doing what you've done, when I was the one wrongly accused of such." The green clad teen states back, his brows furrowed deeply. Straightening and loosening his fighting stance he sighs. "It was fitting for you to receive one blow for your lack of integrity, but had I also not heard the conversation the two of you had after the fact, I'd have given you more."

Flexing his wrist, as well as clenching and unclenching his hand, Daisuke relaxes slightly and exhales his temper evenly. "I see." _The hell? Even so, the past between me and Haruka is like nothing he could understand. Either way, I'm not getting into it._ "Then you understand our… situation?"

"Not entirely, the important thing is that neither of you intend to betray Neji's trust. He has lost much in life, and the ghosts of his past once haunted him so deeply that he harbored nothing but resentment for his family. It has taken time, but he has become one of their most productive persons and someone I admire and strive to grow stronger than one day. And Ino is one of our friends. I would not see either of them hurt between your lover's quarrel."

_Oh, you mean how Rinsu got thrust between your obliviousness and Tenten's inability to communicate and assumption that my teammate was just an easy lay?_ Narrowing his eyes gently, Daisuke sighs again. _He better get to his point. It's getting harder to ignore him._ "What do you intend to do, Lee?"

"Give me your word, that it is truly over between you and Haruka-san. Or, the two of you step away from Ino and Neji forever." The black eyed male states.

His gaze softening slightly, Daisuke then looks away and nods slowly. "Yes. We've come to terms. Now what about you?"

Blinking, and then sighing, Lee shakes his head slowly. "I've been challenging myself daily, just to get the gumption to try, but all I can do is…"

"The longer you do nothing, the worse." Closing his eyes and sliding his hands into his pockets he adds bluntly. "By now, she is already dating the Kazekage-sama."

Lee sags deeper as a dark cloud seems to cover over him. "Then… is all hope… lost…?"

"If you keep thinking that way. I'm not sure what she's thinking, but I'd much sooner like to see her stay here in Konoha with us, than possibly lose her." Daisuke points out. "It might be selfish, but I covet my team. You're lucky, too. If I had thought, for a moment, I could have her then I would. But…" Seeming thoughtful he nods. "There's something about Ino that… eases me."

Shaking his head he scoffs. "You're the last person that wants to hear that sort of sentiment. In any case, all things require planning, preparation, and determination. Would you fight an opponent by flailing blindly until scoring a lucky hit? Or would you wait for him to show you an obvious opening?"

Raising a brow, Lee looks confused. "I would never consider the pursuit of women, and fighting in the same instance."

"Every task is completed in the same way. It's always better to work smart; not hard. Punching through a wall is draining and needless; finding a window or a door is the smart way. Sitting outside a girl's window the way you do makes you look like a hopeless freak." The brunette points out simply. "So for now, go home, get some sleep, and take care of yourself a little. I know it's harsh, but you'll survive this one way or the other."

"…Many people have told me that, even Gai-sensei… but…" Shaking his head and sighing he shrugs. "You… you may be the only man in Konoha that understands Rinsu… I'll… take your advice for now." With this said, the young chuunin leaves and Daisuke just sighs and shakes his head.

_She knows how to pick 'em…_


	7. Chapter 7: Rinsu's Dilemma

"…This might be an uncomfortable statement, but…I was supposed to start my period already." Rinsu states two days later; the eve of the Kazekage's return home. The two are in the process of figuring out if they would stay in the hotel room another night, living off of love and room service.

Raising his brows, Gaara blinks slowly. "Hm? …Really?" _Does that mean…? I see. This could complicate things sooner than we expected…_

"…It…could be bad…" She murmurs up to him, poking her index fingers together, seeming abnormally shy.

"Bad?" He echoes, staring a moment. _I hadn't considered it 'bad' necessarily, but complicated, yes._

"…let's just…see what happens.." She finishes, her brows furrowed in worry. _…I've…had sex with…a lot of guys since I got here… It wasn't our fault; but still…_

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Gaara then points out. "That's… an odd thing to say."

"It has to do with…something you didn't care to know.." She eludes, chewing her lip harshly.

Blinking slowly, he then sighs and nods with a slight furrowing of his brows. "For a moment, I thought you might be saying that it could be bad; for you to have my child…"

Blinking her eyes wide as her cheeks flush, the brown eyed girl shifts under the covers quickly to face him, shaking her head., "N-No..! ..No… It's something else entirely, I promise…"

Nodding slowly, Gaara then closes his eyes as if steeling himself before he adds. "Then, explain it to me."

Flinching, the brunette then sighs and nods before she begins explaining her love life. Her first; a boy who she had a troubled, but happy relationship with and she found another girl sitting on his lap. She said nothing, and he and the girl eventually got together.

Her second; a boy who only wanted her for sex, telling her he'd give her the world, but once he got what he wanted, he broke up with her over the phone only two days later, and her third; another user who all but kicked her from his house once he had his way.

Her fourth; a boy who decided to 'work it out' with his ex after cheating on her with said girl. And the fifth; a jerk who she was having a great relationship with. She walked away to talk to a friend, and came back to find the two obviously together, receiving a dirty look.

The next being Kakashi, Lee, and the party and hormones; twelve males, counting Akamaru and Gaara himself. She bows her head shamefully in silence, shivering with silent tears rolling down her face. "…I'm so sorry, Gaara…I know…you deserve better, but….I guess I've turned…into nothing but a whore..!" She cries, lowering her head deeper.

Watching her with a soft frown, Gaara then points out gently. "You're not a whore; just a victim of circumstance, and poor judgment. But now that I have you, you'll never have to worry about that again."

Sniffling as she says nothing, the shorter female just nods, hunched over herself as she continues to cry. _…that doesn't make me feel much better…but still…at least I do feel a __little__ better…_

Settling down next to her, the kazekage then reaches up to urge her into his arms and hold her close.

Nuzzling up against him, her weak dam seems to break and her gentle crying turns into panged sobbing. Her hands grip his loosely fastened shirt as she shakes her head. "…I'm not good enough for you..! ..I wish I was…but I don't want to give you up..! I love you…"

"I love you, too." He states assuringly. "I've done terrible things in the past, I've been called a monster. However, I've grown to believe that it isn't the past that makes you the person you are, but the person you strive to become."

Looking up at him, she then slowly smiles before pain enters her eyes again and she lowers her head, sobbing once more. "I wish I could go with you… I can't stand to see you leave..!"

"We'll be alright." He offers, gently petting her hair. "No matter what else happens, we'll always have the summer."

"…I… Don't you need more than that..?" She asks, sniffling as she sits up more fully, frowning sadly up at him.

"Of course." He answers simply. "But we can't guarantee any other time. I expect to be here once per season."

Looking off and closing her eyes, the brown eyed girl points out simply. "The more we talk about it, the more it sounds like…a side relationship… Or those friends with benefits that you hear about that screw and spend time together once or twice a year deep into their forties…"

Frowning gently, Gaara then falls silent. _What else can I do? Aside from completely betray Tsunade's trust…_

"Any… of us?" Lee asks uneasily as he looks around the room at the people gathered.

Sweating alittle, Shikamaru raises his brows. _First Senka now this? …Oh man…_

"Uh… oh… wow…." Kiba mutters for lack of better words as he just stares at the brunette sisters.

_Rinsu is… Oh boy, this might not end well at all…_ Daisuke's eyes stare widely, before he begins nervously nibbling his middle finger.

_What sort of horrible thing did I start…? This poor girl…_ Kakashi closes his eye slowly and rubs the back of his head.

Looking to Rinsu, then to the other faces in the room, Gaara finally looks to Senka before asking. "How do we intend to find out who exactly?"

As Rinsu sobs at her back, sprawled out on the couch, Senka sighs and rubs her own head distractedly before offering simply. "Once the child's born, we can get it tested. We could do it now, but…it runs the risk of killing the child, so…that's pretty undesirable.

Scratching his head, Kiba sighs before putting up a hand somewhat timidly. "If… that's all you've got, Akamaru could figure it out but… it'll take a few months. About the time she'll start gettin' bigger."

Nodding a bit, the fluffy haired brunette puts up her hands "Now, I want to explain something; and half of the guys in this room can be witness to it." Sighing softly, she bites her top lip for a moment before pointing out. "There was a chemical released when we were hanging out here one night…after Lee and Rinsu broke up, she was pretty upset, so we just sort of…tried to make her feel better… The night that Ms. Rin was still taken over by Orochimaru, and…she released a chemical into our area… I guess it was to distract us, but as near as we can figure, it was a strong aphrodisiac hormone… We can't even remember half of what happened…just what we woke up to realize…"

Sighing deeply, Kakashi puts his hands to his hips as he offers carefully, his eyes closed. "There may be…something more …sinister in the works."

"There usually is when it comes to that man." Gaara agrees with a frown before nodding to Kakashi. "Continue."

Nodding to Gaara the grey haired shinobi then points out. "You all know, after your excursion to Otogakure, that Rinsu is the product of an experiment that handled the first Hokage's DNA. It could be possible that Orochimaru intends to …continue that experiment in Rinsu's children."

_It makes perfect sense…! _Daisuke thinks as his face drops alittle. _All of us were… more drawn to Rinsu than anyone else. _

Watching Kakashi with slightly widened eyes, Shikamaru then scratches his head. "Damn…"

Sneering a bit, Kiba then grips a fist. "Yeah? Well fuck Orochimaru! That pale ass'ed snake-bastard's lived too long anyway!"

"…this is…a lot for me…to take in…" Rinsu sniffles, rubbing her face of her errant tears. "…I've had so much…to take in this past week… I don't know how much more I can take…"

Nodding slowly, Kakashi then adds lightly. "I'm sorry… though, there's nothing else terrible for me to say."

"Rinsu!" Lee states as he grips his fists in front of himself. "I promise, even if we can no longer have what we did I will still never let any harm come to you until I'm dead!"

Remaining silent, Gaara slowly looks down and crosses his arms. _I can't go back and leave things like this. Especially with Orochimaru involved. But I won't get Temari and Kankuro involved either. My only worry is; what if the enemy were to attack Sunagakure while I'm here protecting Rinsu? Part of me says that she'll be fine with these others to protect her… but my pride, my dignity, my love all tell me to stay…_

"I see. A mobilization force against members of Akatsuki…" Orochimaru ponders curiously while an elderly man with bandages over his right eye and arm nods.

"Tsunade does not even know the true purpose of Akatsuki, but I believe she means to find out."

"I see. And did my little would-be assassin prove useful? Were you able to convince the Daimyo to give the seat of Hokage to you, Danzo?" The snake-like man asks as he flicks his tongue over his lips.

"Yes." Danzo answers with a frown. "But then she found out somehow before I could return and named a replacement! But you might be interested to know, it's that girl."

He raises his brows and then grins. "Rinsu? My pretty little experiment? I see. I have plans for her, and for Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hrm. I'm glad you told me; my next plan was to have her assassinated. She seems to spend a lot of her time around Gaara of the Desert. Wouldn't it be terrible if he suddenly had a relapse of sanity and destroyed her?"

"Without the tailed beast within him, Gaara is completely outside of our control. No. I have a plenty effective way of putting Rinsu under my control. She's so weak-minded and frail, that a simple heavily opposing force will do." Taking a scroll from a table, Orochimaru opens a door and speaks to Kabuto. "Take this to the man named Kido in Kumogakure."

Looking up and nodding, Kabuto takes the scroll. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Before leaving quickly.

Watching all of this, Danzo then states. "I don't care what you have planned, as long as you don't go back on your word; I will control Konoha, you will control the Bijuu and Akatsuki."

"My, my. I didn't know Akatsuki was something you could offer so freely." A voice states causing both men to take instant apprehension. A hole seems to appear in midair and then swirl together in the form of an orange mask with a single eye-hole, and a black haired man wearing only a black and metal jumpsuit.

"You are that upstart; Tobi!" Orochimaru hisses, baring his fangs. "You will not take this ring from me!" Grabbing the decayed arm on the table covetously Orochimaru lashes his tongue out at Tobi who's single eye flashes red before he dodges, grabs the offending limb and draw's Orochimaru to him, gripping the snake man by the throat.

"I may not be all that I was, but I can still best a third rate sannin like you." Looking down into Orochimaru's eyes with his single eyed sharingan, he notices the Otokage flinch.

"Those eyes… horrible…"

"These eyes… belong to the man who once founded the organization you thirst for. And now… unless the two of you wish to see more trouble than it's worth you'll do as I wish."

Suddenly grinning, Orochimaru's neck stretches up and his fangs flash before digging into Tobi's neck, only to have him vanish. _A replacement? How?_

Swirling in to another point of existence, Tobi chuckles. "You shouldn't bother, Orochimaru. I am not really even here. In fact, I am poised outside of Konoha at this moment. I can see your three scouts all very well. That girl must not be able to sense my chakra."

"Do you think I care enough about those three to consider it a threat?" The snake hisses while Danzo watches.

"Of course not. But you _do_ care over Rinsu. And the Kazekage has already left Konoha. Now she is surrounded by her less-than-capable teammates and all too vulnerable."

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes dangerously, Orochimaru sneers. "What do you want?"

"Cooperation; on both of your parts. I will spare Rinsu and Konoha but you must do something for me; I require several people and I will have them. They must be delivered alive, and mostly unharmed."

"Who are these people?" Danzo offers. "What is it you want with them?"

"What I want is not the concern. Kabuto will return with a scroll listing the names of the persons I require. The rest, gentlemen, is up to you." This said, Tobi then fades from the room, the last thing left behind being the hole representing his eye.


	8. Chapter 8: The Language of Flowers

"_Definitely get her the flowers with her dad. You've already won her heart, and getting the flowers will help you keep it. Now, you need to get her family in your pocket. Once her dad's all about you, you just need to keep her happy to keep him happy, and you're set. He already knows you love his daughter. He already knows you love his career. Show him you love his art."_

Senka's words echo in Daisuke's head as he steps into the Yamanaka flower shop. He counts on Ino not being there at this time since Team ten is taking extra time to prepare for their newest mission.

Looking up from pruning a vase of white roses, Inoichi brushes some of his hair from his face before offering the young chunin a smile. "Well, hey there. Here for something for your mother? Or maybe you have a special someone in mind?"

"Yeah… actually…" He smiles alittle, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not gonna see her for a while, so I wanted to give her something nice before she left."

Seeming thoughtful as he watches the young man, the blonde then squints his eyes with a grin. "OooOOoohh…I see… One of the young woman on the Akatsuki finding team, eh..?"

"Yes…" He nods slowly while almost biting back a tell-tale grin. "I even… took the time to plan the exact bouquet."

"Ah… A young woman that appreciates Ikebana perhaps..?" He asks, raising a brow with a smile.

_Yeah, that didn't take long._ "Yes." Suddenly unable to keep from giving off a soft blush, he chews the inside of his lip.

"Well… I wonder who _that_ could be.." He grins still, standing straight before crossing his arms. "Well, tell me what you're thinking of, and I'll help where I can."

Nodding slowly, Daisuke then reaches into his pocket to produce a folded sheet of paper. Opening it, he then explains. "I have a good idea of what I want, but I thought it'd be better to trust your judgment as the artist when it came to arranging them."

Taking the paper and looking it over, the blue-grey eyed man raises a brow before grinning. "This isn't bad. Most boys just come in here asking for alstoremeria and baby's breath, without a clue of what they mean. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Daisuke offers with a more relieved grin.

Nodding slightly, the older man offers simply. "You've got a good idea going there. Do you want to gather the flowers yourself, or would you prefer me to?"

Nodding a bit, the younger shinobi then assures. "Yes, I can do that part." Before turning to look around the storefront behind him for a moment and then walk through the selections thoughtfully. _Let's see. The gardenias and white roses looked a lot alike, except that whereas the roses grew clockwise, the gardenia grew counterclockwise. I'm glad I took down the prices the other day so I knew I'd be able to afford this, too. _Picking out white Gardenia, roses, yellow jonquil, blue violets and purple irises, he brings them up to the blonde who looks them over, then shakes his head a bit.

"I need more roses and gardenia. Put these jonquil and violets back." He says, offering out all but one violet and three jonquil.

Blinking, Daisuke then nods. _Okay, it's gonna be alittle more than I thought. Well…_ "While I'm at it, is there anything else I should put into this?"

Seeming thoughtful, the grey-blue eyes man offers quizzically. "..Do you love her?" As he pulls out a medium sized piece of Ikebana foam from the underside of his front counter, pulling up a large, ornate glass dish to set the dripping green foam upon.

Stopping suddenly as a nervous blush crosses his cheeks before he swallows and then nods slowly. "Y-yes, I'm sure of it…"

Nodding once a bit seriously, the older man offers. "Then hand me one of those lily buds. The pink ones."

Picking up one of the offered blooms as well, he collects the rest and walks back to the counter quietly, prompting Inoichi to begin his work.

It takes the man a little under half an hour before he sighs and nods, offering the arrangement for Daisuke to look over. One blue violet in the middle, two irises surrounding it, a line of three jonquil in front of them encompassed by ten gardenia; filled out with five white roses. The jonquil sit higher than all the rest, whereas the irises and roses sit lowly, and the other two types of flowers sit even. The single pink lily bud sits at the front at the lowest seat of all. "Well…what do you think?"

"It's amazing!" He nods with a smile. "A lot better than I pictured it at first."

"It means 'I will be forever faithful if you can return my love. I'm hopeful we can unify my desire with your affection, and that this is the start of a long lasting love.'" The Yamanaka clarifies with a satisfied smile before he begins totaling the bill on the register. He then seems thoughtful, looking at the yen amount of four-thousand one-hundred sixty-eight yen before smiling and turning away from it. "Three thousand yen ought to do it."

Raising his brows, Daisuke blinks. _That's a pretty big discount! _Nodding again he reaches into his pockets again and pulls out his wallet, as well as four cards. First counting up the yen, he offers it to the older man and once he totals it away, Daisuke offers him the cards with a small grin. "I may not own my own business, but I still do more than ninja missions. I'd like it if next time, you and your friends could give me your patronage."

"Hmm? Ah! The old Ino-Shika-Cho _does_ love Ichiraku ramen! But why is there-" He starts to ask, frowning gently over the four tickets before his brows raise and he laughs heartily. "Nevermind! Ha! You've got Chozu pegged!"

Chuckling softly Daisuke just grins before bowing slightly. "Thank you again, Yamanaka-san."

"Hey… What's your name, kid?" Inoichi asks with a grin, offering out a hand to him with a friendly smile.

"Shimizu Daisuke." the younger shinobi responds easily, accepting the blonde's handshake.

"Daisuke-kun, I certainly hope your girlfriend likes her flowers." He nods with a knowing grin. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the time and effort it took for you to come down here and pick them out so painstakingly."

"I was hopeful…" He agrees nodding understandingly.

Walking through town in search of Ino, Daisuke carries, not his flower gift, but a simple card before coming upon her nearby the Academy, giggling to a blue-haired female friend. Stopping for a moment, his hazel eyes squint slyly. _This is gonna be nice. _Then walking up to the two he waves a little. "Hi, Ino."

Turning before she smiles and her face lights up, Ino waves cutely as the girl at her side just giggles again. "Hi, Dai-kun…"

"…he really is kinda cute…he's that guy from the new group that came, right…?" The girl asks softly, and when the blonde nods, the girl grins. "…how mysterious.."

_Ha, ha… Mysterious. If they knew about my eyes…_ Blushing slightly with a boyish grin he rubs the back of his head before offering to the other female. "I'm Shimizu Daisuke. You?"

"..Neko Akane." She answers, offering him a friendly smile before an odd looking cat moves up to the brunette, sniffing his feet oddly in confusion.

Blinking and glancing down, Daisuke's brows then shoot up. "Wh- Iriomote?"

"O-Of course not..!" Akane answers quickly as the cat continues to sniff at his feet, circling around his legs as it does so; it's clawed paws grazing the dusty ground. "She's…just a tiger tabby!"

_Hmm… But it's claws are out…_ Crouching a bit, Daisuke tilts his head and looks at the feline. "Wow, that's interesting…"

After a moment, the cat turns to the cobalt blue eyed girl, mewling a few times almost lazily, making her blink. "What? Are you sure?" To which, the feline seems to all but shrug and walk off towards the wooded area nearby, causing Akane to raise her brows at Daisuke, raising a brow. "Hmm…"

Looking back and forth between the two, Daisuke then turns thoughtful. _So, she has a bloodline limit like Kiba's, only with felines instead…_ Standing straight and then looking to the darker haired Kunoichi he asks. "I didn't upset her did I?"

"Her? Heh. Oh, no. She just…found out something interesting." She answers mysteriously before leaning against a nearby wall with a grin. "Don't mind me."

Still pondering a moment, Daisuke scratches his head as he raises his brows. _Maybe it was the flowers…_ Then turning to Ino he smiles again while starting to blush slightly. "…Well, I …got you something today…"

"Really?" She asks, perking up a bit more before grinning and stating in a feigned modest tone. "You really shouldn't have.." Before she giggles in a near malicious way. "What is it?"

Grinning slyly, he produces the card, offering it to her, his eyes squinting in wait. _Once she opens that card…_ "I _really_ hope you like it…"

Looking to the card in her hand, Ino grins a bit more uncomfortably, her eyes moving to the girl at her side. _Oh no… Akane'll tell everyone I have a cheap boyfriend or some-_ But then, as she opens the card, her eyes grow wide and she gacks a moment as she catches the large plate-vase in her hands, a puff of smoke dissipating to reveal the ikebana arrangement that he and her father made. As Akane screams giddily, the blonde suddenly blushes deeply, only seeming to grow darker and redder as she begins picking apart the language of love the flowers convey.

"KAWAII! SUGOI! That was the coolest thing any guy's ever done! _Way_ cooler than Sasuke-kun!"

_Wow, really? Heheh… It was just a transformation jutsu… it cancelled when the card was opened just like I thought. _Blushing and grinning he just chuckles nervously. "Uh… thanks… Akane-chan." Then looking back to Ino he still smiles before urging. "So do you… like it…?"

"…I…umm….don't know…what to say…" She murmurs, swallowing harshly as she stares at the flowers, shifting to get a better look at the arrangement.

Chewing his lip softly, Daisuke licks them both discreetly. _I didn't overdo it did I? Man, I hope not…_ "Well, I really wanted to put effort into it; instead of just … getting some random flowers." _Especially since I knew she'd read it and not just look at the colors I'd look pretty stupid if I gave her some awesome looking flowers that meant 'You're ugly, and I'm not really serious about this.'_

Blushing still, she nods slowly, seeming dumb struck as she turns up to him and utters. "…Are you, umm…sure this…is what you meant to say, I mean…?"

"…Yeah…" He murmurs back after a slight pause, then clearing his throat. "I… looked up all the flowers myself to make sure…"

Her blush stretching down her neck into her chest and further beyond, Ino swallows again, offering a slight smile. "…w-wow…" _…that…is probably one of the most…romantic things ever…_

Chuckling softly, he just smiles coyly and breathes deeply. "And since you're leaving soon, I wanted to make sure I did something… really nice since it might be a while before I get to see you again…"

"…did…you do this yourself.." She asks, shaking her head a bit. "Or, umm…did my dad help you with this?" She asks, her deep blush starting to return.

"Oh… yeah, he did. He's… a nice guy." Daisuke compliments with a small nod.

"..so…you guys…talked and got along and stuff…and he helped you…put _this_ together..?" She reiterates shyly, and when he nods, she blushes deeply. "…You know, th-this, um… This kind of ikebana is the kind…that men get…for women they're…d-desperately in love with…thinking about…marrying…_soon_."

_Uh… wow, what do I say to that?_ Raising his brows then he grins shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that'd be a little fast at this point…" He offers in a jovially obvious tone.

"..y-yeah…" She agrees before setting the flowers aside on the ground and biting her bottom lip, moving to wrap her arms around his neck with a grin. "…But maybe it won't be…one day…"

Still smiling as his hands move to rest against the shorter blonde's waist, he nods back gently. "Right…" _If we're really going to be serious, though… I don't feel right with her not knowing about my lineage. It does seem like some people avoid Sasuke since he's been back. I don't know how he had it before hand, but… I'll tell her when we get a moment alone; truly alone._


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Be Friends

"Well, I have to go to Naruto's house either way." Rinsu states, pacing a bit as she huffs gently. "Just because Tsunade-hime has appointed me her replacement doesn't mean I've got this. It's still going to the jounin to vote. They don't know me, and they'd be faster to vote for Naruto. The only reason I'm going for this and not him is because he was raised here and I wasn't. All that dumb stuff about Sarutobi-dono." She vents in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air before she stops and sighs, rubbing her face with one hand.

"…I need him to back me. I've got you and Tsunade-hime, but... I've been getting advice from some people and I need Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Naruto, Jiraiya, someone named Anko, and the last generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. All of those people but Naruto are Jounin, and will be voting. …A lot of them don't like Danzo, but they'll be faster to trust someone they know than someone they don't…" Moving over to the window of her room, the brunette pushes a bit of her hair behind her shoulder before turning to the person she speaks to, smiling as her long hair flails out attractively. "I've just…never been under this kind of pressure before… I'm glad you're here for me… Between this and the pregnancy, I…don't know what I was going to do if you'd have left."

Nodding slowly, a young man roughly two inches taller than Gaara with shoulder length black hair but the same color eyes just sighs as he closes them. His build is somewhat more muscular and he wears a mesh shirt with a blue short-sleeved jacket over it, and beige pants. Metal plated half-gloves cover his hands and black sandals on his feet. "This should suffice. But none-the-less, go."

Pondering a moment he sighs. "The hardest thing to maintain is the voice." He mimics a man older than normal, though still smooth and majestic in pattern. Reaching up he plucks one long hair from his head and watches it turn to sand. "Something like this isn't as difficult, since my chakra is already dispersed into the grains. A normal henge would be impossible to keep up." Then looking up to Rinsu he asks. "This doesn't bother you too much does it?" Nearby the window, as well, is a small hovering eye that constantly turns this way and that to better sharpen the young man's senses of the outside.

"Not really… I'll feel better tonight when you can take it down, though. You're so much more attractive than that." She teases, moving up to him before drawing a finger across his lips. "And your lips aren't very kissable this way…"

Smirking slightly, he then offers, letting down the henge slightly to use his own voice. "It will keep you safe, and near me; to me it's worth it."

"Mmm… let me have your lips before I go, and _I'll_ be happy…" She purrs, cuddling her body close against him as she presses her forehead against his.

Nodding slightly, Gaara then pulls back the sand from around his real face and bends in to lay his lips against the kunoichi.

It takes little time before the brunette slips down the stairs, offering as she goes. "Food's a free-for-all, 'cept meat and veggies. We save those for dinner. There should be snacks and canned tuna and stuff like that, but other than that; you're on your own… _cousin_ Ukabusu. Heh"

"Not too loudly; such an odd thing to be doing with your cousin…" He chides jovially, though with a semi-serious, typically himself expression.

Grinning and nodding, she moves to pick up a container sitting on the counter in the kitchen, then moves back to the living room and opens the door, blowing a kiss at him as she goes. "I'll try not to be long." And with that, she slips out the door.

"Okay… Well… I'll meet you at Ichiraku's tonight then..?" Mitsuki asks with a shy grin, still glancing at the new bed against the wall.

Nodding Naruto just smiles. "Take care until then." He assures, taking her hand and gently kissing the knuckles.

Blushing softly as she lets out a small swoon, the pony tailed girl then nods back and waves her fingers cutely as she backs up slowly, opening the door at her back and slipping out.

Sitting down and then laying back against the bed, the blonde folds his hands behind his head. _Wonder what Rinsu wants to talk about that's so important…? _Closing his eyes and turning thoughtful, Naruto then blinks them open a bit wide. _I just remembered.. Didn't we say at one time that we were gonna date? …Is that what it's about? It'd make sense, since Mitsuki'd be really uncomfortable… Well, it should be alright though. After the way Rinsu flipped out on Lee, she probably doesn't wanna try taking me from Mitsuki or anything. Still, I wonder what it is… It almost seemed like she forgot about me after their welcome party._

Within half an hour, there's a knock at his door revealing the semi-smiling face of Rinsu, offering out the container she had taken from home. "Konnichiwa! I have cookies if you have milk! Heh…"

"Uh… yeah.." He responds, rubbing the back of his head and welcoming her in. _For once, it's actually fresh…_ "What's up?"

Stepping in with a nod and biting her bottom lip, the green clad girl moves to sit at the kitchen table with a sigh, setting the container upon it. "…We should start on the cookies and milk first. Heheheh…" _I really hate to have this conversation with him… But I guess I have to…_

"Alright…" Naruto nods before taking down a couple glasses. Pouring each of them a glass out of the half-gallon, rather than only a quart, container before he sits.

Popping open the container to reveal chocolate chip cookies, Rinsu smiles. "They're homemade!" _…By my sister…from a tube…_ She thinks with a chuckle before taking one and taking a bite.

"Wow, really?" He grins a bit before taking one out and starting to eat it. "These're great! But why go through all the effort?"

"Because…well…we gotta talk about something…really important…" She murmurs, pursing her lips a bit before taking another bite of the cookie. "…How do I even go into a conversation like this…?" She asks herself in a low mumble.

Blinking at her slightly, Naruto then makes a thoughtful sound. _Maybe it does have to do with that thing we decided on… Maybe people got the wrong impression about her and Gaara and now that he's gone…._

"…I want you to know…I care about you…Naruto…" She starts, shifting a bit as she looks down at her cookie with a thoughtful smile. "And I would never do anything to hurt you…ever…"

Blinking at her a few times, Naruto raises his brows and then scratches his cheek thoughtfully. "Oh… uh…" _Now what do I do? _Grinning softly he chuckles. "I know you wouldn't. But, uh… why do you say that now?"

"…Because…I…I really need you…and it's for something that…I don't know if you'll be okay with…considering everything…" The brunette sighs, finishing her cookie in one bite before picking up another and sipping off at the milk.

Watching her for a moment, Naruto clears his throat and then swallows before he lowers his head thoughtfully. "Hmm… Sorry, Rinsu…" He mutters regretfully.

Flinching heavily, she lowers her eyes and bites her lip, nodding gently. "…I understand…" _He must be really upset…about me being Hokage…_

"Uh… that's the thing; I _don't…_ you're gonna have to be more specific, sorry." He mutters in embarrassment, rubbing his head.

Blinking, she then giggles, then laughs, tears budding at her eyes as she begins to sniffle and wipe her eyes with one finger. "..oh, Naruto… I thought you were mad at me…because…. Oh, Naruto..!" She cries sweetly, though still smiles as she keeps her eyes closed.

"heh heh…." Naruto chuckles uneasily. _I __still__ don't know what she wants to talk about exactly…!_

Taking a moment to gather herself, Rinsu then sighs before she nods once, and proceeds to explain to the blonde about everything that happened with Tsunade, about how he was meant to be Hokage, but Danzo wouldn't allow it, and the conversations she's had with Gaara, Tsunade and more after the fact. "So…you see… I really need you… Tsunade-hime needs you…Gaara needs you… …_Konohagakure_ needs you…"

Watching her seriously, Naruto then turns thoughtful before he furrows his brows gently. "Well, then I'll do what I can." Crossing his arms he leans back. "…This guy; Danzo… wonder who he is…"

"He's the leader of Root: the part of ANBU that Sai works for." She explains from memory of her own questions, eating another cookie quickly.

"Really? Sai?" _Maybe I'll ask him and see if he can tell me anything about it. _Falling silent for a moment, Naruto then grins sheepishly as he admits. "Y-y'know a part of me was thinkin' you wanted to… talk about that promise we made…"

"..I've thought about it…a few times…" She admits, suddenly blushing as she turns her eyes off shyly. "…I looked for you…a few days after me and Lee broke up… Probably two days after this little gathering Shikamaru and Senka had for me…with Daisuke and Kiyoko…just the five of us…and….I saw you with her, so… I just sort of left…" She murmurs, biting her bottom lip as she remembers the sting she felt. _I had gotten over it since then, but…now that I think about it, I was pretty hurt that day…_

"Oh…" Frowning gently he sighs and murmurs apologetically. "Sorry… I… we started dating when you were with Lee…when… I heard what happened I felt really bad. I wanted to be there for you but…I think I lost track of a lot of stuff over Mitsuki…"

"..Actually…you started dating the same night they had that little thing for me…after Lee…" She points out before frowning gently as she looks down. "…you have a girlfriend and you suddenly can't be there for me…? …Even as a friend..? I mean, Lee and me weren't even dating _that_ long… And I was dealing with a lot of stuff! My whole life's been flipped upside down… All you did was get a new girlfriend and nothing else matters…?"

"I guess I've been really hyped up. I'm really sorry, Rinsu… I promise I'll try even harder coming up to make up for all the times I've been slacking off recently! …I understand if we can't be together, but I want to be there for you as much as I can." He offers with a typical grin.

Turning off with a bit of a pout, she snubs her nose up snootily. "You haven't exactly been the best of friends to me lately. Why should I believe you? Even worse: why should I trust you? I've got reason not to!"

Putting out his hands he pleads. "C'mon! You can trust me, and I'll do everything I can to prove it!" Putting up a finger he grins. "Hokage's been my dream for a long time, so I'm gonna give it to you… to borrow-ttebayo!"

"..I don't really want to be Hokage…" She admits, looking down with a gentle frown. "…I don't know this village… I don't have your passion…and I hate having so much responsibility… I don't know how I'm supposed to win this with no drive… just a few months ago…if I had heard the whole village was just…a crater or something…I would just say 'Wow. That's so sad. I should pray for their souls to find peace.' and never think about it again…"

Seeming faintly struck for a moment, Naruto then closes his eyes and sighs before he points out. "I can understand that. That's why I'm only letting you 'borrow' it. So as hard as I'd work to make myself Hokage, I'm gonna work _just_ that hard to make _you_ Hokage. We're a lot alike, y'know? So I know if people end up liking you, they'll like me, too!" Looking at her seriously he shakes his head with a shrug.

Blinking and seeming a bit struck herself, Rinsu turns her eyes off in thought for a moment before squinting her eyes gently, turning up to him oddly. "…Why do you want to be Hokage, Naruto..?"

His eyes looking thoughtful for a moment, the jinchuriki then speaks. "At first, when I was younger, I felt like I had to prove it to people. I wanted to be Hokage so I could make them see I was great and, well, I figured they'd _have_ to respect me then. Now… I really want to do it because I feel like Konoha needs someone who cares about it as much as Gaara cares about Sunagakure. So if Tsunade wants to make you Hokage right now, just to show Danzo up, then he'll feel really sorry when we push it in his face that _I_ helped! Since _he_ didn't want me being Hokage because of Sandaime-jichan."

A slow smile grows on her face before she turns to look out the nearby window. She grows silent for a moment before turning to him, seeming a bit more interested now. "Why do you love this place so much…? It's just as pretty as any other place…it's too hot…people used to treat you like crap… and even now, after everything you've done, there are still some people who don't really care for you… Why…?"

"Because there are still _a lot_ of people who do care about me. You, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei… that's who I'm doing this for. And because if it wasn't for this village, I wouldn't have lasted long. Both of my parents died fifteen years ago, y'know."

Pursing her lips gently, Rinsu only nods before seeming thoughtful and pointing out. "Kakashi-sensei has a picture of your dad and the rest of his team in his room. It's sitting right there on the headboard of his bed. He must have been very close to them all…"

Nodding a bit, Naruto points out. "Yeah, I remember. Now I met Rin-obasan, I wonder what that other guy was like; the guy that gave Kakashi-sensei his sharingan…" Pausing for a moment he then adds. "I've been talking to Jiraiya about my dad a _lot_. You know he's the one who named me?"

"Really?" She asks, raising her brows before grinning oddly. "Have you asked him why you're named after little fish patties for ramen..?"

Nodding sagely, the blonde crosses his arms. "When Jiraiya was writing his book; the first one that Daisuke actually has, he was eating ramen with Naruto on it at the time and the only thing he didn't have to finish his book was the hero's name. but from what my _dad_ told him, I'm not named after the patties, I'm named after the hero in the book!" He points out with a humored smile.

"Hm.. Well, I guess they named you pretty well. You _are _a hero. ..They would be proud." Offering a sweet smile, the brunette tosses him another cookie. "We should spar sometime. Might be fun; if you don't mind being in the hospital for a few weeks." She warns with a cute wink.

His eyes widening, Naruto blinks as he gawks a minute and then blushes before chuckling softly. "Uh… heheh… maybe…" _Is she serious? That's kinda scary…_

"Oh, I'm just kidding. …Mostly. Don't look so scared." She teases, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her left eyelid with one finger. "You really are cute, Naruto."

"You…think so, huh?" He grins, scratching his cheek softly.

"Yeah. If I had been a girl here, people telling me to not hang out with you; even if it was my mom, wouldn't make me do it. I would have still spent time with you; hide it if I had to! …But you have to understand…Konoha is…weird… Back home, people never would have condemned you for being what you are… Hell, they'd have probably seen you as a hero from the beginning, for keeping Kyubi within you, plus your dad being the one who killed him." She points out, shaking her head.

"Guess people were scared of me. And some people just wanted a place to put the blame for the people that died." Grinning a bit he shrugs. "It's alright! I'll become a hero in my own way! I don't need my dad to hand a title like that to me!"

"..you already are, Naruto.." Rinsu shakes her head again before offering a soft smile. "You have no idea how many lives you've touched… There are shrines erected in your honor, monuments dedicated to you; even a bridge named after you!"

_Whoa, shrines? Monuments?_ "A bridge?" He asks, chuckling softly. "What bridge?"

Raising a brow in confusion, she only offers simply, putting out her hands. "The Naruto Bridge in the Land of the Waves."

Blinking at her several times, Naruto raises his brows. "Wait… They named that huge bridge after _me_!"

"It's a national treasure there… You really didn't know?" She urges with a half-humored grin. "Aww, Naruto… You really are modest…-ttebayo!" She giggles cutely, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"I… really didn't know." He affirms with a grin and a slight blush.

"There's stuff like that everywhere. ..Well, not _everywhere_… But still; you've really impressed some people, you know what I mean?" Her medium brown eyes watch him, seeming almost excited to have more, new information that he didn't know about himself.

"Yeah.. Heheh.. Obviously…" He murmurs with a grin before biting his cheek. _Oh man, somethin' about those eyes of hers are … electrifying! _

"It's…really cute… You're so special, and even though I hear you used to go around screaming it…I don't think you really think you are… It's this weird kind of modesty… But I'll bet it started off as some low self esteem… That's what makes it sad…" She finishes, her eyes dimming sweetly, almost with concern.

Watching her a moment, Naruto then smiles. "Aw, but I'm fine now. I've actually got a lot of friends, and somebody special, and apparently a lot of fans in… everywhere but here!"

"Oh, that sounds horrible…" Rinsu frowns at him, only seeming ever more worried.

Chuckling good-naturedly, Naruto then explains. "It's not so bad. Most people here are just … well they don't like me, or dislike me. That's better than everyone telling me to 'get lost' or to leave them alone when I'm just standin' there, and haven't even said a word to 'em!"

But this only seems to make her seem more concerned for him, a flicker of anger starting to fire in her eyes.

His face falling alittle, Naruto leans up across the table to put a hand on her shoulder before uttering. "Hey… Rinsu… I'm alright, believe it."

"_Now_… …I feel bad… You grew up like that… It's horrible… And even worse, you've proved to the world you're hero, and all it's done is make these people barely accept you..! …How am I supposed to feel in my heart like I want to give my all for them…? Just by becoming Hokage, I'm letting go of something really important to me, and I feel like I'm wasting my time for unappreciative assholes…!" She cries to him before flinching heavily. _I can't believe I just said that to him… He won't understand how I feel… He loves this place so much, I've…probably just pissed him off… Damnit…_

"Because… people _never_ understand when they've got it good." Naruto explains after a pause. "And as bad as they might have treated me… I don't wanna see this place turn into somewhere where everyone's unhappy because of Danzo! ….So, I guess, if you won't do it for them… then do it for me, okay?" He asks before giving a smile. "Besides, for every one person who's unappreciative, there's gotta be one who'll _really_ be thankful!"

Raising her brows at him oddly, she slowly smiles, her face softening before she just nods gently. "…Okay, Naruto… I'll do it…for you.." _He has so much love in his heart for this place… There must be…something truly good about it.._

"Thanks, Rinsu… and if there's anything you need, you can talk to me about it! I promise I'll be a better friend than I have been!" He grins reassuringly with a thumbs up.

Her smile growing a bit sadder, she then only nods before a million thoughts; a million problems begin cycling through her mind and she flinches. But keeping a brave face, she continues to smile at him, though her eyes tell of a deeper sadness than before, tears beginning to build there. "…you're…a good man, Naruto…really…Mitsuki is so lucky…that she has you…and that you're here for her… That you'll always be here for her…because that's what guys like you do…"

"Thanks…" He utters before suddenly seeming more observant. "Hey, are… you okay, Rinsu…?

"…no…" She admits, closing her eyes as she still smiles sweetly. "..I don't know…if I ever will be…"

Frowning worriedly, he moves his chair closer to her and puts up a hand against her back, patting her gently. _No time like the present…_ "Well, I'm here for you so…you can tell me about it if ya want…"

"…I've just got…so much going on right now…" She murmurs, biting her bottom lip as she tries to continue smiling; though her tears begin rolling down her cheeks, wetting her green belly top as it falls from her chin.

Frowning gently, he rubs her back before asking carefully. "It's cuz… Gaara left isn't it…?"

"N-No… It isn't that…" She says truthfully before sniffling softly as her smile fades. "…We want to see…how we really feel… Spend time together and hang out, so…I was going to go to Suna…but…then Tsunade-hime came to us…"

"Oh wow… you were gonna go all the way out there?" furrowing his brow gently he then grins before offering. "And you think _Konoha's_ too hot…"

Trying to smile again as she nods, the young woman then leans against him and shivers. "And that isn't even all… My sister's pregnant with Shikamaru…and if that weren't big enough, I'm pregnant, too.. …But I…don't even know if it's Lee's or Kakashi's or…" Her head hanging, she then rubs her eyes and coughs, starting to cry harder.

His eyes widening, Naruto then nods softly. _I hadn't even thought about that…_ "What're… you gonna do about that?"

"…what _can_ I do…?" She returns, closing her eyes. "…let it's father be a part of it's life… try to get along with them… I don't know what else _to_ do…"

Nodding a few times Naruto sighs. "Wish there was somethin' I could do to cheer ya up…" He murmurs thoughtfully.

"…It's okay, Naruto… I'll figure something out…" She offers, half trying to convince herself as she shifts slightly against him and smiles up to him dimly. "I have to…"

"Still!" He protests urgently. "There's a lot on yer plate right now, the least I can do is try to help you not think about it as much, at least for alittle while…" The two sit in silence for a long moment as Naruto seems to be pondering deeply. Finally he sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Man… no good!" _All I've got on the brain is… well… eheh… _

Chuckling glumly, the kunoichi shakes her head and sighs, her eyes shining with her newly shed tears. "Really… It's okay… I don't want you worrying about me… Heck, that's only half of my problems…"

Frowning then sighing, Naruto shakes his head. "Rinsu… You can't tell me stuff like that. Because now I'm just gonna worry more!" Sagging alittle, he then squints with a shifty and thoughtful look but then frowns. "Wait… women can't drink while their pregnant, right…?"

Raising a brow as a truly humored look comes to her eyes as she shakes her head. "No, Naruto; they can't."

"…well there goes _that_ idea… and it's the only one I've had yet!" He complains and then sighs. _Can't do any training, she'll end up over-doing it. Especially with me! Still got plenty of food here, no need to go out. I don't have any more money so even renting a movie is outta the question…_ _Geeze. No wonder me and Mitsuki have so much sex!_

"…I just wish something would happen… Something random and nice…" She utters, closing her eyes with a sigh. _Something to give me insight on at least one of my problems…_ At the thought, she purses her lips slightly, her eyes closing deeper to push back her tears.

Watching her a moment, the blonde sighs softly as he follows through with the first thought that comes to mind and leans in quickly, softly pecking her lips.

Blinking her eyes wide, Rinsu's face instantly flushes a deep red as she stares up at him, her mouth popping open as a gentle tingle works across her lips. "..N-N-…Naruto~…"

His eyes widening, Naruto then flinches and looks off, rubbing the back of his head as he sighs. "Oh man, s-sorry… you just said… 'random' and… I… and now it's probably one more thing you're gonna worry about and…!" Putting his head in his hand he sighs. _Such an idiot…._

"..n-no…that wasn't cheating, just…surprised me…" She murmurs, still blushing before trying to smooth over his worry. "Like how you kiss your sister or brother or mom or something…"

Blinking at her a moment, then Naruto seems thoughtful before asking in earnest. "Well, then, what kind of a kiss is cheating?"

Blinking again before swallowing, the brunette seems thoughtful. _It's really just showing him… That doesn't count…right?_ Before she offers softly and a bit hesitantly. "…One…like this…" Before she leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and closes her eyes, locking her lips with his.

His eyes widening again, the blonde then shivers deeply before his eyes close and he returns her kiss almost instinctively. _Whoa … this… _

As their mouths open, allowing their tongues to find one another, the brown eyed kunoichi begins to shiver, letting out a soft sound of arousal as her thighs clench together in restraint. _Oh gods… I'm suddenly so hot… Why…? This feels so good… N-NO, I can't think that way…! That'd make it actual cheating..! …But…this…_

Pulling her against him, Naruto swoons but then blinks and suddenly moves back, turning off and shivering slightly. "Uh… alright… I… definitely got it now…" His face flushed, he clears his throat. _No way we can do this! Between Gaara and Mitsuki… they're both kinda fragile…_

Turning off quickly as well, Rinsu nods a few times quickly, raising a hand to try and cool her burning face. "Y-yeah… So, umm… That's the difference…"

Nodding again, his pace quickened, Naruto swallows. _But now I wanna do it again… she's really good at this…! But… I can't think like that! No way!_ "Alright…"

The two sit in silence, blushing deeply for awhile before Rinsu swallows and offers curiously. "You know…I could do something…to see if we're…you know; connected somehow. I did it with Gaara before."

Blinking at Rinsu, Naruto then furrows his brows before asking. "Like… a jutsu?"

"N~ot exactly…" She answers, shaking her head a bit before clarifying. "It's more like a little ritual. You wanna try it?"

_A ritual…?_ Crossing his arms and becoming thoughtful a moment, Naruto then shrugs. "Well, alright. I guess."

"Do you keep sutra paper by any chance?" She asks hopefully, moving to stand.

"Actually, the only sutras I have are already for paper bombs…" He explains with a small shrug.

"It's okay. I'll figure something out." She nods before adding. "Can you gather just a couple of things for me..?"

Within half an hour, Rinsu holds a kunai, rubbing a clear salve upon it as she looks Naruto's hands over. "Hey… What's that scar from?" The shorter ninja asks, raising a brow.

Blinking then following her eyes, Naruto looks down at the small dent on his left hand. "Oh… that was from my first B-rank mission. I was attacked by these Chunin ninja from Kirigakure. They cut my hand with poison-tipped claws, so I had to cut my hand open to get the poison out. I also made a promise on that day that I'd never be afraid again."

"Ouch… …You know, though; fear is a valuable asset to a ninja." She points out, rubbing a green herb salve over a piece of sutra paper.

"I'm still kinda learning the balance…" Naruto points out before swiping his cheek. "I know you can barely see it, but this one on my _cheek_ is from having no fear!"

Leaning forward, the brunette's brows raise before she nods and leans back. "It looks like it was painful once. What's that one from?" She asks as she wipes the herbal mixture off of the paper and starts to wave it around to dry it.

"I was boasting about how I wasn't afraid right outside the Forest of Death during the chunin exams. The examiner that heard me threw a kunai at my face that just barely missed me." He explains, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa… What a bitch…" She murmurs, taking the slip in between her index and middle fingers before it begins to flow back and forth with blue chakra.

"Well, y'know, that's just how ninja training is." He adds with a chuckle. "You know who we had for the written test? Morino Ibiki!"

"Whoa..! I _never_ would have passed." Rinsu commends, shaking her head a bit. "That's pretty impressive, Naruto." With that, she picks up the kunai at her side, placing down the sutra paper. "Hand, please."

Seeming thoughtful for a moment he then just nods before raising his hand undauntedly. "Yeah, let me tell ya; he's just as tough as you've probably heard!" But when the kunoichi raises her own hand to take his, slicing his palm open, he flinches and lets the blood flow.

She places the sutra upon his palm before looking down at her own hand. _At least it isn't healed all the way…_ She reminds herself as she frowns and goes about pulling the bandage off of her own hand and uses the kunai to moreso peel the scab off of it, flinching deeply. She then places another sutra onto her own hand. _…I did it wrong with Gaara, didn't I…? crap… That one just sees IF the other person is tied to your soul… …Well, he might still be my soul mate…or one of the others…hmm… I'll do it right this time. _She tells herself before looking to Naruto's sutra and slicing his hand through the sutra again, flinching as she quickly does this again to her own, forcing the blood to flow from both of their hands, falling upon the stack of pre-made sutras between them.

Flinching again and gritting his teeth, Naruto just comments a bit solemnly. "There's… a lotta blood involved in this ritual, huh…?"

"Less than in others… And I started to do it wrong, so…eheh…" She admits, biting her bottom lip as the blood seems to react to one another's blood, mixing upon the paper. The kanji begin to form: umareru, ten, and ru-meaning 'soul mate', or 'A couple brought together by heaven's decree'.

As Rinsu seems thrown into a deep shock, Naruto blinks and blushes as he looks it over before calling in surprise when Rinsu smears her hand across the paper; ruining the image into being unreadable. "Wha..!"

"I-It, umm… didn't work right! Heheheh…" She utters, bringing her opposite hand to rub the back of her head. "Jeez, I should get going! Mitsuki must be really worried about you..!" _..What can I do about that? Nothing… I'm sure…Gaara is my true love..!_

Turning slightly concerned, the blonde then nods his head. "Well, I have no idea how it works, so I guess I'll take your word for it…" Putting up a finger he grins. "We can just try it again later!"

"..o-oh..we probably don't…_need_ to…" She utters, swallowing as her cheeks grow darker. _…Naruto…_

After Rinsu leaves in a bit of a hurry, he just stares at the door for a moment before looking off. _I know what I saw! …Rinsu is… but does that mean that it was wrong for me to-_ Drumming his fists into his head he grunts out loud. "Agh! I can't think like that!" _Rinsu… she just doesn't want to come between us…_ Then as if in realization his jaw drops open and his eyes widen before calling out in anguish. "I GOTTA CLEAN THIS UP BY MYSELF!_"_


	10. Chapter 10: Earthshattering Discoveries

**Sitting behind Senka with his arms wrapped around her midsection, Shikamaru stares out at Konoha below them with a thoughtful sigh. **_**By the end of this week I'll be starting this mission, and I have no idea when I'll be back. This is probably gonna be a sensitive question, I really don't wanna deal with it, **__**way**__** too troublesome to start before something big like this but… I dunno, maybe she'll understand where I'm coming from…**_

"…**it really is a nice view from the roof near your window, Shika-kun…" Senka comments a moment later, sounding a bit melancholy.**

**Holding her a bit tighter for a moment he sighs and then murmurs back. "Yeah…" A slight uncomfortably in his tone as he considers the difficult question at hand. Frowning gently he sighs again to steel himself before muttering. "…Senka, I got… somethin' to ask…"**

"**Yeah…?" She responds, an odd hopefulness to her voice.**

**Seeming hesitant for a moment, he then words carefully. "…Well, I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone… but it's really just a little thing, that I'd like you to do for me… while I'm outta town…" **_**Damn, there's no real easy way to say this. It's gonna be pure luck that she won't get mad at all… I just hope I can walk away from this with minor bruises…**_

**Seeming to lose her hopefulness, the brunette then sighs before asking a bit curtly. "..What is it, Shikamaru?" **_**I thought he was going to ask me… This would have been a perfect… Oh well…**_

_**Yeah, listen to that tone of voice… well, here goes nothing…**_** "…I just… well maybe… you could hold off… spending **_**too**_** much alone time with Kiba… I trust you and everything… and I'm not saying you guys can't hang out but… maybe just …I dunno, have someone there…" **_**Shit. That did **__**not**__** come out the way I wanted it to…**_** And when she suddenly stiffens, growing frigid in his arms, his fears are quickly recognized.**

"…**Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just tell me…your **_**pregnant**_** girlfriend, that I not only can't hang out with my only real friend since I got here aside from you that often **_**while you're **__**gone**_, and I _need_ the extra company and support… But you're saying we need a chaperone?" She asks heatedly, quickly moving from his arms to kneel in front of him, frowning deeply. "Are you fucking me? _Seriously?_ How can you be so insensitive!"

Looking off and flushing as a pit of nervousness and guilt builds up in him, Shikamaru rubs he side of his neck before defending. "N-no… look, it came out _way_ wrong-"

"I can't believe I actually thought you were getting ready to ask me to _marry_ you..!" She cries out at him, her tears building quickly to unblinkingly roll down her face and she grits her teeth against the pain in her chest. "..Th-this would have been the perfect moment… the sunset, you holding me so close, the beautiful view… And you just ruined it..!"

_Aw damnit! Stupid…_ "Y-you're right… okay… I'm sorry… just…" Standing up he reaches out to take her hand as she stands. "…Just calm down, okay?"

Snatching her hand back from his, the brunette screams back at him hurtfully. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever think you can tell me what to do, Shikamaru Nara!"

_I've got a better chance of hiding food from Choji right now… _"Alright… alright…" He utters back, putting up his hands. "I get it… I was wrong…-"

"M-Maybe we should just…b-break-up..!" She suddenly calls out, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she grits her teeth against her anger and hurt.

"What…? No way… Come on, Senka…" He offers pleadingly. "…It was a stupid thing to say… I… didn't really think it out…" _I did, kinda. I knew it'd be bad, I just didn't know why…_

"I can't handle game playing! This is so childish..! …Maybe when you get back…you'll have grown up some…" She murmurs softly, flinching noticeably as she cringes in on herself.

Panting nervously, he carefully moves to her side, but then stops when she backs away again. Keeping his hands up and open he offers carefully. "Senka… I know you're upset… I know I upset you… and I'm _really_ sorry about that…-"

"I should go…before I change my mind.." The brown eyed kunoichi murmurs shakily before turning towards the open village.

"Wait! Senka, let's think about this! Please, I love you!" The dark haired male practically begs. "C'mon… please…?"

Turning towards him, she then quickly turns away, letting out a soft whimper of restraint before taking off into the air, jumping onto the streets below and darting down one of them towards her home.

…_Crap… this is bad… this is really bad… very nice, Shikamaru! How come every time you screw up it's gotta be something Earthshattering…?_ Putting his head in his hands he groans painfully before jumping down as well.

Several minutes later, sitting on the couch of the living room, Daisuke and Ino are watching a movie, that he appreciates with a grain of salt; something usually more 'tender' than his pick of either grotesque or disturbing horror films. He jumps defensively as Senka opens the front door noisily.

Not paying the two any mind, the tall brunette female moves quickly through the living room, letting out a soft sound before disappearing up the stairs, her door shutting at her back.

Pausing the movie, he looks to Ino knowingly, Daisuke then sighs. "Wow, that was bad… you realize we're the unofficially elected mediators now, right…?"

Making a face and sighing, the blonde then seems thoughtful for a moment. "..Well…I know Shikamaru better…but I doubt she wants to talk to a guy right now, and you might end up with another head wound, so I better go."

Chuckling softly, he compliments. "She'll appreciate having someone more insightful, too…" Reaching out to take her hand a moment he assures. "We'll finish the movie afterwards…" Before he stands and turns to the door hearing another set of footsteps. _Well, that's fortunate…_

"Shikamaru's persistent when it's something he cares about, so he should be here any minute." Ino warns as she moves towards the stairs and when the Nara comes through the door quickly, she only adds as she disappears. "Your job's easier..!"

"Good luck, then." Daisuke returns before looking to Shikamaru and raising his brows.

"Is… Senka-"

"_Oh_ yeah…She was about as subtle as a rhino on her way in…" The brunette adds, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

While Shikamaru goes about explaining the situation; from his point of view, Daisuke's look slowly and steadily gets more grim before he's left just pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Shikamaru… really…?"

"…Yeah…" He grunts back, slipping a hand into his back pocket and rubbing his neck with the other.

"Well, …I'm pretty sure it's fixable… Senka might have a temper but she's more understanding than Rinsu. Gods help you if it'd been Rinsu…!" Putting up a hand the hazel eyed male then points out. "Problem is; it's not gonna be fixed _today_…"

"I… kinda figured…" Shikamaru mutters before frowning gently.

"In fact, it probably won't even be fix_able_ until after you've left and come back the first time… that whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'…"

Closing his eyes and sagging, Shikamaru shakes his head. "…damn…" Slowly sinking into a chair he pulls out a cigarette and lighter and starts up, dragging thoughtfully.

Seating himself not too far away on the couch again, Daisuke nods. "Ironically, your worries over Kiba have put _you_ in the doghouse…" He offers with a sly grin.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru just chortles. "…Yeah, great…"

It isn't long after that Ino quickly makes her way down the stairs and calls out as she darts across the room, smacking the darker haired male ringingly across the face.

Flinching and holding his cheek, Shikamaru grits his teeth as his cigarette drops into his lap and then he jumps up quickly, fumbling for the heated ember against his pants. "Ah ah! Shit..!"

Staying perfectly quiet now, Daisuke just raises his brows.

"You _jerk_, Shikamaru! How could you! What a horrible time to handle something like that! And she's pregnant! Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet!" She begins berating him, tearing into him horribly.

"I.. I just kinda thought…it goes to figure…" He mutters, putting up his hands protectively.

"…it never goes to figure…" Daisuke murmurs lowly with a sigh, shaking his head.

"You're stupid! If you end up alone for the rest of your life, you deserve it! I'm disappointed in you Shikamaru! I oughtta tell your mother! She'd be pissed!"

"Come on, Ino… I already get that I made a mistake…!" He calls back, flinching hurtfully.

Blinking at him before biting her bottom lip the blonde then sighs and nods, frowning gently. "…Would it make you feel better…if I said she really, really loves you still…? …And that she's just hurting really bad…?"

Nodding slightly, Shikamaru just sighs before Daisuke offers.

"I told him… she _really_ needs time to cool down before they can _attempt_ to come to terms."

"But…we're leaving in just two days…" Ino points out, suddenly seeming concerned.

Nodding solemnly, Daisuke sighs. "…I know."

"…I really screwed myself this time…" Shikamaru mutters, sitting back down and rubbing his forehead with a tired expression. "We figured… it'll take about as long as it'll take for us to leave, and come back…"

Frowning still, Ino sighs before seating herself, seeming thoughtful. "…It'll help your case if you can get injured or something…"

Making a face, Shikamaru scratches his head before changing the subject. "…What were… you guys watching anyhow..?"

"…Lee…?" The green-clad male hears as he rests beneath the tree in front of 'Lucky Thirteen's' home. Turning up, he sees the also green-clad kunoichi, looking down at him seriously, though kinder than she had just earlier that month.

Blinking and looking up quickly, Lee stands suddenly seeming surprised. "R-Rinsu…!"

Kneeling in front of him, the brunette turns her almost glassy brown eyes to him before offering honestly. "…I want you to be straight with me, Lee… Be honest.. I'm…more open minded…and my eyes are open… If you lie to me, I'll know…and I'll hate you for it. …If you tell me the truth and you cheated… I'll listen to your explanation with an open heart… And if you didn't… we'll see what happens."

Sighing and looking down, Lee frowns gently before he utters. "…I've had a lot of time to think about this, Rinsu… in fact… _all_ I've done is think about this…" Shifting and putting one of his knees up, the black haired shinobi rests his hand on his knee. "…I suppose that I did…. But what I want you to know is that I _didn't_ go to see her with that intention… All she told me is that she wanted to talk, and then she kissed me." Sighing softly and looking down, he shakes his head. "T-to some extent I blame myself… if I hadn't been so oblivious before, or concerned over myself, I would have known better. I would have seen it coming and reacted sooner… but I was so naïve that I let the shock overcome me and… I froze up." Pausing he shrugs softly before adding. "and if I'd known, how she felt… then I would have been able to explain that it wasn't … for the reasons she thought, but because I really felt drawn to you, that I loved you… and I still do."

Listening to him before she slowly offers a small smile, she continues curiously. "…Why have you been out here so much…? You've barely been home for anything but eating and bathing… You look ill…and really tired…"

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, the chunin responds. "…When we were together… I was so happy, and when it ended the way it did… for a while I had trouble accepting it… after that, I felt even more alone than usual; living alone… and I couldn't stand it anymore. I just wanted to be near you any way I could…"

Smiling a bit sadder, the mokuton using nin moves to wrap an arm around him and help him up. "Come on, Lee… Let's get you inside and feed that cold…" _I hope Gaara doesn't get upset…_

Blinking a bit, Lee just falls silent as he allows Rinsu to lead him inside to where the small group sits. Shikamaru looks up first and blinks.

"…Uh… hey… guys…"

Glancing over, Daisuke pushes back a frown. _All these interruptions… how am I supposed to talk to Ino seriously with more and more people showing up?_ "…Is he alright?"

"He's pretty sick… I'm gonna take him upstairs and try to get Senka to help me make some food. …Why does everyone look so solemn?" She asks with a frown.

"Let's just say; it's Shikamaru's turn, so ask Kiyoko for help instead. Senka needs some time to herself." Daisuke summarizes simply.

"Aww…! But Senka's the good cook between us!" Rinsu protests with a pouting frown.

"She won't have her heart in it…" the brunette shinobi states sagely, squinting softly.

Blinking as the thought hits her, the female turns her eyes darkly towards Shikamaru as a few trees start to sway and movement catches those gatherer's attention. "…you didn't cheat on her…did you?"

"A-are you serious? No way! Other girls are way too troublesome!" Shikamaru defends, putting up his hands.

"Hm… Alright.." She responds, one of the vines moving to pat his head, making him close one eye and shift slightly before they move to wrap around Lee's shoulders gently. "Do you need a lot of help, Lee…? I'm gonna be right back, but I don't want you sitting. You might fall asleep."

"I'm… alright, just… grateful for any help you give me…" He offers back gently.

Nodding, then leaning up to kiss his cheek, Rinsu makes her way upstairs quickly, knocking at her own door. "Gaara… Gaara…!"

Opening the door, the transformed teen looks to Rinsu and raises a brow before asking. "What is it?"

"…You know how you told me before that Naruto made you rethink things in your life…? Well, not I know what you mean." She explains quickly, offering a sweet smile as she tries to sound convincing. "I, umm…decided not to hate Lee anymore and try to be friends again… We talked, and I believe him… He didn't cheat on me, so I…don't want to be at odds with him, you know…?"

Watching her a moment, Gaara then nods slowly. "Alright. If you feel that's best, then I won't deny it. It could be best if the two of you reconciled to some extent anyway."

Nodding with a bit of a smile, she then becomes more serious, informing him with a sigh. "And another thing… …I did the ritual wrong, so…we'll need to do it again… …I know now that…we aren't soul mates… We're defiantly tied at the soul, but…we're true loves, or…fatal attractions…" She murmurs, a hint of worry in her voice.

Furrowing his brows, Gaara watches her for a moment before admitting. "I… don't understand. What's the difference?"

"..Soul mates are people who are really like you…in every way… True loves sometimes have similarities to you, but no matter what, even if they're nothing like you, they're the one whom your heart is most drawn to most of the time… Fatal attraction…is someone whom the evil in both of your hearts is drawn to one another…and nothing good can come of your union…" She finishes, closing her eyes before biting her bottom lip harshly.

Furrowing his brows in thought, Gaara then offers. "But we _are_ very much alike, with just a few select differences. Namely in how our experiences have taught us."

Nodding a bit, she frowns in a knowing way. "But…I _know_…we're not soul mates now…" Before she bows her head, coddling her sore hand.

Watching her observantly, Gaara slowly frowns. "I see…"


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven Won't Tell Me 'No!

Sobbing softly for the pain in her hand, and the pain in her heart, Rinsu lies across the floor, her hand leaking it's precious red once more, but now, onto the floor of her room as the sutra before them both shows takai and ai-'fatal love'.

Frowning gently as he stares at the paper in silence for a moment, Gaara then slowly looks away before murmuring. "So this means… that I'll be nothing but bad for you, right? …If I'm just going to be another person who ends up hurting you….." He closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head.

"..n-no… we might be…_wonderful_ for each other…! …But…we'll be nothing but bad for the world around us… We'll hurt other people we care about or…take over the world or something… I don't know… It'll just not be good… …The heaven's decided that we…shouldn't...be together…" She cries out the last hurtfully, gripping her injured hand tightly for the pain.

Frowning still as a hint of old arrogance hits him, Gaara then sighs before he offers with some difficulty. "Then… as much as it hurts… for me to even think of this, perhaps… what we're doing is.. Th-the best …course of… action…."

"What do you mean!" She calls worriedly, turning to him quickly with a tear-stained face. "Wh-what are you saying..?"

His eyes squinting, Gaara allows his transformation down as he grits his teeth and then snaps. "Don't think this is easy for me! Giving up my mantle would be easier… but in the scheme of things, that just proves it, doesn't it?" Falling silent and looking down and frowning painfully, Gaara sags. "As much as I try… to be kind, giving, selfless… this world finds new and crueler ways of punishing me… I hate it…"

"..Gaara… I can't…be without you now… I don't care about heaven… I love you..!" Jumping up quickly, she wraps her arms around him, kissing him saltily as she trembles, gripping him tightly.

Flinching but then relaxing into her kiss, the kazekage wraps his arms around her in turn before shifting and moving to stand. The sand around him reaches up to open the window and spirit them out of it onto the roof above. _I can't handle this… I won't let the __world__ tell me… the __heavens__ tell me who I am allowed to be happy with! That decision is mine!_

"Dai? Did Rinsu ever come back down?" Kiyoko asks openly. The time is hours later, the sun has since gone down and the silence emanating from Rinsu's room has been obvious. Shikamaru has left to plan how he'll go about making things up to Senka, whereas Ino has left to prepare for her next day.

"No. She hasn't… Why?" The brunette shinobi answers making Kiyoko frown in worry.

"Well there hasn't been a peep out of them at _all_ and I'm starting to get worried…."

Sighing, Daisuke rubs his forehead before standing. "Alright… I'll check on them…" _I always gotta do the difficult stuff around here. Thank god Ino was here to handle Senka earlier or I woulda been right in the middle of that…_ Walking up the stairs, Daisuke knocks quickly on Rinsu's door. "Guys?" After no answer he frowns before knocking a bit louder. "Rinsu? ….Rinsu's cousin that has a name that's impossible for me to remember?" Still, again, no answer. Carefully cracking the door, Daisuke enters into the room and looks around for a minute before calling out. "Kiyoko! Senka! Come in here!"

Walking into the room a bit before Kiyoko, Senka frowns softly as Daisuke already looks around, making his way to the window. "…Where are they..?"

Scraping away a few sand grains from the windowsill, Daisuke points out. "They left out the window… but that's not really what bugs me…" He points out, not turning from his search, his eyes blood red. "Those sutras… You know what ritual that is! And look at what it says!"

Frowning deeply, Senka then looks out the window worriedly. "You think Gaara did something drastic?"

"..I _did_ hear Rinsu crying earlier.." Kiyoko points out. "But I figured he just calmed her down…" Shaking her head with a worried look as he looks over the sutras shaking his head.

"Well, _you're_ the sociopath, Senka… but yeah." turning to the two he sighs before suggesting. "We should tell somebody… Kiyoko, you tell Tsunade, and Senka… could you get Kiba? …I'll try to use my sharingan to follow the sand trail as best I can, but it's _Rinsu_ who's the tracker-nin…" _Which means she knows ways to conceal her trail… __if__ she's actually left under her own power…_

Moving through the trees around Konoha, Gaara continues to carry Rinsu close. Frowning, he stops atop one taller branch and turns, motioning one hand to curl around and lift two figures from the ground, and pull them within eye-shot. One of them, is Akamaru and the other is Daisuke. Narrowing his eyes, the kazekage just frowns. "Leave us! This is greater than both of you…"

"Gaara, wait… just listen….!" Daisuke urges before the sand whips him one way, and then flings him in the other, similarly to Akamaru. Now spiraling through the trees, Daisuke reaches into his back vest pocket and opens the scroll within, summoning a chained kunai he whips it out into a tree and pulls himself to a stop while Akamaru skids along the forest floor and growls before leaping up near the male chunin. "Guess it's too bad we couldn't find them with Kiba and Senka, huh…? …Any… ideas, Akamaru?"

Looking up at Daisuke, the dog then narrows his eyes and begins to growl in the direction of Gaara before the human ninja cautions him.

"Wait. You wanna _fight_ him? We'll need serious back-up for something like that…"

Grumbling slightly, Akamaru just jumps off, forcing Daisuke to follow after the still fleeing ninja ahead of them.

A ways off, Kiba crouches; his face close to the ground while searching out. _That smell of blood and sand, I'll never forget it as long as I live, and neither will Akamaru…_

"You look like you've found something." Senka states blandly, frowning gently as she pushes her own thoughts and worries away.

"Yeah… Gaara's sand has a distinct smell…" Kiba points out before rushing ahead, expectant of the brown eyed kunoichi to follow.

Still elsewhere in the forest, Kakashi converses with Pakkun while Kiyoko looks into the trees worriedly.

"Is there anything yet, Sensei?"

"There's no one my dogs can't find… And Pakkun says their team has a lead. Let's go this way…" The three teams, unbeknownst to themselves, head in a pyramid formation toward a single point; the two in question.

"I'll keep my word…" Gaara assures Rinsu as he continues to run. "I won't kill anyone who tries to follow us… but once we get to Suna, it will be out of Tsunade's jurisdiction…"

"…What about Konoha and that Danzo guy…?" Rinsu reminds, blinking once before seeming thoughtful as she clutches him tightly.

"Don't worry… we just need time, and Danzo will still need to be elected. Before that happens, we'll have to take control of Konoha as well… I just need time, and the people, to do it…" Gaara explains, keeping his senses about him.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, there's a strong knock at Naruto's door, making Mitsuki whimper slightly and sit up, rubbing her eyes, while Naruto continues to sleep.

Looking to her side as the knocking becomes more frantic, Mitsuki shakes the shinobi, calling worriedly. "Hey, Naruto..! I think something's wrong..!"

Blinking his eyes open tiredly, he sits up and grumbles before moving out of bed and to the door. Dressed only in his boxers, he opens the portal and asks. "What's.. going on?"

A male from his academy class blinks, raising a brow before shaking his head. "Hey, Naruto! Something really bad's going down!"

"What is it?" He urges, now seeming more awake and coherent.

"I don't know the details, but it seems like some guy came and kidnapped that Rinsu girl! He's gonna kill her soon, and Tsunade sent Kakashi, Kiba, and her team to go save her!" The black haired genin explains to his knowledge quickly.

"WHAT!" Naruto calls out worriedly before rushing back into the apartment to dress quickly as he explains to the kunoichi in his bed. "Mitsuki, I gotta go, or Rinsu's gonna die!"

Blinking in confusion, the raven haired girl rubs her eyes tiredly. "Wait…what do you mean..?"

"Somebody kidnapped Rinsu! He's gonna kill her! I promised I'd be there if she needed me, so I gotta go!" He calls back worriedly as he pulls on his coat and turns to run for the door.

"Oh..Naruto, do you-!" She starts before pouting when he disappears out the door. "…want me to come..? ..Oh well…"

Glancing behind himself, Kakashi sighs. _She's slowing me down… but I was already told not to leave her behind…_ Stopping for a moment, Kakashi nods when Kiyoko appears from the trees. Stepping up to her he explains. "Pardon me, but I think it'll just be easier if I do this…"

Calling out in surprise, Kiyoko blinks her eyes wide as Kakashi scoops her up into his arms and begins running again. "H-hey!" But then she just blushes somewhat uncomfortably and holds onto his shoulders while they follow Kakashi's team of seven dogs into the trees.

Feeling several presences closing in on them, Gaara then frowns before suggesting. "Rinsu… I need your help…"

"…What should I do..?" She asks, looking up to him a bit hesitantly.

"They're following us in the trees… use your abilities to block our path." He instructs vaguely.

Moments later, as Kakashi jumps from tree to tree, one limb suddenly raises slightly before he moves to land upon it, causing it to slam into his ankle. His eye widening, the jonin trips end over end but holds the brunette close in an attempt to cover the fall with his own body. He strikes several more branches on the way down before hitting the ground. His arms shield Kiyoko from the impact.

Looking up to the grey haired man, Kiyoko shakes him softly. "Are… are you alright?"

_It feels like… I made a horrible miscalculation, but that never happens…._ Kakashi thinks to himself as he eases off of the younger ninja and onto the ground in a sitting position. "I'll… be alright…"

Sighing softly, Kiyoko then offers gently. "I'll… check you out just the same… okay?"

Looking to her, Kakashi then shrugs before sitting silently. _There's no use arguing a point like that with a girl like her. It's just what Rin would do. _He ponders this while she goes about checking his injuries and Pakkun lands nearby.

"You took quite a spill, there, Kakashi."

"Don't worry. Tell the rest of the team to keep going." Looking up to Kiyoko as he adds with a typical smile. "I'm in good hands here."

Raising a brow, the hazel eyed Kunoichi then chuckles nervously. "…Yeah…" _Ha ha. He sounds nice, but I know his type…_

"I smell other dogs." Kiba comments as they get closer and closer to Gaara. "They're Kakashi's… Akamaru and Daisuke aren't too far away either. I'm kinda surprised he can keep up."

"I just hope we get to them soon… But isn't Gaara like…wildly powerful? Even more than Rinsu? …How are we supposed to fight him? And isn't this going to cause a war or something?" Senka points out worriedly.

Seeming thoughtful, Kiba then shakes his head. "Man, hell if I know. I figured we'd figure it out once we caught up to 'em." Ducking suddenly to avoid a branch that seems to come from out of nowhere, Kiba stops and turns as it slams into Senka instead. His eyes widening as she starts to drop, he halts his advance and turns, dropping from the tree after her, and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Then spinning feet first, he lands on the forest floor. "Senka… Senka!"

"..mmmph…" She grumbles, suddenly sounding weak as she slowly opens her eyes. "…oh…jeez…my head… …K-Kiba…" Blinking up at him, a soft flush comes over her face before she quickly turns away. "…Thank you… You probably just saved its life. Heh…"

Grinning and then sighing deeply in relief, Kiba then just chuckles. "No problem." Still holding her close, he looks back up into the trees. "Do you think… Rinsu's helping him?"

"…I don't know… Sometimes, she's easily intimidated…or convinced of things… She might not even realize what's going on…" Lowering her eyes, Senka frowns with a sigh.

"Damn… This isn't good…" Then turning thoughtful for a moment, he asks. "How's yer head? …Maybe you should sit back for a minute and let me go on ahead…"

"No way, Kiba. I'm going to get my sister back myself; one way or another." The fluffy haired brunette then moves to stand, swooning a bit before grabbing her head. "We've…gotta hurry…"

Nodding a bit, but seeming hesitant, Kiba then offers. "Well, then hang on to me. Don't wantcha fallin' again…"

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Akamaru remain on Gaara's trail. Using the sharingan, the brunette shinobi is able to avoid several of Rinsu's 'slow down' maneuvers until Akamaru finally leaps, his maws flashing open as he approaches the kage.

At the same moment, Kakashi's team bounds into view as well leaving eight canines and the Uchiha standing between Gaara, Rinsu, and their 'freedom'.

Throwing up an orb of sand around them, Gaara then flings the hounds off causing the summoned canines to vanish into puffs of smoke and Akamaru to land harshly. Narrowing his eyes as he peels back the sand slightly, Gaara warns. "_Leave_! Rinsu is more important to me than anything in this world or the next…"

"This isn't the way to do this!" Daisuke urges, putting out his hands. "All you're gonna do is make things harder for everyone."

Glancing to Rinsu, seeing her flinch, Gaara looks up to Daisuke again and narrows his eyes. "Just stay out of this… that is your final warning…"

Gritting his teeth behind his lips and swallowing a bit, Daisuke then frowns worriedly. _Gods, that look…._ "I… can't just let you take Rinsu like this, Gaara… this isn't good for anyone; including her baby…"

"She'll be fine in Sunagakure with me!" The red haired kage protests before sand shoots up to loop over Daisuke's body, who twists his form quickly and stumbles out away from it, flipping back several times to avoid the reaching grains.

_Oh shit… dodging him is even straining my sharingan…! _

_He's fast… to avoid my sand coffin that way…_ Gaara comments in his mind. _But he's not fast enough to keep it up._ Throwing out his hand in a punch, a ball of sand flies through the air toward Daisuke's back, knocking him forward into the tendrils of dirt that grab for him still.

"Gaara, stop..!" Rinsu suddenly all but demands, gripping his robes tightly. "You have to stop it..!"

"But… this is what we wanted…!" Gaara protests as he turns back to her, still holding Daisuke in the sand as he stabs and pries at it with a kunai.

"..I know… But don't you see..? …This is exactly what my sutra meant..! …I've turned you into…something that might slowly push you back to whatever it is you once were…! And…we're talking about going to war with Konohagakure to protect them..? What does that really accomplish!" She shakes her head, shivering slightly. _…I wish Naruto…or Lee were here, too…_

As if on cue, a blonde form descends from the trees, striking Gaara's sand that holds Daisuke harshly with a glowing swirling ball of chakra. "RASENGAN!" Then as Daisuke skids to a stop several yards away, Naruto jabs an incredulous finger at the sand ninja still holed up in the protective casing around them. "Gaara! What are you thinking! I won't let your hurt Rinsu!"

Frowning gently at Naruto, Gaara seems at a loss as he glances down to Rinsu and grits his teeth. "…I don't want to lose you either."

"…I don't want to lose you, either… We'll figure something out…" She utters, nuzzling against him as she closes her eyes. "…but not this way…"

Flinching deeply, Gaara trembles before he suddenly seems to lose his grip on her, and drops down. The sand around him begins to fall away and peel down to reveal them while Naruto stares a bit in confusion. His eyes closed as he hovers over the shorter brunette, Gaara trembles uncharacteristically as his tears drop freely from his face as though it were an open wound.

Blinking up at the red head before sitting up from her lying down position, Rinsu frowns gently before kneeling in front of him, brushing some of his hair away from his face. "…oh Gaara… …this is all my fault.." She utters, bowing her head and closing her eyes. "…I'm so sorry… …I guess…I was wrong… I thought…we would make each other happy, but…you're so sad…"

"…I _am_ happy with you…" He protests, his voice unbroken by the tears that continue to drain from his eyes. "…but I feel so… trapped… and the only way I know how to deal with that feeling is either… to fight my way out… or give up…"

Watching his, Naruto frowns worriedly and slowly walks up while Daisuke watches from a distance, still decently sore from the small fight with Gaara, and the leftover rasengan to the back that wasn't absorbed by the sand. "Hey…" The blonde speaks up, rubbing the back of his head uneasily. "Uh… are you guys alright…?"

"…not really…but there's nothing else anyone can do…" Rinsu utters, kissing the red head lovingly before wiping away his tears.

Looking up to Rinsu, and then to Naruto, Gaara then sighs and lowers his head. "…I've caused several people some grief tonight…" Closing his eyes slowly he sighs. "…I'm sorry…"

Looking back and forth between them again, Naruto crosses his arms thoughtfully. "So… you didn't kidnap Rinsu to try and kill her…?"

Raising his eyes to the blonde with an incredulous gleem, Gaara then frowns. "No… of course not…"

"There!" Kiba calls as he looks around quickly and finds Akamaru just starting to struggle to his feet. Growling as he snaps his gaze to Gaara. "What'd you do to Akamaru!"

"Whoa… Okay, what's going on here? Crying Gaara, Rinsu coddling him, and Akamaru looks half way between scared and in pain." Senka frowns deeply, moving to the dog's side to pat his head. "Are you okay…?"

Grumbling a bit, Akamaru just barks back before looking to Kiba.

"Well, are you sure you're alright…?" The Inuzuka asks, scratching his head, to which the large white dog barks a few times and Kiba explains the situation from Akamaru's point of view. "Oh, I see. Gaara got alittle too overprotective. Well, then I understand that a lot better…So everyone's basically okay?"

"More or less…" Kakashi offers as he and Kiyoko finally catch up.


	12. Chapter 12: A Professional Artist

The next day, after Gaara had been made to offer a formal apology to Tsunade, Kiyoko walks down the street alone, furrowing her brow thoughtfully. _I feel like I have nothing to do now… Sakura's been so concerned over Sasuke since he's been back, and Ino's spending all her time with Daisuke… Senka's in a bad mood and Rinsu's not much better… What is there for me to do in this city anymore..?_

"Hello, Kiyoko." Sai's voice offers to her from behind, the young ANBU holding his sketch pad in hand.

Stopping and turning, Kiyoko offers a small but friendly grin. "Hi, Sai… What's up?"

"I was thinking of drawing for a while, now that my training is done for the day." He informs before seeming thoughtful. "..I'd like to draw you some time, if you're not very busy."

Blinking at him thoughtfully and biting her lip, Kiyoko looks around for a moment before she sighs and then just shrugs. "Well, I don't really have anything to do right now…" _I wonder just what kind of a portrait he has in mind…_

Awhile later, Sai reads his book before blinking and raising his brows and opens his eyes wide as they walk through the forest nearby. _"Often times, women are most impressed by an artist when he is cultured, doing taboo risqué pieces. They are also flattered by being asked to pose for nude, artistic pieces. Just be sure to remain 'professional'."_

Looking around as they continue to walk out into the forest, Kiyoko asks innocently. "Is there a special backdrop you're looking for?"

"..Yes, in some ways." He answers honestly, looking off a bit shyly as he scans the area. _Hopefully we're far out enough so she won't I'm inflicting on her modesty. The book recommends that…_

Shrugging softly, the brunette then chews her lip thoughtfully as she folds her hands in front of herself and continues on. _Artsy types are always a little particular and secretive… _"…Well, that whole thing that happened last night was kinda scary…" She offers, deciding to find something to talk about while they travel. "I actually felt responsible, because I'd heard her crying before it happened, but I didn't really think of it after she stopped…" _Then again, I was already taking care of Lee at that point… He seemed alittle disheartened that Rinsu wasn't doing it herself. Heh. He's got a pretty lofty and old-fashioned imagination when it comes to romance, huh?_

"I heard." Is all he offers before stopping and looking around, moving to a lone tree with old, green limbs hanging down slightly. "Here… It will bring out your hazel eyes, and all the green will accent your hair."

Blinking softly, and then smiling somewhat sheepishly she nods. "Oh… alright." Looking around a moment she turns back to the raven haired young man before asking alittle shyly. "So ..um… how are you gonna draw me?"

Becoming embarrassed himself, Sai swallows slightly before letting out a sigh. "…I would…like for you to…let me draw…your beautiful…nude form…"

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widening, Kiyoko backs up, putting one arm up over her chest defensively while Sai blushes and looks off in embarrassment. Gawking at the pale skinned young man, her own cheeks begin to burn. Shifting and looking away, her eyes scan the area again. _Wow, that was… unexpected… _Biting her lip and looking down, she pushes her hair back thoughtfully. "S-seriously…?" _The people I've asked… don't seem to see him as a pervert, just that he really thinks Ino's pretty, but that just means he's straight._

"…I'm an artist, and I…am cultured…so I sometimes do…" Hesitating again as he remains faced away, Sai begins to sweat as he swallows once more. "…taboo…and risqué pieces… But I promise to try to be professional…and respect your modesty… I would only have asked you if I found you attractive…"

Biting her lip tighter as her blush increases, Kiyoko then looks off nervously. "Um… let me… think about it… a-and prepare myself… okay..?" She offers open-mindedly.

Turning back to her with a gentle sigh, he then nods before offering a bit disheartened. "Do you want to go back towards the village then?"

"N-no… it's okay…" She offers bravely before adding, then skittering off behind the tree. "Just… wait here, okay?"

"..Alright." He answers before moving to seat himself silently, opening his book and closing his eyes.

Sitting behind the tree, Kiyoko sighs deeply to steel herself as she blushes deeply. _Am I really gonna do this…? What if he goes showing it off and people start looking down on me…? What if he… no, I trust Sai to be professional… and if he doesn't, then I'll beat him off and tell Daisuke on him! …I know! I'll ask to keep the picture when he's done. That'll make me feel more comfortable…_ Nodding sagely, Kiyoko sighs and closes her eyes before she swallows and begins to strip down.

Within a few moment she shuffles from behind the tree cutely and notices his eyes closed. Feeling a bit more at ease, she steps out gingerly and settles down in the grass seated side-saddle with her legs crossed in a way that blocks her trimmed bush from view but still shows the feminine curve of her hips up to her waist. Her arm remains clutched over her perky, round, b-cups and her blush stretches down her neck and shoulders. "I-Is… th-this okay…?" She murmurs meekly, propped up on one arm and looking a bit over her shoulder at him with a nervous expression. Her skin stands out against the dark tree bark and a contrast to the soft grass that grows long along her legs and hip. One half of her hair is pushed behind an ear while the other hangs loose near to her small and rounded shoulders.

Opening his eyes, Sai's brows suddenly raise as his eyes grow wide and he turns his eyes away quickly. _She's… I hadn't thought I would react to it this way… …She does have a nice body… Much rounder and more supple than Sakura's…yet more proportionate and curvy than Ino… _Letting out a sigh, he then only offers a sincere, nervous smile, nodding as he lifts his pencil to the paper and begins sketching quickly. "…you're…very easy on the eyes like this… A lot of other women in the village… I've never asked them because I don't think they're very attractive."

Blushing and biting her lip, Kiyoko then swallows softly before pointing out modestly. "You.. think _Ino_ is pretty…" _So, I'm the first one he's ever drawn like this…? I actually feel alittle better about that… so it's not like he does this all the time. _Shifting, her movements are careful and coy as she still seems protective over exposing herself completely. "On second thought, I can't sit like that for long; my arm'll fall asleep…" Resting more against the tree, she moves her lower body coincidentally exposing her slit for a moment as she crosses her legs and stretches them out before her, still keeping her hand over her chest and the other behind her head as she explains. "This is… more comfortable."

"What? ..No. I told Ino she was pretty because my book says people like to have nic-names. So, I decided to call everyone whatever I saw. I called Sakura ugly, and she…wasn't happy, so I concluded that people like to hear the opposite. So, I called Ino 'Ms. Beautiful'." He clarifies, shaking his head. "But for some reason, I feel I can be more honest with you."

Nodding softly, Kiyoko then offers. "Senka, Rinsu and I already concluded that we're a lot more open-minded than a lot of the girls here…" Then seeming curious she asks. "Is that… the book you were reading on the way here?"

"Yes." He answers, continuing on in his drawing.

Chewing her lip softly, she then asks gently. "…Could I see it? I'm curious, and it'll be a good distraction…"

"Try not to move too much." He warns, lifting the book and handing it to her as he keeps his eyes on the young woman, his hand continuing to move.

Nodding softly, Kiyoko then offers gently. "I… understand." Then, she steels herself again and moves her arm from around her chest to take the book revealing slightly hardened and petite nipples of a tan-pink color. She takes the book in hand and opens it, using her thumb to turn the pages as she sits now with her chest exposed.

Dropping his pencil, Sai swallows more harshly before steeling himself as well, furrowing his brows to concentrate.

Glancing up at Sai, Kiyoko bites her lip and begins to blush more deeply again before inhaling deeply and looking back into the book as she exhales once more.

Quite a ways away; "hehehe…." Naruto hears Jiraiya's typically perverted laughter from a tree above. He had been looking for the sennin for training since he was promised it the day before. Now, looking up and spying the older man crouched on a branch, the blonde frowns before swinging up his foot and kicking the trunk of the tree harshly, causing Jiraiya to fall from it's branches head-first. Jabbing a finger at him, the genin scolds. "Ero-sennin! Who are you spying on all the way out here! There isn't even a lake or a river nearby!"

Grunting indignantly, the sage sits up and smirks, offering Naruto his spyglass. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Blinking, his brows shooting up, Naruto then rolls his eyes disbelievingly and takes the instrument before jumping up into the trees and looking through. "I-I don't believe it! That's…! and she's…!"

Smirking a bit more, Jiraiya chuckles darkly. "You missed the best part, watching her take it all off! She's pretty cute, but nothin' compared to _Rinsu_, eh?"

Flinching a bit, Naruto frowns as he slowly looks down at Jiraiya. "You've been spying on Rinsu?"

"Oh, well, no… Why, do you think I should?" He chuckles and grins broadly before Naruto jumps down from the tree and lands squarely on his shoulders feet first, pummeling the older man to the ground. "Ow! Hmph. Fine. If it's gonna be like that I won't train you today!" Pushing Naruto off he snatches back his telescope and begins to walk away.

"What! No fair! You promised!" Naruto calls at his back as he follows Jiraiya back toward the village.

"…Please, move your arm to the left slightly. It's making for an odd angle of your right breast." Sai informs professionally, continuing to look back and forth from his sketch pad and the jonin kunoichi.

Blinking alittle, Kiyoko then nods and shifts her arm slightly, which better exposes her nipple before asking. "Is… this better…?"

Nodding, though his face turns a bit redder, the ANBU turns his eyes into the pad before him, centering on details. _…I feel ashamed… I can't get my erection to calm down… I just need to concentrate on drawing. …But every time I look up at her, it…pulses…_

Continuing to read and carefully turn the pages with her thumb, Kiyoko ponders for a moment before offering to the silence. "You know… I've just come to understand something about you Sai…" _I really hope he doesn't get offended by this, but I think it'll help him overall with his ability to make friends, since Konoha seems pretty closed-minded._

"What's that?" He responds, glancing up to her and looking her body over before drawing once more.

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she then offers. "Well, I can tell you make an honest effort, but… your material is kinda out of date…." Pausing she then ammends. "_Very_ out of date… or at least not appropriate for teenagers." Putting up a smile she then suggests. "Senka has some psychology books. I'll see if she'll lend them to you. They were published a bit more recently, so they'll probably suit you better. The only advice I can give on that is; don't psycho-analyze people unless they ask you to… otherwise they won't appreciate it."

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, he only nods in response, offering a slight smile. "…Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13: Bidding Farewell

"He's leaving today, you know…Since I'm gonna see off Ino… are you gonna come with me to see him off?" Daisuke asks of Senka as he readies himself to leave.

Looking off for a moment, she then sighs and nods, moving to stand slowly and scratch her head. "…yeah."

Nodding a bit, Daisuke then points out. "He's a pretty smart guy. At least he realized he was wrong. That's not something a lot of guys can admit easily."

"…Yeah…" She repeats, running her fingers through her hair and tugging at a few naps before pulling it up into a ponytail, oddly looking similar to the Nara with longer hair.

Raising his brows, Daisuke then chortles a bit before turning to open the door for her.

In little time, the two come up on a waiting group consisting of Team InoShikaCho, as well as others gathered to say their goodbye's; including much of the rest of the Konoha twelve.

As Daisuke slips off silently toward Ino, Shikamaru steps up near Senka with a bit of a humbled grin. "Hey…"

"…hey.." She answers, looking down a moment before moving against him with a sigh, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "…don't you die on me… no matter what; this baby needs it's dad…"

Raising his brows, Shikamaru nods before wrapping his arms around her as well and murmuring back. "…yeah, I'll be careful… I'm… sorry I hurt you the other day… really…"

"…we'll talk more when you're home to stay for a bit… Let's just hope this baby isn't born by then.." She chuckles dryly before closing her eyes. "…I still love you…"

Nodding, Shikamaru murmurs back. "I love you, too, Senka…"

"..I really appreciate you committing yourself to this, Asuma." Rinsu states, bowing slightly to the older male, though her eyes seem red and tired she smiles politely. "When you all come back, Naruto and Tsunade-hime, as well as myself should have more things in order. It was a bit spur of the moment… We're hoping on Jiraiya-sanin, as well."

"I understand. Hey, I've always been a bit of a rebel myself, and my father was a good man, who died for this village. I don't appreciate anyone trying to tell people he was incompetent." Asuma grins and then looks up, seeing Kurenai nearby. He smiles lovingly to her and waves gently.

Watching this, the green-clad kunoichi blinks her eyes wide before brightening, clasping her hands together. "KAWAII!"

Blinking at her, Asuma raises his brows quickly and blushes, putting a hand to his face over his mouth. "Wh-what? Oh… it's… uh…"

"…they're still in denial…" Choji whispers to Rinsu as he walks by and smirks toward his teacher before waving an arm. "Hey! Shikamaru!"

"mm-mm, I know that look! They just hope they can keep everyone _else_ in denial." She urges with a sly grin as Senka places her lips gently upon Shikamaru's.

"man, you guys suck! wish someone'd give _me_ a kiss before i go risking my life!" Choji can be heard to chide toward his two teammates before he blinks his eyes wide as Rinsu leans over, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"How's that? A kiss from the future Hokage good enough?" She asks with a smile, a soft smudge of her pink lipstick remaining pristinely upon his cheek.

Blinking in surprise, Choji then grins. "Wow! Now I feel like I could take 'em all with one hand behind my back!"

"…you better get going." She offers as the young man's mother waves off Choji then taps her son's shoulder.

"A quick word, Shikamaru." She states sternly, crossing her arms.

Turning and blinking, Shikamaru raises his brows. "…Uh… yeah, Mom…?"

Escorting him from Senka, the older woman lets out a sigh before dusting off his chunin vest as her eyes soften. "…My big boy…hm? You think you're all grown up…"

Blinking a bit, and gaining a bit of an apprehensive air, Shikamaru then shrugs. "…Yeah…?"

"…Going on huge missions… Having a baby… Making a family… Getting married…" She continues, straightening his shirt with a few sharp tugs.

_Oh great… what is she getting at…? _He thinks to himself before swallowing softly. "Yeah… I… guess I am…"

Her bottom lip quivering slightly, the older woman frowns gently, biting her bottom lip before she nods a bit, sniffling once and brushing his hair back slightly with her finger tips. "…I love you… Be safe while you're out there, alright?" She finishes, a tear rolling down her cheek as she offers him a nod.

Blinking a few times in surprise, the young man's near frigidness breaks away and he offers a faintly confident and probably familiar smirk. "Yeah, I'll be fine… Don't worry…"

Choking back a soft sob, the Nara woman nods again before smiling slightly and clearing her throat as she wipes her face with her right wrist. "You're a lot like your father…"

"Oh really?" The chunin rubs the back of his head and raises his brow. "I dunno about that… I'd need to lose a few more fights." He offers with a slight chortle.

"Don't be so arrogant!" She snaps suddenly, frowning deeper and putting her hands on her hips. "Arrogance _gets_ you those kinds of scars; and worse!"

"Uh.. Alright…" _That sounds more like her._ Shikamaru comments to himself while Choji calls.

"Hey Shikamaru? Are you gonna catch up later?"

When his mother just waves him on he nods before turning to walk back toward Senka and offer once more. "…I love you. You guys take care while I'm gone."

"..Here. I've had this since I was little." She offers, unclasping a pearl wrapped in gold. "Take good care of it. I want my first daughter to have it one day…"

Looking the piece over, Shikamaru nods before hooking it around his own neck. "I'll be sure to bring it back." Then blinking he looks up. "Wait.. Who's that guy? Looks like he just got out of the hospital."

"Danzo? What a surprise." Tsunade offers coyly with a grin.

Frowning softly, the older man scoffs. "I guess it is; since I wasn't informed of this at all."

"Really? You _weren't_?" Tsunade puts a hand to her chest, sounding shocked.

"No. And as a second candidate for the Sixth Hokage I have every right to be present to something like this, to see off our brave ninja." The graying haired brunette states bluntly.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll take your word for it since I know you've been here before; as a _secondary_ candidate." The fifth states back with a sly grin.

Frowning still, Danzo then just looks away. "Not by the Daimyo's standards." Spotting Rinsu not far away, he ponders darkly. _So she's the one? Hmph. Young, inexperienced, I don't see how she's fit to be a __ninja__ let alone a kage._

_I won't let you have Konoha, Danzo…_ Tsunade swears with a frown as the bandaged man steps up to the brunette kunoichi.

"You must be Rinsu Morimoto…"

Turning to him and looking him over, an odd frown comes upon her face before Rinsu answers politely. "Yes? And you are?"

"I am the founder of the ANBU organization Root. As well as a candidate for Sixth Hokage. It looks as though we'll be seeing a lot of each other. My name is Danzo." Glancing to the black haired young man at her side, Danzo furrows his brows thoughtfully. _Who is this person? And why do I feel nothing but apprehension from them?_

"Oh. The old man who has ties to Orochimaru and is a similar minded, underhanded snake?" Senka can be heard at the man's back before she smirks, crossing her arms. "We've heard about you."

"Senka, you should be polite." Rinsu offers to her sister, trying not to grit her teeth as she smiles calmly at the elder male. "If I don't play my cards right, there's a slim chance he'll be Hokage. You don't want to rub him the wrong way."

Putting up a hand, Danzo then offers. "Now there's no reason we need to 'combat' over this. I've actually come up with an offer. I feel we could benefit greatly from each other. Me, your youth and exuberance, and you, my knowledge and wisdom. The claims you might have heard about me, I assure you, are quite over exaggerated and sectional. In truth; we both want what's best for Konoha, don't we?"

"But in very different ways. You see this village as soft. Misguided. And in your mind, you insult them for how they are. I believe that the citizens here are…yes, soft. And in some ways, even myself. I also realize that there are civilians here that would like to preserve their…'soft' lifestyle. Whereas you seek to use tough love in order to toughen the village up, I want to use my own abilities to preserve what's here, and find ways to aide them to reach their full potential. Even the softest ninja may benefit from a little toughness, but push too hard and they'll break. And the toughest of ninja can become better with a little kindness. I've seen this in your own ANBU." Finishing her statement, the brown eyed girl's eyes seem to glimmer green with brown rimming the outside. "But I would love to converse with you, if I am in some way wrong."

As Senka whistles gently, Danzo raises his brows but then shakes his head slowly. "Hmm… but this just proves my point in other ways. It's not fair to you, this village may grow to lay all of it's problems on top of you; which is just the way it's been for years. It has ended in several of our leader's deaths. Evening out the power, making the _entire_ village stronger is my goal. Think about it, Rinsu; just in the past few months we have suffered attacks from our enemies… The Sound, The Akatsuki, what do we have to show for those attacks? Nothing. We might have captured the enemy in one occasion, but do we really know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is completely outside of Orochimaru's control? Even good people with good intentions, can fall victim to Orochimaru's manipulative ways."

"Well, as someone who's been under Orochimaru's control, I'd like to put my say in here." Sasuke suddenly offers as he, Naruto, Sakura and Mitsuki step up with Senka; the kunoichi having slipped away to draw them in to the conversation when Rinsu's resolve seemed to be slipping.

Glancing to Sasuke, Danzo frowns gently. "Sasuke Uchiha. By all means, why don't you; one who turned his back on us, tell us about your stay in his coils."

Frowning gently, Sasuke then points out. "It's true. Orochimaru's cursed mark can drive a person mad. The pain can be so intense, when you disobey his orders, you'll be willing to do whatever you can to make it stop. It relays subliminal messages in your dreams, the nightmares can make sleep impossible some nights." Hiking down his shirt, he reveals the base of his neck. "But I no longer bear his curse. And neither does Rin."

"My question is only; How can you _prove_ that he does not still have some control? What if one day you woke up with blood on your hands because of some deep seeded curse that couldn't be reached?" Danzo presses.

"Because we trust in our Hokage's famous healing jutsus." Senka points out quickly before adding. "And Orochimaru's power is not absolute. Our mother and father are proof that once you escape Orochimaru's power, his hold is gone from you. My mother has lived her whole life without ever looking back, save for repeated complaints and chastising." She adds with a smirk. "It's how my sister and I were born free of his power to begin with. Otherwise, we'd be seen as weapons to him, and Konoha would have probably already fallen to Rinsu's heightened Mokuton skills."

Frowning gently, Danzo then scoffs and shakes his head. "That Rinsu can use that sort of technique _alone_ is proof that once Orochimaru scars his prey, he will never truly remove his fangs."

"You have nerve to say that." A voice utters from nearby the group emanating from a tan cloaked female, shrouding herself from view, though shadows over her face offer her obvious femininity.

Turning to the newcomer, Danzo then looks off indifferently. "If you don't have the courage to reveal yourself, then I see no need to take any gravity to your words."

"My apologies. It's hotter here than I'm used to, and the cloak shields me from the sun." With this, Haruka pulls back her cloak, revealing her face and letting it sit on her head.

"And you are?" Danzo asks, still with obvious indifference.

"Haruka Kanata of the Seiryoku clan." She states with pride and an odd inference, as if a shared secret between the two.

"I see…" Danzo purses his lips thoughtfully before turning back to Rinsu and offering. "Rinsu, at least consider the offer. Konoha could be great if the two of us worked together on it." Before he turns and begins to start away.

"Don't you listen to him, Rinsu." Senka frowns deeply, snubbing the man at his back, though the green clad girl grips her chest delicately, looking down in a defeated thoughtfulness.

"Rinsu… you have us… you'll do fine…" Gaara whispers, holding her shoulder comfortingly.

Narrowing his eyes at the back of Danzo's head, Naruto grits his teeth.

"What did you see in him?" Kiyoko asks from nearby Haruka, revealing herself from her spot where she's sitting on a bench as Daisuke seems to now notice the difficulties Rinsu is having and jogs up to the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure. But I believe he can use Mokuton as well." She states simply, narrowing her eyes gently.

Feeling a somewhat ill twist in her stomach, Kiyoko then frowns as she stands. "That would definitely substantiate the claims that he was affiliated with Orochimaru, but he could always play a victim card." Chewing her lip she then asks. "Are you gonna tell the others?"

"His victim card would fail because of his statements that Rinsu shouldn't be trusted because of her use of Mokuton. He would then seem obviously trying to hide something." Seeming thoughtful, the young woman then narrows her eyes. "I will go speak to him myself. If I am not back within an hour…tell Tsunade-hime he has had me disposed of."

"Wait..! I don't think we should-Haruka!" Kiyoko moves quickly up to the side of the raven haired female. "I don't know if you should dig so deep so soon."

"It may detour him from pursuing becoming Hokage. It may also instead make him desperate. You know my information. Keep it to yourself unless I am late. If I am, make sure you're at the palace within fifteen minutes afterwards. Make sure you tell Neji as soon as possible as well. If it is only you he has to worry about, I worry for your safety; but if he knows as well, Danzo will not harm either of you, in fear of enraging the entire Hyuuga clan. And harming you will get him nothing if he does not also silence Neji. Now hurry." She states before continuing on quickly.

Glancing back at her team a moment, Kiyoko then sighs before slinking off quickly toward the Hyuuga compound.


	14. Chapter 14: Figuring Him Out

Arriving at the Hokage palace within ten minutes, but staying concealed until they see Haruka, Neji and Kiyoko then make themselves known and the Hyuuga male asks worriedly. "Do you mean to leave me so soon, Haruka?"

Furrowing her brows at him, the pink clad kunoichi states bluntly. "You are my life line against this man to use my bargaining tool. You should not be here."

"If Danzo is here already, you realize you will probably not get an audience with him." Neji points out with a small frown.

"He will be afraid of me sharing my information with the wrong people if he does not." She points out simply, putting a hand on her hip and looking off. "It makes no difference to me if he sees me or not; but it will to him."

Falling silent and thoughtful, Neji then sighs before offering simply. "I see… none the less, the two of us will be here waiting for you. I'll also be keeping my eye on you from out here."

"..I…appreciate that." She answers before nodding once and turning, making her way into the palace. When she starts to the stairs leading to the basement, she notices two masked ANBU standing nearby. "I request meeting with Danzo-san." She states simply, her face bland as she looks between the two, towards the door.

One ANBU wearing a hawk mask crosses his arms while the other, wearing a cat mask puts his hands on his hips. "He is not here right now."

"I followed him here. I know he is down those stairs. If you please, I have important information that I am sure he would prefer I share with him, rather than someone else." She states coolly, closing her eyes as she maintains a steady heart beat. _I don't know what sorts of abilities they have. I have to maintain my calm demeanor. Even an elevated heart rate could give them more information than I would like._

Lowering his hands from his hips, the second ANBU turns without a word and walks down the stairs as the hawk masked male states firmly. "Please remain here."

Several minutes go by before the cat mask reappears and says simply. "Come this way."

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Neji watches with his veins on the side of his face pulsing. Kiyoko murmurs worriedly.

"…is she okay…?"

"…i'm not sure… but she made her way inside…"

Haruka is lead into an area lit up with candles where Danzo sits with his back to the two looking through a few documents. Lifting his head he turns and takes up a seat. Two other members of ANBU, one with a rabbit mask and the other a fox stand to either side of the pink clad Kunoichi while the other returns to his post. "What information do you have for me, Haruka Kanata no Seiryoku?"

"Two bits, actually. One is information on you; the other is information you might like to have." She answers smoothly, her eyes meeting with his as she bows lowly, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"I see. Well, then lets begin with what you think you know about me." Motioning out a hand for her to sit.

"…any idea what they're saying?" Kiyoko asks.

"…no. though I can see through the walls, I'm unable to pick up the mouth-movements, nor does it grant me supernatural hearing…" Neji mutters, still frowning gently.

_Wow, come to think of it, if someone could use the byakugan and sharingan, it'd be really excellent for espionage…_ Then her mind wanders and she blinks and puts a hand over her eyes and blushes. _Oh god. Why did I just picture that…? Neji and I having a kid? Probably just because I'm the last Uchiha female…_

Seating herself cross legged upon the mat before her, the raven haired woman responds with a bit of a question. "Forgive my impertinence, but…I'm curious how you came upon the ability to use Mokuton."

"You believe I possess the ability to perform wood release jutsu?" Danzo repeats with a slight frown. _She's brave… no doubt she has some trick lined up in the chance that she's unable to speak to anyone else about this._

"I know it to be true." She answers assuredly before adding. "And I know that the only way to gain such power is assumed to be through Orochimaru." _I shouldn't push that much harder…_ "You're quite powerful, and I've not yet sided myself on who should be Hokage." She finishes, her eyes remaining collected.

"I see." The older man rubs his scarred chin thoughtfully before asking. "And what information do you have for me?"

"I'm not sure yet if I should give it. Your statements to the other candidate… If this information about your own abilities came to light, it could horribly damage your chances. But there is information about Rinsu Morimoto that could damage hers as well. If hers came out, but yours did not…" She infers, allowing a slight, sly smirk to cross her lips before it quickly fades.

"That's strange…" Neji comments. "I just noticed, Haruka's chakra seems.. Oddly perked."

"It's her ability… her family possesses a jutsu that allows them to see energy flow of varying kinds. She probably activated it on the way here." Kiyoko explains.

"Hmm.. Well this is also odd. Danzo's arm, and his eye… the ones he seems to keep in bandage, the chakra color is different than the rest of his body…" Neji points out.

Seeming thoughtful, Danzo furrows his brows. _I could use my power to just force her information out of her, but… with her assumed power she may be able to see it change before I use it._ _Ah, I have an idea…_ "What do you know about Hatake Kakashi?"

"Enough." She answers, forcing back her apprehension.

Moving one hand to touch his bandaged arm, he explains. "He and I are alike in ways. I lost my arm in a battle. A man I was associated to donated his arm to me before he died. I was naturally capable of suiton techniques, whereas he was capable of doton. My training with the Shodai Hokage taught me the techniques I would need to use it."

"So that's why your arm…" She continues, admitting the knowledge before adding. "And your eye?"

"This eye…" Danzo continues to lie. "Is a failed experiment of my own. It does nothing but cause me pain." motioning out a hand invitingly, Danzo then offers. "Now that I've shared with you, Young lady…."

Narrowing her eyes gently, she speaks plainly. "Whereas I don't believe most of what you've told me…out of respect, I find it pertinent to share with you as well. But do not take me lightly, Danzo-san. I am as talented with the mind as any of your black ops."

"Of course not." Danzo returns calmly while trying to reign his annoyance.

"…Rinsu is horribly ill-tempered at times. She has shown this even recently within this very village. It is…very exploitable." She offers in part, closing her eyes. "Also; if you separate her from her sister and Gaara, which the later at the moment she already is, she is very susceptible to negative suggestion."

"I see." Danzo ponders for a moment before offering. "As a sign of good faith, I will also tell you something of the person who's body these belonged to. His name was Shisui… and he was related to your former lover."

"..Should this information be of importance to me?" She asks, seeming less disrespectful, and more so curious, though a slight twinge of agitation pinches at the back of her mind. _Is he trying to anger me? Or perhaps it's a threat…_

"Perhaps. If you should ever see him fight, pay close attention to his eyes." the older man offers before asking as if in closing. "Is there anything else you'd wish to tell me?"

"You've yet to tell me what you wish of my information, Danzo-san." She responds simply, moving to stand and bow unthreateningly.

"What can you tell me about Senka? If I'm to talk to Rinsu personally, I would need to know a good moment to do such." He asks simply.

"She sleeps in late. And what I meant was…the information on you that I possess." She clarifies, pushing her hair over her shoulder before standing straightly.

"Oh, of course. Well, if you choose to cooperate with me, then I can see that your criminal record is expunged. I can also make sure nothing that you've told me roots back to your colleagues, should they find out that we spoke on this they may definitely see it as another betrayal on your part."

"I agree. Fair enough. If you become Hokage, I won't be treated as criminally as the other missing nin?" She clarifies, lifting her head slightly.

"Yes, that's right." Danzo confirms with a nod. "Does that suit you?"

"I had been hoping for a bit more…but I am far from one to blackmail." She returns, bowing her head once more.

"Then perhaps if you continue to work with me, you can receive more of what you want." The scarred man implies.

Her eyes turning considerate, she only nods once before asking. "Two last questions, if I may be so bold. …If you become Hokage, what will become of Rinsu? I'm merely curious. We do not associate."

"I harbor nothing ill toward Rinsu. I will do what I can as Hokage to keep the village safe from threats. As long as she remains part of my village, she will be part of my responsibility." _Besides, if anything were to happen to her, it would ruin Orochimaru's plans, and Madara as well._

"And if you lose…?" She asks leadingly, her bland disposition returning.

"Then it will be the Daimyo's decree. But, between the two of us… I do not see her lasting long before the stress breaks her down." He states bluntly, shaking his head.

"She is emotionally weak, and mentally untrained. It is a very good position. If you win, you become Hokage. If you lose, she obtains the title for no more than a few months at best before it's handed to you by default." She agrees with a nod before bowing her head once more. "You are truly wise…" _The rat bastard… Senka was right; he is an underhanded snake. ..But he isn't wrong in his thoughts._

"I thank you. Now, I know that you said that the two of you don't associate, but… I would like for you to attempt to persuade her to accept my earlier proposal." Danzo requests confidently.

"..She is untrusting of me, but as you wish. …If I manipulate her well enough, I may at least be able to secure a meeting between the two of you." She offers.

"Whatever you are capable of." He nods back before she bows and then leaves the room. _She's one of the ones he wanted… I may be able to deliver her easier than expected. _

As Haruka appears back outside of the kage palace, Neji and Kiyoko quickly zip to her side. The medic nin is first to speak. "Are you alright?"

"What did Danzo say?" Neji follows up, still looking concerned as well.

"Not here." She offers, walking on past them before jumping up atop the wall nearby.

Re-gathering at the leaving site of the Akatsuki team, Haruka frowns gently, seeing hardly anyone left. "Damn. Can either of you at least see team seven?"

Making a hand seal in front of his face, Neji looks around for a moment before stating. "Just up the street, at Ichiraku."

Blinking then smiling a bit, Haruka offers thankfully. "You're very useful in a pinch."

Raising his brows, Neji then smirks pridefully. _There's something …nice about being in the company of two women that appreciate my skills._

As the three come up to the ramen shop, Daisuke can be seen rushing off with a large white package strapped to his back.

"Looks like he's back to work. Ever since Teuchi-san's daughter came back, he's been running deliveries rather than taking orders." Kiyoko explains.

"I'm not as concerned with him at the moment." Haruka states, though her eyes drift over the brunette before she looks between the three nin. "Sasuke, would you mind having a private word with myself and a few others at your home within the hour?"

Turning around, Naruto frowns gently while slurping ramen. _The more things change… they __always__ ask for Sasuke…. _But then his eyes blink open seeing Kiyoko with the other two and he quickly looks away, eating quickly as his face starts to flush.

Seeming thoughtful, and disregarding Naruto's actions, Sasuke nods gently to the pink clad Kunoichi. "Very well. Who are the others?"

"Naruto is the most important one I need there." She states, unknowing of the orange clad ninja's thoughts.

Choking suddenly on a mouthful of noodles, Naruto swallows hard, his eyes instantly peaked and watering. "R-really…? I'm…" Then he grins and jabs his chopsticks at Sasuke. "It's about time!"

Scoffing softly and seeming to pay this no mind, the sharp eyed Uchiha then asks of Haruka. "So aside from you, Naruto, myself and Sakura…"

Raising her brows gently, the dark haired woman states bluntly without recanting. "I hadn't needed Sakura for this in particular. It may be dangerous for her."

Flinching slightly, Sakura furrows her brows gently, turning off with a sigh. _No matter what I do…Naruto is always protecting me… And just like it used to be, if it isn't Naruto, it's Sasuke…_

"…You are, after all, 'Konoha's unsung hero'." Haruka finishes, her words entering into Sakura's thoughts as the brown eyed woman puts a hand on her hip.

"Number one at surprising people, that's right…" Naruto agrees with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Looking thoughtful a minute, Sasuke then moves closer to Sakura before offering reassuringly. "…it seems even I'm only involved by default, having a large empty home… if it were Naruto in my place, we would probably not be involved at all…."

"I actually see you as a great asset." Haruka corrects, making the pink-haired female slump, and Sasuke turn to stare at her sharply. "…If it's any consolation, I need Ino even less." She offers, making the green eyed kunoichi seem to perk a bit, though she says nothing.

"What's that matter? Ino's not even here!" Naruto points out bluntly before Sakura reaches up to thwack him.

"It Matters!"

"Haruka, are the rest of us, who are already involved, to be there as well?" Neji surmises, and when she nods in response, Sasuke recounts.

"Then we'll meet at my home within the hour."


	15. Chapter 15: A Party As Cover

An hour later, those whom Haruka had asked gather at Sasuke's door, one, two, or three at a time. Neji, Kiyoko, Mitsuki, Naruto, and Lee come as Mitsuki leans over to Naruto, carrying a bag of chips.

"…why did Haruka-san say we should make it look like we're having a party again…?"

"The party's cover." Naruto explains sagely, nodding a few times.

"Oh… A cover for a meeting to tell us something…?" She asks further before biting her lip. "I hope it isn't bad…"

…_They're perfect for each other._ Neji thinks while listening to the two. _Kind-hearted, and dense…_

In very little time, the group finds themselves sitting in Sasuke's home, Rinsu, Kakashi and Jiraiya there as well as Haruka explains quickly as Mitsuki's butterflies dance decoratively around the area; serving a dual purpose of keeping watch. "I trust Danzo less now than I did before. He wants to manipulate Rinsu; that much is obvious, and he's more than a little underhanded. Also, he not only can use Mokuton, but there is also something odd about his arm and eye. He claims they are from an Uchiha and unusable, but I highly doubt the last. He compared it to Kakashi's eye, which I believe closer to the truth. He also said it was donated, which I do not know if it is true or not. …There is something very odd about his arm… And he isn't nearly as much of an invalid as he says. He got back to Root far before myself when I left after him quickly after he left."

Blinking a few times, Sasuke asks quickly. "Did he give the Uchiha's name?"

"Shisui." Haruka offers, causing Sasuke to stand suddenly and stare at her incredulously before frowning and turning off.

"…Shisui… Shisui was a friend of my older brother. Some say he committed suicide, while others say that Itachi killed him and faked the suicide note…" _What if both of those were wrong and it was Danzo who did it?_ Gritting his teeth, Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously. _After what Ino has shown me, I'm willing to believe it…_

"That obviously isn't exactly something you wanted to hear." She utters up to him, seeming a bit surprised.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Sasuke then explains. "For years I lived in fear and hatred, believing my brother slaughtered our family… It wasn't until recently that I learned he was under orders to assassinate them… Someone who believed the Uchiha clan was trying to usurp power from the Third Hokage." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Sasuke implies coldly. "My brother was in ANBU when he was thirteen… That order could have come from Danzo! The bastard!"

"Hrm…" Crossing his arms, Jiraiya closes his eyes thoughtfully before he opens his eyes. "That's not doubtable. With any luck, our twenty squad group may be able to find Itachi and bring him back, but based off of the time that I fought him myself, that won't be easy. Only Itachi would be able to tell us who he received orders from."

"Even then…" Sasuke shakes his head. "The chain of command could lead back to Danzo, while Itachi may have gotten his orders from the ANBU captain, which was…"

"I didn't give any order like that." Kakashi denies. "I may have been ANBU captain, but I quit several years before Itachi's 'defection'."

"Wait." Neji states suddenly, before frowning. "Haruka, is everyone here?"

"…Yes." She answers before narrowing her eyes and looking around slightly. "…Do you see someone coming this way?"

"No. Someone is already here…" The Hyuuga states before standing and turning as Haruka stands at his side.

"Everyone, quickly finish setting up the food and music I had you all gather. This must look completely innocent. Rinsu, follow my lead, but act as you normally would."

"No, Haruka…" Neji states sounding worried. "He's _here."_

Moving quickly in the direction Neji is faced, his eyes already showing his own Kakkei genkai, Sasuke throws open a shoji screen just as a black form zips away. _Damn. He's fast… but…_

Coming to Neji's side, he sprints ahead with his arms swept back. "Sasuke, we'll find him together."

Nodding and following the Hyuuga, the two shinobi move through the house in pursuit of the spy before coming out onto the typically empty streets of the Uchiha clan's mini village.

"He took to the roofs at this point." Neji examines while Sasuke frowns.

"With all the precautions we took… how could someone…?"

"We'll hope whatever information he got was not incriminating to Haruka… He's faster than both of us…"

"Then he was probably ANBU. And if he was ANBU, he was most likely a member of Root. Danzo was spying on us."

"So she's also cooperating with Sasuke Uchiha?" Danzo asks of a masked ANBU who nods. "Hmph." _To what end, Haruka? Its true what they say, once a traitor, always a traitor. But who are you trying to betray?_ "Bring me Fu. The next time Haruka and I meet, I want him present."

Returning with a frown, Sasuke looks around and then slowly sits, sighing deeply and closing his eyes, allowing them to return to normal. "An ANBU, Root member."

"Hmm… Danzo is good at covering his tracks…" Kakashi comments, pinching his chin between his fingers.

"Haruka…" Neji steps up to her side as she starts to breath difficultly.

"Calm down, Young lady.. You'll be fine…" Jiraiya offers, rubbing her back gently and incidently moving his hand a little lower than necessary. _Hmmm… nice…_

"…We could ask Sai." Kiyoko offers hesitantly.

"…he's going to kill me… you don't understand…" She urges, trembling slightly as she keeps her eyes down, her face completely flushed with frustration before it begins to grow abnormally pale. "…I'm used to being elite. …I thought I had everything planned… …he knows I am not on his side now, and…I've made a pact with him… he'll surely kill me for this breech…"

"Even if he were to do something like that, he couldn't possibly get away with it! We'd all be witnesses!" Naruto states with a frown before Sasuke narrows his eyes, folding his hands against his chin.

"Shisui… also known as Shisui of the body flicker, could use his sharingan to control a person's mind. Danzo no doubt has this ability now."

"I won't allow something like that to happen!" Neji snaps to Sasuke before offering to Haruka. "Haruka… please, come stay with me until we know one way or the other… I know I failed you this time, but with my family's help, he will not be able to use the same trick twice."

"I will not run away..!" She yells at him before turning, pacing back and forth in her area with a gentle frown of worry. "…there are many things he could do to me…even if he does not kill me…there is…s-so much worse he could do. …that look in his eyes… no matter how well he covered it…I've seen it too many times… …I'm so afraid… I've never felt this…" She almost rambles, her eyes starting to water before she closes them. "…you weren't down there… the feeling he gives when he feels in control… I feel he could kill his own child if it furthered him in some way…"

While Kiyoko watches worriedly, she looks to Rinsu in a knowing way, since the two used to be on the same team, back in the Daimyo's city.

Seeming worried as well, the green clad girl swallows harshly, furrowing her brows deeply. "…do you think…he'd kill me too…? …I'm like…opposition…"

"Oh no, Rinsu… don't start thinking like that…" Kiyoko cautions as she scrambles up to her side, and reaches up to put her hands around the brunette's shoulders.

"You always have someone around you, it'd be impossible to kill you without spilling too much 'unnecessary' blood." Kakashi points out.

"And it's far too obvious." Jiraiya adds. "If you end up getting harmed between now and the Hokage election, Danzo will be the prime suspect and I'll personally testify against him."

"We won't let anything happen to you, Rinsu!" Naruto points out while Lee nods in agreement.

"Even if he _were_ to attack you, I'd defend you until I die!"

"Naruto…" Rinsu, as well as Mitsuki utter to the blonde, their brows furrowed in different ways before Rinsu turns off and Mitsuki looks down, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Kakashi… what do you think would be our best course of action now?" Sasuke asks, making the grey haired ninja turn thoughtful.

"Hmm… right now I think the best course of action…. Is… to relax and enjoy the party." He offers with a typical grin.


	16. Chapter 16: Uchiha Rescue

"Do we have everyone we need for this?" Sasuke asks Daisuke who seems thoughtful.

"I think so, but… I wonder if we should wait until Rinsu becomes Hokage before we do this…"

"Because we don't have a guarantee that Rinsu _will_ be Hokage." Now turning to Senka, he adds bluntly. "Your involvement in this can't be known. It will be easier to stay out of trouble if it seems like an isolated incident involving only Uchiha. My clan has already been dragged through blood and darkness, an act like this, if we end up getting arrested will just seem typical. But if _you_ are caught, it could damage Rinsu's reputation."

"Yeah… I get that…" She answers, stretching her back out as she leans back, touching her hands to the floor before pushing up and righting herself. "I'll admit I'm probably the slowest one here."

"We'll have you be the first to leave; take the youngest child with you so you won't be slowed down more than necessary." Sasuke instructs before Daisuke clues him in.

"Nobuko will probably only trust me. She's the three year old."

"Alright. What about your oldest young sibling?" Sasuke then asks.

"Seiji has… _some_ athletic skill. He's not as fast as any of us, but…" Daisuke then shrugs softly. "He can carry his own as long as the person he's with isn't _too_ much faster."

Looking around the other two; Mitsuki and Lee, Sasuke's gaze fixes on the green clad teen who nods.

"I won't have any trouble slowing down for him to keep up." Before giving a thumbs up. "I'll see to it your brother gets back here safely."

"We're going to be all wearing a unisex uniform." Sasuke recants. "Daisuke and I are the only acceptable people to take the fall here. As such, he'll be going before I will. If any of the rest of you are spotted, drop what you're doing and escape. If the police of their village apprehend us, we'll stick to the story of the rest of you being shadow clones. Oh, and leave anything linking you to Konoha here on this table." The Uchiha man explains, motioning to the furniture in front of him.

Frowning before taking off her forehead protector from her forearm, Senka then smirks slightly with a sigh as she places it upon the table. "I've actually gotten used to wearing that thing."

Bending down to take her own from her leg, Mitsuki asks worriedly. "You guys promise I can tell Naruto about this after it's done, right? I don't wanna hide anything from him, but I really wanted to help…"

"Yeah… we're just worried about him trying to stop us. But he doesn't know what kind of people they are; drinking their money away like irresponsible adolescents, to the point that my brother, who's fourteen, needed to find odd jobs to make money so they could have food. And my stepfather _has_ a good job! They're just money hungry. When I was younger, I saved the Daimyo's life, and got a big reward. …I've never seen _most_ of it. It all went straight into their pocket."

"How old were you?" Lee asks curiously.

Seeming thoughtful, a bit of a dark look comes to Daisuke's eyes for a moment before he blinks it away and states simply. "Ten."

"I'd like to hear that story later, or on the way, but for now we should be getting ready. It's already well into the afternoon, and we need to be there by the early morning." Sasuke informs.

"We'll have to be _especially_ careful. Remember, this guy owns a gun." Daisuke reminds making Lee frown.

"It's illegal for civilians to even purchase a gun… most people in the ninja countries have never even seen them."

"Yeah, most haven't, but I have. When my team escorted the Princess of the Land of Snow to her home. We'll be careful. Don't fight him, use clone and replacement techniques to just get away. He's still just a civilian after all." Sasuke encourages.

"Oh, just take all my fun. I was hoping I'd get caught so I could give his ass a good ass kicking." Senka grunts with a smirk, pulling off her shirt and exposing her chest, wrapped in sarashi bandages.

Blinking alittle, Sasuke then looks away with a somewhat awkward frown and a slight blush. _…She's pretty shameless isn't she? _While Lee blushes as well and looks off.

Otherwise seeming undaunted, Daisuke just shrugs. "Don't _try_ to get caught. But if you have to fight, I don't care… it'll serve him right for what he did to her." The brunette mutters leadingly, but vaguely to those who wouldn't know his past.

Grinning as she looks about the room, Senka points out as she pulls her shirt on over her head. "I know Lee's uncomfortable beause I'm Rinsu's sister, but jeez, Sasuke; you act like you've never seen breasts before. I _am_ wearing a sarashi. I'm sure you and Sakura; two horny teens, weren't really able to hold off for marriage."

As Sasuke twitches slightly and starts to blush deeper, Daisuke chortles. "But if you compare Sakura, to Senka… it's almost like he hasn't."

Shooting Daisuke a glare, Sasuke stays silent but the chunin just chuckles.

"Sasuke, while your eyes are as sharp as they are infamous for being, _Rinsu's _have the capability to kill a man in one strike!"

Blinking a bit, Lee then just chuckles quietly while Sasuke scoffs and looks off.

"_Most_ women are not as open about disrobing in front of a man regardless of what she's wearing underneath."

"Well Senka has had _me_ on her team along with two other girls for over a year now. And besides, she's not showing her body off that much so there's no sense in getting touchy over it." Daisuke points out. Then shrugging he adds. "She's showing about as much as Ino does." to which Sasuke just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You don't want my opinion of Ino."

Squinting suddenly, Daisuke then frowns. "If you wanna start that, then fine. _You_ don't want _my_ opinion of Sakura!"

As Senka only clears her throat and goes about dressing, she points out a bit bluntly. "…That inference was pretty uncalled for, Sasuke. And if you think so lowly of Ino and myself, not to mention my sister dresses like that, well… Maybe _you_ shouldn't be here."

Frowning at Senka, Sasuke puts a hand on his hip. "I just think she's annoying, clingy, and pushy."

"That's not what you inferred." Daisuke rumbles lowly. "_I _think Sakura's temper makes her psychotic, not to mention that she broke off her friendship with Ino, who was the first person to _make_ her so popular all because of _you."_ the brunette snaps, pointing sharply at the black eyed Uchiha. "Then there's the way you both used to treat Naruto, that was just stupid. It's a good thing you don't anymore otherwise I wouldn't bother associating with either of you!"

As Senka again becomes silent, finishing her dressing, Sasuke frowns and closes his eyes. "Regardless, Sakura was the one who matured _past_ it."

"Really, Sasuke? Or did she just think she had it in so good she didn't bother fighting with Ino for you anymore? If you got beaten horribly, and then that person walked away while you were standing for more, would you just let them walk away?"

"That's completely different." Sasuke mutters with a fairly nostalgic frown.

"Not really. Especially when you're a teenager. Besides; how I hear it, Ino and Sakura were best friends, back when everyone teased Sakura and acted like she was a freak, Ino was the only person that bothered being her friend. Then, Sakura went single white female when she got popular and purposefully started liking Sasuke just because he was popular. She told Ino they had to be rivals for your love. Years later Sakura says 'I'm worried about Sasuke, so let's stop with the rivalry and not bother being friends at all. Ino freaked and there you go." Senka explains with a gentle frown, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, let's just quit talking about this. It's probably better to just forget about it for now." Daisuke offers, shaking his head before turning to Mitsuki with a grin. "Might as well just get ready to go."

"That sounds like a great idea!" The black haired girl offers with a smile after her worried expression fades. "Right, Lee?"

"Yeah…" Lee nods while rubbing his neck a moment and then pulling off his jacket and picking up a non-descript black gi. _This is loose enough for me to wear right over my jumpsuit.. _

Hours later, the group stops outside of Daisuke's old home; a house that looks fairly big from the outside, but constantly under construction. Seeming to take in the surroundings for a moment, Daisuke makes a simple deduction. "They aren't home; probably drinking again."

"That just makes it easier." Sasuke comments as he walks to the door and stays to one side of it. "You said in this sort of circumstance, you can get your brother to let you in. Then I'll leave it to you."

Nodding, Daisuke walks up to the door while the others take various places around the house and Mitsuki lets out a series of butterfly scouts to watch the block. Once this is done, the brunette chunin takes down his mask from the front of his face and knocks on the door. It takes several tries, until the door opens at a crack, and then more fully revealing a young man just as tall as Daisuke, but with brown eyes, lighter hair and a lankier build, seeming a bit bishonen; mildly effeminate.

"Wow, what're you doin' here?" the teen boy asks while Daisuke frowns, spotting a set of bruises on his brother's neck, suddenly frowning in worry he explains.

"I'm gonna take you guys outta here."

"To Dad's?" Seiji asks, suddenly looking excited.

"No, I can't take Nobuko and the others there. I found some extended family where I'm staying; we're all gonna stay there."

"We're takin' the _kids_ too? …I.. I dunno… what if they find us?" the younger brunette asks, sounding worried.

"We're ninja, kid; he won't find us." Senka offers, hanging upside down over the doorway with a smirk down at the boy; though her face remains concealed.

Stumbling back in surprise, Seiji then grins a bit and chuckles. "A-alright. If you guys are sure… But I gotta get my stuff…!"

Stepping inside after his brother, Daisuke then waves a hand inviting Lee and the others inside. Spying the infant in the basinet in the living room, Lee blinks and frowns.

"Do they really leave only you to stay here with a child so young?"

"I've done it before…." The younger male mutters sheepishly, shrugging gently.

_This one is __very__ young… By the time he's three, he won't remember this place at all._ Sasuke thinks to himself while looking around at the half-finished house that looks nearly capable of collapsing in some spots, while completely finished in others. "This place.. Seems so unsafe…"

"It's improved a lot since I've seen it last." Daisuke offers. "When Nobuko was an infant, there were still random holes in the floor she could have fallen through." Then turning to Sasuke. "When we get back, do you think we could get Sensei to put in a complaint to the child protection service here?"

Nodding softly, Sasuke still frowns. _I can't believe parents let children live in a place like this…_ Helping Daisuke to gather some of the children's necessities, Lee helps Seiji to carry some of his things while Senka gingerly picks the youngest child; Raito, then seems to wander throughout the house.

"Nobuko and Kazuya are both upstairs." Daisuke informs him while the two Uchiha males make their way deeper into the house. Walking into the young girls room, Daisuke moves to lift her without waking his younger sister, but she shifts and rubs her eyes, and then looks up at him.

"..Daiki…?"

"Daisuke, Nobu, and yeah… I'm here…"

Smiling obliviously she nuzzles into her older brother. "I like you…"

Sasuke appears in the door holding a young boy with bright orange hair who is still very much asleep. "I think we have all we need, or can carry. Anything else, we'll just have to get a new supply of."

"Alright.. I'll go now." Daisuke nods before slipping out of the upper window, and using the concentration of his chakra to work his way down the outer wall to the ground where Seiji is waiting.

"Whoa. You've _gotta_ teach me how to do that…"

"One thing at a time…" Lee offers urgently. "We should go now…"

"Wait…" The younger brunette returns before looking his sister over. "Where's Chu?"

"Who's 'Chu'?" Daisuke utters back with a confused look, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"Chu's Nobu's stuffed mouse. You're gonna have hell from her without it!"

"Alright.. Hold her, I'll go get it.." The hazel eyed sibling returns, carefully offering his sister to Seiji before he goes right back up the wall into the window and closes it after himself.

Still inside the house, Sasuke finds Senka in the parent's room and frowns. "What are you doing?"

"They stole five million ryou from Dai. I have a few ideas on how to get it back. So far, I've found a few hundred, but what I really need is a-" Grinning as she lifts a bag from under the mattress, she opens it, revealing large, long, flat coins of gold. "Let's go."

Nodding, Sasuke moves back through the house meeting Daisuke at the door holding a yellow plush mouse doll. "We're ready. Thank Senka." The black haired adolescent offers to his shorter counterpart before they both leave.

Now back in the Uchiha compound, Daisuke slings off his mask while his siblings all sleep, looking to Sasuke he frowns gently. "I had one more thing to talk to you about."

"Hm?" Sasuke looks up and Daisuke slips down to the floor, sitting with his hand propping up his head, and his legs crossed for balance.

"It's fine, for them all to be brought up honoring Uchiha traditions, but… I want the choice to become a ninja be their own. I don't want any of them to feel forced or obligated, otherwise they might not give it there all, and I don't want to feel responsible for any of my brothers or sisters dying for that reason."

Watching him a moment, Sasuke frowns gently. "Even if something like that happens, it won't be your fault." Closing his eyes, he shrugs. "Things only really get dangerous past the Chunin level… I'd at least like to see them graduate the academy. I've already made plans to talk with my academy teacher, Iruka Umino. I know he'll take good care of them. Besides, they should at least understand their kakkei genkai, or it might end up being dangerous. The Sharingan is a very coveted ability…"

"…Alright. Sorry, when I was barely considered a genin, I was already running a suicide mission."

"I _did_ say I'd like to hear that story, and you never got around to talking about it on the way."

Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, Daisuke sighs before shifting onto his back. "At eight… I wanted to be a ninja… At ten, there was a jonin in our village who saw me throwing some of my father's shiruken around… My father's family is from Tekumi village, and he trained in Kumogakure to be a ryori nin."


	17. Chapter 17: A Flashback, A Decision

"Here… let me show you a better way…" a dark haired man with tired eyes picks up the handful of shiruken from the ground as a short and naïve little boy looks up at him skeptically. Putting three shiruken between his fingers in a fan motion, he stands while not facing the target and turns suddenly, flicking his wrist and leasing the three bladed weapons; all of which striking, what would be, vital spots to a human body. Turning down to the boy who just stares at him looking amazed, he smirks and puts a hand on his hip. "If you want to be a ninja, you have to try hard. Your father's name.. is Tekumimaru, isn't it?"

"…Yeah… you're a ninja like him, right?" Daisuke asks sheepishly.

"That's right… I'm a jonin, an elite ninja. You can call me Seiryu."

"He trained me for two years, and showed me how to pack summon scrolls as well as… this…" reaching down, he pulls up his pant leg to show a bull face tattoo. "It's almost like a curse mark… and allows me to channel my chakra there. It's for the type of taijutsu he taught me…"

"You've done good, Daisuke. Now, it's your final test to become a true ninja. And it's customary for every ninja… to kill an opponent in battle before they earn this." Seiryu states as he shows the ten year old Daisuke a fire village forehead protector.

"K-kill…?" Daisuke blinks before biting his lip. "…Who…?"

"It's time for you to learn the reality, Daisuke. You are a good and loyal student, so I know you won't betray me; my mission requires me to kill the Daimyo of this country. Do this, and you and I will return to my village heros and be paid handsomely by the Mizukage."

"I felt betrayed myself.. And now he was asking me to betray my country, my friends, my family… but he also taught me that a ninja's mission was to deceive; so I did my part. I deceived him for betraying me and warned the Daimyo. They caught Seiryu… and as far as I know, he was executed. The jonin that helped me plead my case, ended up being my teacher with Haruka and Rinsu…"

Narrowing his eyes softly in thought, Sasuke closes his eyes. "There was a boy named Haku, that Naruto and I once fought who had a… similar enough story. It would seem this… manipulating naïve children into being tools of war is popular among Mist nin."

"Really?" Raising his brows, Daisuke nods slowly. "Well, oddly enough that actually makes me feel alittle better. I don't feel alone, where is Haku now?"

Frowning gently, Sasuke sighs. "Haku …was killed defending his teacher. But that's what separates the two of you. You're… such a samurai for being a ninja, Daisuke." Sasuke shrugs before shaking his head.

Raising his brows and blinking, Daisuke then smirks. "That's not the first time I've heard that…" Then turning serious he offers. "I've always thought that, just because I'm supposedly a tool of deception and stealth, doesn't mean I can't always strive to do what's right… Seiryu told me ninja's were tools of murder, and that's why… I've never murdered anyone."

Raising his brows, Sasuke then looks off, closing his eyes. "Hm. The older you get, the harder it'll be to keep an oath like that."

"I'll do what I can." Daisuke states with a shrug before sighing. "…as for now, I'm too tired to move."

"Hm." Standing, Sasuke moves toward his bedroom. "Then stay there, it makes no difference to me."

"Hey, Kiba." Daisuke nods as he answers the door a couple days later.

"Hey, Dai. How's Senka?" The dark eyed brunette asks while his peer just shrugs.

"Alright, I guess. Come on in…" Seeming thoughtful as he allows Kiba and Akamaru into the house, he then asks. "Hey, Kiba. Do you know the Yamapikaryaa family?"

Blinking a bit, and forming a considerate expression for a moment, he then raises his brows. "You mean Yama-baba? …She's one of those odd cat-lady grandmas…"

"Well, she's got a granddaughter our age." Daisuke shrugs alittle. "I was curious if you knew anything about her. Her cat's almost like you and Akamaru; y'know? Partners."

Shaking his head, Kiba just shrugs. "No, I don't know anyone like that." Turning to Akamaru, Kiba then asks. "You mind staying down here while I go talk to her for a minute?" The large dog just nods before his partner waves to Daisuke. "Talk to you later, Dai."

"Sure." Daisuke nods before turning thoughtful as Kiba walks up the stairs. _Don't they all usually hang out together?_ "…Hey, Akamaru? Kiba's not… thinking of trying to start anything with Senka is he?"

Tilting his head, Akamaru whines curiously before he just grumbles in confusion.

Deducing vaguely, Daisuke furrows his brows for a moment and then guesses. "You don't know either, huh? …Well… it's not really my business."

"Who is it?" Senka asks as she shifts in her bed, moving to sit up from the knock at her door.

"Kiba." The Inuzuka responds easily.

"..O-Oh..! Come in.." She answers, trying to fluff her hair down to no avail. Her unbridled chest now seems a solid cup larger, and rather than being pressed against her body is tear-drop shaped and on the larger end of C-cup.

Blinking a bit at her when he enters and sees her in her black, satiny nightie top, he blushes alittle, having a vague memory of the two of them and clears his throat as he can't help but stare. "Uh… so… how're you doin'….?"

"A little tired these days… I sleep a lot more.." She offers, rubbing the back of her head with a sad smile.

"Is it…the kid, or…?" Kiba asks somewhat worriedly as he sits beside her on the bed, near the window.

"Or what?" She asks, raising a brow with a curious smirk.

"Oh… I dunno…" He mutters, rubbing the back of his head. "I… heard you and Shikamaru had a fight before he left so… and now he's gone while you're pregnant… I know it's not his fault or anything, but it's gotta be a pain."

"…we're…not really together anymore…right now… I'm pretty stressed, but I'll be okay…" She admits, rubbing the back of her neck with a sigh. "Hardest part is…falling asleep alone, I guess…"

"Whoa… musta been one hell of a fight…" Kiba comments with a frown before offering. "Well, uh… look, if… you're tired, and you wanna take a nap or something… I'll hang out at least until you fall asleep…" He stammers out somewhat nervously.

Blushing softly, she shakes her head a bit. "It…doesn't work that way; but it's okay… I'm awake now…"

"Senka!" Daisuke calls up to her. "I'm gonna go see my brothers and sisters! Make sure everything's going okay!"

"Hey Dai, why not take Akamaru with you?" Kiba offers. "They should get a kick outta him." To which the white dog barks back loudly and Kiba chuckles. "They won't pull your ears, Akamaru! You'll be fine." After a minute he looks back to Senka and falls silent, looking thoughtful. "So… uh… what're you guys gonna do?"

"…dunno yet. We just have to see how things go…" She offers, moving to lie back down and sigh as she stares out the window. "..I am worried about him, though… Whatever happens, I want him to be a part of this child's life…"

Nodding a few times, and scooting up the bed closer to her, he reaches up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'll help however I can…"

"..I don't really know what you can do… But I appreciate having my friends support me right now…" Senka sighs but smiles slightly, offering out a hand. "But if you can think of anything to make me feel better, I won't snub my nose at it."

Swallowing and blushing at the initial thought, Kiba looks off as he scratches the back of his head. "Uh…well I'm not really sure…"

"Hm? What is it?" She asks, raising her brow in curiosity. "Did you think of something, Kiba?"

"N-not … no." He stammers out, starting to blush a bit more. _That'd be horrible… I can't disrespect her like that…_

"Now I _have_ to know." She urges, smiling as she pokes his shoulder playfully. "It can't be that bad."

"Heh… course not… uh…" Licking his lips Kiba grins shyly. "I.. just… wanted to treat you to some ribs or something…"

Smiling brighter now, the young woman nods before moving to stand, revealing her lower body clothed in a loose pair of matching black satiny shorts. "Kiba, you've got yourself a date."

_Sakura said that Kiyoko was a lesbian, but… I can't see why. She seems to get along with Sai. Besides, if she ends up not having children it won't be helpful at all…_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he steps into the room where the medic-nin is caring for her infant brother. Settling down nearby, he asks. "Kiyoko, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Blinking alittle, the brunette looks up at him while Raito drinks from a bottle and asks carefully. "…What is it?"

"… This whole thing with you being a lesbian. Is it really… worth while?" He asks somewhat bluntly, but unsurely.

Blinking at him again, Kiyoko frowns gently and looks away again. _What the hell? 'this thing'? _Grumbling softly she states back. "Worth while or not it's how I choose to live, Sasuke."

_What is she getting that kind of tone for? I'm just asking a question…_ "You don't need to get curt, Kiyoko. I'm only asking because, well, you're an Uchiha; the last female of our clan. It'll be good for you to have your own children someday."

Just staring at him and sighing in deep agitation, Kiyoko narrows her eyes and furrows her brows. "That's not for you to decide! Besides, I have way too much on my hands with these three, so _you_ all can have your love lives to worry about my own!"

Frowning gently, Sasuke grits his teeth discreetly. _This is starting to irritate me…_ "You were never asked to get involved, you _chose_ to be. If you find it that difficult, Sakura and I can always help; we have been."

Watching Sasuke a moment, a cattish grin crosses the kunoichi's face before she states simply. "Fine, then you can take care of Raito and Kazuya and I'll focus on Nobuko."

Blinking at her a bit incredulously, Sasuke frowns. _Why did she center on __strictly__ the female? _"You know, that's not really your decision to make; it's Daisuke's. I don't know why we're having this conversation in the first place." With that he stands and starts to walk away.

"_What_? You're the one who came in here pushing your views on me!" Kiyoko calls to his back before grunting in frustration and looking off again quickly. Letting her thoughts sink in a moment she sighs. _Damnit… I hate this._

"…so, there you have it.. I left and came home, he followed, Ino talked with me for a bit, and that was it…" Senka explains, pulling the gristle off of the tip of a rib before sucking the ends idly.

"Hrm…" Skinning the membrane from a bone with his teeth, Kiba nods alittle. "You guys still seemed … well, _normal_ when he was leaving, it was Lee that told me what happened." He offers while seeming thoughtful. "I didn't know he was so touchy about us hanging out."

"I don't deal well with jealous people. Telling me that before leaving while I'm pregnant is unacceptable." She grunts with a frown. "And I don't know what he was doing; telling me what to do like that..! …I still love him, but…I just don't know if it's going to work out between us anymore… …He wasn't even _thinking_ about asking me…" She utters the last sadly, putting down the bone and lowering her head.

Frowning a bit, Kiba reaches across the table to pat her arm. "You'll be alright, Senka…" Watching her a moment he offers a bit boldly. "You… still have me…"

Lifting up a tear streaked face, the brunette female blinks before asking innocently. "..what..?"

Swallowing alittle, Kiba looks down and utters. "W-well, y'know I've… been into you for a while…" _Hey, I might as well… right? We've kissed, we've had sex… hell, she was my first… And I know I wasn't hers, but…_

Blinking the tears from her eyes, the fluffy haired jonin looks off, suddenly becoming a bit shy as she moves to run her fingers through her hair, effectively ending up tugging a nap from her hair. "..I'm a little surprised… But I guess I shouldn't be…"

Chuckling nervously, Kiba swallows and nods alittle. "Besides, we have fun together, don't we?"

"…yeah…we do.." She answers, still puling at her hair a bit. "…but you know…I'm having a kid…and it doesn't bother you at all…?"

Scratching his cheek, Kiba shrugs and carefully adds. "I… yeah… I'm okay with that…" _I think… I just really can't ignore this chance to be with Senka…_

Biting her bottom lip, she then just nods, poking at her ribs. "…a-alright…" _…Shikamaru doesn't seem that serious anyway… and he did bring this on himself…right?_

Grinning happily, Kiba nods and echoes. "Alright…"

As Senka and Kiba return, Akamaru stands quickly and barks in greeting to him.

"He~ey, Akamaru." Kiba waves with a grin. "How'd it go?" The dog barks a few times and then shakes his head vigorously while Kiba nods. "See? I told you it'd be alright."

"Hi, Senka, hey, Kiba…" Daisuke mutters tiredly.

"..you okay? ..Long afternoon with the kids, huh? I hear Sakura's doing a good job." The brunette female offers, raising a brow.

"Kiyoko… got into an argument with Sasuke… over what they were supposed to be doing with the kids and her… uh… preferences…" Daisuke mutters rubbing his eyes. "I told him to just try and ignore her if he can, and I'll handle her from now on…"

"Hmm… Whereas I'm all about women having a say in things; you and Sasuke _did_ kinda decide a lot of stuff before. And she should be appreciative. It was mostly his idea to get them, and it'll be his money that'll raise them. …Not to mention Sakura gets such a kick out of them, she watches them most of the time…" The busty woman offers with a slight frown. "What's all this fuss lately over kids? Man…"

"We're teenagers trying to be adults _and_ ninja?" Daisuke offers quickly while Kiba furrows his brows a minute and then asks.

"Y'know, I've been curious… I heard about what happened, you guys rescuing Dai's siblings from their abusive parents but… why're they staying with Sasuke exactly?"

"…Sasuke's got a lot of room." Daisuke utters blinking innocently.

"But it was _his_ idea to go get them, too. I've known Sasuke a hell of a lot longer than you guys; he never exactly struck me as generous. In fact, he was always pretty closed off and he doesn't seem to have opened up _too_ much." Kiba points out before Akamaru rolls his eyes and grumbles before barking at his partner a few times.

Snapping his eyes to Akamaru, Kiba's widen as he stares at the large white dog. "Akamaru… are you sure?" to which the dog nods and the brunette shinobi turns back to Daisuke with wide eyes, his nostrils flaring carefully a few times. "….Whoa…. That's unreal… Can you even… do the… y'know….?"

"Uh…" Looking back and forth between Kiba, Akamaru and Senka, and seeming alittle cornered, Daisuke ponders for a moment before he sighs, swallows and nods alittle.

"Can I see it?" Kiba asks starting to sound more intrigued and excited as an odd grin crosses his lips.

"What? …I… guess… oh boy… just remember, okay? This is a huge secret." Squinting a moment, Daisuke focuses and his eyes turn red, only opening the single tomoe in them while not taking his gaze away from Kiba.

"Whoa…" Kiba just stares, seeming amazed for a moment before he then grins darker. "Daisuke… We gotta fight some time!"

Blinking the sharingan away, the hazel eyed brunette blinks a few more times as he raises his brows. "Wha-really?"

"Okay, Kiba, calm down the inner wolf, alright?" Senka scolds with a smirk, waving a dismissive hand. "Daisuke's just starting. You want a challenge; get your ass kicked by Sasuke. Heh"

"Well I _know_ Sasuke'd win, that's why I wanted to practice on Daisuke." Kiba states with a grin as he crosses his arms, seconds before getting whapped in the nose by Senka. Flinching and covering his nose with his hands, the Inuzuka complains gruffly. "Ow, damnit…"

Shaking his head alittle, Daisuke sighs as he puts his fists to his hips and then asks. "So what are you guys up to anyway?"

"..umm…we just…went out to eat… Kiba…took me out on a date.." She offers, crossing her arms and shifting her weight slightly. _Dai won't really be happy… He's probably going to be worried it'll mess up his relationship with Ino…_

"Oh." Daisuke says shortly, almost just as Senka had predicted as he then turns thoughtful. _…That's gonna be kinda rough. I'm worried what Ino'll think…_ Rubbing the back of his neck he murmurs to break the silence. "Hmm…"

Furrowing his brows a bit, Kiba then asks quickly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing… I guess I'm alittle surprised. But I guess I shouldn't be…" He nearly echoes Senka's words. "You know… she's having a baby. Are you sure you're ready for that, Kiba?"

"Yeah…?" The Inuzuka chuckles alittle before asking in jest. "Why do I feel like I'm being grilled by the dad?"

"Because I'm the best plutonic male relationship Senka's got, so since her dad is a self-righteous ass, I guess I'm at least the next best thing." The thinner brunette states, one hand on his hip as his feet shift into a power stance. Then he turns to smile defensively at Senka. "As… long as it's okay with her, that is…"

"Better than nothing." She answers with a grin, poking his arm harshly.

Flinching and rubbing his arm, Daisuke just continues to grin. "I'll take that as a compliment and run with it…" But then he turns more serious eyes to Kiba who just sighs.

"We'll be alright. I… _really_ like being with Senka, so that won't change no matter what." The Inuzuka states with an affirmed nod while Daisuke then just sighs and shrugs alittle, shaking his head.

"Alright… but… you better not try to hurt her, you Hot Dog."

"You hurt me at all and you'll be in the dog house." Senka teases sweetly, poking his arm just as harshly, though not receiving as much of a reaction.

While Akamaru grumbles, Kiba just chortles. "I know. What's with all the dog jokes?"

"Does it rub you the wrong way?" Daisuke starts. "Gonna have a _bone_ to pick with us later?" He continues while Senka chuckles. "I better stop now before you run home with your tail between your legs."

Blinking and raising his brows, Kiba grins darkly but chuckles deeply. "Heheh… funny. You're on _fire_, Daisuke. I better keep my _eye_ on you."

Narrowing his eyes, the thinner brunette peers. "Ooou… surprise attack from the underdog.. although weak."

Opening his mouth, Kiba starts to speak before falling silent. "Uh…"

"Heh! Alright, victory!" Daisuke grips a fist before Senka whaps them both harshly on the nose; though Daisuke obviously harder than Kiba.

"Knock it off! I mean it."

Backing up, Daisuke grunts. "Ow… damn, that hurt!"

"Alright, alright, I give!" Kiba grumbles, rubbing his face.


	18. Chapter 18: How to Catch a Weasel

"Sasuke..!" Sakura calls, holding Raito in her arms and dressed in her more frumpy, casual clothes as she runs into the Uchiha's room a few weeks later, Mitsuki and Naruto at her back.

Blinking and turning to Sakura, Sasuke raises his brows at her hurried gait. "What is it?"

"Mitsuki's butterflies saw Itachi!" She calls worriedly, holding the child to herself.

His face falling, Sasuke nods as he stands. "It's time to enact our plan, then." Looking between Naruto and Mitsuki he then asks openly. "Someone find Daisuke. Mitsuki, where did you see him?"

"Outside the north gate." The black haired girl replies as Sakura runs into the main of the house, finding Seiji and Kazuya and placing the baby down.

"Seiji, watch the kids just for a minute! I'm going to go find Daisuke and I'll be right back, okay? I promise I won't leave you alone for long."

"What's going on? Who's Itachi? Why're you guys freakin' out?" Seiji asks in confusion while Naruto gives him a quick run-down.

"He's Sasuke's brother. We don't know exactly what to think about him yet. Look, if you see a guy in a black and red robe with red eyes, just run and try to hide somewhere, kay?"

Blinking a few times, Seiji's brows shoot up before he nods nervously. "Should… we hide _now_?"

"Nah. We'll probably be able to stop him before he actually gets too far into Konoha!" Jabbing a fist he just grins. "Don't worry about it-ttebayo!" After this, he rushes to follow Sakura back through the house.

Several minutes later, a group of young ninja and several older scouts lie in wait. Sasuke had wanted to avoid their assistance, but they had done their part and their jobs for the village, but had agreed it was best to let Sasuke handle his sibling.

"You left Orochimaru… and came back here…" Itachi utters as he and Sasuke face each other. "Did you leave with enough power to defeat me?"

"Itachi… What really happened that day?" Sasuke states bluntly, knowingly, making his brother frown.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe suddenly?" Itachi frowns deeply, putting on his façade as usual as he stares into his brother's sharingan.

"Because I've been given reason to doubt!" Sasuke shoots back.

"There is no other explanation. It is exactly as I showed you. Now, prepare yourself." Itachi's mangekyou sharingan opens suddenly, drawing Sasuke in.

"…What do we do…?" Daisuke asks Neji who watches the two with his own doujutsu.

"Their energies are still fluxuating. It's as if the entire battle is taking place between their eyes, and not their bodies… and yet…"

Within several minutes, Itachi stumbles forward and coughs blood into his brother's face before falling to his knees.

"Did he go too far…?" Naruto mutters worriedly as he lies in wait while one of the scouts grips a triumphant fist.

"Yeah… he did it..!"

_Our fight wasn't that intense… why is he…?_ Wiping the blood from his eye, Sasuke frowns down at Itachi. _Is he …already wounded?_

"Sorry… Sasuke, this is it…" Itachi offers weakly, while giving his brother a typical smile.

"Sakura! Kiyoko! Now!" Sasuke calls out suddenly, the two medic nin jump from their hiding spots, both of them quickly taking to a healing jutsu.

"Wait.. What is Sasuke doing?" One of the scouts asks in confusion. As Naruto crosses his fingers and several shadow clones explode into being. They all jump from the trees to hold Itachi down.

Daisuke takes his cue to release his chained kunai from their scrolls. The rolled paper lies along the ground, covered in dirt to disguise it. These chains rip through Naruto's clones and wrap around Itachi, pinning him to the trees around them.

Now on a final act, Neji drops down in front of the Uchiha and uses his fingers to shut down Itachi's chakra flow to his eyes, as well as his hands and arms.

"S-Sasuke… wh- why … what….?" Itachi coughs weakly, spilling more blood onto the ground while Kiyoko says worriedly.

"I don't think the jutsu's working! It's more than injuries."

"…He must be sick… We should take him to the Hokage palace medics…" Senka offers, crossing her arms. "I was here to help fight if need be, but…it looks like he's barely a threat to anyone now…"

"…Wait, I'm confused." A chunin scout asks as he reveals himself. "Isn't this man a dangerous criminal? If he's going to die, then…"

"No." Sasuke states before nodding to Senka.

"Somebody should go and get the medics and bring them here… At this rate, he'll need us to constantly pump our chakra and… I don't know about Sakura, but… I can't keep it up like that." Kiyoko explains, shaking her head.

"…We need to at least give him enough chakra to last for a minute, or he'll die." But with that, Senka blinks before leaning towards the man, seeming considerate. "…You planned this. You wanted it this way all along. You wanted Sasuke to think you'd killed your family, when it was really that other Uchiha guy… You wanted him to take out his revenge on you instead, because that other guy's too strong, and you didn't want him to die… You came now because…you were already dying…and it'd be an easier fight for you to lose…" Suddenly seeming sad, the young woman turns to Sasuke worriedly.

"…You don't… unders-stand… none of… y-you… just stop and… let me die…" Itachi finally breaks, tears leaking down his eyes to mix with his blood. "He…. He's more powerful than… any of you… kn-know…."

"Itachi…" Sasuke states urgently. "Who was it? Who was it that gave you that order? Was it Danzo?"

"I can tell you that…" A voice states and when all those except the frightened Mitsuki turn, they straighten suddenly and stand with wide eyes as Tobi removes his mask unveiling the face of Madara Uchiha. As he approaches Sasuke, Itachi yells.

"N-no…!" Before hacking and coughing more blood onto the ground, sagging and passing into unconsciousness without Kiyoko or Sakura's chakra flow. However, from Sasuke's eye erupts a black flame that shoots forth toward Madara; the form of Amaterasu, but the older Uchiha dodges it easily and closes in on Sasuke once more.

"It was the elders and Danzo that gave Itachi his orders to kill Fugaku Uchiha. This entire village of Konoha has been against us from the beginning, Sasuke."

Stumbling back and holding his eye in shock, Sasuke slowly pulls it down revealing his own six point mangekyou sharingan. "What!"

"They feared a revolt from the Uchiha clan, and so Itachi served as a go-between; a double agent. When he learned of your father's betrayal, he had no choice but to carry out his orders, or be killed himself."

"..y-you're manipulating him..! Stop it!" Mitsuki calls, gripping her fists as she makes a set of hand signs before sending out a set of five butterflies. "We all already know that….I-it was you that did it, wasn't it! And Itachi wanted Sasuke to hate and kill him instead of you so he wouldn't die..! You're a liar!"

Reaching into a pouch on his side, Madara then flings out his hand; a set of shiruken spiral off to cut through Mitsuki's chakra scouts causing her to flinch and double over for a moment, leaving him enough time to dash forward and grasp her hair. Then swinging a leg out he kicks her to her knees and turns to Sasuke. "The clan was weak. Join me, Sasuke, and we'll make it strong again."

"…strength…isn't worth…damning…your soul…sasuke… …you can…be strong…in a better way…" Mitsuki struggles to utter, holding her stomach tightly.

Gritting his teeth, staring at Madara, Sasuke then narrows his eyes. _…. No, I can't believe him! _"You called… them weak…? They were still my family! They cared about me, and you destroyed that!"

Watching Sasuke a moment, Madara raises a kunai and then flings it.

His eyes widening, Sasuke moves forward quickly and then grunts, taking the blow in his stomach between the elder Uchiha and his dying brother. As he falls to his hands and knees, Madara scoffs and shoves the young kunoichi away from him.

"Weak… all the same… Very well, Sasuke."

"Stop!" A familiar voice calls from at his back as he starts to walk away, and when he puts his mask back on and turns as everyone else comes out of his genjutsu, Rin stands at the ready, scowling deeply. "You can't just walk away!"

Looking around the situation, and seeming at a loss for a moment, Madara then points. "Those two brothers are going to die soon unless you help them. We'll talk later." _I'm glad for that distraction, otherwise…_ Now turning he rushes off quickly, blanking his mind to the thoughts that say otherwise.

"He's been diagnosed with pulmonary tuberculosis." Shizune explains to Sasuke and Sakura not long later. "It looks like he's been sustaining himself off of these drugs, and his own will. We'll try to offer him better help, but effective TB treatment is difficult, due to the unusual structure and chemical composition of the mycobacterial cell wall. What that means, is that it's difficult for medicine to break through and kill the bacteria. It could take anywhere from six months, to two years and a lot of that will depend on him."

"I see…" Sasuke nods and sighs before uttering to the pink haired girl next to him. "It's just like Senka thought; he came now when he was already dying. Which means I'm _still_ no where near as strong as he was."

"..Do you know…the real reason _Naruto_ is stronger than you…?" Sakura asks, turning up to him worriedly.

Blinking at her suddenly, Sasuke says nothing, but stares expectantly. _What? _

"…He cares a lot about the people around him… He lets himself love them all… He did that even when we all treated him really badly… The love he feels urges him on while he trains to push him to new heights. …You have to let your love in more before you can be stronger… Everyone has their own natural potential; but there's two ways to go after it. …Itachi's love for you made him so strong, too…" She explains, wrapping her arms around one of his.

Sighing, and closing his eyes, Sasuke then states simply. "I no longer question _why_, or the _how_, Sakura. The problem becomes this person; Madara Uchiha… There is only one other place that I've heard that name before… The crater, where I faced Naruto and nearly killed him… The being that told me that name was the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Itachi, even with his love, was not able to stop Madara from destroying our clan. And I still don't honestly know who's potential is higher…"

"…You might have to swallow a little of your pride and let those that love _you_ help." She states with a sly grin.

Frowning gently, Sasuke then shakes his head. "If anyone dies on my account, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I've already got so much…"

"…think about it this way… Is it better for you to die against him alone and him to be Hokage? To rule us and make us do horrible things, killing us if we refuse?" Sakura urges with a soft frown.

"No, but…" Sasuke sighs as he looks down. "Neither is it to be the sole survivor… Or even just losing you… would be as bad…"

Blinking and blushing deeply, Sakura shivers slightly, gripping his thigh tightly with one hand before biting her bottom lip and trying to force the feeling away. _This is so~ not the right time..! We just found out his brother is really sick, and…_

"I'm going to figure out something." Sasuke utters with a sigh. "…We might as well go, I'm sure they'll call if anything changes…"

"Y-yeah..!" Sakura answers shyly, putting a hand to her flushed face to hide it from view. _…He really loves me…doesn't he…? …I'm so…hot now… This is…really bad timing…_

After they return home, Sasuke escorts Sakura to his room, rather than relieve Daisuke or Seiji from watching the children. He was mostly quiet on the way home, and still is as he steps in close and cups her cheek before kissing her deeply.

Blinking her eyes wide as a shot of electricity strikes her most sensitive spot, the pink haired young woman lets out a heated moan, gripping Sasuke's robes between her fingers tightly.

Resting his hand against her lower back, the raven haired teen breaks their kiss. Still panting softly from the heat he murmurs somewhat shyly. "…I don't want to… live or die with regrets anymore…"

"..Sasuke…" Sakura coos, her hands moving his robes aside slightly, as well as the under robes, gripping his shoulders and caressing his flesh sensually. "…I love you…so much…"

"I.. love you, too…" He murmurs back as the bandage across his stomach comes into view. One hand caresses down her body while the other raises up and under her shirt. His fingers move over her bare stomach as his head tilts and his lips find the side of her neck.

Whimpering as she pushes his rubes off, Sakura admits, a line of liquid slowly trickling down her leg from the inside of her denim skirt. "…I-I'm…so wet right now…Sasuke… I-it's…dripping… So hot… I've never felt this way before…"

Blinking a bit, Sasuke swallows softly before inhaling deeply and quickly pushing her shirt up. His hands wrap around her petite breasts as he kisses her deeply once more and presses his body tightly against hers; the solid hardness of his rod jabbing softly against her pelvis.

Closing her eyes and turning her head aside, Sakura trembles as she leans back against a wall, letting out a loud moan as her knees quake back and forth. She puts her arms up against the wall, panting as she whines helplessly. "Sasuke…! Oh please… I can't stand this…!"

Pushing her more firmly against the wall, Sasuke's hands travel down from her chest to her hips and lift her skirt hurriedly. One of his hands slides dexterously into her panties while the other reaches down to free his aching member from inside his pants. Leaning down, the Uchiha male's mouth finds her pert nipple and begins suckling and nibbling heatedly.

"Sasuke! Ahh~!" She cries out, her extra sensitive hole tensing around his finger, her wetness coating his fingers and making them slick. "D-Deeper, Sasu-kun..! Please!"

Pulling back his fingers, seeming surprised, Sasuke then smirks alittle before pushing Sakura's panties down and lifting her legs up and around his waist. Balancing her back against the wall, he pushes forward quickly; burying his rod into her willing hole.

Screaming out in pleasure, the young woman bucks her hips wildly, her wetness sloshing and splashing onto their clothes and thighs. "…I…I can't help myself..! So good.. I want…it deeper..! Fill me, Sasuke!" _..He'll think I'm a whore…making so much noise…and I'm so wet…_ At her thoughts, she whimpers and tears up slightly, though continues to leak her juices continuously.

Groaning deeply, Sasuke pumps wildly and heatedly into Sakura's body as he kisses and nibbles her neck passionately. _This is making my stomach hurt but… it just feels so good, and… I want her so badly right now…_

Crying out as her hole tightens, Sakura grips her nails into his shoulders as her love juices squirt forth from her hole, coating his rod as she throws her head back. "Sasuke!" _I came so fast..! It feels so good… But I want more..! I'm burning up… My pussy is…so hot..!_

Raising his brows in surprise, Sasuke licks his lips as he comments. "…You came… really fast, Sakura…" While he continues to thrust away inside of her, his eyes squinting in slight pain. _She's so hot… so wet… it's so good…_

"It's just…so good! I never knew sex could feel like this… I feel crazy! And so~ hot… M-My pussy… it's burning for you, Sasuke..!" The green eyed kunoichi cries, her small breasts bouncing from his motions.

"We've barely started, Sakura…" Sasuke cautions with a soft chuckle, informing in a smooth tone. "We're going to make love… until we're both too tired to see straight…" Backing up from the wall, he carefully lets her down and turns her so she now faces that same wall. Then gripping her wrists he bends her down and thrusts back into her once more; his cock forcing deeper than before.

Calling out once more as she throws her head back, Sakura's hole squishes from his thrust before she begins pushing back against him, her hole tightening around his girth. "Sasuke..! _Yes_! So good… So _good_!"

Groaning deeply, his eyes closing tightly, Sasuke pants as his sweat begins to bead and cling to his bangs. He shivers deeply and groans again out loud. "Sakura… so tight… I'm… cumming inside you…!"

"Fill me, Sasuke..! Give me your seed…! I…I want…it…inside me… deep inside me, Sasuke..!" The shorter ninja croons, begging for his release.

Pushing deep into his lover's body, Sasuke grunts out loud, closing his eyes tight as his rod jumps and throbs before shooting a heavy load of thick white seed into her. "S-Sakura…!" He clutches her tightly though his legs tremble and he falls back into a seated position, panting heavily.

Falling back against him on an over exuberant thrust, Sakura blushes as she sits on his lap, shyly moving to try and sit up.

Rubbing his stomach alittle, Sasuke sighs gently. "My muscles are still a little sore…" He explains while letting her sit up, but then wrapping an arm around her waist. "But… I don't want to stop yet…"

Blinking at his inference, the smaller female flushes deeper, asking as she chews her bottom lip. "…I was worried…you'd think I was a whore…or something… The way I was moaning and…moving… a-and now, I'm getting ready to…ride you…" She adds the last, blushing deeper still as she turns her eyes away.

"I wouldn't ever think that." Sasuke assures her before reaching up his hands to fondle her chest. "I want… all of your love, Sakura.."

Swallowing as her mind wanders, Sakura then nods shyly, shifting herself on top of the Uchiha male before flinching when she feels the head of his member butt up against her asshole. _I hope this is kind of what he meant.._

Blinking alittle in surprise, Sasuke then bites the inside of his cheek. _Er… well, alright…_ Starting to blush, he watches as the head of his cock grinds against her lower hole and starts to ease it open. Licking his lips he murmurs subconsciously. "It's… going in, Sakura…"

Calling softly, hints of pain are over ridden by her excitement and heated emotions before she slowly sits upon his lap, wincing against the odd feeling. "…S-Sasu-kun…is…inside…my butt…" She murmurs, almost in revelation before her cheeks flush deeply.

Only nodding as he watches in surprise, he groans and pushes carefully. _It's so tight… _"Uhn… Sakura…" His hands reach up once more, wrapping around her breasts to grasp her nipples between his fingers.

Staying up on her feet and crouching lowly, Sakura whimpers and pants softly, shifting to begin turning to face away from him, leaning forward and yelping softly. "..it…hurts…Sasu-kun…"

Seeming thoughtful over this, he asks carefully. "Do you… want to stop…?"

"..n-no…please…Sasu-kun, I…want to love…doing this with you…!" She cries out, bowing her head against the pain before she lifts her eyes and turns to him with an honestly aroused and happy smile. "I'm just…so happy…to be here with you…! A-And to feel you…so deep inside my every hole… I want this…! ..Help me get used to it, Sasu-kun… I never want another man to touch me… I never have…!"

Closing his eyes and groaning, he carefully begins thrusting up against her, sliding deeper into her body as he murmurs her name heatedly. "Sakura….. Mmm….!"

Shuttering and panting still as she moves with him, a trickle of the pink haired girl's blood drips down the Uchiha's member. But even through the pain, the blood lubes their motions and the kunoichi lets out a shaky moan.

Oblivious to this, Sasuke's brows furrow deeply as he continues to grope and fondle her breasts while she rides him. He moans repeatedly as he returns her movements. _It's going in so deep…_

Her pussy tightens up, causing the same to happen to her ass as Sakura tilts her head back as her pert, hardened nipples respond to his menstruations "Sasu-kun..! Sasu-kun! Ahh! So…deep…inside me..!"

Gasping deeply, and closing his eyes tighter, Sasuke groans out his response. "I'm… going to cum again… Sakura…!"

"..P-Pull it out and…i-in my p-…pussy, Sasuke..!" Sakura suggest, turning with him still within her to face him, now exposing her ruby liquid to him.

Blinking a bit, his brows raise but then he just dismisses it as he slides from within one hole, and pushes quickly into the other; shooting another jet of sperm into her body. "Ahh..! Sakura..!" _She's… bleeding, but I guess that's to be expected, like it was the first time._

Calling out and gripping his shoulders, Sakura leans over the taller male as she pants and trembles; his white seed oozing out and over filling her. "…sasu-kun…s-…sasu-kun….sasu-…kun…"

Panting and relaxing as his eyes slowly open, he looks up at her and reaches up a hand to run through her hair, offering softly. "I… love you…"

Smiling weakly as her pale green eyes tear up happily, the female ninja murmurs thoughtlessly. "…hearing you say that…now…after everything…I could die happy in your arms…"

"..Don't say that…" He urges bluntly, closing his eyes and shaking his head.


	19. Chapter 19: Hinata's Sympathy

Stepping into the room where Itachi rests, Hinata looks around at all the machines and other efforts that have been made to keep the man alive on a constant chakra flow. She then looks to Itachi, seeming almost confused. _…Why are they trying to keep this man alive…? For a trial? Why…bother if he's dying… And Sasuke has been so worried about him… Maybe he didn't really do anything wrong…_

Itachi rests in the hospital bed; there are seal marks drawn onto his temples that block the chakra from reaching his eyes, and his hands are contained in odd metal gloves. Hearing Hinata, Itachi's eyes slowly open; dark, black, and tired and they turn to look at her with a pitiful expression that begs for release; not from his confines, but from his life. By the salt stains that adorn his face and the redness of his eyes atop the black, it's obvious he's spent a lot of his time in tears.

Flinching and squinting back an empathetic expression, Hinata stares at the older man, seeming honestly hurt. _…He looks like…he wants to die… …He doesn't seem like a horrible criminal to me… But maybe he only looks so sad because of everything that's been done to keep him from hurting anyone…_ "…U-…Uchiha…Itachi…?"

"Hyuuga-sama…" The pallid shinobi utters tiredly, but respectfully. "…to what do I… owe this…?" He takes in a ragged breath as he closes his eyes painfully a moment and tries to steel himself.

Furrowing her brows deeper before she hesitantly steps up to him, the raven haired woman puts out a hand, placing the pale, glowing hand upon his forehead, relieving his pain; at least for awhile. "…Uchiha-san…I…want to talk to you…please…"

Keeping his eyes upward now, Itachi slowly opens them and gives a small sigh of relief that rattles oddly in his throat. "…Don't… come too close…"

"…Why…?" She asks a bit boldly, furrowing her brows gently in worry, though she steps back slightly.

"I am ill; and it can be infectious…" Sighing gently he admits. "…The disease is terminal; do you see the efforts they're taking to keep me alive…? But… for what…?"

"…I was…wondering that myself…" She admits before biting her lip and asking boldly. "…a-aren't you a… …didn't you murder…y-your family…?"

Barely seeming to flinch, Itachi just closes his eyes once more. "That day will haunt me for the rest of my life… no matter who tries to prolong it… I… I didn't want to …die this way…my death, was supposed to make Sasuke a hero…" _I don't see why I should bother hiding anything anymore… _Despite his thoughts, his answer is vague as is his wont.

Frowning as she dwells over his words, the Hyuuga female only urges further. "…did you kill them…?"

Glancing to her questioningly, Itachi then turns back to the ceiling again and utters. "…I killed… only who I was assigned to kill…" Then he sags more into the mattress and lets his eyes close once more. "…In reality, I hate killing… I hate the sight of blood so much, that I don't even eat meat… and that night… I… lied and told the person who committed the murders that Sasuke was dead. …It was my hope one day that with all this blame rested on me, he would kill me and become a hero to this village… but now… now you see what he's let to become of me…"

Taking in his words with a soft frown, Hinata offers hopefully. …If all that's true…m-maybe he just…wants you to be alright…clear your name and be a family… …he's…so lonely…"

"…you've spent more time with me since I've returned than he has already…" The adult Uchiha utters bluntly. "…I'm not sure I want that for myself… I can't see the future that far ahead anymore…" Turning to her, his eyes open, he squints softly and then informs. "…and from here… I can barely make out the details of your face…" Then turning away completely he sighs again. "…Sasuke is ambitious… and he has all the potential to be just like our father; ruthless and strict. I… I want peace… for myself and for him… I want to… watch the clouds and let my life pass but… instead I'm in here; thinking constantly over what's happened. How I let it happen, how I let him rule me through fear and let me lose my faith in the so called 'prideful' Uchiha name… It's a name of hatred and vengeance…"

"…I…think I understand…I-in a way what you mean…" The younger female offers, frowning sadly before offering innocently. "But…if you're scared of him being like that…why don't you want to be here to help guide him…? …that's…wh-….what older brothers do…isn't it…?"

"…Because I worry that I can't stop it… I couldn't stop my father from… what he was doing in any way aside from…." But he trails off before finishing the sentence and shivers noticeably. "…my ideal would probably be too radical for him to accept, and I'm tired of fighting… if I do actually survive this treatment, then I will never walk the path of a shinobi again. That decision might further discredit me with my brother… but it is my only option for peace…"

"…couldn't you come to a compromise…? …I…I just…think that….th-that…if he wants you to be here so much that he's going through all of this, that…he can't want you to be alive just….a-as…a trophy…" She urges, seating herself in a nearby chair. "..He's here…I-in this building… right at your side sometimes…in ways…"

Seeming thoughtful for a moment, Itachi then offers. "…He probably doesn't want to grow attached… just incase…" Attempting to shift he then sighs in frustration and points out. "…This rack is so uncomfortable… I barely have the chakra to roll over, and they have my arms and hands pinned down to keep me from using jutsu…"

Frowning deeper, the young kunoichi asks softly. "…you swear…you have no intention of leaving this place…or hurting anyone…?"

Chuckling bitterly, Itachi then states simply. "…I would die before reaching the door… besides, at this rate… a genin wouldn't break a sweat to defeat me…"

"..a-and you won't do anything to hurt yourself..?" She pushes further, clasping her hands to her knees nervously. _…I can't stand to see someone like this…and if what he says is true…._

"…if you will do one other thing for me; get Sasuke to talk to me, even once." The black haired male utters gently.

Gasping, as if struck, Hinata nods one before standing without another word, making her way from the room quickly. Time goes by slowly and over half an hour later, the lavender-grey eyed girl walks back in with a small group of four medics; all seeming apprehensive as they walk towards Itachi, a fifth moving to her side.

"…You realize, Hyuuga-sama…if anything happens-"

"I'm taking full responsibility of his actions from now on. If he harms anyone or runs, you can punish me instead.." She answers, using her best professional air, her arms at her sides as the group of medics proceed to remove his gloves and straps; though his chakra inhibiters remain in tact. Watching this, Hinata points out quickly. "He can't see well without his Sharingan."

"…Hinata-sama, with all due respect…we can't remove those. His genjutsu are too much of a threat." The male raven haired medic by her side states, shaking his head, only making her nod and look back towards Itachi.

"I understand. Thank you." She finishes as they leave.

Moving his fingers around experimentally, an odd sort of discomfort makes Itachi blink in confusion before lifting his right hand close to his face and suddenly frowns as he gasps. "M-my ring… where is…?"

"..it was taken…for evidence…and because it's an Akatsuki ring…" Hinata answers, biting her bottom lip gently before slowly seating herself.

Flinching more visibly this time, the Uchiha man then sighs defeatedly as he lowers his hand shakily. "…of course it was… and they don't understand…"

"…understand..?" She echoes, seeming confused.

"…The rings… the ten that make up Akatsuki are not just jewelry… they have… a power… not just anyone can put on any ring; if you find the ring you're meant to wear… you know it…" Then seeming thoughtful Itachi utters. "The Hyuuga clan deals heavily with the art of yin and yang… in essence, these ten rings apply the same concept… four yin rings, and four yang rings… with the thumbs being the opposite on either hand…there is a saying among Akatsuki that once you become Akatsuki, you will always be Akatsuki… it is because of these rings… it is why even Orochimaru, when he attacked me years ago… an attack that cost him his ring hand… took the arm with him as he fled… the ring tethers itself to the wearer… it almost feels like a part of your own body… being without it now, there's an emptiness I'm just trying to ignore…" Finally sighing and shaking his head slowly after his explanation, Itachi then adds. "…but don't go trying to get it back for me… you would… never be able to convince them of those things…"

"…do you at least feel m-more comfortable now…?" She asks, suddenly worried her efforts were in vain.

"..Yes… thank you…" He says with a sigh before closing his eyes.

"Hey, Daisuke. When are you gonna teach me how to walk on walls and do that Sharingan thing?" Seiji asks enthusiastically.

"I can't teach you the sharingan." His older brother returns, shaking his head. "It's just kinda something that happens. You've got to go through a lot of stress and then it just opens up on it's own. As for the chakra concentration, you're still an academy student, and chakra concentration is a genin level technique. Whatever Jonin you end up being taught by will probably teach you that."

Blinking alittle, Seiji then just grins coaxingly. "But you're my brother. You're supposed to be there for me like that, Dai."

"I _can't_, Seiji. I'm not allowed to teach academy students that I'm not certified to teach." Then seeming thoughtful he scratches his head and shrugs. "You've only been in the academy for a week, right? Can you even do all the hand signs?"

"Well, I don't have them memorized, but I can do them if I see them." The younger brunette says with a shrug.

"Hmm… well, _that's_ at least something I can help you with." Moving his hands, Daisuke makes several of the twelve hand signs. Inu, Ousu-buta, Tora. These three are one of the techniques they've probably already went over. The purpose of the hand signs is to mold your chakra in a certain way so that you get the necessary result. Now, when I actually apply my chakra and mold it properly…."He performs the hand signs faster while concentrating. "Henge!" A cloud erupts around Daisuke's form and instead of his brother, Seiji is now looking into the face of Kakashi.

"Whoa…" Raising his brows Seiji then grins. "Ever used that technique to turn into a girl so you could see what she looked like naked?"

Blinking and raising a brow, Daisuke cancels the jutsu and returns to normal. "You can only transform with as much detail as you _know_ about the person you're transforming into. So you should be careful. If you ever see the guy I just used, Kakashi-sensei, you'll notice that his forehead protector covers his _left_ eye, not his right like I did. If you screw it up like that on a mission and someone who knows the person notices, you'll blow your cover."

Sighing a bit, Seiji just mutters. "You're way too serious about this, Dai…"

"Uh… it _is_ serious, Seiji." Daisuke responds, raising his brows. "People your age and younger sometimes get killed because of this stuff."

"….Well I won't because I'm an Uchiha! Not only that but I'm gonna be awesome." The younger male boasts while Daisuke just sighs.

"Don't get too full on yourself, okay? I don't want to see anything happen to you." Now standing he informs. "I'm gonna go back home for a few and see what Senka's doing."

"Hey, Senka!" Daisuke announces himself as he walks in the door.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Dai." The brunette female answers, seeming distracted as she talks with Kiba. It's now been over a month since Shikamaru's left Konoha, three since she learned of her pregnancy. She's obviously gained a bit of weight as her sister worked with Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade and Naruto on her 'campaign trail'.

"Hi, Kiba." Daisuke waves as well and when Akamaru lifts his head, the brunette chortles and adds. "You, too." Walking over, to where the pair sit next to each other, Daisuke sits at Senka's opposite side with his back up against the tomboyish young woman. "My brother's got a long way to go before he's ready for this… but it was his decision so…"

"He's an idiot. You already knew that. He's over zealous and I personally hope he just doesn't _die_ in the chunin exam. …He's gonna do nothing but get himself in trouble." She states, letting out a sigh as she shifts one leg up onto Kiba's lap. "…my feet hurt…"

"Hmm…" Kiba murmurs thoughtfully before starting to rub at Senka's foot. "…Hey, Daisuke? It's fine if you're stressed out or something, but do you need to lean on Senka like that?"

When the two of them just turn to blink at the Inuzuka male, Daisuke then raises his brows and crosses his arms. _Hrm… Senka and I already had to have this talk with Ino, looks like it's Kiba's turn. The problem never came up with Shikamaru… funny because I'd assume the pack-animal to be better understanding._ "…What? …Uh, Kiba… it's really nothing. Things between me and Senka are just… it's a special circumstance and it always has been."

"What does _that_ mean?" The dark eyed brunette returns, furrowing his brows slightly.

"We have a really close relationship… Kinda like siblings or something. We talked with Ino about it, too… And Shikamaru…well, he…" Turning to Daisuke, she raises a brow. "…well…"

Raising both brows as he looks back at Senka, Daisuke then shrugs. "I don't think Shikamaru ever expressed a problem with it. I asked him about it once, because I got concerned, and he said it was pretty obvious so he didn't bother complaining."

Frowning discreetly, Kiba sighs. "…Alright, alright… fine… sorry…" _Damnit, I can't believe they just compared me to Shikamaru… When am I gonna be able to stop hearin' about that guy?_

Ruffling his hair, the female grins slightly before nuzzling his ear. "You'll get used to it. I have faith in you. Besides; we don't handle jealous significant others very well."

"…Guess I didn't realize where that line was, exactly…" Kiba mutters before Kiyoko storms in and up the stairs.

Blinking a few times, Daisuke groans loudly and feigns a sob as he puts his hands over his face. "…this reeks of another argument with Sasuke…. Damnit, I hate being the oldest sometimes…"

"What's with Kiyoko and Sasuke?" Kiba furrows his brows before Daisuke waves a hand.

"….She gets like this whenever she gets dumped…"

"She was dating Sasuke? I though-"

"No! God… she was… well you know…" Daisuke then shrugs and Kiba blinks.

"…Oh right, that! ….Still pissed about it, huh?"

"Yep. So she takes it out on people that irritate her since she knows it wouldn't be fair to get upset with Ino or me." The hazel eyed chunin explains before he slowly stands. "…Senka, I might end up needing your help with her… Sorry…."

"Damn… I was avoiding the stress…" She grumbles, rubbing her forehead before reaching up to caress Kiba's ear. "Please don't stop… That feels really good…"

"Sure…" Kiba nods a few times while Daisuke retreats up the stairs after his sister.

Coming up to Kiyoko's room, Daisuke invites himself in where the medic nin is using her magnet ball jutsu to pick up random objects scattered over the floor. "Kiyoko? What happened now…?"

"Sasuke's a dick, that's what happened now." She returns quickly.

"What did he say to you?" _I told him to just leave her alone and let me handle things…_

"Nothing! That's what I mean! He does things and ignores I'm even in the same room. I was going to get Raito and Kazuya ready for a nap, and he picked them up and walked out! He didn't even say anything, I had no idea what he was doing." Kiyoko grumbles while Daisuke whines alittle and rubs his temples. "On top of that, he tried to have _Sakura_ talk me into … or out of… living life the way I want."

Scratching his neck and frowning in frustration, Daisuke closes his eyes and sighs before waving a hand. "…I'll…handle this… Look, for now just don't go around Sasuke until it's all figured out…"


	20. Chapter 20: Two Uchiha, Two Hokages

After Hinata all but demanding him to go, and Daisuke advising him to because of the Hyuuga's urgency, Sasuke walks up the stairs of the hospital in what once were his father's robes with a sigh, closing his eyes. _I hadn't wanted to come here… I don't want to get attached just to have him die on me. …But if Hinata of all people is so urgent…maybe it isn't looking well… …Damn… I guess…I started getting close to him again as soon as I found out he didn't really kill our family… Him being here in town just makes that deeper… I might have made a big mistake not spending the time with him that I could…_

As Sasuke enters the room, he first notices his older brother asleep, but this soon changes as Itachi's eyes open slowly, and then blink open wide and turn to Sasuke as his heart monitor starts whining loudly. "..F-Father…?"

Blinking his eyes wide, Sasuke clears his throat and turns aside slightly, a gentle flush coming across his face. "…Itachi…" _Are his eyes really so bad from walking around with the mangekyo sharingan activated all the time…?_

The familiarity of the voice as Sasuke makes the older Uchiha sigh in relief and he slowly looks back up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. "…Sasuke… you… actually frightened me for a moment… I thought he had come to take me with him…" Then swallowing he offers. "…You must've grown up a lot to be dressed that way…"

"Yes." He answers bluntly before softening and sighing, moving to sit at his side. "…Are you ailing…?" He asks, a small hint of worry in his voice.

"I haven't stopped yet." He returns simply before sighing gently. "…Why go to all this effort, Sasuke? I'm a ninja… death is just a part of our existence…"

"Don't you understand at all?" The younger male snaps before turning quickly, narrowing his eyes as he leans back in his seat. "…Without you here with me…thinking you'd killed our family… It ruined me. …I guess I'm trying to get my brother back…and maybe a part of myself at the same time…"

"…I don't regret lying to you. Of all the things I have in life to regret… I was a go-between for our clan, and the hokage; a tool so that they could keep an eye on us, and we could keep an eye on them… no one between the two treated me like the person I was…There's no hope left for this pathetic clan. The people of this clan were all the same. They focused on the trivial, and lost sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in that fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?"

"…Then how can you expect me to not be our father without you?" He asks simply, moving to stand. _What can I say to him to make him understand? …Now, I feel like I shouldn't bother._

Suddenly seeming thoughtful, Itachi then closes his eyes again and shakes his head. "…I guess I don't have an answer for you there… but I'm just… so tired of thinking about this all the time… just… you need to stay away from Madara. There is a reason that, as dysfunctional as our clan might have been, he forced them to turn their backs on him…"

"Why should I do anything you ask? You just want to run away again. I have to pick up the pieces to this clan by myself then, don't I?" The feather-haired male asks back smoothly, crossing his arms with a gentle frown. "You've always lead me the wrong way; leading me to believe that which wasn't right and making me into the man I am today. I'm not proud of this man, Itachi. …And with you just wanting to abandon the mess you've helped to make, I don't see myself ever being proud." With that, Sasuke slowly makes his way to the door.

"…" Frowning softly, Itachi winces before he slowly moves to sit up and when Sasuke stops, with his back to the older Uchiha, Itachi pants a few times and then sags. "…Everything… I've ever done… has been to try and better you, Sasuke… I didn't want things to be this way… I wanted you to be a hero…"

"I'm not better. Things are this way. And I'm anything but a hero." He responds coldly, folding his arms together into his sleeves thoughtfully. "…I needed a family. …At least part of one. I was ten, Itachi. And alone. I grew scared and cold; haunted by our family as I slept in our home. You'll never understand _my_ pain."

"…You _are_ better; better than me… because regardless how, you've grown through your pain, and I've been consumed by mine…" Seeming thoughtful, Itachi then shifts and slowly lies back down. "I_ have_ tried to get past it, but I just can't… I allowed those things to happen and I allowed myself to be used by both sides of a petty grudge that has existed as long as there have been ninjas. …It doesn't matter, Sasuke… no matter what… the Uchiha clan is destined for pain… I want you to understand that and be prepared… so that it, hopefully, won't hurt you as bad when it happens."

"Why should I heed a word of all this? It might just be more of your…deception." Sasuke points out, turning over his shoulder slightly. "If you aren't going to fight, you can cause all the hell you want before going, and then what?" Moving to the door, the younger Uchiha hesitates before asking. "Have you ever found a _reason_ to get past your pain? I'd still be in Otogakure right now, if not for Haruno Sakura. …She's my key to reviving the Uchiha clan…and my heart."

Turning thoughtful now, Itachi's eyes close again. "…No. But Sasuke, I have seen both sides. I have been places you could not imagine… if you meddle in this too deeply, it may get your Sakura killed… I don't care if you believe anything else about me, but this… is the most important thing I could ever give you… don't… let yourself get involved with Madara Uchiha…"

"Are you threatening me?" Sasuke asks, suddenly becoming defensive as his eyes sharply lock with his brother's calmly.

"I am not a threat to anything anymore, Sasuke." Itachi states with a scoff before looking away. "I…couldn't stop you if I wanted to… but I _am_ genuinely trying to help you… if you won't believe me, then I guess I have only myself to blame at this point."

"…I'm not coming back until you either stop being so stubborn, or until your condition changes. If you decide you're ready to talk to me, you can send Hinata. She said she plans on being here often." Turning again, Sasuke says nothing as he makes his way from the room.

Turning to watch his brother leave, Itachi then turns considerate. _Hyuuga-sama…then I suppose she's all I have for now…_ Blinking at his own thoughts, he just turns upwards and sighs. _I'm worried, though… for showing me pity, how would her family react…?_

Stepping into Hinata's room, Neji bows before asking quietly. "…You were at the hospital a day ago… are you feeling alright, Hinata-sama?"

Blinking up at him, the long haired female then only bows her head with a gentle nod. "..y-yes, Neji… I'm alright…"

"Are you sure?" He presses softly before coming to sit next to her. "…If you're not feeling well, then it's okay, but you should tell me."

"I'm…fine, Neji… I was just going to see…someone…" She utters softly, losing he eyes before lifting her head. "…Neji…c-can I…ask a question…?"

_Going to see someone…? _Furrowing his brows, and looking confused, Neji then nods and offers. "Yes, of course."

"…do you think I'm…attractive…?" She asks, shifting slightly on her bed before looking down at her purple painted toenails.

Blinking slightly, Neji raises his brows. He follows her eyes and then blinks again in further confusion. "I … yes…?" He offers objectively.

Blushing a bit, she then offers, though she doesn't smile. "…I get…lonely…s-sometimes… …You haven't spent…m-much time with Haruka-san lately… Is something wrong?"

"No, but she has been busy lately." The brunette answers simply, but vaguely. Then looking considerate he offers in counterpoint. "It may not be the same situation, but you and Daisuke are still able to be friends aren't you?"

"…I don't know… He tries to…b-be nice, but…" She responds lowly, chewing her bottom lip. "…He was over Sasuke's house the other day…w-when I went over there…" Moving closer to him, Hinata swallows harshly before laying her head upon his lap with a sigh. _Neji…_

Blinking down at her, Neji then sighs. _I was on my way to bed… hrm… I suppose I can still stay here with her for a while… but to be honest, the thought has made me worry about Haruka…_ He leans back more against the wall and says nothing.

"Your 'act' if I can assume that's what it was, was impressive and convincing, yes… but you should be careful not to instill too much unnecessary fear. I don't want the people of Konoha believing I will just murder those who stand in my way, that is not the case." Danzo explains to a prostrate Haruka who sits with a tall, and somewhat imposing, blonde ANBU man standing above her with his arms crossed. He lightly probes at her mind but relays no information to Danzo yet.

"…I apologize…" She responds, shifting once slightly in her position. She keeps her mind all but clear, as per her mental warning to herself before.

Watching her carefully for a moment, Danzo then states. "You have the potential to be infinitely useful to me, Haruka. Is there anything you'd like for me to know at this time?"

"Rinsu has begun rallying the Jonin. With Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya-sanin's help, she's becoming the favored to win." She informs, keeping her head down.

"Hmph… I see. What advice can you offer?" The elderly man asks pressingly.

"Her sister is currently avoiding any stressful conversations, but finding her without one of her advisers or the mysterious black haired ninja at her side is difficult. I could still try to set up a meeting between you both, but getting her to go without bodyguard would be tricky. …Though, I could possibly convince her to bring the one of your choosing." She replies. _The best, considering, would probably be Naruto…hmm…_

"Hmm, I see." Danzo nods slowly while continuing to look over the pink clad kunoichi. "Then that is what we'll plan for."

After a short silence, she asks softly. "..Is there anything else you wish of me?"

Glancing up to the blonde ninja, Danzo nods and the man then walks from the room. "I would invite you to a cup of tea before you depart. My assistant will return shortly with some."

Then hairs on the back of her neck standing on end for a moment, the raven haired kunoichi hen only nods slightly as she move to sit up. "…But only for a moment. I'm expected elsewhere soon, Danzo-sama."

"I will try not to keep you long." _Just incase one of them grows suspicious._ A minute later the blonde returns and sets the tray of tea between the two of them, and pours each a cup before returning to his original position.

Looking down into her up, Haruka nods her thanks but doesn't move any more, saying silent as she stares into her tea. _…Why does something bode ill…_

Watching her a moment, Danzo then sups from his cup. "Are you alright, Haruka?" Giving a small grin he offers. "It's very good…" _And a bit quick… hmmmm…_

"..Just…concerned over my meeting, Danzo-sama…" She murmurs in half-honesty, lifting her up to take a small sip, soon after growing slightly red with a sigh. "…M-…mm…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Haruka… after all; it's just a cup of tea." _The rest will be your decision, whether you understand that or not. I have to commend Orochimaru for this drug, and for Haruka allowing me to test it's effectiveness. Since no results were discovered from Rin's test._

Taking another sip of her tea, the younger woman pants once, turning her head aside and swallowing heavily. _…I feel…hot… ..What's going on..?_

Once they have both finished a single cup, Danzo offers. "Would you like any more, Haruka?" His own heart beats rapidly and beads of sweat begin to appear on his brow. _I've got to hold it together a little longer…_

"…N-No…Danzo-sama, I…have to get going… I'll be late…" The pink-clad kunoichi utters, moving to stand shakily as she fans her face slightly.

Standing as well, Danzo moves to put an arm around the pink clad teen's waist and excuses her shaky movements. "Oh my, are you alright, Haruka? You look flushed…"

"I-I'm fine…Danzo-sama… Just…a little over heated…"_ ..If I don't get there soon…he'll come looking for me… I don't have long… …I feel so hot…and him touching me just…makes me feel uncomfortable…_

"You should let my personal medic look you over first." Danzo offers politely while his hand moves a bit lower and starts to caress her hips. _Mmm… she's healthy, too._

Flinching from his touch, the younger ninja tries to move away from him, shaking her head quickly. "I'll get checked out later… I'm expected somewhere _very_ soon…"

Reaching out to take her by the arm, Danzo then tugs her back against him. "I couldn't… just let you… why don't you tell me who's expecting you? And I'll let them know the dilemma…" He offers as his other hand wraps around her to rest against her lower stomach.

"I'm _fine_…I wan to go." She urges in reply, trying to pull from him again. _He's too insistent. And why do I feel so… Something's wrong._

"But you're burning up." Danzo points out, holding her tighter and then reaching his hand through the belts along her skirt to press against her crotch. "Look how hot y-" The words get held up in Danzo's throat as the younger ninja whirls and strikes him harshly across the face. Gritting his teeth in sudden anger he lashes out to grip her by the hair and pull her eyes to bear on his. After a few calming breaths, the eye behind Danzo's thin bandages gives off just enough to appear hypnotizing. _You will accept this, Haruka… one way or the other…_

Her eyes closing quickly as she grits her own teeth, the raven haired young woman calls out in fear and frustration before pulling harshly against her own hair, lifting a leg to try and kick him in his stomach. _I'm late… He knows to find me here… But what can he do…? He's planning to rape me and kill me… I worried he might turn on me… He told me not to do this… I'm such a fool!_

Catching her foot with his bandaged hand, Danzo then pushes it straight up, her flexibility allowing for him to put it against his shoulder. He leans in close and presses her back to the wall roughly. "Now, Haruka… we're going to perform a test… I don't want to have to injure you further, so you'd do well to cooperate."

Grunting loudly, the younger female narrows her eyes darkly. "Release me, you honor-less _pig_! Or you'll regret it." _I have to send him a sign I need help…before…_

"Honor?" Danzo just chuckles. "You've betrayed your friends, you've betrayed me… I have more honor in one hand…" He states by showing her the hand that had once gripped her hair. "Than you do in your existence." This said he reaches down to grip the hem of her shirt and pull it up away from her bra, as the other wraps around her waist and he pushes tightly up against her.

Whimpering once before turning her head aside, Haruka becomes otherwise silent, squinting her eyes shut. _He doesn't need to know how wrong he is… It doesn't help me in my current situation… …He's on his way by now… If I can get him this when he's closer…_

"Danzo-sama…" The blonde ninja finally speaks. "Neji Hyuuga is approaching the Hokage residence."

Turning quickly to look at his bodyguard, the bandaged elder male then frowns in frustration before he sighs and steps away from Haruka quickly, casting her to the floor. "Damnit…! Then… block out her memory of this event and send her on her way!"

As Haruka begins to form handsigns from her place on the ground, a large horde of black bugs descends from the ceiling to coat her arms up to the elbow and gum up her fingers from completing the jutsu.

"These destruction bugs… did they catch you unprepared?" the blonde asks as he steps up close to Haruka and draws a kama from his hip, hooking it around her neck.

_I know you got that, Neji… Hopefully, you'll try harder to convince me not to work with this…evil man.._ She doesn't answer, suddenly seeming almost dignified, looking up to him blandly.

Once Fu completes his technique, and Danzo returns to his seat, the destruction bugs flee and the Yamanaka returns to a non threatening position. The elder man holds his seemingly peaceable persona as he offers to Haruka politely. "Thank you, Haruka… I think I might have kept you longer than I meant… you'd better hurry to whatever it was you had planned."

Blinking up at him before seeming confused, Haruka moves o sand before feeling her knees quiver. _How did so much time pass…? …Did something happen..? …I feel…odd…_ "Y-…Yes…Danzo-sama…"

_Damn… Well a least I have __something__ to report… _He only nods a few times, and then adds. "Be well."

Stumbling from within root, Haruka moves to where she sees Neji; right outside of the Hokage residence. "…Neji…am I… How is it so late…?"

Furrowing his brows, Neji then points out. "When I was approaching the building, I received your distress beacon. But when I looked in, there didn't seem to be anything wrong… but now you say you lost time?"

"…A…lot of time… I'm really late… and…disoriented…over heated…disheveled… …m-…moist…." She informs, stumbling over to him before falling against him, blushing gently.

Blinking a few times, Neji frowns gently. "…Haruka… this doesn't feel right. I think that you should stop working with Danzo all together."

"…m-maybe…" She agrees, swallowing and cuddling up against him slightly. "…I feel…so hot…Neji…"

Blinking again and raising his brows, Neji blushes as well before clearing his throat and offering in a different tone. "I…. we… let me… take you home, Haruka…."

As the two make their way to Haruka's home, she begins rubbing her legs together, panting gently in the Hyuuga's ear. "…Neji… Why…am I so hot…"

"I'm.. not sure…" the brunette gulps as he continues to lead the pink clad ninja to her door and then open it to usher her inside.

Falling to her knees and trembling as she bows her head, she utters out almost fearfully. "…I'm…my panties…are soaked, Neji… I…I'm so hot… This isn't normal…"

Blinking down at her, Neji frowns further. _Danzo… what did you do to her?_ "It's alright… Haruka…" The Hyuuga male offer before attempting to help her to her feet. "Come just a little further…" _I have no other option than to try and help her stop it…_

"…did he…?" She finally asks, trembling as she whimpers on the floor and continues to pant. "…Neji…"

Sighing gently, Neji simply strokes her hair lovingly as he stands above her. "…No. He'd never be that stupid… you'll be okay, Haruka… I won't leave your side until I know for sure that you are…"

"…I feel so hot… It's…getting hard to think… …I just…want you to…touch me…" Rubbing her thighs together, her wetness begins pooling beneath her.

Nodding gently, Neji then urges. "But… not here… Mitsuki might walk in…" He explains. Then, leading her up to her room, he rests her against the bed and quickly begins removing her clothes as his hands play eagerly with her large breasts.

Making a soft sound as her face flushes gently, Haruka grins before observing. "You missed…touching me these past weeks… It has been almost two months…"

Nodding, Neji watches as he opens her bra and lets her bare breasts bound into view. Then shifting aside, he reaches one hand down to caress her slit through her panties while kissing and licking at her neck. "Yes… I have…"

"You're…moving so fast…" She murmurs, though slightly appreciatively as he feels her liquid slowly running between his fingers.

".. We both want… and need this, Haruka…" He offers, slipping a hand into her panties and pulling them down away from her body and down her legs. Then, unfastening the small silver clasps on her hip, he slides her skirt down; leaving her nude save for her heeled shoes. Looking down at her bare form, Neji swallows once before he quickly begins pulling off his white Hyuuga robes.

Watching him silently, Haruka smiles slowly, shifting more up onto the bed before crossing her legs with a grin. "…you know…you've toned up a nice body, Hyuuga-san…"

Blinking, then smiling slightly, Neji nods and then replies. "Thank you, Haruka… your's is lovely as well…" His hand reaches up as he climbs on top of her to cup her breast as his lips then travel down her neck and upper chest.

Moaning and shifting beneath him, the black haired woman croons happily. "Neji…mmm…that feels so nice…"

Groaning softly in response as he hardens quickly, Neji's mouth finds her opposite nipple easily and suckles it between his teeth thankfully, rolling the small fleshy protrusion with his tongue along the roof of his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21: Kiba and Senka's Night

"It's kinda cool havin' this whole house all to ourselves." Kiba offers with a grin as he and Senka stare out the window into the night sky.

"Yeah… I guess everyone's busy with something else." She comments, shifting onto her stomach to get a better view from upon her bed.

Watching her a minute, Kiba slowly grins and shifts as well, smoothly running his hand over her rear as he does. "Just means the two of us get more time to ourselves…"

Chuckling gently, the fluffy haired female then shifts slightly with a sigh onto her side. "mm… Won't be too much longer before all I _can_ do is lie on my side…or back. Ugh…"

"Sounds rough…" Kiba states as he wraps his arm around her and rests his hand against her stomach thoughtfully but then looks out the window. _Man, wish it was mine…_

Blushing a bi at his touch, she then just nods, letting out a soft sigh. "A little… The cramps and nausea are the worst part, really… And I usually end up napping half the day away… My body's gonna be so outta whack by the time I can train again."

"Well, _I_ can help. Akamaru and I can have you back in shape in no time." He offers with a chuckle as his hand travels up her front close to the bottom of her breasts while shifting closer to her.

"..You know; I think Rinsu's farther along than I am… She started getting sick in the morning before I did… That probably means It's Kakashi's…or Lee's…" Furrowing her brows in worry, Senka grows quiet in thought.

"Hmm… Well, I guess it'd be better if it were Lee's, than Kakashi's…" Kiba offers simply as he nuzzles his nose into her hair.

"Yeah… I'm no fond of that Kakashi guy, after what he did…" She elaborates with a deep sigh. "At least I know Lee would be there for his child… Kakashi? Prolly just throw money at her to get her to leave him and his girlfriend alone." She scoffs, narrowing her eyes.

Blinking thoughtfully, Kiba scratches his head. "Huh? …I dunno, but if you figure people're anything like their sensei… and Kakashi's the one they stuck with the three outcasts…"

"Are you really similar to Kurenai-sensei?" Senka asks with a jovial smirk, turning to him with a grin.

"Well, I think the three of us who've been on the team since we were genin each have _something_. _I'm_ tough, _Shino's_ quiet, _Hinata_ is… well… a girl…" Then he scratches his head again. "Guess she's the one least like her, but we're all tracker nin and so is she."

"mm.." Answering simply, she continues to stare out the window in thought. "…It's a nice night… I heard some people saying it's gonna get really hot soon?"

Nodding, Kiba points out. "Since Konoha is just south of the middle of the fire country, our climate is closer to Sunagakure's… with a lot less sand."

"Gah… I long or temperate climates." She chuckles, adding with a grin. "Have you ever even seen snow before?"

"Snow? …No, but I know there's a hidden village of snow." The Inuzuka offers. "And I'm pretty sure my mom has…" Having a sudden thought, Kiba grins. "Oh, hey! You guys should talk sometime. I think you'd have a lot in common."

"Mmm… I'm kinda scared of doing he whole 'meet he mom' thing… Bad experience…" She answers, seeming weary.

Blinking but then chuckling, Kiba shrugs dismissively. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He nips softly at the back of her neck.

Chuckling as she shifts and squirms slightly, Senka then lets out a gentle sigh. "…it's awful…how lonely I feel sometimes… …I wish you could stay over sometimes…j-just to…lie together and talk, you know..?" She alters her statement slightly, suddenly flushing deeply. _…I do miss the company, but…. I don't know…I still miss Shikamaru… …I wonder…if he's looking up a the sky right now…_

"All of these villages are completely destroyed by the time we get to them…" Shikamaru observes while talking to his teacher. Then looking up he frowns deeply. _Would it be possible for them to attack Konoha like that…? Is it possible while we're out here, the real danger is already back at home?_

"You're worried about her, I can tell." Asuma observes while taking a drag from a heavily bent cigarette.

"Asuma-san!" Izumo states quickly as he rushes up to the pair. His brown hair hangs over his face typically and his partner, Kotetsu, is not too far away. "We've got a lead. There was an attack on the fire temple by persons matching our descriptions. The Akatsuki member called Kazuku uses a bounty station here in the Land of Fire to collect bounties that is near there. If we move quickly we might be able to catch them."

"A bounty station?" Rubbing his beard thoughtfully he nods before looking to Shikamaru. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" The younger male states with a sigh. _I'm just glad he's no where near Senka…Come to think of it, if she had never come to Konoha… she might have been involved in that attack!_

"Well, I'm glad I can help." Kiba offers as he strokes her hair and softly licks her ear.

Shivering at the gentle tingle that starts at her ear and works through her body, Senka actually giggles, scrunching away from him.

Chuckling back slightly, Kiba wraps his arm around her, pulling her close as he twists his head to nip at her neck.

Gasping and blushing deeply, Senka actually croons gently, tilting her head aside to allow him to continue. "Mmm…" _..It's been a long while now… …Not as long as before, but…_

Rumbling softly, the nearly feral shinobi begins nibbling experimentally at her neck, steadily growing a bit tighter and rougher as his mouth travels across her skin.

Calling out and trembling slightly, Senka then suddenly flinches and whines. "A-A little too hard…!"

"Hmm… alright." He murmurs thoughtfully, easing up just slightly and licking gently with the side of his tongue. He groans gently while pulling her close and running his hands along her hips.

Loosening up once more, the shorter kunoichi lets out a gentle moan, closing her eyes and tilting her head aside once more. She licks her lips, lifting her hips slightly in arousal as she croons and leans back against him slightly. "Mmm… Kiba…that feels…kinda good…"

Only crooning in response, the brunette male's hands move up to wrap around her chest while bringing his hips tight up against her. He continues to nibble and lick along her neck as his fingers search for her nipples naively.

Panting out once in anticipation, Senka whimpers when his thumb rolls over a nipple, taking his hand into her own and keeping it upon the hardening nub.

Locking his fingers there, Kiba groans gently while rolling her nipple between his fingers sensually.

The fluffy haired female bucks her hips slightly as a shot of electricity rushes to her loins, making her yelp out loud cutely. "K-Kiba..!"

As his other hand finds the second nipple, he begins carefully grinding them both while shifting his weight to urge her onto her back with himself atop. The light mesh he wears leaves little of his torso to imagination but also lends his body heat to the shorter kunoichi through her thicker clothing.

Panting more heavily now as she shuts her eyes and lifts her hips once more against him, Senka turns her head aside, letting out a soft whimper. "Kiba… Kiba…! Mmph~… so hot… I'm getting…h-hot…"

"…yeah…" He groans simply in response, pushing his hips against her and allowing for his erection to press tightly against her. "Mm… Senka…" He rumbles against her neck, rocking against her slowly.

"Ahh…! Kiba…Mmm…please…touch…m-my pussy…" She stutters out, her face flushing gently with a heated huff.

Raising his brows, Kiba then grins as his left hand leaves her breasts and reaches down between them to cup her mound. He moans gently for her heat and her scent as his fingers play across her heated nether region through the fabric of her panties.

Whimpering softly, she spreads her legs willingly, a fine line of wetness forming along her hot slit, seeping through the red fabric. "Kiba…mmm…"

Gripping her now moistened clothing, the dark eyed shinobi pulls them aside heatedly to press his fingers firmly against her bared clit, while suddenly pulling back a bit for worry over his slightly claw-like fingernails. He rubs her clit quickly while the other hand reaches down to free his own throbbing erection.

Crying out in pleasure as her hips buck up quickly, Senka turns her head aside, her face flushing even deeper. "Kiba! F-…Fuck…!" She calls, gripping his shoulders tightly as her wetness begins to flow a bit faster, rapidly covering his fingers.

Groaning and grinning excitedly, he doesn't stop, and couples his hand's movements with a soft prickling from his teeth against her nipples.

Screaming out suddenly, the longer haired brunette's tight hole squirts up and out her sweet love juices, making her body shutter and writhe violently.

Inhaling deeply, Kiba croons again and licks his lips before he leans up and pulls back, suddenly using his strength to move her onto her stomach with a dark but playful chuckle.

Gacking and blinking a few times in surprise, the brown eyed female furrows her brows, murmuring almost worriedly. "K-Kiba…?"

"Hm? What, Senka?" He asks while running the engorged head of his cock against her hole slowly.

"You're…_really_ excited, huh…?" She asks obviously, swallowing slightly as she shifts onto her elbows.

"Yeah…" He answers simply before moving forward and quickly, sheathing himself into her with a deep groan.

Grunting once softly, Senka then shivers and lets out a soft sigh, closing her eyes and moving back against him. "Mm…"

_Yes! I finally have her all to myself…_ Kiba tells himself as he rumbles softly and begins thrusting deeply into the shorter kunoichi until she can feel a wider swelling sliding into her as well near the base of his cock.

"Wh-what the..!" Senka stutters out in surprise, feeling the nub smacking against her sensitive hole, turning as much as she's able to blink with wide eyes up at the Inu ninja.

Blinking down at Senka for a minute, Kiba then raises his brows in slight confusion. "….What?"

"What _is_ that…?" She asks more clearly, blushing deeply as she still tries to turn and see what's within her body-aside from his member.

"Uh… my cock?" He asks with a bout of confusion, hinting on nervousness in his tone as he chuckles.

"The _thing _**on** your cock!" She urges more forcefully, seeming honestly concerned now as she starts to ease herself off of his flesh sword.

Blinking again, Kiba looks taken aback for a minute before stammering out. "That's my…" Before the realization comes over him and his eyes widen. "Oh! I never… explained it…" Rubbing the back of his head he then shrugs and offers easily as Senka now sits in front of him. "It's a surgical thing… kinda like a circumcision. It makes the muscles at the bottom of my foreskin swell up more… y'know… kinda like… a ….dog…."

"…wow." She answers, her mind swimming with the evening she, Kiba, Shikamaru and the others of Team Thirteen shared, making her a bit blue.

Scratching his head and frowning gently, Kiba starts to turn nervous but just nods. _Fuck… I probably freaked her out…_

"…you…really should have told me, Kiba…" She scolds, looking off a bit shyly. _…wow._

"…Sorry. I… figured since we… y'know… that one t-"

"I don't remember _anything_."

"…Well… me either… well not anything… but… I dunno if that's just because I… half-way remembered and imagined the rest… uh…" _Damn…_ He rambles and looks down sheepishly.

"…If _you_ don't remember, what makes you think _I_ remember?" She points out, frowning gently.

"I… I don't know…" Kiba mutters, frowning gently.

Reaching up to pet his hair with a gentle sigh, Senka then only shakes her head and sighs again. "…You're really kinda naïve. …It's cute."

Blushing and looking beside himself, Kiba then just chortles before offering. "Uh… thanks…?"

"Okay! So…maybe we should…try to have a little more…foreplay first…" She suggests, licking her lips. _Or a drink maybe…?_

Pondering gently a moment, Kiba then slowly sits back with a nod, now at her side. "Alright…"

Seeming expectant for a moment, Senka then raises a brow, tilting her head to look at the Inuzuka.

Turning to meet her eyes, Kiba then blinks and slowly starts to blush deeply before he looks away and swallows to steel himself. He turns back to the shorter brunette and reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of her neck and pull her in to a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22: Root's Underhanded Deals

"Kanata." A dark haired male with a black cowl across his upper face tracks the pink clad young woman alone. "Danzo-sama requests your assistance. This is in regards to setting up a meeting between him and the second candidate."

"Forget it." She answers coldly, glancing around herself before quickening her pace away from where she was headed to before; now headed towards the Hyuuga compound. _I feel uncomfortable now… I should get to Neji and ditch this guy…_

"Then are you cutting your contract short?" He asks in an ambiguous tone while still following behind her.

"We had no contract; only an agreement. And after my last meeting with him, that agreement was breeched on his end. I have nothing more to help him with." She answers professionally before narrowing her eyes gently. "If he cannot remain polite and professional with a young lady working for him, I cannot work for him." _I might not be able to remember what happened, but Neji and I came up with a pretty good idea…_

"I see. While I do not know what might have happened, I will inform him of your decision. However, I'm sure it was probably a misunderstanding." While she scoffs, the form behind her breaks apart into dozens of black flying insects that quickly disperse.

Meanwhile, back in the Root compound, Torune Aburame takes in what his insects have to say while his partner Fu remains by his side; the two of them in front of Danzo. "She remembers something, though I don't believe she recalls what exactly. Just that you acted …inappropriately."

While Danzo frowns, Fu slowly lowers his head. "I apologize… I thought I had performed the jutsu perfectly."

"Hm. Well, there is still something you can do to make this up to me." Danzo implies while becoming thoughtful. _It mustn't be any more than her own paranoia along with Neji's protective nature working together against me. _Clearing his throat with one hand Danzo then offers. "Our contact in the Sound has supplied me with valuable information about Rinsu. Something I could use to control her but first… I require the assistance of Daisuke Shimizu. His grandmother helped to perfect Rinsu's power, and it is a power Daisuke is capable of controlling, but he has forgotten how. You should confront him and make him remember…"

"Daisuke Shimizu…" Fu repeats the name before he nods. "I understand." _That boy is dating Ino isn't he? If I present myself as a member of her family then it will be easy to get close to him…_

"It is almost time." Danzo adds. "He arrives here from Ichiraku ramen each day to deliver for Rinsu and her 'Cousin'."

"I understand." Fu then bows before turning to quickly rush off.

Above them a few floors, Daisuke delivers two orders of ramen to the ninja currently residing there. One is Rinsu, and the other is her black haired companion; Gaara in disguise. "I also have your 'bill', Rinsu." Daisuke says knowingly as he hands her an envelope.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Rinsu nods and smiles at the brunette, offering him a kiss on his cheek of thanks. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Dai! …Oh! And tell Jiraiya and Kakashi to meet me here tomorrow afternoon at 2P.M. sharp, please. I have to talk to them about something important.." She states as she takes the orders, handing them to Gaara before cuddling the envelope lovingly.

Nodding and biting his lip discreetly to contain a grin, Daisuke then gives a small bow before offering. "Sure. Well, I've got one more delivery to make so… I'll see you later." Then after he leaves the room, Gaara observes bluntly.

"Despite having a girlfriend of his own, he's still heavily attracted to you…"

"Oh, he has been for a long time now." She points out with a giggle, turning back towards the Hokage desk at their back and quickly opening the envelope. "Between you and Tsunade-hime, I really think I'm making some good decisions!"

Cracking a small smile, the black haired male then just nods once. "And more importantly, these decisions are already in _your_ hands and not _his_."

In the envelope is a list and of that list several things are written:

_Bridge repairs can be handled by the next available carpenter._

_Training for Team Thirteen will continue. Have the jonin administer chakra paper to each member._

_The genin teams requesting to use Konoha's training grounds in preparation for the next chuunin exams can be granted. Please confirm this information with Kusagakure._

_The other three kage are requesting a summit meeting regarding Akatsuki. Please also pass this information along to the Kazekage._

Then, as an added message at the bottom she reads:

_You're doing fine. Don't ever give up! _

Smiling at the last words, Rinsu sighs before flopping back into her seat, rubbing her forehead. "I'll try. …I'll try…" But then, a mischievous look comes to her eyes before she lets the paper aside, a sly look turning to the disguised Gaara. "Ever done anything…_naughty_ in a kage office before?"

Blinking, his eyes widening alittle, the shinobi looks around the room at the half dozen large and completely open windows as well as the huge double doors; the only lock being a security barricade for when the village is under attack. Then he looks back to Rinsu and says carefully. "…..No."

Watching his gaze, she nods a few times before her hands move elegantly slow through one hand sign: the monkey before she raises her arms quickly. Vines come into the windows, quickly moving to close and barricade the doors. "Well…no time like the present."

Raising his brows at this, the red haired young man slowly lets the sand around his body break and fall away and give way to his usual appearance. "You're… some kind of ambitious, Rinsu."

"Just caz you're some kinda sexy." She answers, grinning as she moves to sit up onto the desk. "I'm 'some kind of' kinky, too. Can you handle that?"

"Yes…" He rumbles softly while stepping up to her and reaching up a hand to curl his fingers through the back of her hair and then grip firmly.

Yelping once before letting almost a feline purr, Rinsu shivers, looking up at him wantonly. "Mmm…"

Dipping his head, Gaara shallowly sinks his teeth into the brunette's neck as his free hand plants to her breast almost immediately; his fingers seeking the small fleshy protrusion of her nipple.

Calling out as she swoons into his arms, the shorter female only grins and swallows. "..oh…you seem like you can handle it to _me_…"

_Whoa. A Yamanaka in ANBU… Why do I feel this is some kind of ulterior motive?_ Daisuke thinks to himself as he stops at the room where the delivery card states and then knocks on the door. Shortly after that, a tall blonde with typically crystalline blue eyes answers and then grins.

"Ah, hello. You must be Daisuke. Thanks for bringing it so quickly.. Why don't you come in?" Fu offers to which the brunette nods and steps inside with him. Seating himself at a table and accepting the ramen order, and offering the younger male a seat across from him. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Nodding again, Daisuke begins while, unbeknownst to him, the Yamanaka performs a set of hand signs discreetly and begins to focus. The actual words Daisuke begins to speak trail off of the original subject matter while, in his hypnotic state, he begins recalling things he usually shouldn't.

_So that night when I went swimming… it was Hinata that kicked me… and because she was… oh boy…_

_And that day… the party… I can see it all…. Oh god, did Kiyoko and Rinsu… did I… and her!_

_I can see it… all so clearly.. When Haruka killed him… I had blocked most of it away but now that I can hear her words again… I can tell she was trying to let me know without getting herself figured out…_

Frowning alittle, Fu squints gently and shakes his head. _Nothing I'm asking is getting through enough.. And this is taking much longer than I expected. Hrm…_ "Well alright. Why don't you tell me about your childhood?"

"My childhood?"

"Yes. Why did you become a ninja?" Fu clarifies. _Surely his eye techniques have something to do with it whether he knows it or not…_

"Oh, well… when I was eight…" Daisuke begins to recall but surprises himself with the details. _I followed through with a lot more than I thought… Is that… blood on my hands? Those guards… they're advancing… That man on the ground… is he dead? Did I..! _

_I didn't want to have to be so forward but… _"Uh… No, no… wait… I mean, further back. Any family influences? Maybe even your_-"_ Fu starts to ask, when suddenly there's another knock at the door and Fu blinks as his eyes widen and he calls out. "Yes?"

"…erm…Yamanaka-san… Is Daisuke here?" Rinsu's hesitant voice comes through.

_Shit. That's ironic…_ Making a quick handsign to break the hypnosis, Fu then nods as he stands. "Yes… we were just talking…" _Thankfully neither of these kids know that I'm part of Root…_

Making her way into the room, Rinsu's eyes seem nervous and almost knowing as she keeps her eyes away from Fu and looks to Daisuke urgently. "Come on, Daisuke… Aren't you on the clock…?"

Blinking suddenly, Daisuke clears his throat. "I.. I am… crap…" Standing then turning to Fu he nods. "Should I put this on the Yamanaka family's tab?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you." Picking up his chopsticks, Fu takes a small bite and then flinches once. _Damn… and now the ramen's cold…_

After the door closes, Daisuke walks with Rinsu to the doors of the Hokage palace silently with a flushed expression while new found memories keep popping up in his head. _Why do I remember that now…? What was it about talking to him that … brought it all back…?_

"..don't talk to him again.." Rinsu suddenly states, chewing her bottom lip almost fearfully.

"What?" Daisuke asks suddenly seeming surprised. "Why…? What's up…?"

"…Kakashi gave me a list of all of the ANBU that could be trusted… Any of them _not_ on that list are on Danzo's side… …Yamanaka Fu _isn't_ on that list… And you were in there a _long_ time…"

Frowning suddenly, his eyes widening a moment, Daisuke nods. "…I… know the time was passing but… I can't remember what we talked about. He asked a lot of questions and I was mostly giving answers…" Suddenly frowning and putting his head into his hand he grunts. "Shit… Rinsu! I'm sorry…" _Now if something happens it might be my fault…_

"…please, daisuke…just…don't trust anyone right now that you don't already until this mess is over…" She answers back, honest fear and worry in her tone before she turns around and walks back into the Hokage Palace, the large double doors closing behind her.

Sighing deeply and turning to start away from the Hokage residence, Daisuke frowns at himself but then blinks and steps back suddenly as a semi-familiar brown bolt shoots past him. _Whoa… That was Tora, wasn't it? That crazy cat…_ Soon thereafter, a pristine white rat wearing a bow on it's tail runs back in the other direction followed by the cat. _Is that someone's pet rat…? Hrm… I should probably catch Tora before she eats the poor thing…_ Slinging off the delivery box on his back, Daisuke crouches then springs, jetting up ahead of the cat and rat. His hand snatches out as Tora goes to perform a leap over his shoulder and catches the feline by the scruff of the neck.

While Tora cries out in anguish and the rat makes a clean escape, Daisuke quickly grasps Tora's front paws with his free hand and pulls the cat close to him. "Easy, easy you old ass lunatic…"

"..Oh! _You_ caught him..!" An orange haired girl with her hair pulled up in a slightly awkward, pointed style blinks at Daisuke with a grin.

Blinking a bit and looking up at the younger kunoichi, Daisuke just raises his brows. _At her age she's probably a genin… that must mean her team was supposed to catch Tora…_ "…I keep forgetting this cat's a boy…" While the feline pants heavily in his arms Daisuke then asks. "Was your team looking for him?"

"Y-yeah… He's pretty fast!" She offers, her green eyes glancing off to the side as she rubs her elbows shyly. "I guess you're gonna go and collect on that now, huh…?"

Furrowing his brows a moment, Daisuke laughs softly and then shakes his head. "No. You've probably been chasing her-I mean _him_ all afternoon." Walking up he leans down to offer her the cat. "Just make sure to hold him by the paws and under your arm like this so he doesn't scratch you up. I won't tell anyone I was the one who caught him. It can be our little secret." He adds with a grin and a wink. _Now that rat… that's bound to be more challenging…_

Blinking up at him shyly, the younger girl then smiles and blushes gently with an exuberant nod. "Y-Yes! Thank you! Um… What's your name? I'm Moegi!"

"Daisuke." He offers with a nod before offering a small wave. "Nice meeting you but… I'm late getting back to work, so I've got to go. Hold onto him tight!" Then forming the sign of the ram with his hands, a small cloud of smoke envelopes the chuunin and he seems to disappear, grabbing his delivery box on the way as he makes a sprint back toward Ichiraku.


	23. Chapter 23: Enter Konohamaru!

"I'm very sorry, Teuchi-san. I got held up talking to a member of ANBU." Daisuke explains with a bow to the middle-aged man who frowns in consideration and then uncrosses his arms.

"Hm. ANBU, huh? …Well I guess I can't be too upset. It was obviously something important. Just the same, I've got three new orders. They're your last ones for the day, so hurry up and get them done." He orders as Ayame finishes packing up the box.

Nodding, Daisuke straps it on again. "Alright. Thank you, Teuchi-san!" With that, he leaves the restaurant yet again, making quick work of the orders. Upon his return, he finds Naruto there and turns the box in before sitting down to rest. "Hey, Naruto."

Grinning a bit, the blonde just waves. "Hey Daisuke! What's up?"

"I just finished my work shift, that's all. Oh, and looks like Tora escaped Madam Shimi again. I found him running around by the Hokage palace. That reminds me… do you know anyone in Konoha, by chance, that owns a pet rat?"

Frowning alittle, Naruto crooks a brow. "A _rat_? …No. No one comes to mind… but then I don't really know a lot about a whole _lot_ of people. I guess if I had to think of someone who _might_ actually keep a rat, it could be Shikamaru."

"Well, this one had a bow on it's tail, and I never heard Shikamaru mention anything about a rat… so I don't think so." Daisuke then shrugs a bit with a sigh. "I'm gonna cool out; then I'm gonna see if anyone actually put in a mission request about it."

While Naruto just nods, Daisuke's eyes are drawn to an obvious disguise of someone sneaking up behind the blonde. Frowning gently, he stops and just stares before murmuring. "….hey, Naruto? …behind you…"

Blinking suddenly, the blonde peers thoughtfully for a moment as he turns around to see the poorly disguised Konohamaru attempting to pose as a specials sign in front of the restaurant. Then he looks to the already posted sign and just frowns before pointing out. "You've gotta learn some new tricks, Konohamaru!"

"Heh. This was just for old times!" The brunette calls before throwing his disguise aside and grins a bit more sneakily. "Besides; it was just a diversion!" He calls as another Konohamaru uses Daisuke as a jumping horse and pole-vaults over him, calling out as he flies, arms out, towards the blue eyed blonde.

"What the-!" Daisuke calls out as he attempts to duck, far too late and Naruto quickly tumbles back from the stool in front of the ramen shop, rolling onto his shoulders and using both feet to kick the second shinobi away. Almost instantly, Teuchi slams his ladle down on the counter.

"Hey! Get outta my shop with that!"

Jumping back fearfully, the first Konohamaru turns to look at his other self; twitching on the ground just so far away. "Whoa… He's knocked out, huh…?" Then, turning back to Teuchi, he bows a few times. "Sorry, Teuchi! It's a ninja thing… heheheh…"

"Hmph. I know, I know! Naruto, you shoulda just took the hit! It's not like it woulda hurt!" The older man scolds making the blonde gack slack jawed at the ramen chef.

"Whaaaaat!"

Meanwhile, Daisuke just chuckles before glancing to the younger ninja then asking of his blonde colleague. "Who's this anyway, Naruto? Your minion?"

"Minion..? No! I'm Konohamaru! Honorable grandson of the third Hokage and…uh…" Counting on his fingers, the young ninja begins to mutter to himself. "…Tsunade was the fifth…that new chick's gonna be the sixth…so… if Chief is gonna be seventh, I'll be…" He then calls out, putting up a big thumbs up and a smile. "And the eighth Hokage!"

Blinking a few times, Daisuke then raises his brows while scratching his head. "Wow, so you guys have just got it all planned out… So, what? When Naruto is fifty and you're forty-five you'll just take over or something?"

"Uh… y'know… come to think of it… I don't think we ever figured out those kinda details, huh Konohamaru?" Naruto asks thoughtfully.

Seeming thoughtful as well, the young brunette then snaps his fingers. "You said that girl said she doesn't even wanna-"

Thumping the brunette quickly, Naruto blinks and raises his brows when the clone vanishes in a cloud. "Oh right… that wasn't the real one…"

"You had a definite blonde moment, Naruto. Of _course_ he's the clone. You can't knock a shadow unconscious!" Daisuke points out to the other brunette still twitching in the street.

"Oh, well, either way I didn't want him saying something like that in public." The blue eyed shinobi infers knowingly.

Nodding a bit, Daisuke sighs and frowns. "I hate politics… I'd never wanna be a Kage if this is what I'd have to go through… much respect for the ones who can handle it."

Chuckling slightly, Naruto shrugs. "I used to think that if I were to become Hokage, everyone in the village would have to respect and acknowledge me… I guess that's not really the case."

"Yeah." Daisuke nods and then slips from his chair to walk over and nudge the other Konohamaru a few times. "Hey! Kid!"

Grumbling as he rubs his head and moves to sit up, muttering gently. "…Wh-what I _meant_ was, uh…you know… _eventually_…and stuff… You'll _definitely_ be Hokage by the time you're twenty, Boss! You be Hokage until you're like forty and you can give it to me, since I'll be like…uh…thirty-five or something… And then, I'll stay Hokage until I'l like fifty-five and then, _I'll_ pick someone! We'll kinda be like the first and the second!"

Blinking a few times, Naruto nods slowly while rubbing his chin. "I… guess that sounds good… sure… Oh, Konohamaru, guess what?" Grinning broadly Naruto pumps his fist. "I found out something about my dad… He was the forth Hokage-ttebayo!"

"Whoa! Naruto, that's awesome!" The brunette calls, jumping up and pumping a fist as well. "See! It's like we were both destined by lineage to be Hokage's!"

The blonde nods sagely but then blinks and seems thoughtful before asking. "Oh, hey! Do you know anyone who keeps a rat as a pet? Daisuke said that he caught Tora chasing a rat wearing a bow…"

Becoming thoughtful, Konohamaru offers. "Well… Udon's sister _feeds_ a white rat… Kinda freaks us all out, though. We keep telling her it might bring more rats to Konoha and be all…disease infested… But she won't listen. You'd _think_ someone in Udon's family would be con_cerned_ with disease…."

"Hmm. This was definitely a white rat… might be the same one." Daisuke nods while crossing his arms. "You shouldn't be worried, though. Rats don't usually carry disease. Mice are worse… and more prone to bite."

"But I never heard about mice biting people and making people sick… I heard it about _rats_. Like the plague." He answers simply, shaking his head.

"Rats get sick like that because of people." Daisuke explains, shaking his head. "They're actually cleaner, and more intelligent than mice. Shoot, some ninja families use rats as little spies…" Shrugging a little, the older brunette sighs. "Don't believe everything someone tells you; you should be smart enough to learn things for yourself."

Blinking before frowning deeply in slight offense, the younger brunette then calls out as he forms a single hand sign, a puff of smoke encircling him and leaving behind an attractive young brunette with long, brown hair; completely nude. She winks at him, making a soft, sweet, sensual sound and a kissy face as she raises one hand up to touch her head, revealing herself more.

His eyes widening, Daisuke's jaw drops as he backs up a few steps, covering his face with one hand. "Wh-what the hell?"

"Looks like you pissed him off.. Wow, you took that technique pretty well, Daisuke." Naruto chuckles.

_After the stuff I remembered an hour ago… one naked girl is __not__ gonna phase me much…_ "Uh… y-yeah…?"

"Maybe he's Yaoi…" Konohamaru, in the guise of the brunette woman offers, raising her brows as she leans forward, seeming unbothered by her nudity.

Flashing Konohamaru a sharp, typically Uchiha look, Daisuke just grunts. "Hell no." Sniffing once he then scoffs somewhat arrogantly. "I just only go for serious hotties." Then he clears his throat and nods before suddenly gaining a sly grin and offering. "You wanna see that technique _really_ do some damage? Why don't I take you to Sasuke so you can try it on _him_."

"Whoa, _Sasuke_? Yeah, right… that'll never work…" Naruto scoffs. "He's told me before a _few_ times that my Sexy Technique is useless!"

"Hmm… you just don't give it the right 'motivation'. I bet Konohamaru can do it." Daisuke nods a few times.

"Hrm… You're on!" Naruto boasts making Daisuke blink and slowly sweatdrop.

_Uh… crap, I wasn't serious… what's he gonna wager…?_

"Let's see… if you can make Sasuke nosebleed, even a little…" Naruto starts thoughtfully.

"If Naruto wins, you get to go out on a date with Mitsuki; including a kiss in _front_ of him!" Konohamaru states boldly, brimming with confidence for his mentor.

Raising his brows, Daisuke just stares and then slowly looks off as he starts to blush while Naruto grips a fist in Konohamaru's face. "What the hell! What do you mean 'if I win'? How does he get something of _mine_ if he _loses!_"

"….heads I win, tails you lose…" Daisuke mutters with a chuckle. "But either way, I have to decline that since I have a girlfriend also…"

"Wh-what does it matter..? You're not gonna lose anyway…" The youngest brunette whimpers, putting his hands up in defense against the taller blonde.

"Hmmm.." Closing his eyes thoughtfully and rubbing his chin, Daisuke then nods. "I know. If _Naruto_ wins, I'll get him something special… and private… from Rinsu's dresser…"

His eyes suddenly widening and his jaw dropping, Naruto stands and jabs an excited fist. "YOU'RE ON!"

_Luckly she's not home often, so there's not a huge chance of her catching me if I lose… but… I'm pretty sure I've got Sasuke's number on this one…_ "Alright. Konohamaru will be the one to use the technique, that still gives you guys kind of the upper hand… What do you think? We'll each make suggestions about how he should use it and the one that actually wins will….be… the winner…" The older brunette offers with a blink. _I kinda ran outta steam on that one._


	24. Chapter 24: What Turns Sasuke On?

"who's gonna go first..?" Konohamaru asks in a low whisper as the three watch Sasuke walk through his home and move along the house to peer through the windows until they reach the bedroom and the three male ninja suddenly take in a nude Sakura, stretching with her arms up over her head as she stands with a grin as the Uchiha walks into the room.

"w-whoa..! ch-chief…uh…" The youngest brunette starts before becoming silent, staring on in youthful, innocent awe.

Blinking and turning, Naruto suddenly gawks, his jaw dropping open and his eyes widening into blazing orbs. "…oh my god…!" He hisses. Wow, she's so open… heheh… even if I do have a girlfriend, it's still nice and I'll never get a chance like this again.

Following the other two, Daisuke turns though with more scrutinous eyes as he appraises her. "…hrm… not bad… but a little straight."

Frowning softly, Naruto just sighs and grumbles. "…you're just saying that because of ino…"

Turning slowly to just stare at the blonde, Daisuke squints before he scoffs. "…uh… okay…" _I've seen quite a few nicer bodies. Haruka, Senka, Rinsu…_

"hrm… actually, chief; she _does _kinda have the same figure…moegi has…" Konohamaru utters, sniffling a drip of red up his nose before pinching off his nostrils. "still…"

_Moegi? Hm.. So he must be on her team also…_ Daisuke surmises before looking back and then muttering. "…well… just so you guys know… this is fine… but if it comes down to it, I do _not_ want to watch the two of them have sex…" He points out while Konohamaru just chuckles darkly, and Naruto twitches.

_Watch Sasuke have sex with Sakura…?_ The vision and vague images start to run through his head and he slowly starts to frown. "…yeah. That's where I draw the line, too…"

"Come on, Chief… Haven't you always wanted to do Sakura-san? If they did it now, it could be the closest you'd ever get..!" Konohamaru points out as Sakura begins speaking to the Uchiha with a bright smile on her face, leaning over until she leans against him, making the male grin slightly, a gentle flush coming over the apples of his cheeks.

Watching her a moment, Naruto's gaze turns somber before he just sighs deeply and then puts on a small smile.

"…but then we'd have to wait until they got done to confront him." Daisuke points out with a shrug. _Besides, I had to hear it the other day… that's enough for me, thanks…_

"…this'd be more interesting… besides, it's like a life dream being partially fulfilled for him." Konohamaru points out with a nod as Sakura begins nuzzling her nose against the black haired male's cheek before biting his neck gently.

Looking at Naruto, then at the other two, Daisuke just turns silent. _Yeah sure. More like a horrible tease… eh, he doesn't really know anything about this yet…_

Meanwhile, Naruto just continues to remain quiet. _They really are… happy together… Why do I…? I shouldn't feel so heavy if I'm happy, too, right?_

"…amazing…" Konohamaru's whisper echoes into the blonde's mind, making him look up and see Sakura bend down, pushing aside Sasuke's robes to expose his hardon growing within his boxers. It quickly meets with her mouth as she begins suckling him through his underwear.

Rubbing his forehead, Daisuke sighs with a soft grimace. _Aiya… I guess it's only so bad because Sasuke and I are related.. It feels… awkward…_

_S-Sakura is…_ His eyes widening again, Naruto quickly bites his thumb to the point of tasting blood as it starts to also leak from his nostrils.

After awhile, the taller male helps her stand, her mouth dripping with a stream of white before he kisses her neck. When this prompts her to turn her head aside, she opens her eyes lazily before they grow wide in the young men's direction and her face turns gruesomely. "_**N-NA~RU~TO~~!**_"

_O-oh… shit…_ Naruto's eyes turn wide as his face turns blue. Then, when Konohamaru suddenly takes off, he frowns. _That little…!_

_I knew this wasn't a good idea…_ Daisuke frowns before carefully backing up.

Blinking and lifting his head, Sasuke seems confused. "Excuse me?"

All but hiding behind the Uchiha, she stutters out, her eyes wide, white and round as she points toward the window. "N-N-N-NA~RU~TO~….!"

Blinking again, Sasuke's eyes then turn dangerous while gripping his clothing over his crotch. "You mean he's _here?" _Then turning in the direction of her finger he suddenly barks out. "What the HELL are you doing!"

"uh…see…We _just_ got here, and we were coming for Sasuke! And…we were…struck…by the…n-…nudity…" Naruto tries to explain in half-truth, raising up his hands defensively.

"_Struck_? Struck _how_? I'll strike you into the next village if you don't leave quick!" Sasuke threatens.

"..uh… But we're here for a _reason_!" Naruto points out, making Sasuke just scoff.

"I'm sure it can _wait_… You could have just come to the front _door_. Now _go!_" The black haired young man states curtly.

"We might as well hear him out, Sasu-kun.." Sakura offers, already pulling a pair of shorts onto her normal red t-shirt wearing form, a strong blush across her face. "We haven't seen him much lately anyway. He's been so into his new _girlfriend_."

Blinking a bit, Naruto rubs the back of his head. "Well… you guys've been really into each _other_…"

"I also have a dying brother in the hospital and… a few other people I'm helping to take care of." Sasuke points out while he sighs, still seeming frustrated. Then he just shakes his head. "Fine, what's this about, Naruto?"

_Crap, we didn't plan for anything like this…! _"Uh… well… y'see…" The blonde starts, beginning to sweat a little.

…_Naruto's having problems… it doesn't seem like they noticed me yet, either, despite him saying that there's more than just him there… Ugh… I'm gonna have to expose myself, huh…? Oh well…_ Standing a bit more obviously, Daisuke offers carefully. "There's a technique we needed someone strong to try on… you're the best candidate we could think of, Sasuke."

Blinking a few times, Sasuke furrows his brows. "Daisuke? You're here too?" _Come to think of it, Naruto did say 'we' didn't he? I wasn't really paying attention, but… _"…And you'll leave after that?"

"We'll at least go around to the front." Daisuke offers with a shrug.

"Alright.." Sasuke nods before turning to fix his clothing properly. "I'll be out shortly." He then turns to give Sakura a somewhat apologetic look.

"Oh, that moment's killed now anyway." She answers with a sigh, waving a hand.

Frowning now and sagging, Sasuke squints. _Damnit… I'm taking this out on the two of them, then…_ "Hrm…" He turns to leave the room and before long, joins Daisuke in the yard. Sasuke blinks and looks around carefully, his hands slipped into his pockets. _Is Naruto hiding somewhere…?_

"Looking for Naruto?" Daisuke guesses with a smirk. "Don't take it too seriously. He's not springing a trap or anything; he had to go find our.. Student, so to speak."

"Student? Then I'm not up against either of you?" The Uchiha asks while furrowing his brows.

"No. But it shouldn't take him long…"

"Right! We're back!" Naruto exclaims then, holding Konohamaru by the shirt collar. He releases the brunette and nods.

"Konohamaru?" Sasuke raises his brows before turning to the young genin, and removing his hands from his pants. "Alright.. Come on, Kid… give me your best shot."

"Use the one I gave you first." Daisuke states quickly, cupping his hand to his mouth.

Nodding in allowance, Naruto crosses his arms. "Go for it. I _really_ wanna see what Daisuke thinks'll make Sasuke bleed."

Blinking between the three, Sasuke narrows his eyes but smirks. "Pulling no punches, eh? Alright…"

Seeming a bit nervous as he stares over Sasuke's shoulders at the lingering Sakura, the youngest brunette then swallows before nodding; cupping his hands together into the familiar handsign. A puff of smoke envelopes him before Senka and Sakura peek their heads from within it, smiling at him brightly. Sakura offers out her arms to him and Senka squints her eyes seductively as the smoke fades, leaving the two women completely nude. Senka with her large D cup breasts with large, shapely hips, whereas Sakura has her own large A cups with smaller, though well rounded hips. Sakura has bright pink, pert nipples, whereas Senka's are a pale tan; just darker than her skin.

His eyes widening, Sasuke blinks and twitches. _This… trick…? But… _Suddenly his forgotten erection springs back up and he swallows. _Damnit… because I got interrupted, I…_ He stares harshly at the two naked forms before him, trembling as Naruto and Daisuke stare in wait.

"…come on…." Daisuke mutters.

"…there's no way it's gonna…" Naruto starts before blinking as Sasuke twitches several times and then drops into a seated position, a few drops of blood hitting his pants from his nose.

"I…. I…. oh…. God…"

His jaw dropping, Naruto stares. "There's no _way!_"

"Sou Daioh!" Daisuke shouts and punches a fist before suddenly turning to Naruto with a grin. "Now, Naruto, it's _your_ turn!"

"What? My… but he's…" The blonde jabs a finger at Sasuke as Konohamaru returns to his original form.

"Oh not that. This!" Daisuke grins before marking the same handsign with his own fingers and disappearing into a cloud.

His eyes widening again, Naruto swallows. _Sharingan… when did he?_

When the smoke clears, a nude Mitsuki bends her head back as a duplicate of Rinsu nibbles her neck making her moan cutely. Their nipples rub against each other and their cheeks both blush deeply. Mitsuki's violet eyes turn to Naruto imploringly while Rinsu's seem devious and sexy, making the pony-tailed ravenhead whimper again.

Calling out loudly, his hands clapping to his temples, Naruto's nose begins to gush while seeming all but thrown back in surprise. "T-too much… ah…!

"Chief! …Wow, you won on _both_ counts, Daisuke!" Konohamaru all but croons, his eyes wide. "How did you _do_ that?"

Returning to normal shortly after, Daisuke blinks and then scratches his head softly. "Uh… well, I wasn't exactly sure it would work… I guess I got lucky… heheh…."

"You're really into the Hokage, huh, Chief?" The youngest ninja asks Naruto, bending over to look at the blonde before flinching at the feeling of pure anger seething at his back.

"…baka…baka…BA~KA~~!" Sakura's voice screams from at his back, making Konohamaru jump and turn quickly before she calms slightly and sighs, turning to Sasuke with a sad frown.

_Hrm… good. If she'd tried punching Konohamaru just then, I'da grabbed her hand so quick…._ Daisuke thinks to himself with a slight frown as Sasuke stands with a sheepish look.

"I'm fine, Sakura…" Though when she continues to stare at him a moment, and then turns to walk back into the house, Sasuke blinks in confusion before Daisuke suddenly crows, putting his hands to his mouth.

"Ooohhh Wow! Seriously! Haha!"

Blinking back at Daisuke, Sasuke frowns. "…What the hell?"

Naruto still sits, out of his trance-like state, but still deeply pondering the vision he just saw potrayed by Daisuke while the brunette shakes his head.

"It's not that she was worried about you. She's not stupid; if a technique like that seriously…." He pauses for a moment as if searching for the right word before shrugging and offering simply. "Infirmed; for the lack of a better word. If it seriously infirmed you somehow, I think we'd all start second guessing just how much of a genius ninja you are."

"It _wouldn't_ normally except… for that _interruption_ earlier." Sasuke states with a cold look.

Shrugging again, Daisuke points out. "Sure. Maybe. But that's for Sakura, not me. I don't really care _why_ it defeated you just now. Point is, a bustier more hippy version of her, and a girl with the body of a young Tsunade just _floored_ you. Now she feels inadequate."

Frowning deeper, Sasuke closes the distance between himself and Daisuke quickly, gripping him by the shirt. "_You're_ the ones that started this! Sakura already has low self-esteem anyway and then you put that on her!"

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes back at Sasuke, Daisuke states back a bit more heatedly. "That's not _my_ fault! 'Women have to be strong if they want to survive'. At least that's what she tells Ino."

Twitching once, Sasuke's eyes narrow further before reeling back to punch Daisuke in the stomach, causing the brunette to suddenly double over before he turns to walk away. "Don't get _us_ involved in their rivalry."

Holding his stomach and panting, Daisuke trembles angrily before narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, now a red color. "You think _that's_ what this is about! _This_ was a harmless prank! _Supposed_ to be! It's not my fucking fault you didn't like what I had to say you emotionless prick!" Righting himself Daisuke rushes Sasuke's back, reaching up to grab him by the hair, though only to watch as the more experienced sharingan user phases behind him and kicks his legs out.

While Daisuke falls forward, Sasuke stares down at him. Konohamaru starts to shake Naruto vigorously, trying to turn his attention to the fight already ensuing. The raven haired shinobi only scoffs. "If you want to think I'm emotionless then fine. At least mine don't get in the way when I fight for real."

"Huh? What…?" Naruto blinks as he turns to Konohamaru. "What is it?"

"PAY ATTENTION, CHIEF!" Konohamaru calls out excitedly, pointing at the two Uchiha's with a deep frown. "Sasuke's gone mad with rival jealousy…or somethin'!"

Glancing out the corner of his eye at Konohamaru, Sasuke just scoffs as Daisuke chuckles darkly.

"This is you fighting for real…? Sasuke, I haven't _started_ fighting you yet! And I'm not _going_ to! I have _nothing_ to prove to you." Daisuke sneers while picking himself up, turning his head to the side and spitting a small amount of blood onto the ground. "You know why _I _think Sakura has such low self-esteem? The same reason you're so hard on everybody! You're both a couple of stubborn perfectionist control-freaks! No one _needs_ to be as good as you, and you don't _need_ to be better than everyone. You can take _that_ with you while you try and pin this whole thing on me to her." the still red-eyed chuunin barks.

He turns to step around Sasuke, turning his shoulder before pointing out with an amount of his own arrogance. "I wasn't going to let you just walk away from me, but now _I_ get that victory." This said he rejoins the other two and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing them slightly. _Shit… Kiyoko's bad habit is rubbing off on me…_ "Sorry about that… I guess I lost my temper for a minute…"

"Uh… sure… Wow… Now I can kinda tell." Naruto offers knowingly while turning to look at where Sasuke still stares darkly at the three of them and then turns to walk back into the house.

"…you think he's mad at you, too, Chief…?" Konohamaru asks as Sasuke stops, seeing Sakura standing just within the door way, still frowning hurtfully as she stares at the scene sadly.

"I don't know…" Naruto mutters with a confused frown as Sasuke stops near the door where Sakura is waiting and asks.

"That's not true is it?" His tone edges on imploring. "What Daisuke said… It really isn't the case."

"…you really think I'm just…this weak little thing, don't you..?" She asks, frowning a bit more as she stares at him, narrowing her eyes against the slight shimmer that threatens them.

"Of course not… just… well its obvious you didn't appreciate it." _I knew he was wrong!_ Sasuke confirms in himself.

"…I'm not that self-conscious…and I don't have low self-esteem! I…have no reason to!" She snaps at him, though she flinches slightly at her own words before gritting her teeth. "..I've tried so long…to show you and Naruto that…I'm not useless!"

"I _don't_ think you're useless." Sasuke points out with a soft frown. "That's what I was trying to tell him."

"_You're_ the one who said I had low self-esteem!" She snaps again, throwing out an arm. "I was right here! I heard everything!"

Blinking suddenly, his jaw slackening slightly, Sasuke then turns thoughtful. _Wait… I…_ Playing the events over in his head he blinks slowly again and then frowns, tightening his jaw back and looking off sheepishly. _I __did__ say that, didn't I…? …Damnit…_ "I… uh… I just still have a lot of …catching up to do…" He excuses softly. "I… am sorry…"

"Wh-What the hell does that have to do with _anything_!" Sakura calls before flinching back, then turning to Naruto with painful eyes. "…do…you feel the same way…? …I know when I was younger, I was…pretty pathetic, but…I'd hoped…" She utters, casting her eyes down and aside sadly.

_Aw man, why is it always me that's gotta fix everything for these two…?_ Naruto then shakes his head before offering. "Of course not. C'mon, you're strong, a great medic… and from what Daisuke says you're good with kids. You're teaching at the academy… all that stuff."

_What the hell is this? I apologized. So I made a mistake. Why does it have to escalate any further?_ Sasuke furrows his brows, frowning softly.

Smiling at the blonde sadly, Sakura nods a bit before turning to Sasuke with a disappointed sigh. "…I'm gonna…go hang out with Naruto for a bit…"

Daisuke raises his brows but says nothing as he gazes over the situation and then looks off while Naruto looks back and forth between the two a moment, seeming somewhat cornered as Sasuke just stares and then frowns slowly and turns without a word to walk back into the house.

"…You don't have anything to say..!" The pink haired girl calls as more of a statement of observance than a question, frowning as she watches him walk away. "..Don't you even _care_?"

Stopping just inside the doorway, Sasuke keeps his hand on the wall and turns over his shoulder. "Of course I care. That's why I apologized. If that's not good enough then I don't know what you expect." He states back. "If you want time to cool off then fine… I'm not going to stop you."

_Ugh… he's got a lot to learn…_ Daisuke flinches while rubbing the back of his head.

Flinching heavily and gritting her teeth as tears bud in her eyes, Sakura suddenly calls out. "F-Fine..! F-…F-Fuck you…Sasuke..! Naruto, I'll…meet you guys at Ichiraku's…" Before she turns and starts to run down the main walkway from the Uchiha manor.

The other three males just stare in surprise as Daisuke watches the situation knowingly, then shakes his head and turns to walk away. "Never expected it to end this badly…"

"…I've never seen Sakura so pissed and _not_ hit somebody… You're either really lucky, or completely screwed, Sasuke…" Naruto points out still seeming in shock.

Leaning in to whisper, Konohamaru offers. "…c'mon, chief… this could be your big chance…! We shouldn't keep sakura waiting…!" He then turns to catch up with Daisuke leaving the last two to stare at each other as Sasuke's look finally turns from shocked to thoughtful before he sighs.

_I feel so out of touch… and it looks like the fantasy is already starting to fade… How are we supposed to get married if…?_

"Sasuke…" Naruto starts before another voice speaks.

"That was… rough. Certainly not what I was expecting to see…"

The younger two shinobi turn up to see the gaze of Kakashi staring back at them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto observes.

"What are you here for?" Sasuke asks in a straight-forward manner.

"Well, seeing as Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Yamato are being called to a field mission, I was going to ask Sasuke if he'd like to join me in some of the things _I've_ got to do… That could still be a good idea." Offering a slight smile he puts up a finger. "I even got you a babysitter. Rin is inside with Kiyoko right now."

"Oh, they've got another mini-mission to handle first, remember, Kakashi?" Rin offers as she emerges from the house with a smile. "I wonder what all this is about… Mini-missions, 'important' missions… Looks like they've got you guys really busy with something, Naruto." She offers the last with a smile.

"Uh… yeah…" The blonde offers cordially but only with vague familiarity as he looks to the woman he has only seen a few times but never spoken to in person. "What _kind_ of mini-missions?"

"Some kind of training thing for Team Thirteen." Rin offers, looking to the white haired man questioningly.

"Yeah. Naruto, you remember the chakra paper I showed you… Gai will be administering the test, and all the available teams are to be present. I don't really know if they'll make everyone take it but…"

"Then we should get going?" Sasuke offers but Kakashi gives a small frown.

"You're still not listed in the group since your return. I don't figure you're required to go. Besides, you and I already did that test and it's still in your record."

"Then we might as well get started on the mission." Sasuke offers but Kakashi turns thoughtful.

"Actually, it might be good if you _did_ go, since Sakura will be there." The older man implies.

Frowning a bit, Sasuke then looks off. "She already said she doesn't want to be around me right now."

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi waves a hand. "And how long are you going to let _that_ go on? Don't force her or anything, but you shouldn't have let her just walk away. If you're going to have a relationship with a strong woman like Sakura, you're going to have to swallow your pride once in a while."

"Hrm… Uchiha pride is a big pill to swallow…" Naruto points out.

Turning to stare at Naruto indignantly, Sasuke then just turns off again and sighs. "Alright… either way…"

Nodding and then grinning, Kakashi offers. "After that we can go on a mission together, Sasuke. Anyway, get a move on. We'll be fine here."


	25. Chapter 25: What's Your Nature?

"Aaaaaalrrrrrright!" Gai announces as he holds high a set of tannish papers before those gathered. "Today we're performing a special sort of training designed around molding chakra nature! Those of you here today have all been trusted to me by the Sixth Hokage candidate!"

Looking around as Gai begins passing out the papers, Sasuke spots Sakura not far away standing near Naruto and frowns thoughtfully before making his way around. Once closer to her, he speaks up. "Sakura…"

"I'll…get my stuff tonight…" She answers lowly, her eyes turned from him and dull as they stare down. "…I'm sorry I ever got in your way…and that my weakness is such a burden on you…"

"That's not it…" Sasuke offers, reaching up to touch her arm, urging her gently to face him. "…I made an improper assumption about you, Sakura… I should have known better… I'm sorry…"

"What the?" Daisuke calls out as the paper he centers his chakra through bursts into flame and burns away.

"Hmmm your chakra nature must be fire!" Gai points out, rubbing his chin. "Those are plentiful in the Land of Fire anyway."

_And among Uchiha…_ Daisuke thinks as he raises a brow and sighs. "But… I'm allergic to smoke."

"You're in luck. I happen to know an easy remedy for such a thing." Gai states grinning with a thumbs up.

As Rinsu blushes and looks off, Senka starts to laugh, pointing at the younger brunette. "I'll bet it's an _injection_!"

Twitching, Daisuke shoots back quickly. "_You're_ the one who can't stand needles!" But Gai clears his throat, then wags a finger.

"It's nothing like that…" Jabbing a finger and slamming a fist onto his hip, Gai shouts encouragingly. "Burn so brightly and ferociously that not even smoke remains!"

"…of course…" Daisuke mutters, twitching again. _Worse.. Its 'Gai philosophy'… still, it's got some weight to it…_

"..I don't like you thinking down on me…" Sakura states, her head turned aside from him; though her body has moved with his motioning her to do so.

"I never meant to. It won't happen again…" Sasuke offers, still holding her arm tenderly. "I promise…"

"…Promise?" The pink haired girl asks, turning to look up at him hopefully; her pale green eyes reflecting his own deep black pools.

Nodding deeply, Sasuke reaches down to take her hand. "I promise."

As Senka charges her own chakra paper, it wrinkles and shrinks in on itself. Gai blinks but then nods. "Now that I think about it… you _are_ kind of similar to Kakashi, Senka. It makes sense you'd have a lightning affinity."

"…this doesn't make any sense…" She mutters, furrowing her brows gently. "…I'm so good with fire, and Daisuke water… …it seems so off…"

"I'm lucky; I know I'll be ground or water." Rinsu offers with a shrug and a smile. It's all I can use…"

"Then let's see." Gai offers while offering one of the squares to Rinsu. He puts up a finger as he explains. "Remember; if it degrades then that is Earth nature, and if it's-" But the older jonin doesn't finish his statement as Rinsu's paper is sliced clean in half by her chakra.

_Wind?_ Naruto just stares, his eyes widening as his jaw falls slack. _But…! _Frowning gently he slowly looks away and sighs.

"Uh… well, Rinsu… _that's_ a wind affinity." Gai explains while Kiyoko shakes her head.

"This is too weird… _I'm_ the one that practiced wind nature… Why're we so mixed up?"

Shrugging gently, the green clad male then offers. "Most people don't know their chakra nature. Besides, there's no reason to feel disappointed; usually people start with their natural affinity because it's the easiest to master! The three of you are actually pretty advanced!"

Stepping up, Kiyoko puts up her hand. "Then now I gotta know…" Kiyoko states, shaking her head. Focusing her chakra through the sheet she raises her brows as it turns to soggy mush between her fingers. "…Water, right?"

As Gai nods, Daisuke turns thoughtful. _It doesn't surprise me really. I hate being typical but I was also taught by a Kirigakure jonin… Water element is just what he knew. _"Don't worry, Sis. I'll give you a few pointers."

"Same here, Dai. Fire isn't so hard. You just have to think a little wild. Heh …Like…a wild fire in a ring of water or something." Senka points out as Rinsu looks down and thoughtfully, glancing to Kiyoko before looking over the rest of her temporary team. "…Naruto, aren't you…?"

Looking up at Rinsu, a knowing and discreetly pained tone in his grin, the blonde then chuckles. "Yeah, that's right. Looks like you can train with me and Asuma-sensei…"

Looking between them innocently, the wild haired brunette offers, putting out a hand. "Yeah, and Wind chakra is _extremely_ rare. You guys were meant to train together or something."

As Rinsu's eyes narrow slightly, holding back a flinch as she keeps her eyes upon the blonde, who sighs and swallows, paused in an awkward pose.

"Gai-sensei." Lee offers. "I may not be able to mold chakra but… I'd still like to take this test so that I can learn this about myself!"

Turning to Lee, Gai grins and nods before handing him a paper. "Of course! To know yourself is the greatest test of all!"

"Yes! It's a very profound mystery that lasts us the rest of our lives!" Lee retorts with a smile before taking a deep breath and focusing his chakra. It takes longer than the others, but eventually the paper in Lee's hand burns away. "Ah! Fire nature, just like you Daisuke!"

Clapping his student on the back, Gai laughs heartily. "I would have almost pegged you for an Earth type, Lee. Then you really would be 'Rock' Lee, eh!"

"This has roused my curiosity now." Neji states as he reaches to take a slip which turns out to be water. Raising his brows, Neji then nods. "I actually expected that."

"Well your gentle fist techniques flow just like water." Kiyoko offers. "It's actually really nice to watch."

"Indeed." A familiar female voice offers from high within one of the closest trees.

"Hi, Haruka. Why not come on and show us yours?" Daisuke offers before turning up to her directly while Neji follows his gaze and then nods.

"This is actually quite interesting; and something I never actually saw the need for considering my family's abilities." The Hyuuga explains while Gai passes papers out to a few of the other chuunin.

Silence takes over the group for a moment before the pink-clad young woman drops from the tree, offering with a grin. "I wonder how many of you knew. Hm."

While Gai hands her a paper, Daisuke chuckles softly as he mutters. "…i did…"

Looking the paper over, she then smirks once before her eyes seem to flash white for a moment, her paper slowly becoming soggy before slicing clean in half.

"What…?" Gai's jaw drops as his stares in surprise.

"Whoa…" Daisuke stares while Neji seems dumbstruck and the others all stammer among themselves.

"I've never seen someone with two affinities." Gai offers, scratching his head. "You must have an equal level of wind and water, balanced right between the two. It's possible you could produce a hyoton jutsu with that."

Lifting a hand, the young raven haired female moves her digits quickly before a shot of white bursts forth, striking a nearby tree and freezing it over on one side. "I know my way around the jutsu."

"…Did you already know about this?" Neji asks curiously.

"Of course." She offers confidently, an almost mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly moving in close to stare in Haruka's face, Naruto squints thoughtfully.

Raising her brows in surprise, the older female takes a step back before blinking; an oddly almost innocent look overtaking her eyes. "What..?"

Quietly studious for another moment over her features, Naruto then backs up as well, slinging a finger at her. "I thought so!" Then he blinks when she slaps his hand away. "Uh.. Ow. Anyway, you look just _like_ him! You even wear _pink!_"

While Haruka just frowns back at him, Neji speaks up. "What are you talking about?"

Turning to Neji, Naruto puts out his hands. "When I went to the land of waves, there was a boy there who could use ice! The two of them look a _lot_ alike! Before he died he said there was a lot of war and a lot of separated families… So what if Haruka is one of them!"

"She even performed the jutsu with only one hand…" Sakura points out, seeming considerate as she turns to Sasuke.

Looking to Sakura, Sasuke then turns to Haruka thoughtfully. "I don't remember his face too well, and just because they share a similar kakkei genkai doesn't necessarily mean they're related. It could be coincidence but… it's a large one."

"Look, I hate to be the one to steal her thunder, but… I've got to be going soon." Kakashi offers from nearby

"Oh.. Right. Well! Tenten?" Gai asks as he confronts the female member of his own team.

"Fire nature, Gai-sensei." She offers with a nod.

"Interesting…" Gai nods before then turning to the group of tracking ninjas. "What about you, Team Eight?"

"Look's like I'm a fire, too." Kiba offers simply. "And Akamaru's is lightning."

"I have an Earth affinity." Shino replies looking at a few of his bugs devour the crumbled paper in his hand.

"umm…I guess I'm water…" Hinata offers, letting her wet paper fall to the ground before she turns to Neji and chews her lip. _Are most Hyuuga's Water? Or…?_

"Here, Sakura. Try it out!" Naruto offers with a grin, handing her one of the tanned papers.

Taking it with a slight shrug, the pink haired girl centers her chakra before it erupts into flame, making her smile. "And I guess I'm Fire!"

Offering a small smile, Sasuke points out. "Most Uchiha practice fire release techniques." Making the young Haruno blush and smile at him brightly.

"I'll be recording these results." Gai explains. "This will help you further your ninja training. Well for now, that's all. Rinsu? Do you want to have a few words with those here who are leaving?"

"Wait, Gai-sensei." Naruto interrupts before explaining. "There's one more person." He then points out Mitsuki.

Stepping up to the group and looking around shyly, Mitsuki waves a hand as she comes to the orange-clad nin's side. She grasps a slip of the chakra paper and it crinkles under her grasp. "Oh..! Um… so this nature is… like Senka?"

"Like mine, too." Kakashi offers with a nod, and then crosses his arms.

"You know, it's interesting." Jiraiya offers inspecting. "When I think about it, Mitsuki is actually a lot better for you than Sakura, Naruto. Sakura's a fire type; she would have overpowered you. But wind can over-power lightning."

"Great. So he'll completely dominate her." A female voice states from his back as Tsunade crosses her arms and frowns. "Don't listen to anything this guy says about relationships, Naruto. Considering he's never _had_ one, he isn't a good source. I'm better to ask."

As Mitsuki seems distracted, Naruto blinks between the two sannin and then offers gently. "Well… I dunno if it has anything to do with chakra types but… we're both… happy with things the way they are…" _At least I'm pretty sure… If I could get Rinsu outta my head long enough when I try to think about it…_

"…too bad he couldn't find someone who was a Wind. I hear two winds are extremely happy together. What you're suggesting is that they'll only be happy if he completely dominates her." Tsunade scolds the white haired male, rapping him once on the head.

A 'doom' look crosses Naruto's face as Jiraiya grunts and grumbles. "Well they _can_ be happy that way, and it looks like they are so what's the problem?"

…_So I… would be happier with Rinsu…? Is… Mitsuki unhappy because I dominate her…? I mean, I know she says that's what she wants but…_ Naruto ponders deeply with a frown.

"Rinsu? You look somewhat… blue. Are you alright?" Gaara asks calmly and obliviously.

"…y-…yeah…hey, Gaara… What's _your_ chakra nature…?" She asks, scrunching her nose slightly.

"Wind." He offers before adding. "As you would guess, we are more common in my country. Wind affinity is only so rare here because of it's weakness to fire. However, in Sunagakure, you're less likely to see people like Senka or Mitsuki for the same reason."

"You know; I'll bet that-taking what Tsunade-hime said, and the rituals I've been performing lately-that…you know; stuff like soul mates, true loves, fatal attractions and 'the other one'… They're probably all the same chakra nature!" Before she blinks and cringes back from Naruto, biting her bottom lip. "…er…"

Watching Rinsu for a moment, Naruto frowns but then Gaara offers. "Possibly. You should test that theory by using the ritual on a couple that we know are two different natures. Say, Mitsuki and Naruto… or even yourself and Lee."

Blushing deeply and becoming thoughtful, Rinsu then offers. "I should offer to do a bunch of rituals on people to find out what people are to them! That would be a lot of fun! …Is there a culture festival or anything in Konoha?" She asks suddenly, turning to Naruto and raising her brows with a sweet, excitable look in her deep, brown eyes.

Rubbing his head, Naruto then offers. "Oh, yeah. Of course."

"You know, Rinsu. If you wanted to hold a cultural festival… you _could_ make that kind of decision as well." Tsunade offers open-endedly.

"It'd be a good way to gain publicity, but Danzo could use it as well." Shrugging gently Kakashi sighs.

"Let him. The point of festivals is for people to have fun. The only thing I'd really get upset over would be if he ruined it to make me look bad; because then, no one would enjoy it…" She utters with a gentle frown.

"She sounds like Naruto. She'll make a good temporary Hokage." Tenten offers hopefully, smiling sadly before sighing and rubbing the back of her head.

"I think a cultural festival is a _great_ idea!" Gai boasts with an enthusiastic fist. "Seeing so many young people celebrating! It may be the fall of the year, but it is still the Springtime of Youth!"

"I second it!" Lee shouts quickly, shooting his hand into the air.

"Oh, jeez. You only say that because Rinsu suggested it and Gai-sensei agreed." Sakura grins, moving to shove the raven haired male gently.

"That's not… _entirely_ it…" Lee defends shyly before Sasuke offers near Sakura.

"I think it's a fairly good idea. Sakura, do you know anything about fan dancing?" He asks leadingly.

"U~mm… I can learn!" She answers with a nervous smile before offering, putting out her hands. "I didn't think you'd be too keen on offering any Uchiha input; but if you can, I'm sure even the secretive Hyuuga's can, too, and sate some curiosity." She offers with a mischievous smile.

"I have to paint a new image of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke offers before Kiyoko slides up to poke Sakura in the arm gently.

"I can help… I used fan dancing to help me learn about fuuton. I'm horribly rusty, but it's fresher in my mind than playing the koto…" Sighing wistfully she pouts softly. "I miss my koto… but my step dad doesn't like the sound it makes, he'd rather I played something like the sitar instead."

"It's not normal for women to play a koto." Sasuke states, putting a hand on his hip. "But considering…."

"Can _you_ play the koto, Sa-san?" Kiyoko asks, peering back at him.

Twitching and frowning, Sasuke grunts. "No. Why do you girls always give me such… odd nicknames?"

"It sounds like a soup, or a food of some kind." Naruto points out before poking Sasuke in the temple with a grin. "At least it's better than Suke-kun!"

Twitching heavier, Sasuke grunts. "She's got someone _else_ to call 'Suke-kun' now, thankfully."

Pondering for a moment, Daisuke then shakes his head. "Actually, she calls me Dai-kun…" _But, I'll keep that in mind incase she ever does…_


	26. Chapter 26: What's Your Nature 2

"Naruto never seems to have the problem." Senka states with an antagonizing grin.

"I call him Naru-kun..!" Mitsuki offers cutely, smiling as she grips one arm sweetly and causing his left elbow to push against her left breast.

"We can start, too; huh, Ruto-kun!" Sakura asks, moving quickly to smile and latch onto his other arm, her right breast nudging against his elbow slightly.

Giggling and all but jumping onto his back, Rinsu's chest presses firmly against his back as she adds. "That's right, isn't it, NaNa-kun!"

His eyes widening, Naruto whimpers loudly before his nose gushes and he topples over onto his back; on top of Rinsu, while Mitsuki and Sakura fall as well but on top of him. "eh~heheh… you three can call me whatever you want…"

"Naruto's surpassed both of us… in many ways…." Kakashi offers to Jiraiya as the sannin's eyes drain pridefully. He nods vigorously before turning to Sasuke and pointing out.

"_That's_ how you enjoy that sort of situation, Sasuke. Heheh…"

Frowning softly and blushing, Sasuke then just mutters. "…I wasn't concerned with it at the time…"

"Looks like you lost your chance. _Naruto's_ the number one guy, now. Heheheh." Jiraiya chuckles before Tsunade thumps him again.

"Don't pick on Sasuke just because you and Orochimaru had the same kind of rivalry as kids."

Looking up at the clouds as they start to darken, Gaara frowns gently before looking to the pile of females atop Naruto including Rinsu. _What do I do? I need to get inside or the rain will… but if I leave without telling Rinsu she might get worried that this… upset me._

After a few moments, the three giggling girls slowly roll and crawl from the bleeding Naruto; Rinsu grinning as she bends down and pokes his nose sweetly before blinking and shaking her head. "Oh yeah! I have something important I have to ask of some of you… I'm pretty much thinking on Naruto and Sakura with Yamato-sensei for sure, but… Well…The Akatsuki teams are having trouble… I think they should have some back up. They didn't _ask_, but I've got a really bad feeling…"

Turning to Senka, Daisuke's eyes widen as a worried look crosses them.

"..I want to go." The fluffy haired brunette offers with a deep frown. _Whatever else…I still love him… And he's the father of our kid besides!_

"Wait, Senka…" Daisuke interjects, putting up a hand. "…You know I don't usually argue with you, but I think you should stay here. Let me go instead. If anything happens to you out there, it's worse than anything happening to me or even Shikamaru…" _Besides, if I can be Ino's hero…_

"But I _want_ to go. The more; the better, right?" She urges, frowning gently as her eyes narrow.

"Then I'll go instead." Kiyoko offers before smirking. "…I don't have any special conditions and besides, I'm supposed to be part of that team anyway. I was confused they didn't bring me to begin with. Besides, it's obvious Daisuke going for your benefit is really an ulterior motive."

_Aw damnit Kiyoko…_ Daisuke frowns a bit while turning to stare at his sister.

"This is an interesting situation…" Kakashi states with a sigh, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I don't usually condone heroics, but it could be good for Daisuke to test his new abilities in an actual combat situation… And on one hand it's Senka's decision as team leader, but more than that it's Rinsu's decision as to who goes and who stays…"

_I __knew__ it would come down to that… Kakashi, you son-of-a-bitch…_ Rinsu twitches, narrowing her eyes at the older male before blinking as Kiyoko, Daisuke and Senka crowd in around him a bit.

"…hard decisions are pivotal for someone in our position…." The disguised Gaara whispers boldly near Rinsu as Daisuke pleads his case.

"I really am more worried about Senka's well being. If-"

"You're more worried about your _girlfriend_! Besides; I'm perfectly capable to handle anything thrown at me! I am _far_ from helpless." Senka cuts in, barking at the younger male with gritted teeth.

"I never said you were." The brunette male states, shaking his head. "But…" He implies motioning downward on her form discreetly. Suddenly flinching and backing up, Daisuke grunts as he holds his head, just above his forehead protector as a reaction to Senka's sudden punch. _What the fuck is with everyone attacking me today!_ "..god damnit….."

"S-Senka…" Kiyoko stammers out in surprise, looking between the two guiltily. _Oh fuck… did I cause this…? It was just supposed to be a joke, really…_

Frowning gently, Yamato makes a series of hand signs and a set of wooden poles shoot from the ground between Daisuke and Senka before he snorts derisively. "The more time we waste with the four of you fighting over this, the more likely it is something will happen! So we're going to decide this _my_ way or _all_ of you can just stay here!"

Gasping and blinking, Senka flinches before standing straightly, nodding slightly and sighing as she turns off. _..He's right. …Why are the two of them arguing with me so goddamned much? …I guess the degradation of our unity's already started…_

As Rinsu sighs deeply, rubbing her forehead, Kiyoko chews her lip as Yamato walks up toward them and then sighs, lowering her head.

"Since two of you want to go, then we'll draw three straws and the shortest one will have to stay behind." Yamato offers as he produces three small sticks in his right hand, showing the appropriate lengths he then motions his hands quickly and produces a fist with the three now in his grasp equally.

As Yamato offers his hand out, Daisuke moves his hand quickly, reaching for the stick just before Senka grabs it while looking up at her knowingly.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko takes a different stick as Senka takes the one remaining. Then sighing gently, Daisuke raises up his hand and states wisely. "…Looks like I lost. I got… the short end of the stick. Heheh."

Senka only hm's as Kiyoko frowns gently and then sighs as she looks down at the small piece of wood in her hand. Yamato then just nods before offering.

"I'll meet you all by the gate in fifteen minutes." _A short range, another short range and a medic… I'd like to take another from my team as well… Let's see…_ "Sai. You come as well."

"…you know, if you'd used the sharingan you could have won that easily…" Sasuke offers as he walks past Daisuke on his way to join Kakashi.

"…i know…" Daisuke whispers back secretly. Then he puts on a grin as he offers to his teammates. "Just… when you see Ino, let her know I'm thinking about her, alright?"

"Understood…" Senka answers with a soft frown, her gaze knowing as she stares at him and crosses her arms but nods.

"Daisuke… I'm sorry…" Kiyoko offers but her twin shrugs and slips his hands into his pockets.

"You guys are both jonin, so it's better this way anyway, right? These guys are all super tough. Just make sure at least one of you comes back… Now everyone important to me is wrapped up in this…"

Biting her lip and sighing thoughtfully, Kiyoko then offers. "Daisuke… I think maybe you better go… I mean, we already left you behind once when we went to Otogakure…"

"The problem there was the fact that my _entire_ team went except me. I thought, for a minute, you guys were babying me again. But this was chosen all random." He fibs while attempting to give Kiyoko a serious look.

"Well, I guess at least you have people like Haruka and Mitsuki to keep you company." Senka teases, narrowing her eyes with a grin before turning to Neji, jabbing a thumb at the Uchiha male. "Better keep your eyes on this one."

"…" Haruka furrows her brows gently as Neji raises his brows and blinks.

"I see."

"_Senka_…" Daisuke grumbles before pointing out. "Be careful. Neji doesn't own a sense of humor…"

As Hinata covers her mouth, trying not to laugh, Senka chuckles, offering simply. "Sorry, Neji. Just a joke. Daisuke doesn't have the backbone to cheat; let alone with a friend's girlfriend."

_She just keeps digging me deeper…_ Daisuke thinks to himself while swallowing discreetly and quickly changing the subject. "Uh… but I _could_ show you a couple water jutsu if you're interested."

Blinking, then frowning somewhat arrogantly, Neji gives a gentle scoff. "You've got a long way to go before you can teach _me_ anything. I'm not really concerned with utilizing my nature affinity. But it is interesting to know…"

"Well… if you say so.." _He doesn't know what he's missing. I've got access to jutsu they just don't teach in this country… But…_ Turning to the female Hyuuga he opens his mouth to speak but then stops as a vision from earlier that day comes back to the forefront of his mind and he suddenly blushes softly before turning off and then offering. "What uh… about you… Hinata…?"

"I'm still trying to learn the Gentle Fist better from Neji… I can't split my attention to anything else until…I'm as good as he is…"

"Oh, alright… I understand…" Daisuke nods, scratching the side of his nose while attempting to push aside the thoughts about her body underneath her thick jacket. _It kinda reminds me of Haruka… but just a bit overweight and a smaller chest. Not bad.._

Seeming thoughtful, Kiyoko then nods. "Um… while we've opened this door, I'd like to ask… Neji-san? I've been… enthusiastic about the Ba Gua fighting style your clan uses for years." She offers with a small smile. "Do you… think you could give me maybe a few lessons…?"

"Perhaps you'd be more apt to learn from Hinata-chan." Haruka points out, stepping to the male's side, grinning as she crosses her arms as Neji turns to her oddly. "You might not be ready for Neji-kun's level." She finishes assuredly.

Furrowing his brows softly, Neji then offers gently. "…Haruka… You know, Hinata-sama _is_ a princess…"

"So was I, once." She returns, turning to him simply; her hair swaying gently for her motion as she centers her eyes upon him almost challengingly. "…Is that all?"

Raising his brows thoughtfully, Neji falls silent a moment as he still stares at the raven haired kunoichi. Then he offers, for lack of anything better. "….She…. _is_…?"

As Haruka's eyes suddenly go dark and cold, Daisuke grunts and puts up his fingers. "Oh boy… Bye guys! Remember, you got about ten minutes." Before he uses his Shunshin jutsu to all but disappear from the area…soon before Haruka quickly turns from the Hyuuga and starts away.

Just staring at her back, Neji's face dropped and his eyes widened, he sweats softly. _I… can't move… I almost feel out of breath… what kind of technique was that?_

"Hey, Senka!" Kiba calls out, waving her over.

Walking over to the Inuzuka, letting out a sigh. "Hey. Hope you're not upset."

"Eh. I trust you." He offers, slipping his hands into his pockets and shrugging. Then he offers gently. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl; gettin' bigger by the day…" She chuckles dryly before rubbing her face.

"Alright. Well just make sure you guys get home safe, and I'll do the same." He offers with a small grin.

"No problem with that here. It's you I'm worried about, Mister Wanna-Be-Alpha." She points out with a dark grin, poking his chest harshly.

"What? Hey! I _am_." And when she scoffs, he adds. "At least between me and Akamaru." Then as she chuckles, he leans in and kisses her quickly.

Blinking her eyes wide at him, the female brunette then blushes a bit before giving in to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck with a gentle sigh. _…He's a much better kisser than he is a fuck; that's for sure…_

"_Sen_-ka!" Kiyoko calls out almost cutely, waving a hand. "Sorry, but do you need anything from the house?"

"…mph…kunay…roop…bag…" She answers, her lips still locked with the dog-like male before her attention focuses once more upon his lips.

"…Aiya, don't talk with your mouth full, eh?" She teases before sighing and moving away quickly.

Chuckling softly, Kiba murmurs through the kiss. "Jeeze, she's… annoying sometimes…

huh?"

"…mm-hm…" She replies before swatting his ear, deepening their kiss quickly, tilting her head aside to dab her tongue along his lips.

_Was that for calling Kiyoko annoying, or interrupting the kiss? ..Well whatever._ Slipping his arms around Senka's waist he pulls her closer as his tongue slides along her own.

Panting out once, Senka gives herself over to the taller male willingly, her fingers moving to intermingle into the back of his hair.

While steadily growing impatient, Shino lifts a finger, instructing two of his bugs to rush up and nip at both Senka and Kiba's ears, while a somewhat more shy Hinata waits nearby. Most of the rest of the group has already dispersed including Team Gai.

As Senka yelps and bites Kiba's tongue gently, the Inuzuka grunts indignantly gripping his ear and pulling back from the nip at his tongue. "What the… something bit me…"

"We're both on time limits. There's no need for you two to get 'lost in the moment'." Shino states neutrally.

"Keh! That guy…" The red-clad nin scoffs before turning off quickly, crossing her arms. "If something happens to me, blame him for interrupting our 'moment'." She offers, flitting her hair at him before flicking his nose and starting away.

"Man! Shino, you suck!" Kiba grumbles, rolling his shoulders before walking up with a huff to join his team.


	27. Chapter 27: The News About Azuma

As the team lead by Yamato approaches the gate, Daisuke dashes toward them and skids to a stop. The rain is coming down heavily, and aside from his regular outfit he wears a black straw shade as his shield from the water. "You guys! Two people just came back and took one other toward the Konoha hospital… I didn't get a look at them, but I recognized the first two… they were in the two teams that left with Asuma's!"

Frowning deeply, Senka seems considerate before she takes off quickly to the gate. _Damnit… If people are already coming back injured; are we too late?_

The rest of the group follows after Senka just as the three chuunin of team ten are entering the town, all three of them looking solemn. Shikamaru's hands are tucked into his pockets and a dampened cigarette hanging from his lips.

Jump into the treeline to get more speed, Senka drops in front of the small group worriedly, looking over them all. "Shikamaru! Everyone! Are you okay? I heard someone was taken to the hospital… …Where's Asuma-san?" She asks suddenly, her brows furrowing deeper in concern.

Looking to his teammates, Shikamaru then sighs and slowly closes his eyes. "…He's the one…" He utters lowly, pulling the cigarette down from his lips.

"Oh no…" Kiyoko gasps, her eyes widening. "Is Asuma-sensei alright?"

Not raising his eyes, Shikamaru still frowns solemnly before adding. "…No. He… Asuma-sensei …is dead."

Her eyes squinting painfully for the young man's pain before she steps up and wraps her arms around him with a sad sigh, looking at the other two helplessly. "…I'm…so sorry, everyone…"

Frowning in a moment of familiarity, Daisuke shakes his head with a deep sigh as he steps up to Ino, pulling down his shade as he puts an arm around her bare shoulders. "That's terrible… are you guys alright…?"

His bottom lip quivering as he watches the four lovelorn ninja, Choji turns to Kiyoko, his pain and loneliness emanating from within him.

Rubbing the back of her neck and looking off slightly, Kiyoko sighs before she steps up slowly. Her short hair is matted to her forehead in just such a way and her hazel eyes look abnormally crystalline. She reaches up to wrap her arms around him and pat the larger male on his back gently before offering. "…Come on… let's at least get you three outta the rain…"

"You guys can… but I at least have to report this to Rinsu and… there's… another person I need to talk to…" Shikamaru states gently.

"I'll go with you.." Senka states, one arm still wrapped around him as they start off.

Daisuke comes in from his room, one towel wrapped around his shoulders for his own hair and another that he wraps around Ino's shoulders. "…Gonna be alright?"

"…no." She answers honestly, bowing her head as she looks down at the floor.

Rubbing her back to help dry her skin and her clothes a bit, as well as comfort, the brunette young man just frowns a bit worriedly. _It must've been pretty bad, then…_ "Wanna talk it out? …or are you just trying to push it away for now?"

"…I don't know…" She answers before slowly lifting her eyes. "…I had thought that maybe one day; I could get over the whole thing with Sakura… But now I know more than ever; she's my life rival…"

Turning thoughtful, Daisuke then offers. "Well…having a rival isn't bad, as long as it's a healthy rivalry… especially since…" _Yeah, she's __got__ to know now… I don't want to have any more arguments with Sasuke like I did earlier. _"Especially since Sasuke and I are… _close_."

"What do you mean…?" The blonde asks, blinking once in confusion as a gentle frown comes across her face.

"Well… to make a long story short, there was an argument between us earlier and he basically said I was disagreeing with him because he was with Sakura, and I was with you. Don't worry; I quickly taught him otherwise. But… we're related, so… it's…" _Darnit, I ran out of steam again… I hate when this happens. Especially when it's important!_

"Related…? To _Sasuke __Uchiha_? He has no living family… And you aren't even from Konoha… I don't understand…"

"I didn't either at first." Daisuke admits, shaking his head. "But Kakashi-sensei confirmed it with my maternal grandfather. His name _was_ Kazuki Uchiha and he left Konoha before any of us were born so, naturally, he left before 'the event'. So of course Kiyoko and I were spared as well. Regardless of that, though, when I witnessed Haruka kill my friend it awoke that Uchiha blood and gave me the sharingan. And lately it's been Sasuke who's teaching me how to use it."

"…So…you're a cuter, more mysterious Uchiha than Sasuke!" Ino calls out before jumping up and throwing her arms up into the air. "Yes! ..I've already done one of the things you told me to do, Asuma-sensei..! I've beaten Sakura in love!" Her smile fading a bit, she adds with a sadder smile. "Now, we've just got to beat her in life… No problem; with you behind us…"

Watching her a minute, Daisuke just blinks as a soft blush crosses his face and then he moves to stand beside her and reach up to rub her shoulders. "And I'll help any way I can…" He offers before asking with a quirked brow. "…You really think I'm cuter than _Sasuke_?"

"Of course you are! He's all…dark and mean looking these days… Not to mention _old_. You're…young and handsome…with those cheeks…" She coos, leaning forward to lick one cheek before blushing deeply and sighing, turning off.

Chuckling, and scratching the other cheek shyly he just says. "Well, I'll take it…" Moving his other hand down her back to her waist he then offers carefully. "And while we're at it; you've got a much better body than Sakura, and you're more understanding."

Grinning evilly, she only nods once arrogantly. "Good of you to notice."

_Looks like I was able to cheer her up after all. _Licking his lips softly his free hand brushes gently through her hair and then sighs with a smile. "And you look really hot with your hair down, in this half-soaked state…" He looks over her long gold hair before then adding. "I missed you, Ino."

"…I missed you, too, Dai-kun…" She answers with a soft sigh, cuddling against him and closing her eyes. "…you know…I…think…. …I'm _really_…falling for you…"

"Really? …You're not saying that because of the Uchiha thing are you?" He offers in a half playful tone as his arms wrap around her tightly, pressing her against his chest.

Shaking her head slowly, she responds, looking off slightly. "…I was thinking it before I left… I was nervous to tell you, but…after what Asuma-sensei said, I…" Looking up at him with sad, shining eyes, a tear falls down her face quickly as she utters. "…Tonight…I'll give myself to you… Make it special…"

Blinking, his eyes widening as a blush spreads across his face, Daisuke chews his lip before nodding softly and reaching up one hand to brush the tear away from her face. Then, he takes his thumb while still dampened by the salty liquid and touches it to his own cheek, offering a small and sympathetic smile before finally bending down to claim her lips.

"I don't wanna sound rude, but… You're gonna help with _a little_ of this, huh?" Kiyoko asks carefully as she carries a basket full of bags of chips and other assorted snacks, mostly savory.

"Huh? …Oh, yeah..! Of course,…" He answers distractedly, rubbing under his nose with a gentle frown.

Watching the red clad young man for a moment, Kiyoko sighs gently and turns thoughtful before offering. "It's… hard, I know…."

"…What do you mean?" He questions, looking up to her with a quirked brow.

"Um… losing someone like a teacher. That's how the four of us got to be one team… Both of our jonin were killed after Haruka betrayed us…" She explains softly.

"Oh…" He responds darkly before frowning deeper. "…Did that girl do it?"

"No… but the people she was working for did." She corrects. Then taking a minute to look over their items she chews her lip thoughtfully. _…This is kinda difficult. It's never been just me and Choji. I know Daisuke and Ino are gonna want a little time alone. I don't know what I'm supposed to do really…_ "I was just… if you're having a difficult time, and you wanna talk it out with someone… I'll listen. I can't promise I'll have the best answer since everybody has their own way… but…I'll try my best." She adds the last with a small, somewhat sad grin.

Offering a melancholy grin in return, the reddish brunette only answers with a sigh. "…thanks…Kiyoko-chan…"

Nodding a few times, she then asks. "Well… think this is enough stuff?"

"…Are we sharing?" He asks simply, a serious expression on his face.

"Well… I can't carry anymo-oh!" She grins a bit as she places the bags on the floor of the shop and reaches into her back pouch to produce a hand-sized rubber ball. Molding her chakra with it between her hands she casts it from her right arm onto the ground and juts both hands out with two fingers on either side. Shortly after, Kiyoko rolls the chakra puppetted ball around, sticking the bags of chips and other snacks to it. "My chakra will protect it from getting crushed or dirty."

"Hmph. …I guess… It just better not crush my barbeque chips, or I really might buckle…" He grumbles in return, sighing deeply as he turns off and the two continue on.

Chewing the inside of her lip, Kiyoko directs the ball around the store to collect a few more things for other people at the house before they make the purchase and exit the store into the rain again. _Ugh, some therapist I've turned out to be… I really don't know what to say to him… and he's not forthcoming, so… it's just making me feel out of place._

"…sound like he had a good, honorable ninja death on the field at least… could have been a bit fairer, though…" Senka offers as the two walk in the rain from Rinsu's Hokage office meeting with the chunin male.

"It's not over, either… I'm… going to finish this." Shikamaru states surely.

"Finish what..?" The brunette urges, frowning in confusion.

"This fight." He explains. "It's not over yet… they're going to come again, and soon. I've… got to do it; for the King."

"…For Asuma?" She urges questioningly, watching him as she stays in step by his side.

"No." He chuckles softly before continuing. "Asuma wasn't the king… see… remember when I told you his philosophy, about the people in Konoha being like the pieces in shogi?" When she nods, he digresses. "He finally told me who the king is… the children, who carry the future. Ours, his… all of them. And I'm the knight. It's my job to protect them. I've already got a good plan…"

Becoming thoughtful as she looks down, the shorter female only nods before offering. "…that's…really deep…"

"Yeah… I was kinda surprised but now it makes sense." Grinning he then offers. "So it makes the Hokage the queen. But don't tell Rinsu, it might go to her head."

"Oh, I won't. Believe me." She offers with a slight grin, trying to cheer him up; if only for a moment.

"Have you… been alright? I've been worried…" He asks honestly as he reaches out to nudge her hand with his.

Blushing before reluctantly taking his hand, she offers lowly. "..y-yeah…kinda… umm…been dealing with morning sickness, you know…heh…umm…really bad cramps from time to time… …Been spending a lot of time with friends and family… Sent a message to my mom… …Umm…Kiba and I…have been spending most of our time together…" She finally admits, licking her lips nervously.

"I… figured." He admits thoughtfully. _She's nervous, so there's obviously something else… ….Oh man… if it's what I'm thinking…_ Swallowing softly, the shinobi holds back a dejected frown. "Is everything… healthy…?" He asks vaguely in a distracted tone.

"Oh, yeah… They say we can know the sex in just two months..! Pretty exciting… I've started gaining so much weight, it's stupid… I'll have to tell people soon enough, I'm sure… Rinsu's even bigger than me. I can tell she got pregnant before me, so I kinda think it's either Lee or Kakashi's baby…" She explains, still holding his hand, it growing a bit tighter around his own.

"Didn't… Kiba say he'd be able to figure it out…?" Shikamaru offers gently while noticing the growing pressure around his own. He blinks before sighing gently. _Maybe I'm being paranoid and pessimistic considering what happened. She probably wouldn't have started dating him, even if it came up, just to prove me wrong even further._

"Yeah, but I don't think she's far enough yet… …It…doesn't bother you? Kiba, I mean… This might be a bad time to talk about it, but…you were such an ass about it before you left; I thought you'd…say _something_."

Stopping for a moment, Shikamaru blinks slowly before he starts walking again and clears his throat. "I… wasn't sure…" _So she __did__ start dating Kiba… damnit… what am I supposed to do now…?_ "I uh… thought it… for a second but… I dunno." His steps slowly recede until he stops again, his chin hitting his chest as he closes his eyes. "What am I… supposed to say…? I.. just wanted to spend what time I could.. Making it up to you. I know I messed up-"

"It's really kind of stupid, honestly…" She cuts it, turning off and looking up into the raining sky, her mid-length, fluffy hair now in a devolumized style of slight curls. "He's…really too immature to be a step-father…and even though he's a great kisser, he's _awful_ in bed… I really care about him, but…I think we're just getting this out of our systems before I have the baby…"

Blinking at her several times, Shikamaru remains silent before he looks off slowly. "Oh…" _…In ways, that was way too much information… in other ways I'm glad. I'm still… well… better. _"So… is that what _he_ thinks, too? …I mean, you know they say dogs and wolves mate for life…"

"I don't know, and we haven't had much of a chance to talk about it… We only had sex the one time, but he's _always_ trying to do it… We end up making out a lot…" She utters openly, turning back to him. "You don't want to hear this right now…"

Frowning gently he then shrugs. "…Well… it gets my mind off of other things… and… if it helps you out, then it's worth it…"

"…I still love you." Senka states bluntly, sighing once.

"I love you, too." He confirms with a soft nod. _It was so hard… seeing Kurenai-sensei collapse like that when we told her… I've… got to make sure this plan works. I don't want to hurt Senka like that…_

Biting her bottom lip, Senka steps up to the raven haired male before stating bluntly. "You remember how Kiba tried to kiss me when we were together?"

Raising his brows, Shikamaru slowly nods. "Yeah…" _Is she …suggesting we…? Well, I guess there's some special circumstances here…_

"And how he kept trying to take me while we were still together?" She urges further, pressing her lips together gently.

"Yeah… are you… sayin'… what comes around….?" He asks carefully as he steps in closer to her.

"..I'm sayin'…'All's fair in love and war'…" She answers, her lips slightly swollen from her chewing and licking, making them full, slightly reddened and soft-looking. "…could get your mind of thinks, right…?" She finishes, her heart throbbing and racing as she takes in an excited breath.

"Yeah…" He nods, licking his lips and swallowing softly before he stops and glances around for a moment before offering. "But… let's get out of the rain, first."

"Why…? I like the rain…" She utters, pressing herself against him, but looking at him wantingly, otherwise not advancing upon him.

_Alright, so it's a now or never thing… _Nodding, he just offers a small smile. "Alright…" Inhaling deeply he leans in and down to kiss her deeply and almost possessively. His free hand reaches up to grip her shoulder tightly. _It won't be long before I have to leave again… once that happens I __really__ might not ever get the chance again._

Taking in a shivering breath, the brunette suddenly wraps her arms around him tightly, her body pressing more firmly against him and letting him feel the budge in her stomach.

Blinking softly, Shikamaru then just deepens the kiss. His now free hand reaching around her waist as the other reaches up into her hair. The Nara male's tongue slides passionately against the shorter kunoichi's while deep in her mouth.

Moaning loudly, Senka presses her hips against his as well before pulling her head back, uttering almost gutturally. "…no one…should be in the training area…"

Swallowing softly, Shikamaru then nods and sighs deeply in excitement. "Alright… well… sounds good…."


	28. Chapter 28: The Ritual

"…so~…I asked you to come now…" Rinsu informs, poking her index fingers together shyly as she looks down.

"…Let me get this straight… You sent Mitsuki on a D-rank mission that should take her hours…and asked me to come here when your cousin is out contacting his family…to do a ritual with me for us to see…what would have happened if you moved to Konoha when you were kids?" Naruto asks, seeming to be slightly confused.

"…yeah… I just…wanna know…if things would have been different if I came here a little earlier…" She answers, blushing as she rubs her stomach. "We'll have to swap memories of this life first, though…heh… It'll make us a lot closer, I guess…"

"And… if it is… _then_ what?" The blonde points out with a soft and concerned frown.

"…I guess maybe I was hoping it'd make us…f-feel…better…and more able to be friends…" She responds, turning to look out at the large window at her back.

"Oh… well, then… alright…" _I guess that's the __best__ that could happen… what about the __worst__ that could happen? …..If it's anything like what I'm thinking of, it's probably better to figure that out now than in twenty years when we're both married with kids… _The blonde slowly nods and sighs deeply. "Okay. What do we do…?"

Lighting the fire at one side of the room, Rinsu sighs as she stares at it before waving Naruto over, lifting a bag to move it to her side as she sits on the floor. When he sits at her side, she throws a handful of a dust into the fire, which makes a sweet, floral vanilla scent, making the two slightly drowsy. "Try to relax…and think about the earliest memory you can…"

_The earliest…_ Slowly closing his eyes, Naruto slowly begins to recall a time when he was only eight and walking through the streets of Konoha alone.

Quickly, this memory is replaced with the vision of a small girl with long tendrils of brown hair almost to her hip cries to an unseen argument rages on and she sits, cuddled up on her bed, another brunette girl looking her exact likeness utters something to her and then runs from the room; leaving the first to cuddle upon herself.

…_why is he all alone…? …looks so sad… such a great guy… can't believe…_ Naruto can hear Rinsu's voice murmuring in the distance.

_What…? I can hear… Rinsu? Can you hear me, too?_ Naruto wonders in his mind as he views the memory of Senka and Rinsu's past. _What's… going on there?_

…_seeing each others memories… joining our minds…_ She replies as their memories continue on through their youths and into their teens.

_Oh.. Okay.._ The blonde 'murmurs' telepathically in acceptance.

"He likes you, you know." Senka states obviously as the memories slowly come to a normal speed and the fluffy haired brunette crosses her legs, raises her brows and sighs, leaning back on the houses' couch.

"…You think so?" The vision of Rinsu answers, and when Senka nods, she sighs and seems thoughtful before offering. "…I kinda already knew… We've been talking about dating…"

"But aren't you already with Lee?" The older looking female asks, raising a brown, but Rinsu only shakes her head.

"Not really… We're playing with the idea, too…"

"Well, aren't _you_ little miss popularity all the sudden." The fluffy haired female chuckles, her foot bouncing on her knee.

"Jealous?" Rinsu grins mischievously, her eyes squinting though Senka simply shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"Nah, not really. Shikamaru's a good guy. He just…needs a little guidance." Then becoming thoughtful herself, Senka's arms fall as she asks simply. "Think you're in love with either of them?"

"…I am…honestly…but there's that girl…Mitsuki. She keeps watching Naruto… I don't think he notices… It's weird, because that Hinata girl's been following him around since we got here. Probably longer, too. …He seems really popular, and those girls are…kinda creepy… So, I think I'm gonna back off…see what they do, you know?"

"If he's the one you're in love with, you'll regret it." The darker brunette points out with a frown, but Rinsu only sighs and shrugs.

"…I know… But…if we're really meant for each other, we'll be horribly drawn to one another, you know? No matter what…even if he dates someone else, or if I date Lee…"

"You're so naïve. Men are easily drawn to pussy; and Naruto is _definitely_ a virgin. If those girls are _that_ into him, and he gets with one of them; he'll have that virgin in bed within two weeks, tops. And he's so honor driven, he'll stay with them; no matter what."

"…What do you want me to say, Sen?" The longer haired brunette asks with a soft frown, throwing her hands up into the air.

"…I can't tell you what do to. I'm no expert on love." The taller female states, shaking her head, to which the green-clad girl only sighs and walks away.

_That… happened but… why didn't you…? _Naruto finds himself wondering out loud coincidentally as he views Rinsu's memories.

…_I thought my way was better… guess I was wrong…_ Is all she offers, sounding fauxly cheerful.

_But… now I don't know what to do… I mean, I think Senka's right but… I also know that I think we'd be really happy together but… if we do then Mitsuki… It's almost like there's no reason for her to be here… When there's already someone perfect for me…but she doesn't have anyone else… I'm worried what might happen to her… and Gaara. He's already been through so much pain and betrayal in life… if something like that happened… and it was my fault… I don't know what he'd do…But I don't want to go on lying to myself and doing what might be just as difficult or painful to either of them… I really… don't know what to do, and it feels like it's all on me…._ Naruto's thoughts wander, in a typical way that isn't known to most people.

…_I'm sorry… …maybe this way a bad idea…but I can't stop it now…_ Rinsu's sad voice answers before sighing deeply. _…you knew you liked me before we even talked… why didn't __you__ try to get with __me__**before**__ I got with Lee…? or even Kakashi..!_

_Because Sasuke… because Sakura…. Because… I… I don't know…_ _there __was__ that talk the three of us had before the party… but… then all of the sudden you were __really__ with Lee so I just figured… I must've got beat out again…._

…_you're so strong when you're fighting for someone else… why can't you fight for your own happiness…?_

_It's different…_ Naruto explains. _I don't know, I never really thought about it that way… I guess I'm just used to the way things are. It's why… even though I knew … or at least I thought… I loved Sakura, when she came to me in tears… and begged for me to bring Sasuke back… all I could do was smile and tell her I'd do whatever it takes…_

…_well…I guess you __**did**__ do anything…_ She offers in return as the memories continue by.

_Yeah… _He returns lowly before thinking again out loud. _…Was Hinata really following me like that…?_

…_yeah… it was kinda creepy… Lee says she's been doing it since you guys were really little kids, and almost everyone notices __but__ you.._

_Well… I noticed… but I never thought it was Hinata. I didn't know someone was watching me… lovingly. I just figured it was somebody thinking of ways to creep me out or hurt me. Sounds paranoid, huh…?_ The blonde asks.

_No…she just sounds creepy._ She reiterates before becoming quiet. _…you saw the sutra…didn't you…?_

_Yeah. I remember… it said 'soul mates'._ The blue eyed shinobi confirms softly.

…_you remember…what I said about my soul mate…?_

Becoming quiet for a minute, Naruto then utters sheepishly. _Uh… looks like I'm drawing a blank… heheh…_

…_maybe it's…better that way…_ She answers before Naruto starts to feel oddly detached. _What…?_

_What 'what'? Why do I… feel different?_ Naruto asks with concern evident in his tone.

_I-I don't know..! …never…cast…before…!_ He can hear her distant voice calling to him as the images begin blurring away into nothingness.

_You… brought me into a ritual you've never done…? Oh great…_ The blonde returns cynically.

_..sorry…?_


End file.
